Tu, el Amor y Yo
by Marie Choi Winchester Kou
Summary: Aun la ama, pero tambien la odia por el abandono de hace 10 años, ahora lo unico que quiere es vengarse, pero... ¿que podra mas el amor o el odio?, ¿que importancia tiene que aun exista el amor si no se lucha por el?, SyS, Universo Alterno, incluye Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Tú, El Amor y Yo**

**Capitulo 1 El Destino Comienza el Juego**

Personajes pertenecientes a la gran Naoko Takeushi, solo los usamos con el fin de imaginar reunida a nuestra pareja favorita, Seiya y Serena…

Este es un universo alterno, decidimos crear esta nueva historia para todas ustedes fans de Seiya y Serena, y publicarlo exactamente en los primeros días como regalo de año nuevo y quizá adelantado de Día de Reyes XD esperamos que lo disfruten tanto como nosotras al escribirlo, bueno pues a leer se ha dicho

Ah se me olvidaba este primer capitulo incluye un Lemon, bajo advertencia no hay engaño, así que nos leemos pronto…

_Aquella mujer entraba al salón dispuesta a ir a la mesa que le había proporcionado, a pesar de no estar muy de acuerdo con la mecánica de la fiesta ya no había marcha atrás por lo que entro al salón, era bella a pesar de que su rostro no se distinguía muy bien debido al aperlado antifaz que en ocasiones brillaba con los destellos de las luces, su ondulado cabello rubio lo llevaba recogido solo algunos mechones enmarcaban su rostro, aquel vestido blanco caía libremente por su cuerpo acentuando su figura, y esas alas eran el complemento perfecto para su disfraz de Ángel, pero aun a pesar de aparentar una sonrisa por dentro se sentía completamente sola, después de dudar algunos instantes se acerco a la mesa que le correspondía donde ya se encontraba aquel joven que por esa noche sería su pareja._

_Mientras tanto ese hombre vestía de frac y un antifaz oscuro cubriendo sus ojos, aun no estaba convencido de haber asistido a aquella fiesta, pero su representante había insistido mucho en que debía salir a divertirse, además que era una fiesta de beneficencia para una casa hogar, no le animaba mucho saber que forzosamente tendría que tener una pareja aquella noche, compartir con alguien que no conocía no era muy de su agrado, seguro seria una chica frívola que en cuento lo reconociera no querría soltarlo, pero ya no tenia mas remedio y lo menos que podía hacer era disfrutar el momento o al menos intentarlo, al ver a la joven acercarse, su cuerpo se estremeció sin razón alguna, se levanto de su lugar haciendo una pequeña reverencia tomando su mano para besarla galantemente._

_Instintivamente un sonrojo asomo por sus mejillas, una especie de nervios se hizo presente, y una extraña calidez la invadió, correspondió solamente asintiendo ligeramente y con una tímida sonrisa._

_El joven sonrió e inmediatamente le acomodo la silla para que tomara asiento pudiendo percibir aquel dulce aroma que emanaba el cuerpo de esa elegante mujer._

_Después de sentarse se sintió aun peor, no sabía como hacer para evitar que los nervios no la delataran, esa fragancia en el aire la hicieron rememorar algunas situaciones, era extraño pero no sabía como comportarse al tener frente a ella a ese extraño._

_Sin duda los nervios lo invadían, no sabia que era pero de alguna manera lo hacían sentirse bien, se sentó frente a ella sirviendo un poco del vino tinto en las copas extendiendo una de ellas hacia aquella joven._

_Tenía la copa servida frente a ella, un poco de vino tinto no le haría mal, ¿que daño podría hacerle?, aunque no estaba acostumbrada a beber la tomo observando un momento su contenido y así sumamente nerviosa bebió el líquido de un sorbo, apenándose al instante ante aquel joven desconocido. _

_Sonrió y de igual forma bebió haciendo una ligera mueca indicándole con ella que tampoco estaba acostumbrado al vino, levanto su copa sonriendo para hacer un brindis._

_Sonrió correspondiendo ese gesto y alzo su copa vacía y mirando la botella para decirle con la mirada que le sirviera un poco mas._

_Al entender su gesto tomo la botella sirviéndole un poco mas de vino en su copa y sirviéndose el aun mas._

_Suspiró observando nuevamente el líquido para luego acercar su copa a la de él y brindar en silencio, quizá por ese encuentro o por el simple hecho de que ambos congeniaron sin siquiera decirse una sola palabra._

_Sonrió brindando con ella, y dando un sorbo a su copa, dando inicio la música, suave y romántica, dejo su copa sobre la mesa y se levanto extendiendo su mano como señal de una invitación a bailar._

_Dejó la copa sobre la mesa y tomo su mano, nuevamente esa extraña calidez la invadió asustándola de momento, pero era fácil acostumbrarse a ella cosa que no le tomo más allá de un minuto y se levanto aceptando bailar con aquel desconocido._

_Al sentir su mano la presiono un poco, se sentía feliz no sabia el por qué, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvía a sentirse feliz, lentamente la condujo hacia la pista de baile, tomándola delicadamente de la cintura, comenzando a bailar con ella._

_Aquella suave música dio paso a unos movimientos sutiles en ambos, él podía guiarla sin dificultad, y ella podía seguirlo fácilmente como si siempre hubieran sido una pareja, quería ver fijamente sus ojos, pero no se atrevía, talvez por miedo de lo que en ellos pudiera encontrar o recordar, por lo que evadió su mirada volteando el rostro._

_Él respiro profundo mientras bailaba, quería ver la mirada de aquella mujer pero tampoco se atrevía simplemente la atrajo mas hacia el apoyando la cabeza de ella sobre su pecho, cerrando sus ojos solo sintiendo aquella calidez que lo embriagaba, como ¿era posible que una mujer desconocida pudiese hacerle sentir tantas cosas?, como si pudiese elevarlo y hacerlo volar con libertad._

_Sentirse entre sus brazos le dio lo que por tanto tiempo le había sido negado, amor y ternura, si bien era un desconocido era un hombre que la hacía sentir tan feliz, se refugio un poco mas en su pecho solo escuchando el latir de su corazón, de momento no pudo escuchar al suyo era como si fuera un mismo latir ambos corazones, eso la sorprendió, solamente con una persona se había sentido así y obviamente no era ese desconocido, entonces ¿que hacía tan especial a ese extraño?, que la hacía sentir viva después de tanto tiempo._

_Aspiro su aroma, disfrutaba de la música, de la compañía de aquella mujer, ¿quien era?, ¿por que lo hacia sentir de esa manera?, tan vivo como nunca antes, la música termino, dando inicio a una canción que era muy conocida para él, la sostuvo con mayor fuerza y delicadeza, sin querer dejar de bailar._

_Se estremeció no solo por el contacto tan estrecho que había entre ellos, sino por la canción que se oía, en otras ocasiones no había podido escuchar una de esas melodías, pero ahora con él con ese desconocido incluso podía hasta bailar, pero aun así busco entre sus brazos un poco mas de refugio._

_La acurruco mas entre sus brazos, sin dejar de bailar ahora con esa canción sentía que volaba mucho mas alto como si aquel Ángel le hubiese brindado poderes para volar a su lado, disfrutar tanto de su música, de bailar, era una sensación mágica que le gustaba sentir._

_En medio de dulces y suaves canciones continuaron bailando de esa forma, abrazados, el ambiente a media luz era ideal para mas de una pareja y al parecer ellos no eran la excepción, ambos se refugiaban en los respectivos brazos del otro, luego de algunos momentos más bailando se fueron nuevamente a la mesa que les correspondía y con fugaces miradas se indicaban si es que querían beber un poco mas de vino, las sonrisas conforme avanzaban las copas eran mas frecuentes, al parecer el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efectos al menos en ella, él parecía un poco mas conciente de las cosas, pero el calor se hacía cada vez mas insoportable o talvez un efecto mas del vino, ella se abanicaba con la mano produciendo un poco de aire pero no el suficiente, él al notarlo la tomo delicadamente del brazo y despacio la condujo hacía uno de las hermosas terrazas del salón, había una pareja que al notarlos les dio un poco de privacidad, el aire fresco inmediatamente la hizo sonreír en señal de satisfacción cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente, el silencio aun estaba presente, pero para esas alturas de la noche ya no era requisito del evento, sonrió ligeramente al pensar que nunca en su vida había permanecido tanto tiempo callada, en verdad había sido todo un reto, quería decirle algo a ese desconocido pero no se atrevía, y en tal caso ¿que podría decirle?, ¿que la disculpara por no saber beber?, ¿por no tener control?, ¿o quizá por como se había comportado con él, tan amigable?_

-Bella dama… -_fue él quien rompió con aquel silencio_- ¿se encuentra usted bien? -_sonrió al ver que se refrescaba y la suave brisa movía los mechones de cabello_-

-Si, gracias... -_respondió de forma inmediata, de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que era su voz, suave y dulce, amable pero a la vez seductora, despacio volteo a verlo y cuando se encontró con su mirada se volteo rápidamente_- es solo... que no estoy acostumbrada...

-Ya somos dos... yo tampoco estoy acostumbrado, es normal que se sienta abochornada, a decir verdad a mi también me hacia falta un poco de aire... sin duda he pasado una agradable noche a su lado

-Yo... igual -_sonrió tímidamente_- pensé que esta sería una de las típicas fiestas aburridas, no pensé en conocer a alguien como usted... ha sido una agradable noche…

-Lo mismo digo... mi re… un amigo, insistió en que debía venir, la verdad no estaba muy convencido, pero finalmente esta noche valió la pena porque gracias a ello pude conocer a un hermoso Ángel

-¿Siempre es así de galante? -_al momento en que preguntó intento caminar pero un mareo se lo impidió y aparento que todo estaba bien deteniéndose_-

_Sonrió_- Mmmm no… hasta yo mismo estoy sorprendido, pero me gusta ser así con una bella dama... -_al notar que se detuvo_- ¿se encuentra usted bien?

-Si, como le dije no estoy acostumbrada al alcohol y me maree un poco... -_sonrió_-

-Si gusta puedo llevarla a su casa…

-Mmm no a mi casa no…. imagina que dirían de que llegue con un desconocido y en este estado...

-Entonces la llevare a mi hotel si no le molesta -_tomando delicadamente su mano_-

_Se sonrojo y de pronto esa idea no sonaba tan descabellada como pensaría la demás gente-_ No quiero ser una molestia... -_nuevamente un ligero mareo la hizo detenerse_-

_La sostuvo entre sus brazos con delicadeza_- No será ninguna molestia, por el contrario será todo un honor ayudarla

-Gracias... -_subió un poco su rostro para verlo y por fin encontró esa mirada haciéndola estremecer_-

-Entonces vamos, apóyese en mi -_con una tierna mirada, la condujo hacia la salida pasando entre la gente que bailaba_-

_No dudo ni un segundo en hacer lo que él le pedía, se abrazo a su cuerpo con algo de fuerza refugiándose entre sus brazos y aspirando ese dulce aroma que le hacía recordar días pasados._

_Lentamente al salir del lugar la condujo hacia su limosina, donde la ayudo a subir pidiendo al chofer los llevara hacia el hotel, durante el camino él la abrazaba con dulzura, al llegar al hotel la ayudo a bajar, ambos caminaron hacia recepción donde pidió la llave para luego subir hacia el elevador, el silencio era bastante tranquilo y pasivo, sin duda el silencio había sido un buen amigo para ambos, al abrir la puerta de la suite la hizo pasar._

-Espero que se sienta cómoda...

-Si gracias... -_camino lentamente por la habitación hasta que se detuvo en el sillón y algo nerviosa tomo asiento_- ha sido muy amable...

-No tiene nada que agradecer -_mientras se quitaba el saco lentamente_- sin duda que con esto hace bastante calor…

-Si supongo... -_comenzó a quitarse las alas_- esto comienza a ser estorboso...

-Si, pero sin duda luce muy bien con las alas, ¿gusta algo de beber? –_Se acerco sentándose frente a ella_-

-No, gracias... el día de hoy he bebido demasiado...

-¿Un poco de agua?

_Negó con la cabeza, esa sonrisa que tenía poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo_- No se que me paso... yo nunca bebo y hoy... creo que la soledad no es una buena consejera...

-Ni que lo diga... la soledad hace que uno se hunda... sabe algo... no me lo tome a mal pero es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me siento así, y que salgo con alguien... desde que ella se fue me he sentido tan solo... tan deprimido, si sigo es por inercia o quizás una fuerza ajena a mi que me hace continuar

-Algo parecido me pasa a mí... -_bajo la mirada con tristeza_- hace tanto tiempo que no salía con alguien mas... y con usted es diferente...

-Lo mismo con usted... me siento bien, me siento libre... sabe... por una noche quisiera ser libre de esa soledad, por un momento quisiera olvidar quien soy, y simplemente volar, quisiera olvidarme de esta soledad tan infinita que día a día va consumiendo mi alma… -_Dijo un tanto pensativo_-

-Por una noche... ser libres... _-murmuró extendiendo su mano hacía él_- eso me gusta...

-¿En verdad? -_tomando su mano con suavidad_- seria lindo

-Por una noche, me gustaría a mi también olvidar mi soledad... -_lo jalo suavemente-_ dejar de ser quien soy...

-¿Podremos olvidar por una noche nuestras identidades… nuestras vidas y tan solo volar?

-Olvidemos quienes somos... -_murmuró_- olvidemos lo que hay mas allá de esta habitación...

-Olvidémoslo entonces -_sentándose aun lado de ella, acercándose lentamente_-

-Solo... vivamos este momento... -_paso suavemente su mano por su mejilla_-

_Miro sus labios sonriendo tiernamente_- Por favor no vaya pensar que soy un aprovechado... pero algo me impulsa a hacer esto... -_murmuro acercando su rostro al de ella hasta rozar suavemente sus labios_-

_Se sorprendió ante el suave roce de sus labios pero lejos de separarse lo correspondió lentamente pasando sus manos hasta abrazarlo por la espalda._

_Suavemente la hizo levantar sin dejarla de besar disfrutando de sus labios, guiándola hacia la pared apagando todas las luces de la habitación._

_Se abrazo a él con la necesidad que nunca había mostrado, ese sabor de sus labios parecía que era lo que ella necesitaba y quería._

_La beso con tanta intensidad y ternura, como si por mucho tiempo hubiese reprimido ese sentimiento, esa sensación, aquella mujer hacia sacar todo de si, quererla en ese instante, lentamente camino hacia la cama con ella donde la fue recostando suavemente, separándose un poco de sus labios aun dudando un poco._

-¿Que es lo quieres esta noche?, además de olvidar todo... -_murmuró perdiéndose en su mirada_-

_Respiró profundamente volviendo a besarla, acariciando sus hombros, volviendo a separarse_- ¿Qué es lo que desea esta bella hada?

-Deseo... lo mismo que tú deseas... -_murmuró con un sonrojo en sus mejillas_-

-Entonces en esta noche de libertad... deseo hacerte el amor...

-Entonces... -_subió sus manos hasta su cuello acercándolo a ella_- hazme el amor... -_susurro a su oído_-

_Ante su respuesta comenzó a besar de nueva cuenta sus labios de forma tierna y apasionada, lentamente hizo que se sentara, acariciando su espalda hasta encontrarse con el cierre de su vestido el cual comenzó a bajar suavemente rozando su tersa piel._

_Respiro profundamente ante esa caricia estremeciéndose por el contacto de sus manos, sus labios continuaban besándolo con todo el deseo que por mucho tiempo había ocultado._

_Lentamente fue quitándole el vestido, hasta pasar sus besos a sus mejillas besando su rostro por completo, mientras acariciaba toda su espalda, su contorno, sin reprimirse mas, sacado toda esa pasión y deseo que no había sacado desde hacía algunos años._

_Fácilmente comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de abajo hacía arriba, disfrutando de sentir cada uno de los besos y caricias que le daba, aquel malestar producido por el vino se había ido, estaba plenamente conciente de lo que estaba haciendo y aun así continuo, necesitaba sentirse querida, sentir que podía ser apasionada con alguien mas que aquella persona que ella tanto anhelaba a su lado._

_Lentamente comenzó a besar su cuello disfrutando de cada centímetro de su piel, de su sabor, dejándose embriagar por completo de ella, algo que el vino no había hecho esa noche, ella lo había conseguido sin problemas._

_Lo dejo con la camisa abierta, mientras sus manos se dedicaban a acariciar con lentitud cada parte de su bien formado cuerpo, disfrutaba de cada beso haciéndola suspirar de satisfacción, entre esas lentas caricias fue quitándole por completo la camisa, extendió las manos sobre su espalda acercándolo de nueva cuenta a ella_- Eres tan seductor... -_murmuró sensualmente_-

-Tu eres perfecta... eres hermosa -_besó sus labios, mientras sus manos se dirigían de nueva cuenta a su espalda esta vez para desabrochar el sostén de la chica, y acariciar a plenitud su espalda_-

_Correspondió a su beso con pasión acercándolo mas a ella pasando sus manos con algo de fuerza por su espalda como indicándole con esto que lo deseaba y necesitaba, y que esa noche quedaría grabada en su memoria._

_Respiró profundamente llevando una de sus manos hacia sus pechos acariciándolos con suavidad, disfrutando cada caricia, sin dejar de besarla comenzó a buscar como deshacerse de su última prenda íntima._

_Sonrió en medio de aquel beso y detuvo su mano guiándola hacia su cintura-_ Espera... quiero disfrutar mas de ti... -_murmuro entre sus labios bajando sus manos hasta la orilla del pantalón desprendiéndolo lentamente de él_- y que disfrutes mas de mi...

-Quiero disfrutar y sentirte... sentir tu calor -_besando de nueva cuenta su cuello pero esta vez bajando suavemente hasta su pecho, mientras acariciaba todo su cuerpo, su contorno_- quiero embriagarme mas de ti

-Y yo... -_después de despojarlo del pantalón subió sus manos por todo su cuerpo tomando su cabeza entre sus manos despeinándolo un poco disfrutando de cada beso entre ligeros gemidos placenteros_- tus besos... tus caricias... me transforman...

-Quiero sentirte -_murmuraba sin dejarla de besar, poco a poco el antifaz comenzaba a estorbarle, subió un poco su rostro respirando profundamente_-

-Entonces siénteme... _-lentamente fue quitándole el antifaz, pero el rostro de ese extraño no pudo ser visto con claridad por la falta de luz en la habitación solo paso sus manos por su cara con suaves caricias_- siénteme ahora... -_deslizo sus manos para desprenderlo de la ultima prenda que los separaba y que le impedía sentir a plenitud su cuerpo_-

-Te sentiré mía... deseo hacerte mía... te deseo tanto -_por fin sus manos retiraron lentamente esa ultima prenda, su ser le pedía aun mas, mientras él también acerco una de sus manos hacia su antifaz para quitárselo_-

-Hazme tuya… -_detuvo su mano_- pero por favor... mantengamos el anonimato... no arruinemos el momento... -_dijo con la respiración algo agitada_- porque yo también te deseo... te deseo aun sin saber quien eres...

-Entonces... ¿no quieres saber quien soy? -_tomando su mano entrelazando sus dedos, apoyándola sobre la almohada_-

-No, esta noche solo somos dos desconocidos haciendo el amor... -_murmuró sosteniendo con fuerza su mano_- dos desconocidos que quieren salir de su soledad... sin pensar en el mañana... sin pensar en nadie mas... -_intentaba besar sus labios en cada frase_-

-Entonces amémonos como dos desconocidos -_sin soltar su mano lentamente comenzó a penetrarla fusionándose con ella haciéndose uno besando sus labios_- y como dos desconocidos puedo decir que amo a este hermoso ángel que vino a liberarme de mi soledad por una noche

_Se quejo brevemente al sentirlo, pero no por dolor, sino por el placer de entregarse a él_- Yo te amo...

-Te amo -_murmuro a cada momento sin poderse detener_- te amo... -_respiraba profundamente, y agitado, al mismo tiempo que sentía un gran placer y excitación, explotando en el interior de aquella mujer-_

_Cuando sintió llegar al clímax de su unión con aquel desconocido lo abrazo con fuerza dejando escapar un profundo gemido al mismo tiempo que él, respiraba agitadamente y estaba algo cansada por esa entrega pero no quería soltarlo, quería permanecer mas tiempo unida a él sintiéndose feliz._

_Al finalizar aun sin querer separarse lentamente recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho escuchado el latir de su corazón, aun sin soltar su mano_- Gracias... por liberarme esta noche de mi soledad

-Yo también debo agradecerte este momento... -_suavizo un poco su abrazo y acaricio con delicadeza su espalda-_

-Gracias -_con los ojos cerrados, solo respiraba profundo, sintiéndose completamente relajado y bien_-

-Tu forma de amar es... especial... -_murmuró continuando con las caricias relajando por fin su respiración_-

-Y la tuya igual... -_comenzando a quedarse dormido_-

_Se quedo callada solo escuchando atenta el suave sonido de su respiración dejándolo dormir sobre su pecho_- Tu forma de amar me hizo recordar al amor de mi vida... -_cerró los ojos recordando uno de los tantos momentos en que estuvo en esa misma posición con su verdadero amor_- extraño su forma de amar... su forma de besar -_sonrió ligeramente_- solo con él han sido mis mejores experiencias, y tu... -_acaricio con suavidad su espalda_- tu has hecho que por un momento lo olvidara... y viviera el momento entre tus brazos... sin pensar en nadie mas, has sido capaz de llevarme al cielo... ese lugar que solo podía ver con él, y que ambos llegábamos al mismo tiempo... y es curioso que contigo también lo haya conseguido... definitivamente eres especial... -_comenzando a cerrar los ojos por el cansancio_-

_Se encontraba ya sumergido entre sus sueños cuando comenzó a murmurar_- Serena... te amo... por favor no me abandones -_decía entre sueños, como si la buscara dentro de estos mismos_-

_Se comenzaba a quedar dormida cuando lo escucho, abriendo rápidamente los ojos y despacio se recorrió en la cama tratando de no despertarlo y encendió la luz quedándose sorprendida de ver a ese desconocido_.

_Parecía tener lagrimas en sus ojos, al moverse un poco_- No me abandones... yo te amo... no me dejes solo... ayúdame

_Se puso de pie enredándose en la sabana y se alejo un poco de la cama observando el cuerpo de el amor de su vida sobre la cama_- No esto no puede ser... el destino esta jugando con nosotros...

_Con su puño presiona fuertemente la sabana, aun sumergido en ese mundo de sueños_- Serena... ¿por que me abandonaste?

-Perdóname... -_murmuró mientras se acercaba al otro extremo de la cama y pasaba su mano por encima de su cuerpo hasta que llego a su rostro colocando su mano sobre su mejilla_- te amo... -_murmuró a su oído_-

_Al sentir su caricia pareció sonreír_- Creí que ibas a abandonarme mi Bombón... por favor no me dejes solo

-No lo haré... -_se recostó en el pequeño espacio que había en la cama y lo abrazo con suavidad-_ por favor perdóname...

_Se acurruco entre sus brazos-_ Nunca dejare de amarte... aun que estés lejos de mi... si puedo verte en mis sueños seguiré luchando, pero por favor no me quites lo único que me da fuerza para continuar... donde estés deseo que mi corazón este en el tuyo -_seguía murmurando entre sueños_-

-Y lo esta, pero ya no digas nada... -_beso suavemente sus labios_- solo siente como estoy a tu lado... amándote... como siempre... -_dijo con la voz entre cortada por el llanto_-

-Por favor sácame de esta soledad tan infinita -_aun con lágrimas sobre sus ojos_- sácame de esta oscuridad ilumíname con tu luz mi amor...

-Lo haré... solo ya no digas nada... -_con lágrimas en los ojos acariciaba su mejilla_- me lastima escucharte así...

-La próxima vez que te vea no te dejare ir nunca mas... nunca mas, te amo -_murmuraba comenzando a perderse entre sus sueños_-

-Te amo... -_lo abrazo con fuerza y limpiando las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas-_ nunca lo olvides...

-Ja... jamás _-se acurruca mas junto a ella sintiendo envolverse por todo su calor, durmiendo quizás por primera vez en mucho tiempo tranquilamente, puesto que se sentía protegido_-

_Se quedo contemplando el semblante tranquilo y amoroso de Seiya, él era y sería el único amor en su vida, ¿a quien quería engañar fingiendo un matrimonio estable?, pero a la vez, un extraño sentimiento se hizo presente, ¿y si Seiya descubría quien era ese Ángel?, que se suponía que debía hacer, no tenia nada claro, solo por el momento disfrutar de esos pocos minutos que aun le quedaban a lado de ese guapo hombre, el sol comenzaba a filtrarse por las cortinas y antes de que terminara de asomar se puso de pie procurando no despertarlo, busco su ropa y se vistió rápidamente tanto que no noto que el prendedor de flor de su vestido se había caído, el antifaz se lo había quitado y dejado sobre el buró, busco todo lo que le pudiera indicar a él que era ella aquella mujer misteriosa que lo había sacado de su soledad, se acerco para besar sus labios por ultima vez y salir de la habitación dejando ahí nuevamente solo al amor de su vida, al salir del hotel tomo un taxi para dirigirse a su casa, para volver a su triste y rutinaria vida._

_Las horas pasaron, el sol brillaba en lo alto, el chico comenzó a despertar, levantándose buscando a su acompañante de aquella noche, la cual ya no estaba_- No esta... ¿me habrá oído hablar?, últimamente dicen que hablo dormido... ¿o habrá sido solo una ilusión aquella chica?, quien habrá sido -_se levanta de la cama y al mover las cobijas el broche cayó el suelo, lo miro fijamente tomándolo entre sus manos_- no fue un sueño solamente... en verdad ese ángel estuvo aquí... ¿quien habrá sido que por un rato me hizo olvidarme de esta soledad?, ¿Serena a caso has enviado un ángel para que cuide de mi? -_sonríe melancólicamente, al volver su mirada hacia el buró admirando el antifaz_- al menos... hay un lindo recuerdo de esa misteriosa mujer -_sonrió con tristeza al sacar de uno de los cajones un listón rojo_- un ángel y una flor... es una linda combinación -_admirando el antifaz, el broche y el listón, guardándolos todos juntos sin saber el porque, decidió tomar un buen baño, aquél día tendría trabajo que hacer, y no podía seguir perdiendo mas tiempo, o quizás no quería seguir pensando, en aquella bella flor que robaba sus sueños, sus pensamientos, su todo, y ahora aquella misteriosa mujer... ¿por que se había atrevido a estar con alguien mas?_- ¿habría sido solo el deseo de hacer el amor?, no para nada era algo mucho mas fuerte… -_lentamente dejo que el agua comenzara a relajarlo, y a refrescarlo para el inicio de un nuevo día_-

_Dudo en bañarse, quería llevar en su piel el aroma, los besos y las caricias, las sensaciones que esa noche le había provocado nuevamente Seiya, pero era algo inevitable, se dio un rápido baño y mientras se arreglaba frente al espejo no pudo evitar recordar cada minuto desde que llego a esa fiesta hasta el ultimo instante en que sintió el calor de Seiya- _Solamente contigo pude a ver estado... -_suspiró_- y con nadie mas, ¿porque la vida juega con nosotros?, una fiesta, dos desconocidos y una noche de amor... ¿porque no te reconocí?, pero eso... ¿hubiera cambiado en algo el hecho de querer estar contigo, de hacer el amor?, desde el primer momento en que te toque lo supe... esa noche sería diferente... y ahora ¿como te podré olvidar?, la vida es tan injusta... -_apretó con fuerza el fino cepillo que tenia entre sus manos_- ¿por que juega con nosotros?, ¿acaso esta fue una señal de que nuestro destino es estar juntos?, ¿o quizás de que lo nuestro es simplemente imposible?, dejarme probar nuevamente el cielo entre tus brazos para luego volver a la realidad... eso es tan cruel... -_se observo un momento en el espejo y sin querer una sonrisa asomo en sus labios_- al menos se que no me has olvidado, que sigo tan presente en tu piel, en tu memoria, en tu corazón como tu sigues en mi... y eso nunca lo voy a olvidar... porque te amo... y siempre te amare... -_termino de arreglarse y salio a comenzar con el día con una felicidad que solo se comparaba con el día en que tuvo a su hija entre sus brazos una felicidad que sabía jamás volvería a tener_-

X-X

3 Semanas después… Tokio

_Aquel auto deportivo que conducía a toda velocidad por la lujosa y mas importante avenida de Tokio, rumbo a un exclusivo restaurante, su mirada y su actitud con el paso de los años había cambiado, seguía siendo la máxima estrella enfrente de todo el publico, pero en privado era una persona fría y reservada, hasta ese momento nadie sabía el motivo de su cambio de actitud, y la verdad es que ya estaba en un punto en el cual a nadie le importaba, su status de estrella lo hacía ser querido y reconocido sin importar tanto su vida privada, pero para él era algo tan doloroso y triste que prefería no volver a pensar que una vez tuvo corazón._

-Sin duda la cena de hoy será fructífera... después de esta cena... mi carrera dará un giro impresionante... y estoy seguro que todo será muy satisfactorio... –_la mirada y expresión de Seiya era neutra aunque en el fondo de su mirada se denotaba un enorme vació el cual su carrera que era lo que mas amaba no había podido cubrir_-

X-X

_Por mas que quisiera esconder aquel sentimiento de molestia no podía, y él lo sabía perfectamente, por eso eran sus reclamos los cuales ella sabía de memoria por lo que simplemente ahora ignoraba, estaba lejos de ser la esposa perfecta eso lo tenia claro aun así tenia que dar su mejor cara cuando de negocios se trataba y eso es lo que hacia, sonreír a cuanto conocido pasaba delante de aquella mesa del restaurante.  
_

-Espero que te comportes como la atenta esposa que no eres... -_dijo la voz fría del hombre tomando su mano oprimiéndola un poco sonriendo en señal de saludo a uno de los tantos comensales_- solo es cuestión de firmar el contrato y cenar amigablemente... ¿entendido? 

-Lo se... no tienes porque repetírmelo... -_murmuro igual fingiendo una sonrisa la cual era cada vez mejor_-

Continuara…

X-X

Bien, he aquí una nueva historia, será corta, esperamos que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, como verán el destino comenzó a jugar con nuestros personajes, pero… ¿Por qué están separados?, ¿y Serena tiene una hija?, wow, cuantas cosas por descubrir, y esa cena… ¿Quiénes serán estos tres personajes que se encontraran?, vaya las cosas se ven un poco complicadas pero no por eso quiere decir que será aburrida la historia, esperamos que nos dejen algún lindo comentario o sino lo es pues de todas maneras se tomara en cuenta, cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida, bueno hasta aquí esperamos verlas pronto en los reviews, abrazos y besos…

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**

**Atte. Marina Acero y Marie Winchester Kou Efron**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tú, El Amor y Yo**

**Capitulo 2 Los Participantes del Amor**

Personajes pertenecientes a la gran Naoko Takeushi, solo los usamos con el fin de imaginar reunida a nuestra pareja favorita, Seiya y Serena…

3 Semanas después… Tokio

_Aquel auto deportivo que conducía a toda velocidad por la lujosa y mas importante avenida de Tokio, rumbo a un exclusivo restaurante, su mirada y su actitud con el paso de los años había cambiado, seguía siendo la máxima estrella enfrente de todo el publico, pero en privado era una persona fría y reservada, hasta ese momento nadie sabía el motivo de su cambio de actitud, y la verdad es que ya estaba en un punto en el cual a nadie le importaba, su status de estrella lo hacía ser querido y reconocido sin importar tanto su vida privada, pero para él era algo tan doloroso y triste que prefería no volver a pensar que una vez tuvo corazón._

-Sin duda la cena de hoy será fructífera... después de esta cena... mi carrera dará un giro impresionante... y estoy seguro que todo será muy satisfactorio... –_la mirada y expresión de Seiya era neutra aunque en el fondo de su mirada se denotaba un enorme vació el cual su carrera que era lo que mas amaba no había podido cubrir_-

X-X

_Por mas que quisiera esconder aquel sentimiento de molestia no podía, y él lo sabía perfectamente, por eso eran sus reclamos los cuales ella sabía de memoria por lo que simplemente ahora ignoraba, estaba lejos de ser la esposa perfecta eso lo tenia claro aun así tenia que dar su mejor cara cuando de negocios se trataba y eso es lo que hacia, sonreír a cuanto conocido pasaba delante de aquella mesa del restaurante.  
_

-Espero que te comportes como la atenta esposa que no eres... -_dijo la voz fría del hombre tomando su mano oprimiéndola un poco sonriendo en señal de saludo a uno de los tantos comensales_- solo es cuestión de firmar el contrato y cenar amigablemente... ¿entendido? 

-Lo se... no tienes porque repetírmelo... -_murmuro igual fingiendo una sonrisa la cual era cada vez mejor_-

_Al llegar al restaurante dejo su auto en el ballet parking, abotono su saco y saludo amablemente al personal del restaurante el cual inmediatamente lo reconoció._

-¿Buenas noches, el señor Chiba?

-Por aquí por favor... -_dijo el hombre del restaurante conduciéndolo hasta mesa que había sido reservada con anticipación_- 

-Aquí viene... -_dijo observando a la entrada viendo como se acercaban el par de caballeros_- 

-Y aquí va la farsa... -_pensó con molestia volteando ahora hacia donde su esposo veía, la sorpresa al verlo fue inmensa, ¿era él a quien esperaban?, simplemente no podía creer verlo, había investigado antes de volver a la ciudad y todos coincidían en que no volvería por un buen tiempo, sabía que su carrera lo tendría ocupado y ella no correría el riesgo de volver a verlo_-

-Buenas noches... ¿llego tarde? –_por un momento se había enfocado en saludar a la persona que buscaba, pero fue al desviar su mirada a la persona que acompañaba del Sr. Chiba que se sorprendió pero de inmediato cambio su expresión_-

-Para nada, solo que nosotros nos adelantamos... -_dijo al ponerse de pie para recibirlo_- le presento a mi esposa, Serena... -_volteando a ver a la rubia_- ¿Serena? 

_Lo conocía tan bien que aquel gesto de indiferencia fue tan notorio en ella y pensaba en como reaccionar ante él hasta que la voz recia de Darien la hizo reaccionar_- Ah... si... mucho gusto...

-Mucho gusto conocerla señora Chiba... mi nombre es Seiya Kou aunque quizás no hay necesidad de decirle mi nombre ya que todo el mundo lo sabe –_Dijo con algo de ironía y presunción mientras tomaba asiento_-

_Fingió una sonrisa y asintió_- Si, lo conozco... bueno quiero decir su música... -_sí él era capaz de fingir ella también tendría que hacerlo, quizá eso era lo mejor_- 

-¿Y bien Sr. Kou que ha pensado de mi oferta, acepta ser la imagen de nuestro nuevo producto? -_Pregunto concentrándose en los negocios, para eso estaban en ese lugar-_

-Si aceptare su propuesta... es muy interesante y no puedo negar que será muy fructífera para ambos… -_aunque en algún momento cuando la vio había pensando en declinar la oferta algo lo impulso a aceptar sin ningún atisbo de duda_-

_Serena solo escuchaba como ambos hablaban sobre los términos del contrato, los beneficios que ambos tendrían, para ella eran palabras lejanas, su mirada y pensamiento solo era para él, su corazón latía como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacia, pero la duda de ¿por qué había fingido? la estaba matando, tenia una revolución de pensamientos y sentimientos, tenerlo frente a ella le parecía un_ _sueño que poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla._

-Lo mejor que le puede pasar a esta compañía es tenerlo como imagen... sobre todo queremos que la canción que represente esa campaña sea la más famosa... discúlpeme pero no recuerdo el nombre... ¿cual es? -_Pregunto Darien_-

-Mi nuevo sencillo se llama ángel… es nueva ¿que le parecería que esa canción sea la que represente el producto?, claro esta además de alguna otra que usted escoja…

-Si, estaría bien... hoy por la mañana estuve escuchando esa canción y me pareció agradable... solo que un tanto... mmm... -_hizo una pausa buscando la palabra que describiera la sensación al escucharla_- triste y nostálgica... ¿algún amor?

-Mmm puede ser... vera hace tiempo estuve con una joven pero no supe su nombre... y durante mucho tiempo espere su regreso y esa canción fue el resultado de la espera, ya que por fin aquella joven acudió a mi llamado...

-Que interesante... pero siendo quien es no creo que le falten mujeres... 

_Ante aquella plática Serena se intereso, sobre todo al escuchar sobre aquella mujer con la que había estado._

-Quizás... hay muchas mujeres a mí alrededor... pero ninguna como la que ame hace tantos años... y quizás esa joven... sea la indicada para mí

-Eso suena muy resignado... -Dijo por fin Serena observándolo fijamente- ¿que paso con esa mujer que amo?, ¿ya no siente nada por ella?

-No… esa mujer se marcho... llevándose consigo ese amor... además ya a pasado mucho tiempo de aquello -_bebió un poco sonriendo_- seguro ella debe ser feliz, así que no vale la pena sufrir por quien no supo amarme

-Es verdad, hay mujeres que no saben amar... -_dijo Darien viendo de reojo a Serena para luego tomar su mano y besar el dorso de esta_- tuve suerte de encontrarte... mi amor... 

_Jamás se había sentido tan incomoda al fingir como se sentía en ese momento no pudiendo evitar ver a Seiya_- Supongo que lo hizo sufrir mucho... ¿no es así?

-Perdone señora... pero estoy aquí por negocio y el pasado quedo atrás ahora solo me importa amar a esa joven

_Escucharlo la hizo sentir el peor dolor después de muchos años por lo que fingió una sonrisa_- Lo lamento, no quise ser indiscreta... si me disculpan... vuelvo en un momento... _-no podía soportar un instante mas esas lagrimas que amenazaban con delatarla así que se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el pasillo mas próximo para ocultarse_-  
-Discúlpala a veces es un poco entrometida... -_dijo un tanto serio ocultando la molestia de que quizás podría arruinar sus negocios_-

-Descuide... entonces ¿firmamos?

-Por supuesto... aquí tiene el contrato con los puntos que ya habíamos discutido... puede firmar...

-Me parece muy bien -_tomo las hojas, revisándolas una vez mas para después firmar_- listo

-Perfecto... estoy seguro que este contrato nos traerá excelentes beneficios... ¿no cree?

-Si bastantes beneficios para ambos... ahora si me disculpa debo marcharme... tengo un compromiso... y despídame de su esposa

-Ah por supuesto... y nuevamente discúlpela, no sabe ser muy discreta a veces... en otra ocasión brindaremos por la firma de este contrato -_se puso de pie extendiendo la mano_-

-Gran idea le parece bien que sea... mañana por la noche elija usted el lugar

-¿Que le parece en mi casa? –_pregunto_-

-Perfecto ¿le parece a las 8?

-Muy bien, lo estaremos esperando, le enviare la dirección... será un placer hacer negocios con usted...

-El placer es mío, hasta mañana -_se levanto extendiendo su mano_-

-Hasta mañana entonces... -_dijo como despedida estrechando su mano_-

_Por fin se había controlado de esa sensación de vació, cuando se acercaba a la mesa observando como estrechaban sus manos, la cena de negocios había terminado y ella no sabia cuando lo volvería a ver._

_Seiya __la vio acercarse, al soltar la mano de su asociado_- Llevare una invitada espero no le importe

-Por supuesto que no… puede llevar a quien quiera... 

_¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿una invitada?, algo de aquella frase no le agradaba pero aun así tenia que seguir fingiendo._

-Muchas gracias hasta mañana entonces... que pasen una bella velada -_sonrió dando media vuelta para marcharse_-

_Había estado a punto de llamarlo, tan solo para despedirse quizá, en realidad no sabía que es lo que había pasado esa noche, lo único que tenia claro es que Seiya Kou seguía siendo el hombre al que amaba y esa indiferencia la había lastimado mucho mas que años lejos de él._

X-X

_Permanecía en su auto, su rostro era demasiado serio aun contenía esa tristeza, miro su reloj_- Es tarde... espero no molestarla -_saco su celular marcando un número_-

_Aunque hubiera querido continuar durmiendo el insistente sonido de su teléfono no lo permitiría por lo que aun medio adormilada contesto_- ¿Quien eres y que quieres?

-Jaja soy tu cantante favorito... y necesito una consulta con la doctora corazón Mina Aino

-¡Seiya! -_dijo emocionada al escuchar su voz tanto la alegraba que hasta el sueño se le quito_- por supuesto... ya sabes que siempre te escucho...

-Entonces ábreme... estoy fuera de tu casa

-Tramposo... está bien ya voy... -_al decir eso colgó y de forma inmediata se puso un cómodo pants y corrió a abrir la puerta para ver a su mejor amigo_- eres malo... me despiertas... -_dijo al abrir_-

_Sonrió ligeramente_- Perdóname que te moleste a esta hora... pero no sabia a quien mas acudir... y yo…

-Tonto, ya sabes que yo siempre te escuchare... entra... -_lo tomo del brazo haciendo que pasara a la sala_- ¿quieres café o té?

-Un café estaría bien…

-Perfecto... vamos a la cocina y mientras lo preparo me cuentas... por cierto... que guapo te ves... -_dijo observándolo con atención_- ¿algún evento importante?

_La siguió a la cocina_- Algo así... ¿recuerdas la firma con Rainmoon?

-Si, ya imagino, eres su nueva imagen... -_aseguro con una sonrisa_- entonces mejor deberíamos celebrar...

-Me encantaría celebrar Mina... -_bajo su mirada con tristeza_- pero aunque esa firma es muy importante... también es cruel y despiadada

-¿De que hablas? -_volteo a verlo al momento en que sacaba un par de tazas para preparar el café_-

-Pues... que volví a verla después de tantos años

-¿Volviste a ver a quien? -_pregunto aun más confundida o quizás aun adormilada_-

-A serena... -_murmuro mientras caminaba hacia la ventana de la cocina mirando hacia el cielo, para así ahogar algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir_-

-¿Como?, ¿en donde?, no se como se atrevió a verte a la cara después de lo que hizo... -_dijo molesta al recordar como había sufrido su amigo en aquel tiempo_- pero... ¿que paso?

-Resulta ser que es la esposa de mi nuevo mmm representante llamémosle así -_volteo a verla al tiempo que respira profundamente_-

-¿La... esposa? _-se acerco a él tomando sus manos_- ¿aun la amas... verdad?

_Asintió con la cabeza_- Al verla fue como volver a vivir todo aquello... no se como hice para resistir y poder fingir no conocerla...

-¿Y ahora que harás?, no creo que puedas fingir todo el tiempo... -_dijo con preocupación pero a la vez con dulzura_- menos si aun la amas...

-No… pero ahora que la vi quiero que sienta lo que yo sufrí... quisiera vengarme... mientras ella era feliz estando casada... yo sufría por ella...

-Lo mejor será que te alejes de Serena... olvídala... es una mujer que no merece ni siquiera que pienses en ella... tu no eres una persona que busque venganza... olvídala...

-No puedo... al verla sentí tanta rabia... además no puedo perder esa firma tu sabes lo importante que es -_se sienta en el piso recargándose en la pared_- Mina... ayúdame

-Se lo importante que es ese contrato, pero... te lastimaras al saber que esta tan cerca de ti y peor siendo una mujer prohibida...

-Por eso mismo -_sonríe un poco con maldad_- ¿no crees que pueda vengarme con mayor facilidad?, ayúdame con esto... quiero saber por que me hizo esto... quiero saber si en verdad me amo como decía...

-¿Y como quieres que te ayude?, no creo que eso te sirva para saber si de verdad te amo o no… está casada, mejor déjala tranquila... continua con tu vida como lo has hecho desde que se fue...

-Tengo una cena mañana en su casa para celebrar el contrato...

-¿Piensas ir? -_pregunto asombrada_-

-No tengo mas opción... ya firme, y quiera o no ella estará cerca...

-¿Y ella como reacciono? -_cuestiono ahora curiosa de saber como fue ese encuentro entre ellos después de tantos años_-

-Fingió no conocerme... aunque quizás le sorprendió verme hubo un instante que se levanto y fue supongo que al tocador... también su esposo me pregunto por mi ultimo éxito y talvez a propósito comente el motivo de esa canción... y ella quiso saber mas pero se lo impedí de forma fría quizás

-Se sincero contigo y conmigo... -_dijo aun meditando lo que iba a preguntar_- ¿parecer ser y estar feliz?

-No lo se... eso quiero averiguar... Mina... ayúdame, si descubro que es feliz prometo alejarme... pero si no... -_sus ojos brillaron misteriosamente_-

-¿Pero si no? -_lo observo fijamente_- quieres vengarte, pero a la vez si no es feliz quieres que vuelva contigo... ¿no es así?

-Si... me conoces bastante bien y no puedo mentirte

_Suspiro volviendo a preparar el café encogiéndose de hombros_- ¿Y que es lo que tienes pensado?

-Que me acompañes a esa cena fingiendo ser mi novia

-¡¿Que? -_volteo a verlo sorprendida_- si claro... ¿y eso en que te ayudara?

-Piensa un poco Mina por favor... tu eres mujer -_se levanto acercándose a ella_- anda di que si ¿siiii?

_Sonrió al darse cuenta de lo chistoso que se veía en ese momento_- Los celos quizá solo los sientas tu... de ella no estoy segura... pero apuesto a que esta noche te morías de celos al verla junto a su esposo...

-Me conoces bien... además no es la primera vez que te haces pasar por mi novia -_le guiño un ojo dándole un beso en la mejilla_- por favor hazlo por mi

_Suspiro sonriéndole_- Pero esta vez será diferente... y siendo por ti... no me puedo negar...

-Por eso te quiero -_cargándola dándole vueltas_-

-Solo espero que no salgas lastimado con todo esto...

-Mas de lo que ya estoy no lo creo…

_Al día siguiente Seiya paso todo la mañana en compañía de Mina que se encontraba un poco nerviosa con la cena, al llegar la tarde ambos salieron del departamento y se dirigieron hasta la dirección que le habían proporcionado era una lujosa mansión no cabía duda, al llegar se estaciono enfrente respirando profundamente_.

-¿Estás lista amor? -_sonrió ligeramente presionando su mano_-

-Eres un tonto Seiya Kou... -_sonrió ligeramente_- solo lo hago porque te aprecio mucho...

-Yo te quiero en verdad -_saliendo del auto ayudándola a salir_- ¿recuerdas aquella película que hicimos juntos hace tiempo?

-Si... hoy volveremos a actuar maravillosamente... tanto que ella no se dará cuenta de que todo es una farsa...

-Exacto será una de nuestras mejores actuaciones -_tomando su mano_- ¿vamos?

_Lo tomo de la mano sonriéndole_- Vamos... mi amor...

-Si amor -_camino hacia la puerta tocando el timbre_-

_De inmediato fueron recibidos por el mayordomo el cual los condujo hasta la sala donde ya se encontraba Darien esperando.  
_-Buenas noches, bienvenidos... -_dijo en un saludo amable y serio_-

-Muy buenas noches... espero que no hayamos llegando tarde...

-No se preocupen... llegan a tiempo... -_volteo a ver al mayordomo_- dígale a la señora que los invitados acaban de llegar... 

-Si señor... -_asintió el hombre el cual se alejo dejándolos solos_- 

-La que creo que llegara tarde es mi esposa... discúlpenla... en un momento estará aquí...

-No se preocupe -_sujetando con suavidad la mano de su acompañante_-

_Había estado nerviosa durante el día sobre todo cuando se entero de que iría acompañado, quizás algún amigo o su manager, eso no importaba ya, volver a verlo es lo que necesitaba para ser feliz al menos unas horas, no sabía que ponerse, había sacado un vestido y en seguida otro ninguno le convencía, esa noche no se arreglaría para su esposo sino para él, para Seiya por eligió uno por demás sencillo, blanco de tirantes hasta las rodillas y unas zapatillas a juego sabía que siempre le había gustado de ese modo, por fin terminaba y fue en ese momento en que llamaron a la puerta avisando que los invitados habían llegado eso acrecentó aun mas sus nervios, así que fue directo a las escaleras que la llevarían hasta la sala._

-¿Y quien es esta bella dama? -_pregunto observando a la joven_-

-Esta bella damisela que me acompaña... es mi ángel guardia -_abrazándola con cariño dándole un tierno beso sobre su mejilla-_

_Aquella frase la había hecho detenerse en seco, ahí estaba tan galante y guapo y acompañado de una hermosa joven, pudo sentir como es que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, el verlos así solo podía significar una cosa, ella era algo mas que una amiga._

-Mucho gusto señorita... -_tomo la mano de la joven depositando un beso en el dorso de la mano cuando escucho el suave taconeo de su esposa volteando hacia la puerta_- ah por fin estas aquí Serena... ven te presentare... 

_Pero ella simplemente no reaccionaba, quería salir corriendo, en dos días habían sido demasiadas sorpresas, volver a ver a Seiya y ahora saber que tenia a alguien mas, fue hasta que sintió la mano de Darien sobre su brazo que reacciono_- Ah si... eh... buenas noches...

-Muy buenas noches señora Chiba... permítame presentarle a mi novia la señorita Mina Aino... cariño él es Darien Chiba de quien te hable y su esposa la señora Serena…

-¿Su novia? -_pregunto dudosa mientras saludaba fingiendo una sutil sonrisa_-

-Ay mi amor creo que estas un poco ausente... eso fue lo que dijo... su novia... -_oprimió un poco su mano para llamar su atención_-

-Si, lo siento... mucho gusto... señorita...

-El gusto es mío -_sonrió extendiendo su mano_- es un placer conocerlos... Seiya me hablo de ustedes

-Supongo que de nuestro jugoso contrato... -_Fue entonces que Darien rodeo los hombros de Serena_-

-Disculpen... ya esta lista la cena... pueden pasar al salón... -_dijo el mayordomo mostrando el camino hacia el pasillo_-

-Desde luego... -_sonrió abrazando a Mina por la cintura_- no podía dejar de compartir este triunfo con una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida...

-Vamos –_dijo Mina dándole un suave beso cerca de sus labios_-

_Al ver aquella situación pero sobre todo al escucharlo se soltó de Darien adelantándose en el camino_- Veré que todo este listo... -_murmuro como una excusa y evitar seguir viendo esas demostraciones_-

-Ay Serena siempre tan preocupada por las cosas de las que se puede encargar la servidumbre... -_dijo algo molesto de quedarse ahí solo con ellos dos_-

-Así son las mujeres... siempre tan detallistas... pero vamos que debemos celebrar este jugoso contrato… -_Dijo Seiya_-

_Durante la cena Serena no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando a Seiya, se veía realmente bien, mucho mas guapo de lo que recordaba, esos ojos que la habían cautivado aun seguían tan hermosos pero había algo en ellos que le era desconocido y sentía que ella era la culpable, y la presencia de esa mujer a su lado no ayudaba en nada, pero aun así todo transcurrió tranquilamente solo escuchaba como seguían hablando sobre el contrato y lo fructífero que resultaría para ambos, fue hasta que Serena se quedo un momento a solas con la acompañante de Seiya que se animo a decir mas de dos palabras._

¿Tiene mucho que sales con él? -_pregunto tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible_-

-Si... bastante... Seiya y yo somos la pareja perfecta, aunque no creo que sea algo nuevo para ti puesto que nuestra relación se anuncia en todos los medios

-Si, la verdad es que si, es nuevo para mi... creo que tengo la excusa de que acabamos prácticamente de llegar del extranjero... -_dijo con seriedad para luego beber un poco de la copa de vino que tenia sobre la mesa_- no tenia la idea de tu existencia...

-Ya entiendo... aunque se me hace raro... puesto que ambos no solo somos famosos en este país... si no que a nivel internacional... incluso la ultima serie que hicimos juntos actualmente se trasmite en 14 países... en verdad estoy tan feliz de tener a mi lado a un hombre como el -_junto sus manos mostrado un destello alegre y al mismo tiempo presumido_-

_Aquel gesto le había parecido demasiado por lo que hizo una mueca de desagrado_- Lo siento, no veo series... así que no la conocía...

Bueno si no ve series, no ve noticias, espectáculos quiere decir que no conoce a mi amor... así que no veo el por que le importe si existo o no, lo único que se es que existo para él así como él para mi

-Creo que es una mujer muy ególatra... ¿que seguridad tiene del amor de un hombre?

-Si hablas así... quizás es por que tú no tienes esa misma seguridad con tu marido... y es evidente que no sabes amar...

-¿Y quien eres tu como para decirme que no se amar? -_pregunto con seriedad_-

-¿Y quien eres tu para decirme ególatra? -_poniéndose de pie_-

_Sonrió ligeramente_- Tranquila no fue para que te ofendieras... solo fue un pequeño comentario... ¿gustas otra copa de vino?

-Lo mismo digo y si por favor... -_volviendo a sentarse_-

-En seguida... -_se puso de pie tomando la copa yendo al pequeño bar que estaba cerca del ventanal que daba hacia el jardín_-

-Gracias... -_murmuró_- "Seiya... esta me la voy a cobrar muy cara" -_pensó mientras la observaba_- "¿que demonios le vio a esta mujer tan superficial?"

-No puede ser que esa chica este contigo... -_pensaba mientras servia un poco del licor en una nueva copa cuando lo vio caminando tranquilamente rumbo al jardín y sin dudarlo dejo el par de copas servidas y salio no sin antes voltear en busca de Darien y al no verlo salio con mas tranquilidad dispuesta a por fin poder hablar aunque fuera un instante con él_- Hola... -_murmuro nerviosa a su espalda_-

_Al escuchar su voz, se detuvo sin voltear a verla, ocultando quizás la emoción que sentía en su interior de poder verla_- Hola...

_En ese instante no sabía que decir o como comportarse_- Yo... quizá... creo que te va muy bien...

_Por fin volteo a verla-_ Si... y también a ti... me alegra que estés bien

-Seiya... -_sonrió ligeramente al poder contemplar esos ojos y ser ella a quien viera en ese instante_- te debo una disculpa por lo de anoche... no quise comportarme así... es solo que...

-No me debes nada... así que por favor... ahórrate las explicaciones...

-Es que quiero decirte porque lo hice... en realidad fue por ti... porque tu fuiste el primero que actuó como si no me conociera... -_dijo con tristeza bajando la mirada_- y yo no supe como reaccionar...

-No se por que te preocupa... a decir verdad me sorprendió saber que eras tu la esposa del señor Chiba... y por otro lado si fingí no conocerte... es por que para mi estas muerta desde aquel día en que te marchaste... -_metió la mano a su bolsillo presionando su puño_-

_Subió la mirada con los ojos llorosos al escucharlo_- ¿Es así?, ¿estoy muerta para ti por eso es que me tratas tan fríamente y me ignoras?

-Esa fue decisión tuya... no mía... tu hiciste tu vida y lo mismo...

-Pero tu para mi no estas muerto, te recuerdo cada día... ¿es que no lo puedes ver?

-¿Y eso que importancia tiene Serena?, tu decidiste irte de mi lado... y casarte con otro que evidentemente no soy yo... y yo seguí mi carrera mis sueños y encontré a una mujer como Mina la cual siempre esta a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas... ella es mi ángel guardián...

_Las lágrimas que había ocultado lentamente comenzaron a salir mismas que se limpio furiosa y rápidamente_- ¿La amas?

_Guardo silencio_- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Respóndeme... ¿la amas?, ¿la amas tanto como me amaste a mí? -_pregunto con seriedad-_

-Si... -_murmuro-_ ¿y tú... amas a tu marido?

-No… desgraciadamente solo he amando a un solo hombre... el mismo que tengo frente a mi en este momento... pero si la amas tanto como dices... ¿por que es que tus labios mueren por volver a sentir los míos?

-¿No se de que hablas?, y si no lo amas por que estas con él... ¿por que me dejaste?

_Sonrió ligeramente al verlo nervioso_- Creo que este no es el lugar para darte una explicación que se no entenderías en primer lugar... ¿te pareció arrogante mi pregunta? -_volvió la vista hacia donde supuso deberían estar sus respectivas parejas no viéndolas volvió la mirada a él_-

-No me interesan tus explicaciones... fue una decisión que tu tomaste sin tomar en cuenta nuestro amor...

-Si no te interesa entonces dime... ¿por que ansias escucharla?, no debería bastarte con saber que aun no te he olvidado... que yo soy quien muere por probar tus labios de nuevo...

_Hizo una mueca desviando su mirada_- No se por que te empeñas en dármelas ahora... y no hace años cuando me dejaste con el corazón destrozado...

-Lo se, me equivoque... -se volteo dándole la espalda- y no sabes como me arrepiento de ese momento... y lo que he sufrido... mas ahora al verte de la mano de otra mujer que no soy yo... no soporto que la llames "ángel" no lo soporto...

-¿Y de que sirve arrepentirse?, lo hecho, hecho esta y nada de lo que digas regresara el tiempo atrás... Mina apareció en mi vida y me ayudo a sanar las heridas que tú dejaste en mí...

-Mismas que yo podría curar ahora... si tan solo tu me dejaras...

-¿Curar?, por favor tu estas casada... y yo soy muy feliz con ella -_sonrió con arrogancia_-

-Entonces vete con ella... -_dijo molesta_- vete... y continua con tu vida a lado de ella... sigue fingiendo que estoy muerta... y que nada de esto ha pasado... soy tan ridícula que solo pensé en estar linda para ti solo para ti... viéndome como alguien que no he vuelto ha ser desde que estaba contigo... que estúpida soy...

-Yo no te pedí que te pusieras así... y en dado caso seguro esto a tu esposo no le gustara... ¿que esperabas que después de tantos años seguiría muriendo por ti?, ¿seguiría tan enamorado como la primera vez?, ¿o es que yo no tengo derecho a ser feliz o vivir mi vida, dime que esperabas? -_mirándola con los ojos llorosos_-

-No... tienes razón... no tengo derecho a pedirte nada... lo lamento... -_murmuro con apenas una suave voz que lograba escapar de su garganta conteniendo las inmensas ganas que tenia llorar_- después de tantos años debo parecerte demasiado arrogante al pedirte tal cosa... fue bueno el saber que lograste olvidarme... espero que seas feliz... disculpa mi actitud...

-Ya te lo dije... no tengo nada que disculpar... ahora que si tanto insistes... quizás te de la oportunidad que me pides...

-¿De que hablas? -_pregunto confundida no entendiendo muy bien a lo que se refería_-

-Prénsalo... -_murmuro acercándose a su oído_- quizás sea muy interesante

-Ahora no hay nada interesante... -_se alejo por instinto al verlo acercar_-

-A mi me parece que si -_murmuro alejándose_- será mejor que regresemos no quisiera que mi ángel se preocupara y lo mismo así tu esposo

-¿Tanto ansias volver con ella?, bien vamos... -_dijo molesta_-

-¿Te molesta? -_se detuvo mirándola_- ¿acaso tienes algo mejor que ofrecerme?

-Creo que no…. porque por lo visto lo tienes todo con ella... -_Dijo aun con molestia observándolo fijamente, ya no como lo hacia segundos antes sino demostrando cuanto comenzaba a odiar a esa chica_-

-Si... no me falta nada al igual que a ti... veo que tienes todo cuanto soñaste tener

-Si... casi tengo todo lo que soñé tener... menos lo que mas amo en el mundo... pero eso no creo que te importe...

-Fue decisión tuya... tu decidiste irte de mi lado... no te importo dejarme, ¿por que te importa ahora?, preferiste la riqueza al amor

_Se quedo un momento observándolo con atención_- De lo cual me arrepiento ya te lo dije... pero de todas formas cualquier cosa que diga carecerá de valor para ti... cualquier cosa que diga no te convencerá...

-Con un arrepentimiento... no vas a poder sanar la herida tan profunda que dejaste en mi corazón... ni estos 10 años de sufrimiento... de soledad... no podrás sanar las heridas que Mina logro sanar con paciencia... con cariño... anda dime ¿que me ofreces, que puedes hacer?

-Hace unos momentos te hubiera ofrecido mi corazón por tratar de curar el mismo amor que yo herí... pero tu lo has dicho... "tu ángel" ya sano las heridas que te deje... ¿que es lo que quieres que haga?, si todo ya lo tienes con ella... -_un tanto desesperada camino alejándose un poco pues sentía que había subido demasiado la voz y quizá Darien pudo haberla escuchado_-

-Si en verdad me amaras como dices jamás me habrías abandonado... y ahora quizás serias tu la que estaría a mi lado en lugar de Mina -_sujetándola del brazo_- todo seria diferente... y ambos podríamos ser felices

-Te ame mas de lo imaginas... aun te amo con todo mi ser... pero ahora me tengo que tragar este amor... durante años viví solo de tu recuerdo, verte anoche fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado... pero ahora veo que te he perdido... que para ti solo soy una molestia... y lo entiendo... es ella quien ahora esta a tu lado... y aunque me duela lo aceptare... porque no hay nada mas que pueda hacer...

-Fueron mas de 10 años de soledad Serena... años de no saber de ti simplemente tu fuiste y te casaste con él... me entere después y no pude hacer nada por evitarlo... te ame tanto te entregue mi corazón y para ti no valió nada... lo tiraste a la basura... si en ese momento no te importo ¿por que te importaría ahora?

-_la sujeto con fuerza del brazo_-

-Lo lamento... -_murmuro con tristeza bajando la mirada_- no quise lastimarte... y tienes razón... ahora no tengo ningún derecho a molestarme porque estas con alguien mas... solo que esperaba que al menos tuvieras un buen recuerdo de mi y ahora al saber que para ti estoy muerta... no tengo nada mas que decir... por que... los muertos no hablan ¿verdad?

-Esas son las consecuencias... pero si tanto lo deseas inténtalo -_jalándola hacia él-_

-¿Intentar que?, ya te he dicho lo que siento... y aun así estoy segura que no escucharas nada de lo que tenga que decirte... -_Hubo tantos momentos en los que deseo volver a sentir sus brazos protegiéndola pero en ninguno como lo hacia en ese momento en el cual no la abrazaba por amor sino por coraje y eso la asustaba_-

-Tonta... -_murmuro soltándola con brusquedad_- volveré con mi ángel será mejor vuelvas con tu esposo adiós

-Solo eso soy ahora no... una tonta que lastimo tu corazón... -_dijo mientras colocaba la mano sobre el lugar donde él la había sujetado_- siempre fui una tonta... una tonta que aun ahora no sabe como pedirte que la perdones... -_al bajar la mirada las lagrimas que había contenido resbalaron por fin por sus mejillas_- por todo...

-Si eso eres una tonta... -_detuvo su caminar conteniendo las ganas de abrazarla como había deseado tantas veces, pero el dolor que sentía era demasiado fuerte_-

-Lo siento... no debiste amarme... no debiste amar a una tonta como yo... perdóname por haberme cruzado en tu camino... -_dijo casi en un murmullo_- es bueno que me hayas olvidado...

-Es tarde para arrepentirse te ame y jamás voy a arrepentirme de haberte amado... -_caminando de regreso hacia la casa_-

-¿De verdad ya no sientes nada por mi? -_pregunto caminando igual hacia la casa solo que a unos pasos de distancia-_

_Siguió caminando sin responder la pregunta al llegar vio Mina sentada en el sillón y Darien platicando con ella_- Lamento la demora...

-¿Todo bien? -_pregunto Mina al verlo un tanto serio_-

-Supongo que la noche desde el jardín se vuelve algo atrayente para una persona como usted... -_dijo Darien observando hacia el jardín esperando ver a su esposa_-

-Si... el aire es bastante fresco... pero si no le molesta estoy un poco cansado fue un día pesado... Mina cariño vamonos -_extendiendo suavemente su mano hacia ella-_

-Si por supuesto... vamos... -_lo observo con atención imaginando lo que había pasado, pues no había pasado desapercibido para ella la huida al jardín de Serena_-

-Es una lastima que deban marcharse pero si nosotros igual tenemos que descansar... fue una agradable velada espero se vuelva a repetir

_Desde lejos Serena se había ocultado entre los árboles y observaba con atención la escena, las lagrimas no las podía contener mucho menos al ver lo cariñosos que se comportaban y con aquella respuesta que nunca llego lo hacían peor, y era obvio que no deseaba verlo no después de lo patética que se había comportado con él por lo que prefirió quedarse escondida refugiada por esos árboles._

-Si, por supuesto... es una pena que su esposa se haya ocupado, nos despide de ella por favor... -_dijo Mina con una sutil sonrisa oprimiendo la mano de Seiya_-

_Seiya en ese momento se sintió reconfortado_- Nos veremos pronto... vamos cariño -_abrazando a Mina por la cintura, buscando refugiarse_-

-El lunes te espero en la oficina para iniciar con la campaña... y felicidades se que a partir de ahora tu vida cambiara... -_dijo Darien con una sutil sonrisa ocultando lo furioso que estaba con Serena por tal descortesía_-

-Sin duda... mi vida cambiara... es un placer trabajar con usted... -_extendió su mano para estrechar la de él_- por favor... déle mis saludos a su esposa

-Por supuesto y de nueva cuenta discúlpenla... -_tomo su mano en una fuerte despedida_-

-Hasta pronto

-Gracias... -_dijo Mina en despedida_-

-Hasta pronto... -y_ sin dudarlo los acompaño a la salida asegurándose que se fueran para poder ir a buscar a su flamante esposa que no había tenido la educación para despedir apropiadamente a sus invitados, y el primer lugar al que se le había ocurrido ir había sido a la habitación_-

_De momento ya no pregunto nada, solo observo con atención el semblante de su amigo, fue hasta que estuvieron alejados de aquella casa que se animo a hablar pero aun con cautela._

-¿Hablaste con ella no es así? -_Pregunto aunque en realidad sabía la respuesta_-

-Si... no esperaba que fuera tan pronto... y quizás no estaba listo aun para enfrentarla al menos no directamente...

-Ya veo... -_suspiro recargándose en el respaldo del asiento cruzándose de brazos_- no creí que fuera tan cínica como para hablar contigo estando su esposo...

-Yo tampoco lo creí... al menos creí que seria mas prudente... pero no a cambiado nada...

_Volteo a verlo desconcertada_- ¿A que te refieres?, ¿acaso andaba contigo mientras estaba comprometida con ese hombre?

-Es posible... la verdad no lo se... y no quiera saberlo me dolería mucho saberlo -_condujo hacia un pequeño parque deteniendo el auto_- Mina... no se si podré resistir... por un lado deseo vengarme... hacer que sienta todo el dolor que he sentido durante estos 10 años... y por otro lado quiero abrazarla y besarla...

-¿Y como has pensando en vengarte?, aunque sigo pensando que eso no es muy de tu estilo...

-La verdad no tengo idea... al tenerla frente a mi no pude evitar reprocharla y retarla...

-Es lógico, han sido muchos años los que has cargado con tantas preguntas, pero en realidad no se si debas hacerlas, ella ya hizo su vida y tu deberías hacer lo mismo... si te amó o no eso ya no tendría importancia... Seiya... -_volteo a verlo tomando sus manos_- he visto como has sufrido por ella, cada línea que escribes solo es para Serena... y después de conocerla hoy no se si es digna de tu talento y tu recuerdo... pero supongo que aun así quieres saber si es que ella de verdad te amo o si aun te ama... ¿no es cierto?

-Ella dijo que aun me amaba... y esperaba que le respondiera lo mismo... pero no lo hice... Mina le dije que tu eres mi ángel, que eres la persona que amo –_suspiro_- a veces quisiera que toda esta farsa fuera realidad, eres una gran mujer... pero ambos crecimos juntos y nuestra relación siempre a sido de hermanos... si no fuera por tu apoyo no se que seria de mi...

-Y sabes que siempre voy a estar cuando me necesites... solo quiero saber... ¿que fue lo que sentiste cuando estuviste a solas con ella?, y hablo mas allá de reclamarle...

-Todo ese amor volvió a mi... pero saberla casada y con su vida hecha me da rabia... por que quizás también seguí mi vida pero a diferencia de ella no me volví a enamorar y no entiendo por que si me amaba y me ama como dice por que me dejo... ¿Por qué? -_las lágrimas que contenía comenzaron a fluir apoyando su rostro sobre el volante_-

-Eso quizá con el tiempo lo puedas comprender... -_murmuro recargándose en él en un abrazo_- no creo que sea tan cínica como para decir que te ama y menos estando su esposo a unos cuantos metros... de hecho hasta cierto punto me pareció valiente... ¿imagina lo que pudo pasar si los descubre?

-Si... fue valiente e imprudente... por temor a que su esposo nos descubriera no la bese... debo admitir que sentí impulso por besarla

-No cabe duda de que ya no eres el mismo jovencito enamorado... pero aun así... ¿que piensas hacer?

-Quisiera tenerla entre mis brazos y decirle que la sigo amando... Mina -_se acurruco como un niño pequeño indefenso buscando cariño_-

-Tranquilo... -_lo abrazo con suavidad_- las cosas no serán fáciles si es lo que quieres... tienes que ser fuerte... demostrarle que se equivoco al dejarte y si aun te ama será capaz de todo por ti...

-Ahora mas que nunca necesito de tu ayuda... de tus consejos por que eres una gran consejera en cosas del amor... eres una diosa -_separándose un poco observándola_-

-Que tonto eres... mi ayuda siempre la tendrás... pero... supongo que tu ya tienes una idea de lo que vas a hacer... así que solo dime en que quieres que te ayude... aunque debes tener en mente que las cosas no salgan como piensas... después de todo Serena no parece una mujer de riesgos

-Lo se... por eso me voy aferrar a ti... si me ama de verdad... quizás vuelva a buscarme ¿verdad?, tendré que tener paciencia, sino... significara que no me ama...

-¿Crees que después de lo que supongo le dijiste estaría dispuesta a buscarte?

-No lo se... se que no esta satisfecha con la respuesta que le di, esperaba seguramente que le dijera que la amaba... pero no fue así le dije que tu eras todo para mi... seguramente tomara represalias contra ti...

-Pues yo no le tengo miedo... al contrario me gustaría decirle unas cuantas cosas por haberte lastimado... pero no lo haré, solo mantendré el papel de novia digna... -_sonrió_- todo sea por ayudarte y que de verdad logres superar ese amor si es que no vuelven a estar juntos...

_Sonríe ligeramente_- Gracias iniciaremos la guerra...

-Buena suerte amigo... -_dijo tomando su mano_-

X-X

Notas de Autoras

Bueno antes que nada muchas gracias para aquellas chicas que se tomaron la molestia de leer esta nuestra nueva historia, y un abrazo muy especial a las que se animaron a dejarnos un review, gracias chicas, aquí seguiremos con este fic.

Tenia pensado subir este capitulo para el 14 de Febrero, pero pues de plano no estábamos muy bien ese día así que mejor lo postergamos y aquí esta, por fin… ahora si veremos que es lo que comienza a pasar con nuestros protagonistas, vaya que Seiya y Serena aun tiene muchísimo que hablar, pero hay resentimiento pero sobre todo arrepentimiento, ¿Serena aceptara ser amante de nuestro lindo chico Seiya?, yo en lo particular no lo dudaba (ojo solo siendo quien es o sea mi amado Seiya Kou)

Esperamos que les haya gustado este capitulo y esperamos cualquier comentario sea bueno o malo, aunque no hay comentario malo, las queremos mucho, abracitos y besitos…

**Marina Acero y Marie Winchester Kou Efron**


	3. ¿Amantes?

**Tú, El Amor y Yo**

**Capitulo**** 3 ¿Amantes?**

Personajes pertenecientes a la gran Naoko Takeushi, solo los usamos con el fin de imaginar reunida a nuestra pareja favorita, Seiya y Serena…

X-X

Las horas pasaron y su flamante esposa no hacia acto de presencia, la busco en cada una de as habitaciones mientras su irritabilidad crecía a cada instante.

-SERENA... SAL DE DONDE ESTES TENEMOS QUE HABLAR -finalmente entro en una de las habitaciones encontrándola profundamente dormida, pasaban de las 3 de la mañana, por lo que tomo asiento en uno de los sillones a esperar a que despertara-

Después de tantas horas de llanto su cuerpo pero sobre todo su corazón estaban cansados por lo que un profundo suspiro fue lo que la despertó, aun estaba oscuro y pensaba que las horas aun no habían pasado por lo que lentamente se incorporo buscando con la mano y aun adormilada la lámpara para poder ver que hora era, cuando por fin la luz se encendió se asusto al ver la figura de un hombre observándola- ¡¿Darien?

-Al fin despiertas... -murmuro con frialdad poniéndose de pie- ¿me quieres explicar por que tu comportamiento tan descortés esta noche?

-Lo siento... solo no me sentía bien... -dijo evadiendo su mirada-

-Pudiste haberlo dicho y ser cortés... dejaste sola a nuestra invitada, ¿que no comprendes la importancia de esta sociedad?

-Ya te dije que lo lamento... -suspiro cansada de escuchar cada vez lo importante que era cada contrato firmado o por firmar-

-Por favor Serena deja tus lagrimeos y frustraciones para otro día... si sufres es porque quieres... tu decidiste casarte conmigo... además debes agradecerme, tu hija tiene todo lo que tiene gracias a mi

-Pero no me tiene a mi... por favor permite que estas vacaciones las pase aquí, conmigo... no sabes cuanto la necesito y se que ella a mi también...

Hizo una mueca- De acuerdo... lo voy a permitir solo si te portas como lo que eres, mi esposa la señora de Chiba y que este tipo de escenas de noche no se vuelvan a repetir... -se acerco tomándola del mentón- ¿entendido?

-¿Tu esposa? -pregunto con tristeza- jamás lo he sido... solo soy la portadora de un apellido que te abre muchas puertas... solo soy tu esposa de nombre...

-Pues esta noche lo serás... por completo -besando sus labios-

-No... -murmuro volteando el rostro-

-Claro que si... eres mi esposa y tengo todo el derecho -sujetándola con fuerza besándola- piensa bien si quieres que tu hija pase las vacaciones aquí

-No Darien... no puedes chantajearme... -dijo tratando de detenerlo-

-Bien... olvídate de que Hotaru pase aquí las vacaciones -levantándose-

-Darien... -lo tomo de la mano evitando que se fuera-

-Dime... -volteo ha verla con frialdad-

Lentamente lo soltó mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba hasta quedar frente a él bajando lentamente el tirante de su vestido- Tienes razón... soy tu esposa...

Sonrió complacido- Eso esta mucho mejor -tomándola de la cintura atrayéndola hacia el besando su cuello- debo decir que hoy te esmerarte en arreglarte, de esta forma me excitas mas -apretándola mientras se deshacía de su vestido- te mereces una felicitación

Contuvo las ganas de llorar al escucharlo, para él solo era un trofeo que pudo presumir una noche mas, siendo que se había arreglado especialmente para Seiya y que él no la hubiera tomando en cuenta- Hice bien mi trabajo... -murmuro de forma triste dejando que él continuara, jamás se había entregado a él sinceramente al principio había atracción y eso ayudaba un poco a tener intimidad con él pero ahora, ahora era diferente mucho mas al ver de nueva cuenta al hombre con el que soñaba cada noche-

Sonrió aun mas complacido, mientras la besaba recostándola sobre la cama para hacerla suya como tantas noches disfrutando de su trofeo.

Como hubiera deseado que esa noche quien estuviera con ella fuera Seiya, se había arreglado para él y solo para él, en cambio era Darien que la besaba y acariciaba, odiaba tanto en lo que se había convertido que ahora no sabia como ponerle fin y si en algún momento tendría el valor de no volver a permitir que ese hombre sobre ella volviera a tocarla, pero por el momento tenia que fingir y permitirle hacerla suya.

Darien acostumbrado a obtener siempre sus objetivos disfrutaba cada instante al hacerla suya, siendo la envidia de muchos, era bella y encantadora, quizás pudo llegar a amarla, pero aquella niña había arruinado todo- Eres perfecta... -besos sus labios al terminar- ahora descansa y por favor mañana vete al salón de belleza a hacerte unos faciales no quiero que mi esposa tenga ese rostro tan demacrado... y organiza una comida para este fin de semana porque va dar inicio la campaña

Lentamente se había cubierto con la frazada de esa cama desconocida evitando verlo pero cuando menciono la campaña volteo a verlo- ¿Una comida... para Seiya Kou?

-¿Para quien mas va ser?, por cierto... seguramente tu hija debe ser fanática de él... dile sobre la campaña y la posibilidad de que lo conozca eso le alegrara... vez no soy tan malo como crees

Odiaba que hablara así de su hija, aunque en realidad se odiaba a si misma por ser tan débil, por haberse convertido en una mujer tan absurdamente tonta, no haber tenido el valor de reclamar por no tener al único recuerdo de su verdadero amor, mil pensamientos venían mientras le daba la espalda cubriéndose aun mas con la frazada pero también con el temor de lo que pasaría si Seiya se llegara a enterar de la existencia de Hotaru- Se lo diré...

-Bien... saldré de viaje un par de días tengo cosas que hacer... estaré de regreso para la comida... quiero que todo sea perfecto ¿entendido?

-Todo saldrá perfecto... como siempre... -murmuro con desanimo-

Al quedarse sola por fin pudo desahogar las lagrimas que había contenido durante todo ese momento en que Darien estuvo con ella, y ahora el miedo de saber lo que seria el rechazo de Seiya y quizás el odio de su pequeña la hacían llorar con mas sentimiento, pero sabia que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano.

X-X

Algunos días después, Seiya se presento en uno de los auditorios mas importantes del país, el lugar estaba a reventar era su aniversario como cantante y ese seria un concierto muy especial, después de ser anunciado sonrió a Mina, saliendo al el escenario iniciando con una de sus mejores canciones bastante movida, el publico canto junto con él al ritmo de cada una de sus canciones repasando las mas populares así como las que lo habían visto nacer como lo que era ahora, un famoso cantante, una gran estrella, mientras cantaba recordando cada instante que había vivido al escribir cada una de esas canciones todas absolutamente todas siempre eran pensando en aquella mujer que habitaba desde entonces en su corazón, al recordar los momentos que paso a su lado así como todos los instantes que paso en soledad, la nostalgia se hizo presente en sus ojos, al finalizar el concierto con su ultimo éxito las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus mejillas mientras el publico aplaudía como nunca, algunas lloraban junto con él puesto que todo ese sentimiento logro transmitirlo a través de sus canciones, Mina salio de su escondite y fue hacia él abrazándolo con fuerza, para instantes después despedirse del publico saliendo del escenario.

X-X

Ella por su parte aún no entendía que hacia en ese lugar, definitivamente era todo lo que un día juro ser, un famoso cantante, con la única diferencia que no era ella quien lo recibía después de un exitoso concierto, las lagrimas habían hecho nuevamente de las suyas al dejar por demás enrojecidos sus ojos y mejillas, y aun mas al ver quien lo recibía, esa chica, "su ángel", odiaba admitirlo pero Mina parecía ser mucho mejor que ella, en fin después de ese concierto lo único que le quedaba por hacer era despedirse, por lo que al finalizar y esperar que las asistentes se fueran se dirigió hacia el camerino, donde dudo todavía en hacer lo que tenia planeado, pero en un impulso quizá por verlo toco a la puerta que tenia el nombre de la estrella de la noche Seiya Kou y espero respuesta.

Seiya se encontraba recostado sobre un sofá, mirando hacia el techo se sentía tan deprimido quizás mas que en otras ocasiones, hacer un concierto dedicado a esa mujer que tanto amaba y saber que su mensaje no podía llegarle, saberla tan cerca y tan lejos lo estaba matando, al escuchar que tocaban la puerta solo volteo el rostro- Pasa mina...

Escuchó la voz pero sobre todo ese nombre y dudo en entrar, pero al final lo hizo- Lo siento... soy yo... -entro temerosa de su reacción- ¿puedo hablar contigo?, prometo no tardar... solo... -sin esperar su respuesta cerro la puerta quedándose recargada en ella con la mirada hacia el suelo sin atreverse a mirarlo-

-¿Que? -se sentó de inmediato- ¿que estas haciendo aquí?

-No lo se... yo... solo quería ver como hiciste realidad tu sueño... -sonrió ligeramente con tristeza- te felicito...

-Gracias... -murmuro poniéndose de pie-

Tenia tantas cosas que decir que no sabía por donde comenzar- Fue un gran concierto... yo... me sentí extraña al verte, te veías totalmente diferente... como si fueras otra persona...

Desvió su mirada hacia un lado, se sentía extraño tenerla enfrente, saber que la única persona que deseaba lo escucha estaba frente a él y quizás eso lo tenia nervioso sin poder articular palabra- Me alegra saberlo

-¿Te alegra saberlo? -preguntó por fin subiendo la mirada para verlo- eso quizá... signifique que ya no te conozco...

-Puede ser... -acercándose a ella-

-Eso me da tristeza... -murmuro cerrando los ojos- entonces... ¿al menos puedo tenerte aun como un recuerdo?

-¿Eso quieres? –Preguntó observando sus reacciones-

-Al menos quiero recordar al Seiya del que me enamore y que ame... -dijo volviendo a abrir los ojos- solo quisiera conservar eso...

-¿Y que te lo impide? –Se acerco más a ella pero su voz ya no era triste sino más bien arrogante-

-La cobardía... -dijo con ironía de lo que en verdad sentía- pero olvídalo... son cosas que quizá tu no entiendas ahora... lo siento, no debería decirte todo esto, yo solo quería felicitarte...

Fijo su mirada en ella- Agradezco tu felicitación pero no solo estas aquí por eso... ¿o si? -murmuro acercándose apoyando uno de sus brazos en la puerta-

-Solo... quería verte... una vez mas... -dijo nerviosa-

-¿Ah si?, interesante... no esperaba que la mujer de mi socio fuera así...

-¿Así?, no entiendo... -dijo algo confundida- esto se ve mal... no era mi intención... creo que mejor me voy...

-No… ahora no quiero que te marches... -acorralándola con ambos brazos, colocando el seguro de la puerta-

-No te entiendo... -bajo la mirada viendo como colocaba el seguro para luego volver a verlo- eras tu el que no quería volver a verme y ahora...

-Yo nunca dije que no quisiera verte ¿o si? -acercando su rostro al de ella-

-Seiya... -murmuro nerviosa- pero estoy segura que lo pensaste...

-Desde cuando lees los pensamientos de los demás... aunque no quisiera verte tengo que hacerlo forzosamente... ¿a caso olvidas que eres la esposa del multimillonario Darien Chiba, mi nuevo asociado y patrocinador?

-No… no lo olvido... -dijo con tristeza bajando la mirada- lo recuerdo cada día de mi vida... y no te preocupes, procurare no estar presente para no incomodarte...

¿Y te lo permitirá tu flamante esposo?

-No me importa si me lo permite o no… no quiero ser una molestia para ti, ni tampoco lastimarme cada que te vea y no poder acercarme a ti o tan siquiera verte...

-¿Lastimarte?, vaya que interesante... -rozando su mejilla con el dorso de su mano- hace unos días juraría que darías todo por volver a sentirme

Ese solo roce hizo que todo su cuerpo se erizara- Lo daría todo... pero no ahora que te ves feliz con ella... ni siquiera tengo el derecho de decir la cantidad de vez que he soñado contigo... se que merezco esto por haberte lastimado... y daría lo que fuera con tal de que al menos me perdonaras por todo...

-¿Y que estarías dispuesta a hacer? -aprisionándola más-

-No lo se... -aquella situación cada vez la ponía mas nerviosa- se que te hice mucho daño... así que no se como hacer para que me disculpes...

-No podré perdonarte tan fácilmente... y si lo que quieres es estar conmigo quizás pueda conceder ese deseo... -murmuro seductoramente-

-¿Conceder ese deseo?, Seiya... por favor... -cerro los ojos al escucharlo colocando las manos sobre su pecho para no acercarse mas a él, pudiendo percibir el calor que tanto le hacia falta-

-No me dirás que no lo deseas... por favor…

-Quiero... estar contigo... -respondió en un impulso de su corazón- Seiya...

-¿Aunque sea como mi amante? -acercando sus labios a los de ella- porque no pienso dejar a Mina por ti...

Había sentido tan cerca su calido aliento pero al escucharlo abrió de inmediato los ojos- ¿Tu amante? -al hablar casi pudo sentir la textura de los labios que tanto había deseado por años que la volvieran a besar o tan solo a decir una palabra-

-Si... mi amante... tu estas casada y yo quizás pronto me comprometa con Mina... como amante es la única forma que yo cumpla tu deseo

-Lo único que quieres es humillarme... -dijo con molestia hacia ella misma con los ojos llorosos- pero... si me lo propones es porque tú también quieres volver a estar conmigo...

-Si no quieres entonces buscare otra -soltándola caminando hacia el sillón- cualquier chica moriría por estar aquí...

Camino hacia él tomándolo del brazo para hacer que volteara a verla- Eso lo único que me dice es que no amas a esa chica... y eso en cierta forma me alegra, no se porque estas con ella, pero no es por amor...

-Si la amo como no tienes idea... pero eso no te incumbe... si serás mi amante es solo eso y ya... no pienso meter mis sentimientos y sugiero que hagas lo mismo -tomándola de la cintura besando apasionadamente sus labios-

Lo que tanto había deseado por años ahora lo estaba cumpliendo, volvía a sentir sus labios besándola como solo él podía, como jamás ningún hombre la había besado, sentía coraje por considerar que fuera su amante, pero a la vez quería demostrarle en ese beso que ella aun lo amaba por lo que correspondió con la misma pasión a sus labios sujetándose del cuello acercándolo mas a ella.

La apretó mas contra su cuerpo besándola con mucha profundidad, acariciando su espalda, buscando el broche de su vestido.

No podía evitar ceder ante él, lo amaba y hubiera dado cualquier cosa por volver a estar entre sus brazos y con ese beso que la hacia perder la razón las cosas se complicaban, tanto en su corazón como en su mente, lo deseaba pero también sabía que él nunca la había tratado de esa forma solo que también sentía una pasión que solamente había sentido una vez y precisamente con él.

La aprisionó más separándose de sus labios- ¿Aceptas las condiciones?

-¿Por qué? -murmuro aun con los ojos cerrados sumergida en ese mar de confusión-

-Simple y sencillo, estoy aburrido y presentándose la oportunidad ¿crees que la dejare pasar?, de ninguna manera

-¿Tu novia es tan aburrida que tienes que recurrir a una amante? -pregunto algo sarcástica tomando entre sus dientes el labio de Seiya-

-Mmm no… no es aburrida... -apretándola contra su cuerpo- pero parece que tu marido si lo es

-Talvez... aunque creo que eso quedara sin respuesta... -sonrió ligeramente de un momento a otro se sentía como aquella jovencita irónica que al principio tan solo jugaba con ese chico que al final termino amando- ¿y si digo que no?

-¿En verdad quieres decir que no? -besando sus labios-

Deseaba decir que no, que ella lo seguía amando y que no quería que ese amor fuera ensuciado por algo así, pero esos labios la hacían olvidarse de todo, incluso de ese matrimonio malavenido, de momento no quiso pensar más solo sentir esos besos que la volvían a la vida.

La besaba tan profundamente, como lo hacia años atrás volviendo a renacer ante el calor de sus labios.

Poco a poco fue llevando unas caricias de su cuello a su rostro jugando con su cabello, mientras profundizaba más los movimientos de sus labios.

Camino lentamente arrinconándola contra la pared acariciando el contorno de su cuerpo sin dejar de besar con suma pasión y deseo.

Y como era en aquellos años se despertó el deseo que había permanecido dormido durante todo ese tiempo, el mismo que sabía solo sentía con él, por primera vez en muchos años se sentía no solo deseada sino amada aunque Seiya no quisiera admitirlo.

Lentamente comenzó a besar su cuello con suma pasión acariciando todo su cuerpo.

-Seiya... -murmuro acariciando su espalda con lentitud permitiéndole al ladear su cabeza que la besara como tanto le hacia falta-

No dijo nada solo se enfoco en besarla, en aspirar su aroma, disfrutarla como había anhelado y soñado por miles de noches.

Estuvo por un momento apunto de decirle cuanto lo amaba, pero sabía que si lo decía él de nueva cuenta se alejaría y al menos por ese instante quería sentirlo a su lado, sentir sus besos y su cuerpo, el mismo que comenzó a sentir al introducir sus manos por debajo de su camisa.

Lentamente comenzó a deshacerse del vestido que llevaba puesto, acariciando su piel.

Pronto sintió su piel estremecerse al sentir sus calidas manos, ¿cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se había sentido una mujer realmente deseada?, no lo sabía, pero Seiya si sabía como hacerla sentir.

Poco a poco bajo sus besos hacia sus hombros, desabrochando su sostén, tenia tantas ganas de decirle que aun la amaba como jamás había amado a nadie y que lo de Mina era una farsa, pero solo tenia que limitarse a sentirla cerca de él, cerca de su cuerpo, tan solo por un instante, además aun tenia que hacerla sentir su sufrimiento y haría lo que fuera por hacerla caer ante sus brazos.

No había penas ni sonrojos, ahora era una mujer que se entregaba por completo a él, ya no era una niña, pero si se sentía torpe, hacía tanto tiempo que no hacía verdaderamente el amor como en ese instante, como pudo quito la camisa que le impedía sentir su pecho y espalda por completo comenzando a hacer esas caricias cada vez mas apasionadas.

Seiya bajo sus besos un poco mas mientras comenzaba a deshacerse de su última prenda intima dejándola completamente desnuda solo para él, por un momento comenzó a recordar a aquella chica con la que estuvo no hacia mucho en aquella fiesta de disfraces.

Un sutil gemido escapo de sus labios sintiendo como sus húmedos besos comenzaban a recorrerla, su cuerpo era tal cual lo recordaba, solo ella sabía la verdad de aquel ángel que lo había sacado de su soledad al menos por una noche, y ahora siendo ella misma pensaba hacerlo en ese día, siendo ella lo haría olvidar una de las tantas noches que estuvo en soledad, poco a poco llevo aquellas caricias a su parte intima tal como recordaba que eran aquellas noches de pasión con él.

Cerro sus ojo soltando un pequeño gemido placentero, al sentirla de esa forma, no pudo evitar subir sus labios para besarla con esa pasión, sin dejar de recorrer su cuerpo con suavidad, con pasión, con deseo, y quizás con el amor que aun sentía por ella y que volvía a florecer como en aquellos años.

Como pudo sin dejar de acariciarlo comenzó a deshacerse de ese pantalón mientras sus labios lo besaban con la misma pasión que sentía por parte de él, su cuerpo pedía cada una de esas caricias, que fueran solo para ella y al menos en ese momento así era, eran ellos dos entregándose con pasión.

Al sentir que se quedaba completamente desnudo en ese instante volvió a sentir que todo a su alrededor desaparecía, que tan solo estaban ellos dos, y nada mas importaba, sin dudarlo mas la cargo haciendo que lo rodeara con sus piernas buscando su interior.

Mordió suavemente su labio al sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante ella, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos sin dejar de besarlo mientras sus piernas rodeaban su cintura comenzando a darle acceso a su cuerpo deseoso de él.

Por fin encontró su interior, adentrándose en lo mas profundo de su ser, sin dejar de besar sus labios, sentir su cuerpo que tanto había deseado durante tanto tiempo aunque por un lado sentía que no tenia mucho tiempo de haber estado con ella y eso era bastante extraño.

No pudo continuar con ese beso dejando escapar un profundo gemido al sentirse por fin de nueva cuenta suya, suya como cada noche que soñaba con él y que no lo tenia a su lado, solo recordando cada instante a su lado, era ella pero se sintió celosa de si misma al recordar lo diferente que fue la noche en que ella era un ángel para él, en esa ocasión se había comportado tan caballeroso, dulce, gentil pero sin perder ese toque apasionado, y ahora en ese instante se había comportado tan frió, pero solo por sentirlo ya nada importaba, solo hacerle sentir cuando lo extrañaba su cuerpo.

La sujeto con fuerza, mientras llegaba a su clímax, a su momento cumbre, ese instante tenerla entre sus brazos, lo disfrutaba como nunca antes, su respiración era agitada, acelerada, suavemente apoyo su cabeza en su hombro descansando unos instantes antes de bajarla con suavidad.

Respiraba con dificultad, había hecho el amor como jamás imagino que lo haría con él, sus manos bajaron a través de sus hombros por sus brazos con suavidad mientras sentía como su cuerpo aun vibraba al pisar el suelo, no se atrevía a hablar, no quería arruinar el momento solo se limito a aun sentir su piel.

Termino de tranquilizarse no se atrevía a decir nada, suavemente la separo de su cuerpo- Tomare esto como un si...

Aquellas palabras de nueva cuenta la volvieron a la realidad, en un impulso se acerco a él abrazándolo con fuerza sintiendo al menos por ultima vez la calida piel de su cuerpo desnudo, no como había pensado en volver a estar con él, en una suave y desarreglada cama, pero al menos lo había sentido nuevamente- Tómalo como quieras... solo espero que hayas sentido como te extrañaba...

Cerro sus ojos, al escuchar sus palabras- Bien... nos veremos el fin de semana...

Se separo de él con tristeza, un abrazo con pasión tenia miel pero también era amargo, tan amargo como un abrazo no correspondido, trato de sonreír pero se volteo para evitar que viera sus ojos llorosos, busco con la mirada su ropa y lentamente se comenzó a vestir, con Darien había aprendido lo que era ser usada pero en ese instante se sentía peor que con su esposo, al menos sabía que no había sentimientos de por medio, pero con Seiya era diferente, a él lo amaba y después de haber sido suya de nuevo se sentía solamente usada, no quería llorar, no quería que volviera a verla derramar una lagrima por él.

Se mantuvo quieto conteniendo sus ganas de abrazarla de pedirle que no se fuera, de espalda como estaba lloraba sin que ella se diera cuenta, tan solo presionaba sus puños recordando su triste realidad.

Por fin termino de vestirse y colocarse las zapatillas camino hacia la salida tan solo volteando de reojo por si esta que estaba cerca de ella pero al ver que no era así volvió la vista a la puerta- Gracias Seiya... fue bueno haberte sentido de nuevo... -y lo que estuvo a punto de decir fue guardado al igual que el llanto abriendo por fin la puerta saliendo de ese camerino a toda prisa no importando si es que chocaba con alguien, lo único que quería era llegar lo mas pronto posible hasta su auto-

-Espera... -volteo pero ella ya no estaba- esto es tan difícil Serena... pero necesito saber si en verdad me sigues amando como yo a ti... -tomo su ropa comenzando a vestirse- daría lo que fuera por que las cosas no fueran de este modo... pero no tengo otro método... -terminando de vestirse- Serena... te amo

Estando en el auto por fin pudo llorar como tanto deseaba, se odiaba a si misma por haber sido tan débil en el pasado como en el presente, odiaba la mujer en la que se había convertido, odiaba cada noche que pasaba a lado de Darien, lejos de Seiya y lejos del único recuerdo que tenia de él, odiaba su vida, pero lo que mas odiaba es esa indiferencia, sarcasmo, ironía y frialdad de Seiya al tratarla cuando ella le confesaba su amor- Te amo Seiya... te amo tanto pero lo que había pensado que seria una despedida termino en esto... no puedo ni quiero volver a sentirme usada por ti... lo que paso esta noche no se volverá a repetir... -y sin mas salio de ese estacionamiento rumbo a su hermosa jaula de oro-

X-X

La famosa comida por fin había llegado, no solo estaban Seiya y Mina, también algunos colaboradores del ambicioso proyecto, desde su llegada Serena había tratado de no tener ninguna interacción con Seiya al menos que fuera muy necesario, si acaso alguna palabra para confirmar las que su esposo decía, el cual se comportaba con ella de una forma muy atenta y cariñosa, Serena estaba confundida, desde el pequeño dije en forma de trébol de cuatro hojas como parte de los regalos que había traído para ella de ese viaje hasta el que se comportara tan amoroso, estaba segura que algo necesitaba de ella, y no se equivocaba, tenia que representar el papel de atenta y amada esposa delante de sus nuevos prospectos para negocios, pero eso en realidad ya no le importaba, estaba decidida a continuar con su patética vida así que lo hizo, cada que Darien se lo pedía correspondía a cada una de sus atenciones, así transcurrió la comida, entre falsedad de sonrisas y celos al ver a aquella chica del brazo de Seiya, mismos que tenia que contener, agradecía que poco a poco los invitados a aquella comida se fueran, al ver que esposo se entretenía con esa rubia "angelical" y otro hombre hablando de negocios se alejo hacia la pequeña terraza para respirar un poco de aire fresco.

Seiya encontró por fin su oportunidad de forma sigilosa fue hacia donde se encontraba Serena- Vaya... aquí esta la esposa ejemplar…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por esa voz y de inmediato volteo hacia adentro esperando que no fueran vistos por Darien y quizá por esa rubia- No se a que viene su sarcasmo Sr. Kou... -y sin esperar a que respondiera intento volver a lado de su marido-

La tomo del brazo con fuerza- Sabes a que me refiero -miro hacia todos lados, buscando un lugar seguro, siendo tan grande casa algún lugar podría haber para estar a solas si molestias o bien poderse escabullir fuera de esa casa-

-¿Que hace?, suélteme... -dijo tranquilamente para no llamar la atención de los pocos invitados que aun quedaban, tratando a la vez de que la soltara-

La jaló del brazo caminando hacia donde supuso era la cocina, encontró una puerta, saliendo hacia los jardines estaba todo oscuro y sin duda estaban lejos de que cualquier persona le correspondiera.

-Basta... no se que pretende al hacer esto... su "angelical" novia podría estar buscándolo... -dijo al llegar al jardín se soltó con fuerza de su mano-

-No se preocupe... ella esta bastante ocupada... -volviendo a sujetarla- no se por que finges... ¿no fuiste tu quien fue a buscarme hace unos días a mi camerino?

-Si, lo hice... -dijo con seguridad viéndolo fijamente- y si fui es porque me iba a despedir de ti... eso es todo...

-¿Despedir?, jajaja por favor eso no era necesario te despediste el día en que te casaste con es hombre... ni siquiera me dijiste nada, me entere por un periódico y no por ti... es absurdo que ahora después de 10 años me busques para despedirte... no Serena... tu me buscaste... y ahora te atendrás a las consecuencias -besándola impulsivamente-

No alcanzo a responder al sentir sus labios besándola, sus manos se interpusieron entre sus cuerpos tratando de empujarlo queriendo poner fin a sus besos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

La sujeto con fuerza, sin dejarle espacio para poder empujarlo sin dejarla de besa con suma pasión.

Poco a poco las fuerzas la abandonaban, subió sus manos rodeando su cuello y sus labios comenzaron a corresponder a esos labios extrañados.

Sonrió un poco aflojando sus brazos tomándola con suavidad sin dejarla de besar.

Lo que había comenzado como un beso robado ahora era un beso mutuo- ¿Que consecuencias? -pregunto entre sus labios aun dándole pequeños besos mientras sus manos jugaban entre su cabello-

-Tu dijiste que tomara lo de la otra noche como yo quisiera, y yo te dije que serias mi amante así que dime ¿que piensas hacer?, si me dices que no esta bien no volveré a buscarte... y mira que no suelo dar oportunidades pero no todos los días encuentras a un amante tan perfecto e irresistible como yo

Sonrió ligeramente- ¿Y quien te dijo que eras irresistible Seiya Kou? -pregunto separándose de sus labios- ¿de verdad... quieres que este contigo?

Mentiría si dijera que no... -sin darse cuenta la miro con ternura- y se que soy irresistible porque todas mis fans me lo dicen -guiñando un ojo-

Sonrió como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacia, extrañaba sus comentarios egocéntricos pero llenos de dulzura- Seiya... la otra noche... yo en verdad iba a despedirme de ti... mas al saber que serias feliz con ella... pero al estar entre tus brazos me di cuenta que no puedo estar lejos de ti... y aunque ya no me ames y me odies si siendo tu amante es la única forma en que podré estar a tu lado lo aceptare... solo que... -bajo la mirada con tristeza- no me gusto sentirme usada por ti...

-Esa es una de las consecuencias de buscar a un chico tan irresistible como yo... y sabiendo que puedo usarte... que puedo estar contigo y con Mina lo aceptas... aceptas esta relación sin reclamos ni reproches... solo seremos amantes... y disfrutaremos este instante... ¿que decides?

-Sin reclamos ni reproches -dijo subiendo la mirada tomando su rostro entre sus manos- tampoco de tu parte al saber que puedo estar con Darien y contigo... disfrutando solo del momento... tal como lo hacemos ahora... -acercando sus labios a los de él no sin antes besar suavemente su cuello-

Asintió cerrando sus ojos, buscando sus labios.

Por fin volvió a sentir sus labios que en ese instante eran solo para ella, dando en ese beso la confirmación al inicio de esa relación clandestina, profundizándolo aun mas dándole a entender que seria una relación de amantes en toda la extensión de la palabra, entregándose al momento cada que tuvieran oportunidad.

Sonriendo se separo lentamente de sus labios- Te veré mañana en este lugar -dándole una tarjeta- por ahora debemos regresar... con nuestras parejas

Trato de sonreír tomando la tarjeta- Si... debemos regresar... -escondió el pequeño papel en un bolsillo de su falda dándole la espalda para salir ella primero- si preguntan por ti diré que te vi salir rumbo al jardín que quizá ahí te encuentre tu "ángel"

-Te lo agradeceré mucho -sonrió recargándose en uno de los árboles-

-Hasta mañana... -se despidió sin voltear a verlo alejándose de ese lugar con la firma convicción de que solo seria hasta que fuera capaz de dejarlo sabiendo que seria completamente feliz o hasta que descubriera el secreto que la mantenía unida a él de por vida-

Sonrió ligeramente mirando hacia el cielo- Solo será... hasta que desquite todo este sufrimiento... y sea capaz de olvidarla... o de enamorarme mas de ella... –suspiro profundamente observando con atención la luna- no se, pero me siento feliz...

X-X

Simplemente no había podido dormir, el sol ya comenzaba a salir y para ella esos nervios eran interminables, ¿que podría decir?, no tenia ni la menor idea, desde que su relación con Darien cambio procuraba casi no salir a menos que fuera necesario, y ahora no tenia ni idea de lo que diría para ir al encuentro con su verdadero amor, el desayuno ya había terminado y era ese momento el indicado para hablar sobre su salida.

-¿Que es lo que harás hoy? -pregunto bebiendo un poco de jugo para no darle mayor importancia a su respuesta-

-Trabajare en casa... ¿por? -arqueó su ceja observándola-

-Nada... sino te importa saldré a comprar unas cosas que necesito... -Trato de sonar lo mas tranquila y normal que podía-

-¿Que cosas?

-Pues... algunas cosas que quiero mandarle a Hotaru...

La miro detenidamente- De acuerdo no tardes... mucho -volviendo su vista al periódico-

Suspiro agradeciendo que no hiciera mas preguntas- Veré que preparen la comida que te gusta y en seguida me iré...

-No… te esperare a comer... hoy saldremos fuera -por alguna razón ese día se encontraba de buen humor-

-¿Salir? -pregunto nerviosa- pero... a ti no te gusta salir, a menos que sea por negocios...

-Hoy quiero que salgamos fuera y punto así que anda ve a hacer tus compras... y no te tardes... te estaré esperando... sirve que pasas a dejarle las cosas a tu hija mientras veo algunos detalles de la campaña

-Pero... quizá me tarde... -se puso de pie- no me esperes... -sonrió tratando de que no se molestara- o yo te alcanzo en donde estés... si quieres podemos ir a tomar un café o algo por el estilo...

Se puso de pie sujetándola del brazo- No te tardes... te espero en casa porque vas ir a comer conmigo y punto final... así que haber como le haces pero te quiero aquí antes de las 3 ¿entendido?

-Esta bien... -murmuro bajando la mirada- regresare lo mas pronto posible...

-Bien... date prisa entonces iremos a comer y después al colegio de Hotaru

Solo asintió alejándose hacia la recamara, tomo aquella tarjeta que leyó con atención- Quizá Seiya me este esperando... pero... talvez no deba ir, será como aceptar totalmente lo que me ofrece y se que si voy entonces no querré separarme de él... -oprimió la tarjeta en su pecho- no, tengo que verte aunque sea 5 minutos, tan solo un beso tuyo me dará la fuerza para volver a esta vida... -con rapidez tomo su bolso y guardo en el la tarjeta saliendo de esa casa que la asfixiaba rumbo a su primera cita clandestina-

X-X

Seiya se encontraba en la suite de aquel hotel donde tenía algunos días quedándose mientras remodelaban su casa, se encontraba en la ducha, no le preocupaba que llegara Serena había dejado instrucciones que en cuando llegara le dieran una llave para que entrara, pero aun se preguntaba si ella acudiría a la cita.

X-X

Durante todo el camino se había puesto mas nerviosa, al llegar dudo en bajar del auto pero aun así se armo de valor y bajo rumbo a la recepción, se sentía extraña, como si todos supieran a lo que iba, quien era ella, quizá solo una mujer mas que entraba a la suite del famoso cantante, aun así y sintiendo que todas las miradas se fijaban en ella llego a la puerta de esa suite, jamás se había sentido tan indecisa como en ese momento, tenia miedo, pero un miedo a lo desconocido que se encontraría al cruzar esa puerta.

Ignoraba a que hora llegaría, por lo que se metió en el jacuzzi a tomar un baño más relajante perdiéndose en el sueño con la suave música, y el incienso que tenia prendido.

Respiro profundamente y al cerrar los ojos introdujo la tarjeta en aquella cerradura dándole acceso así a la habitación en la cual percibió de inmediato el suave aroma que tanto les gustaba a ambos y que servia para relajarse, camino lentamente después de cerrar la puerta buscando con la mirada a Seiya, la suave música la guió hasta el elegante baño encontrándolo ahí, justo al verlo supo que ese era su lugar en el mundo, solo junto a él.

Seiya dormía profundamente sin percatarse de la presencia de la aun joven mujer, se veía relajado y tranquilo.

Dejo su bolso en la silla que se encontraba afuera del baño y poco a poco se acerco quitándose los zapatos procurando no hacer ruido, era tal cual lo recordaba, sus gestos suaves siempre le habían gustado, aquella dulzura fue la que la conquisto- Seiya... -murmuro a su oído hincándose a su lado-

Se movió un poco, definitivamente no quería despertar del hermoso sueño, ella estaba a u lado y no quería volver a una realidad donde ella no estuviera en su vida.

Sonrió sutilmente, definitivamente él era lo que necesitaba para ser fuerte, se puso de pie quitándose la ropa que llevaba aumentando así sus nervios, lentamente se metió sintiendo la calidez del agua por fin llegando a su lado- Seiya... -murmuro-

Al sentir el movimiento de agua l dio un poco de frío abriendo sus ojos, aun estaba soñoliento al escuchar su nombre- Serena...

-Pensaste que no vendría... -sonrió ligeramente subiendo su mano húmeda por su pecho- ¿no es así?

-Creí que vendrías mas tarde -murmuro observándola-

-¿Te molesta que haya venido antes? -pregunto con tristeza, quizá esperaba a su novia en un ambiente así-

-No… solo me sorprende -sin apartar la mirada de ella-

Bajo la mirada sonrojada- ¿No fuiste tu el que me cito aquí?

-Si lo hice... solo que creí que vendrías más tarde... pero me alegra que ya estés aquí -atrayéndola hacia él besándola con pasión-

Sonrió en medio de aquel beso tan diferente a los que había acostumbrado darle, ahora era de un hombre apasionado y eso le atraía mucho más en Seiya, no tardo mucho en corresponder del mismo modo mientras se subía en su cuerpo.

Tenerla ahí era lo que necesitaba en ese momento y definitivamente no dudo ni un segundo en hacerla suya en aquel lugar, entre besos y caricias disfruto como nunca de ese momento creado solo para los dos.

Al llegar de nueva cuenta al clímax de las sensaciones de estar con Seiya se aferro a su cuerpo con fuerza para luego soltarlo poco a poco, para ella habían sido apenas minutos los que pasaron entre su cuerpo pero la verdad es que había sido una entrega por demás satisfactoria, suavemente beso su mejilla para luego acercase a su oído- Como siempre... genial...

-Sin duda -cerró sus ojos acariciando su espalda-

-Gracias... -murmuro volviendo a besar sutilmente su cuello-

Abrió los ojos sintiendo sus labios- Tengo hambre... pediré servicio a la habitación ¿te parece?

-No... -dijo rápidamente volviendo a abrazarlo- déjame permanecer 5 minutos mas así... por favor, déjame sentir su cuerpo junto al mío...

-Es... esta bien -se acomodo abrazándola con fuerza-

-Siento ser una molestia... pero hoy necesito que me abraces, aunque no me ames... solo abrázame...

-No eres una molestia -murmuro sin dejarla de abrazar, a decir verdad el también la necesitaba a su lado-

-Seiya... dime... dime que esto no es solo sexo... -dijo al ocultar su cara para que no viera su reacción si es que la respuesta no le gustaba- que al menos hay una parte de ti que se interesa por mi...

-Recuerda el pacto...

Fingir sonrisas era su estilo de vida, una mas no le afectaba en nada- Lo siento, tienes razón... fue algo muy entretenido lo de hoy...

-Si lo fue -apretándola mas contra su cuerpo dándole en ese abrazo la respuesta a su pregunta- fue entretenido

Trato de concentrarse en escuchar su corazón, en sentir su cuerpo calido cuando el sonido de su celular la asusto haciendo que brincara al escucharlo.

Abrió sus ojos a escuchar su celular- Quizás debas responder -tomo un control apagando la suave música-

-No… -murmuro con tristeza soltándose de su cuerpo- se lo que es... debo irme...

-No… no te marches... -tomándola con delicadeza de la muñeca-

Sonrió ligeramente observando como la sujetaba- ¿Entonces que debo hacer?

-Quedarte conmigo... -murmuro sin soltarla-

-Me encantaría... -murmuro volviendo a sentarse a su lado- pero...

-¿Pero? -la atrajo hacia el besando sus labios-

Trato de decir el motivo de su "pero" solo que aquellos labios eran irresistibles y la hacían olvidar cualquier cosa o causa que la alejara de él.

La abrazo aun más besándola con suma pasión pidiéndole en ese beso que no se fuera.

Respiro tanto como el roce de sus rostros lo permitían, amaba ese lado seductor aquel que la dejaba sin palabras, la verdad es que no quería terminar con aquel dulce castigo, sabía que esa era su forma de retenerla y no le importaba, al contrario se lo agradecía en ese momento.

Lentamente se separo de ella observándola- Quédate...

-Me encantaría... pero... -y nuevamente aquel insistente sonido de su celular le recordó cual era su realidad- tengo que volver... desearía que el tiempo no pasara, quedarme, porque es la primera vez que me pides que me quede a tu lado...

-¿Que te lo impide?, ¿tu marido? -dijo en tono sarcástico-

-Seiya... -tomo su rostro entre sus manos- tu mismo lo dijiste... sin reproches... ¿que pasaría si ahora fuera tu novia la que te llamara?, seguro correrías en su búsqueda... y sin dudarlo... -murmuro bajando la mirada con tristeza- me dejarías...

Se quedo pensativo sobre esa posibilidad- Mmm y si te dijera que no ¿que harías?

-Te besaría... -murmuro aun con tristeza-

-Pero de todas formas te irías

-¿Por qué quieres que me quede?, dime la verdadera razón y entonces me quedare...

-Porque... quiero que hoy estés conmigo

-Seiya... -murmuro con una sonrisa abrazándolo- yo también quiero que estés conmigo, que sepas todo lo que me ha pasado...

-Entonces quédate... no quiero que te vayas... quédate...

-Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar... y después quiero que me vuelvas a decir que me quede a tu lado... -dijo un tanto seria-

-De acuerdo... ¿a donde quieres ir?

-Necesito comprar un vestido... un vestido para alguien muy especial... y así al menos podremos estar mas tiempo juntos... ¿te parece? -acaricio su mejilla suavemente pensando que talvez era el fin de aquella relación prohibida-

-¿Un vestido?, ¿y se puede saber para quien? -cerrando sus ojos-

-Te lo diré cuando lo veas... ahora... podemos irnos... no quiero tener problemas con Darien si tardo mas de la cuenta...

Frunció el ceño- vamos entonces -levantándose del jacuzzi tomando unas toallas- aquí tienes -extendiéndole una-

-Mi amor... -murmuro tomando la toalla rozando su mano- por favor... no te molestes, no después de haber hecho el amor...

La miro fijamente- Serena...

-Dime si esos celos que sientes son porque aun tienes algo de amor por mí...

-Yo... -cerró sus ojos- Serena... yo... Serena... si aun vives en mi interior...

Sonrió no resistiendo mas, lo abrazo con fuerza, como hubiese deseado hacerlo el día que lo vio por primera vez- Seiya... me haces tan feliz...

-Recuerda que somos amantes... y... -correspondió el abrazo- pero de todas formas quiero que me cuentes todo...

-Soy y seré lo que tu quieras que sea... todo con tal de estar entre tus brazos... no me importa ser tu amante si con eso me entregas de nueva cuenta tu corazón... así como yo te entregare el mío, te contare todo... te lo prometo...

-Quisiera quiero entregarte mi corazón pero eso es algo que solo el tiempo determinara... además de que existe Mina... y Darien

-Lo siento, no quiero presionarte... -lentamente se separo de su cuerpo- soy yo la que menos debe hacerlo... perdóname...

-Recuerda que es una relación clandestina... Mina es mi novia pero tu estas casada... -murmuro con tristeza- vamos apresúrate te acompañare a donde tu quieras -sonrió dando media vuelta acercándose a la habitación para cambiarse-

Bajo los brazos que estuvieron a punto de detenerlo- Si... vamos... -salio de aquella tina para luego comenzar a vestirse en aquel baño, sabía que lo amaba y que él a ella, entonces, ¿porque lloraba en silencio?, debía ser una mujer feliz al casi recuperar al hombre que amaba sin embargo la razón le decía que pronto lo perdería por completo, sobre todo al saber que se había vuelto una mujer tan cobarde que permitió que le arrebataran el fruto de su amor-

Mientras se vestía debatía consigo mismo, como podría de un momento a otro olvidar sus pensamiento de venganza y entregarse como tantas veces olvidando por un instante todos esos años de soldad, de un momento a otro ella volvía a llamarlo amor, llenándolo de vida, pero entonces ¿por que no se atrevía a decirle que la amaba como un loco y que jamás había podido olvidarla, por que frenaba tanto sus emociones?

Se recargo en el marco de la puerta del baño aun sin atreverse a mirarlo- Estoy lista... podemos irnos cuando quieras...

-Vamos... -volteo a verla mientras se colocaba unos lentes oscuros acompañado de una sudadera con gorro colocándosela-

Camino en silencio hacia la puerta- ¿Estas seguro que quieres acompañarme?

-Si... ¿te molesta que me disfrace? -quitándose los lentes-

Trato de sonreír- No… solo que correrás el riesgo de que te reconozcan... eso es todo...

-No mira -toma una gorra y se la coloca- ¿me reconocerías así?

-Yo te reconocería en cualquier parte... -murmuro desviando la mirada-

Se quito la gorra haciendo un puchero- Entonces no funciona

-Funciona para aquellas que no te aman como yo... porque mi corazón te reconocería en un instante...

Volteo a verla- Responde ¿por que te casaste? -volvió a tomar la gorra mientras se acercaba a ella- se sincera

-La verdad es relativa... -dijo con tristeza observando ese anillo que la unía a un hombre que ya ni siquiera despreciaba- quizá fui demasiado débil... demasiado cobarde... o talvez ambiciosa...

-Quiero saberlo todo... por favor -se acerco a ella acariciando su mejilla-

Cerro los ojos al sentir esa suave caricia, quizá la primera que le daba de forma sincera o al menos eso es lo que sentía en ese momento- Seiya... ¿por qué te enamoraste de mi?, lo reconozco era una chica demasiado voluble, irónica... sabes perfectamente al inicio de nuestra relación yo solo queria divertirme... entonces... ¿por qué me amaste?

-Me enamore poco a poco... mientras te iba conociendo... me fui enamorando... tu compañía tu sonrisa y esa forma tuya de ser irónica, orgullosa... fueron muchas cosas pero anda dime ¿por que?

-¿Entonces dime por qué nunca te diste cuenta que era una cobarde?, que jamás podría amarte como tu merecías... -unas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas sin atreverse a verlo- fui tan ambiciosa... tanto como para dejarte... tanto como para casarme con un hombre que no amo ni amare...

-¿Por ambición te casaste? -murmuro con tristeza-

-Mis padres... dijeron que yo era la única que podría hacer que la empresa no se fuera a la quiebra... y Darien... él me quería a cambio de ayudarnos... -cerro los ojos con fuerza desahogando por fin aquel coraje que sentía desde ese día- y mi padre... no dudo en aceptar comprometerme con él...

Bajo la mirada- Lo supe por los periódicos... y me dolió por que no lo supe por ti... y jamás volví a saber de ti...

-¿Como podría decirte que me casaría con otro hombre? -volteo a verlo con tristeza y cierta desesperación por lastimarlo de esa forma- no tenia el valor para verte... sabía que en el momento en que volviera a escuchar tu voz... a sentir un beso tuyo... yo... no querría separarme de ti...

-¿Y ahora sientes lo mismo? -Sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla- ¿que sientes ahora?

-Siento que estoy muriendo... que muero cada segundo que no estoy contigo... que me quema esta argolla... pero aun sigo siendo demasiado cobarde...

-Serena... ¿y que necesitas para tener valor y luchar... no por mi… si no por ti misma?

-No lo se... ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que no me siento fuerte... volverte a ver me dio un poco de fuerza... pero hay algo que no me deja tranquila... -murmuro evadiendo su mirada-

-¿Y que es eso que no te deja tranquila?

-El saber que todo esto solo sea un juego para ti... que un error mío pueda terminar con esto...

-No puede ser de otra forma aunque yo quiera que no lo sea...

-Creo que somos unos pésimos amantes... -sonrió con tristeza limpiándose las mejillas- tu dijiste que no involucramos sentimientos... lo siento Seiya... verte me hizo demasiado vulnerable tanto que caí ante tu seducción... quizá hubiera sido mejor no volver a verte... porque todo esto lastima mas que esos años lejos de ti...

-¿En verdad lo crees así?, ¿crees que esto te daña mas que mi ausencia?

-No lo se... -dijo de momento- si... esto lastima mas... porque ahora después de volver a tenerte para mi aunque fuera así, aunque fuera tan solo para que me usaras... no soportaría volver a perderte...

-Esas son partes de las consecuencias de ser amantes... volveré a preguntarte... ¿quieres ser mi amante?, sea cual sea la respuesta la aceptare... si dices que si, sabes las condiciones...

Lo observo fijamente por un instante- Seiya... ahora comprendo lo que paso por tu mente cuando dijiste que aun vivía en ti... jamás pensé que lo nuestro terminara así... pero... bien... si este amor esta muriendo... -bajo la mirada volviendo a derramar algunas lagrimas- será mejor matarlo, siendo amantes... -y antes de que él respondiera se sujeto de su cuello con fuerza besándolo dándole en ese profundo beso la respuesta a su pregunta y aceptando las condiciones que él ponía-

Correspondió al beso con pasión tomándola entre sus brazos- Entonces... vamos de compras -murmuro entre sus labios-

-No Seiya... -murmuro soltándolo igual de forma rápida sonriéndole- es hora de que vuelva con mi esposo... seguramente debe estarme esperando...

-Pero ¿y lo que ibas a comprar?

-No te preocupes... es algo sin importancia... solo pensé que hubiera sido bueno tener un momento mas entre nosotros... pero... los amantes no van de compras... solo se ven clandestinamente en hoteles... esa también es parte de la condición ¿no?, por eso me citaste aquí...

-Si... pero si quisiera ir de compras contigo y pasar un momento mas a tu lado... ¿quizás podríamos ser amantes amigos?

Sonrió dándose vuelta volviendo a tomar su bolso- Los amantes jamás podrían ser amigos... menos tu y yo... antes no respondiste mi pregunta... pero ahora veo la respuesta con claridad... lo que ahora nos une es solo sexo... gracias Seiya... pase un buen momento...

Bajo su mirada con tristeza- Nos veremos pronto

Volteo a verlo fingiendo la mejor de sus sonrisas- Si, nos veremos pronto... mi amor... -dijo con algo de ironía saliendo de aquella habitación, no supo en que momento sus pasos se hicieron mas rápidos sino hasta que llego al elevador por fin comenzando a llorar como hacia años no lo hacia, mas al saber que para él no era mas que una venganza por el dolor causado ante su partida- te amo... y ahora veo lo que será el futuro para mi... una muerte dolorosa con cada uno de tus besos...

Dio un ligero golpe sobre la pared, arrojando lejos las gafas- Maldición... -saco su celular marcando a Mina- que estoy haciendo...

Apenas si había terminado de grabar el comercial para una campaña cuando escucho su celular- Diga...

-Hola... ¿estas ocupada?

-Para ti nunca... ¿ocurre algo? -pregunto al escuchar su voz más triste de lo normal-

-Puedes venir al hotel... necesito hablar... -murmuro con tanta tristeza, enojo y coraje con sigo mismo-

-Mmm si... en una hora estaré ahí... te dejo para poder cambiarme...

-Gracias... -colgó el teléfono, para en seguida llamar al servicio a la habitación pidiendo hot cakes con mermelada de fresa-

En cuanto termino de cambiarse salio en busca de su amigo, sabía que algo no estaba bien, lo supo desde aquel concierto al que no se pudo quedar a esperarlo pero aun más en esa comida con la pareja Chiba, no tardo mucho en llegar a su habitación- Seiya...

-Pasa -murmuro mientras terminaba su desayuno-

-Uh que carita... ¿no dormiste bien o que? -pregunto al entrar a la habitación- ¿apenas desayunando?, Seiya deberías estar comiendo...

-No me regañes quieres -ofreciéndole lo poco que quedaba de sus hot cakes-

-No gracias... mejor dime ¿que ocurrió para que me llamaras?, los domingos son solo para ti y tu guitarra... me sorprendió tu llamada... -dijo mientras se sentaba frente a él-

-Creo que hice una tontería... y ya no se ni lo que hago

Suspiro recargándose en el respaldo observándolo ya no con molestia sino con cierta comprensión- Ya veo... tiene que ver con Serena... ¿que hiciste?

-La hice mi amante -murmuro comiéndose el ultimo bocado-

Apenas iba a tomar un sorbo del jugo que tenia Seiya cuando lo escucho lo dejo por instinto en la mesa- ¿Que?, ¿como?, estas loco... no es como si compraras un objeto... no puedes decir tan fácilmente que "la hiciste tu amante"

-Ya lo se pero así fue... y no se como llegue a este punto... no era exactamente lo que tenia en mente quizás no era lo que yo quería pero se dio... y...

-¿Y...?, ¿ahora eres feliz? -pregunto observándolo-

-No… me siento un miserable, un canalla

-¿Por qué?, siendo tu amante puedes usarla cuantas veces quieras y después botarla tal como lo hizo contigo... eso debe hacerte feliz... -dijo con sarcasmo pero fingiendo tranquilidad- ¿no es lo que querías?, humillarla, hacerla que cayera ante ti y luego despreciarla...

-Si... eso quería vengarme hacerla pagar... pero... no me siento feliz...

-Dime Seiya... realmente... ¿que sientes por Serena?, ¿que sientes ahora que la tienes a tus pies?

-La sigo amando tanto o más que antes... Mina la amo y no puedo demostrárselo... tengo que mostrarme como un canalla engañando a mi novia y seduciéndola

-¿Y por qué crees que te acepto? -se puso de pie dando algunos pasos por la habitación quedando a espaldas de él muy cerca de la puerta del baño-

-Dice que jamás dejo de amarme...

-¿Seiya... has tenido relaciones con ella? -pregunto ocultando en su mano el objeto extraño que había encontrado tirado en el suelo- mas bien... estuvo aquí y tuvieron sexo...

-No te lo puedo negar... jamás te he mentido...

-Mmm ya veo... -se cruzo de brazos volviendo a caminar por la habitación meditando sus palabras- sabes... hay algo curioso en tu respuesta...

-¿Que cosa?

-No creo que la ames como dices... puesto que jamás dijiste... "hicimos el amor", amor Seiya, amor... yo te pregunte si tuviste relaciones, sexo y respondiste que si... no la amas Seiya... solo la quieres humillar, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

-Es porque solo fue sexo... porque la forma en que lo hicimos no fue como hacer el amor... como antes... por que solo hubo pasión... entiendeme Mina no puedo aunque quiera decirle que la amo aunque lo desee con todo... esta casada... aunque lo haya hecho por ambición

-Pero el estar casada no te detuvo para tenerla aquí... en el hotel... si tanto la amaste... ¿por qué rebajas ese amor a solo placer?, y no precisamente placer sexual sino vengativo...

-Gracias por hacerme sentir peor de lo que me siento... se que la forma no es lo mejor... pero no tengo otro método además... yo no la obligue vino por su propia voluntad...

-Tienes razón... la culpa de lo que esta pasando no es solo tuya, sino también de ella, talvez es tanto su deseo de estar junto a ti que por eso acepto, ¿sino como te explicarías que se atrevió a engañar a su esposo? -jugueteo con ese pequeño objeto en su mano-

-Si debe ser... hoy todavía se lo volví a preguntar y acepto... con todas las condiciones... aunque eso signifique matar lo que queda de este amor... al menos esas fueron sus palabras

-¿Y eso es lo que quieres?, si aun queda amor entre ustedes terminarlo con esa absurda relación... Seiya... solo la estas humillando, aun así, ¿quieres continuar?

-¿Que otra cosa puedo hacer?, quise acompañarla de compras, hasta me disfrace y me rechazo y la entiendo... pero tampoco puedo olvidar tan fácilmente que por ambición se caso con otro dejando de lado este amor... ¿como podría abrir los brazos y luchar cuando ella no lo hace?

-Por ambición, por obligación o por lo que tu quieras pero se caso y en sus ojos no hay felicidad, solo... -estuvo pensando en la palabra que describiera lo que había visto en su mirada las pocas veces que había convivido con ella- Seiya, cuando te ve esa mirada cambia... quizás es demasiado cobarde y tu no la estas ayudando en nada...

Llevo sus manos a su rostro- ¿Y crees que después de lo de hoy... después de todos estos años podamos ser felices?

-Lo serán solo si los dos están dispuestos a dejar de ser orgullosos, sobre todo tu, se que ego esta herido porque te dejo por el motivo que sea, pero dime entonces, ¿que es mas fuerte el rencor o... el amor? -se agacho hasta dejar frente a él un pequeño arete en forma de estrella que solo podía ser de ella ya que se lo había visto puesto la ultima comida a la que acompaño a Seiya-

Subió su mirada fijando su mirada en aquel arete- El amor... aunque duele tanto...

-Nadie dijo que el amor es felicidad eterna... para saber reconocer el verdadero amor se debe sufrir antes y después gozar de las mieles de este... Seiya, se que la amas y en realidad no fue tu intención que las cosas se dieran así, porque tu también tienes deseos de estar con ella, si es así, lucha por ambos, porque ella aun no puede...

-Mina... diosa del amor aconséjame que debo hacer o como debo proceder… la amo con todo mi corazón verla y escucharla me basto para dejar de lado todos estos años de soledad...

-Haz exactamente lo que tu corazón te dicte, actúa como sientas en ese momento pero sobre todo y si quieres que ella sea capaz de luchar por ese amor, hazle sentir que es amada y no un juguete el cual puedes usar cuando quieras...

-¿Crees que sea conveniente decirle la verdad?

-Si no te sientes capaz no lo hagas, solo demuéstraselo... ahora que tendrás la oportunidad de estar cerca de ella, y dile que la amas cuando estés preparado para escuchar su respuesta...

Asiente con la mirada- De momento tendremos que ir a otra comida... para el inicio de la campaña... tal parece que ese Chiba se la pasa de comida en comida que fastidio ¿no?

Sonrió ligeramente- Ese es el mundo de las conveniencias e intereses, la sociedad es así, pero no quejes, ahí podrás verla...

-¿Si... me acompañas?, sirve que distraes al susodicho... por que he notado que te mira de forma especial

Sonrió un tanto divertida- Si claro, del mismo modo que se mira un auto de super lujo, no seas tonto Seiya, quiere que firme con su compañía para la campaña de lanzamiento de un nuevo celular, pero aun lo estoy pensando...

-Lo se mina... además no estaría de acuerdo en que un hombre como él estuviese a lado de mi mejor amiga, mi hermana

-No te preocupes por mi... -sonrió tomando su mano- mejor preocúpate por ti y por no comer tanta tontería... recuérdalo hazla sentir amada...

-Si... lo haré gracias por escucharme -tomo el pequeño arete entre sus manos- luchare...

-Así me gusta... -sonrió feliz y orgullosa de su mejor amigo-

-¿Entonces si me acompañas a esa comida?

-Por supuesto, sino quien te va ayudar a escaparte con tu "amante"...

Le da un beso en la mejilla- Por eso te quiero -sonrió alegre- Serena... luchare con todo... para que regreses a mi lado... por que te amo -presiono el arete contra su pecho-

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Bueno aquí esta un capitulo mas de esta historia, esperamos que les haya gustado, vemos nombres nuevos entre nuestras lectoras, pero aun así creo que no les esta gustando del todo o quizá es su manera de castigarnos por tardar tanto en actualizar las demás historias, pero no sean así niñas, son cuestiones del trabajo, además de que estamos tratando de apresurarnos en continuar las demás historias, sin mencionar las que son escritas por su servidora.

Agradecemos los reviews de nuestras lindas lectoras:

**Antitos Kou Leto **

**Srita. Rossy Kou**

**Aly**

**Tec**

Ya saben chicas, cualquier duda, queja o comentario será bien recibido, ya estamos trabajando en la otra historia, así que al pendiente por la actualización, cuídense y nos leemos pronto.

**Marina Acero y Marie Winchester Kou Efron**


	4. El Dolor de la Verdad

**Tú, El Amor y Yo**

**Capitulo**** 4 El Dolor de la Verdad**

Personajes pertenecientes a la gran Naoko Takeushi, solo los usamos con el fin de imaginar reunida a nuestra pareja favorita, Seiya y Serena…

X-X

_Los días pasaron Seiya se mostraba cada día más ansioso por verla, por fin el día llego, era una hermosa noche, Seiya entraba con Mina sujetada a su brazo como su actuación debiera ameritarlo.  
_

-Muy buenas tardes... ¿llegamos tarde? –_Pregunto Seiya_-

-Ah bienvenidos... -_sonrió el hombre al extender la mano hacia él_- llegan a perfecta hora... Serena nuestros invitados de honor llegaron... 

Sonrió al escucharlo, mas por cortesía que por gusto, y no es que no le diera, pero simplemente verlo llevando del brazo a esa chica la molestaba, pero al final de cuentas las cosas habían quedado claras entre ellos así que se acerco a su esposo tomándolo del brazo cosa que lo sorprendió pero no por eso le desagrado al contrario es como acostumbraba presumir a su hermosa esposa y mas ese día que se había esmerado en su arreglo. 

-Bienvenidos... _-dijo sonriéndole primero a la chica y en seguida a Seiya_-

-Gracias -_murmuro fijando su mirada en ella_- es un gusto volver a verla... -_dirigiéndose a Serena_-

-Muy amable de su parte -_sonrió extendiendo su mano para saludar_-

-Bienvenida Mina... -_saludo cortésmente soltándola de forma rápida y evadiendo la mirada de Seiya-_ pero pasen, en un momento se servirá la cena... por cierto la favorita de Darien...

-Siempre tan consciente de las cosas que me gustan... _-dijo rodeando su cintura_-

-Debe ser una excelente esposa por lo que veo -_murmuro con seriedad-_

-Vamos seiya... -_jalándolo del brazo_- seguro será una cena deliciosa

-La mejor... -_dijo tomando el rostro de su esposa besándola_- 

-Darien... -_un poco incomoda por esa situación se separo de él_- pasen... en seguida los alcanzamos...

-Gracias... –_dijo Seiya presionando un poco el brazo de mina conteniendo sus emociones_-

-Vamos... -nu_evamente lo jalo alejándose de la pareja_- tranquilo... recuerda que tu pusiste las reglas...

-Ya lo se... -_murmuro cerca de su oído para evitar ser escuchado_- solo que al saber que es esposa de otro y todo lo que implica me dan celos... me da rabia... y no puedo evitarlo...

_Mina sonrió traviesamente deteniéndose volteando a verlo-_ ¿Que pasaría si le haces una escena de celos?

-Mmm sería interesante... pero no quisiera poner sobre aviso a su maridito… al menos no aun...

-Mmm te voy a dar... -_coloco su dedo sobre su barbilla pensando y sacando cuentas_- mmm ¿10 minutos está bien a solas con Serena?

-Que sean 20 –_Dijo con una sutil sonrisa Seiya_-

-Muy bien... -_sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla_- tú me dices en qué momento...

-Ok mmm cuando sea el momento presionare tu brazo ¿te parece?

-De acuerdo, bueno ahora vamos a la sala, tengo hambre ojala ya este la comida...

-Jajaja tienes un estomago muy grande y aun así conservas una hermosa figura, ¿te parece una competencia haber quien come más? -_sonrió traviesa y retadoramente_-

-No gracias, contigo siempre pierdo, anda mejor vamos a esperar...

-De acuerdo vamos -_suspiro mientras caminaba hacia la sala-_

X-X

-Hoy luces hermosa, así me gusta... te has ganado un premio

-¿Un premio? -_repitió con algo de ironía-_ y que es lo que me darás, un nuevo par de aretes para que luego te pongas furioso porque perdí uno...

-Debes ser más cuidadosa… ¿cuántas veces te lo he dicho?, además deberías estar contenta Hotaru vendrá a casa en las vacaciones tal como tu querías... así que por favor pórtate bien... y se una chica buena -_rozando sus labios-_

-Sera mejor que vayamos al comedor, seguro ya está todo listo... -_volteándose inmediatamente al sentir sus labios_-

-Si... no hay que hacer esperar a nuestros invitados -_tomándola de la cintura conduciéndola hacia el comedor-_

-Pasen por favor, la cena está servida... -dijo el mayordomo-

-Sin duda todo esto es perfecto como debe ser -_comento Darien hacia sus invitados_- soy muy afortunado de tener a una esposa tan perfecta como Serena, pero pasen pasemos a la mesa

_Serena trato de sonreír ante aquel comentario, odiaba que la tratara de esa forma pues se sentía mas comprometida en actuar como la buena y amorosa esposa que no era_- Gracias... 

_Mina tomo del brazo a Seiya volteando a verlo para tratar de tranquilizarlo con la mirada._

-Si todo es perfecto...-_dijo Seiya desviando la mirada hacía la mesa la cual lucia perfecta_- 

-Pero y ustedes ¿para cuándo se casaran?, se de buena fuente que ya llevan mucho tiempo saliendo... espero que ustedes sean tan felices como lo soy yo -_tomando la mano de Serena besándola-_ ¿no crees amor?

-Si... amor -_murmuro sonriendo sutil aunque con tristeza al escuchar sobre alguna pronta boda, aunque no tenía el derecho para molestarse_- 

-Ah bueno, de boda mejor no hablar ahorita... -_dijo Mina adelantándose a Seiya-_ solo vivimos el momento...

-Si... por ahora estamos casados pero con nuestras carreras -_sonrió ligeramente_- así que no creo que haya boda... al menos no por el momento...

-Pero entonces... ¿si lo han pensado? -_pregunto Serena fingiendo indiferencia_-

-Serena que preguntas haces por favor...

-Lo siento... -_murmuro sintiéndose aun peor de lo que aquella respuesta fuera a lastimarla_-

-Por favor discúlpenla de vez en cuando suele ser imprudente... pero si se casan no olviden invitarnos...

-No se preocupen, solo es parte de la conversación... -_dijo Mina observando como la actitud y semblante de Serena cambiaba_-

_Seiya guardo silencio sin dejar de observar a Serena._

-Pero por favor... prueben la comida la preparo Serena especialmente para hoy...

-Muchas gracias... Seiya, come amor... -_dijo Mina llamando su atención al ver que era obvia la mirada que tenia hacia Serena_-

_De inmediato volvió su mirada hacia ella_- Si... gracias cariño... -_le dedico una leve sonrisa comenzando a comer_-

-Si es de las mejores especialidades de Serena, no cabe duda que es una esposa perfecta no pude haber elegido mejor aun

_Apenas comenzaba a comer y sintió como el bocado se atoro en su garganta, odiaba la cocina, había aprendido porque Darien así se lo había pedido, más bien impuesto, pero esa era una de las comidas más amargas que había probado.  
_

-Si supongo que es un don natural... -_dijo Mina comenzando a comer_-

-Tiene muy buen sabor... -_recordando algunos pastelillos que muchos años atrás había ella cocinado para él aunque se había quemado y al final no fue de sus mejores obras pero habían sido hechos con amor y que disfruto mucho más que la comida tan perfecta que comía en aquellos instantes_-

-Gracias... -_murmuro Serena con seriedad tomando un poco de agua para cubrir con ello las ganas que tenía de llorar, pero al beber casi termino ahogándose_-

-Serena... ten cuidado no te vayas ahogar...

-Lo lamento... -_en aquel movimiento un poco de agua cayó sobre su vestimenta tratando de evitar que se mojara mas_-

_Darien frunció el ceño al ver lo descuidada que se veía su esposa_- Serena... será mejor que subas a cambiarte... te he dicho que debes ser más cuidadosa -_murmuro, tomando un pañuelo limpiando la mesa y su pecho_-

_Seiya en aquel momento presiono el brazo de Mina suavemente, no podía evitar sentir coraje al ver como ese hombre la trataba y ese era el momento que necesitaba para hablar con ella a solas._

-Si lo hare en seguida, discúlpenme... -_dijo Serena poniéndose de pie alejándose inmediatamente_-

-Discúlpenla de favor... ya saben cómo son las mujeres en esos días

-Ah Seiya cariño, olvide mi celular en el auto, ¿podrías traérmelo?

-Con gusto querida -_dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla_- permiso no tardo -_poniéndose de pie_-

-Gracias... -_sonrió a su "novio" enfocándose en el único tema que sabría entretendría a Darien_- ¿y bien como se llevaría a cabo la campaña si es que llego a aceptar? 

X-X

_En cuanto entro a la habitación se recargo en la puerta conteniendo todos aquellos sentimientos que rondaban su corazón, después de unos cuantos segundos se acerco en busca de una ropa que fuera igual o al menos parecida a lo que llevaba ya que no quería volver a disgustar a su esposo._

_Seiya, salió hacia el jardín, le costó un poco de trabajo ubicar la habitación desde fuera, pero al ver la única luz encendida en la planta alta supo que esa era la recamara de Serena, afortunadamente había un árbol muy cerca, comenzó a treparlo sin hacer ruido, luego de unos minutos ya se encontraba en el pequeño balcón tocando la puerta de cristal._

_Estaba a punto de comenzar a cambiarse cuando aquel llamado en el cristal la asusto acercándose a abrir la delgada y transparente cortina-_ ¿Seiya? -_de inmediato abrió la puerta dejándolo entrar mientras se asomaba esperando que nadie lo hubiera visto_- ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué crees que hago? -_sonrió como un niño travieso abrazándola dándole un profundo y tierno beso_-

-Estas... -_estuvo a punto de decir al sentir sus labios, quería corresponder pero no podía olvidar lo que acababa de escuchar por lo que lentamente se separo_- alguien te pudo ver... no debiste venir...

**-**Nadie me vio... ¿acaso crees que sería descuidado?

**-**Supongo que no, pero lo mejor será que te vayas, Darien podría sospechar, además tengo que cambiarme y tu volver con tu noviecita...

-Tengo un poco de tiempo... me mando a buscar su celular... tu marido no sospechara nada... sabes... sé que lo que paso la ultima vez te hirió tanto como a mi... pero yo no quiero que seamos esa clase de amantes... preferiría ser mil veces tu amigo que tu amante de esa forma... discúlpame... yo... -_bajo su mirada mordiendo su labio_-

_Lo observo un momento conteniendo aquellas ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo por lo que prefirió voltearse y evitar que viera su rostro-_ Entonces... ¿qué clase de amantes quieres que seamos?

-Amantes que son amigos... y que disfrutan el tiempo que juntos... no solo teniendo sexo... por lo tanto le propongo que el siguiente encuentro... sea algo divertido... quizás un pequeño picnic... ¿qué opinas? _-haciendo una ligera reverencia_-

_Volteo sorprendida a verlo_- ¿De qué hablas?, no te entiendo Seiya, primero me haces sentir la mujer más estúpida al querer estar contigo aunque sea llevando el titulo de amante, después al sentirme usada, y ahora... ¿quieres que seamos amigos?

-Jamás fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal... admito que quería vengarme... de todo el sufrimiento que pase durante estos años... pero no puedo y no quiero... solo quiero que estés cerca de mi... quiero estar cerca de ti y esta es la única forma que tengo de hacerlo...

_Se quedo callada mientras se sentaba en la cama aun pensando en todo lo que llevaban de trasfondo esas palabras_- Seiya... ¿aun quieres vengarte no es así?, es por eso que me confundes cada día que nos vemos, al final querrás volverme loca... y terminaras disfrutando tu venganza...

-No… ya no quiero vengarme... y por lo que vi tú no eres feliz con él... se sincera... yo no te quiero confundir... pero lo que yo desee no va cambiar el hecho quizás de que Mina este a mi lado y que tu estés casada... -_se acerco sentándose aun lado_- que deseas que sea para ti... si me dices que solo tu amigo lo seré... y olvidare esa locura de que fueses mi amante...

-No, no soy feliz, ese es parte de mi castigo por no haber sabido luchar por ti, pero quizá también lo que yo desee no cambie el hecho de que te cases con ella y de que yo este encadenada a un hombre que solo me usa y humilla... -_tomo su mano aun sin verlo_- pero... al menos quiero ser feliz imaginando lo que pudo ser cada día a tu lado, quiero volver a ser la que fui, pero no creo poder aun así me conformare con el breve tiempo que pueda disfrutar de ti...

_Sonrió acariciando su mano_- Entonces disfrutemos el momento... y el futuro lo decidiremos mañana -_acercándose suavemente a sus labios_-

_Oprimió su mano en respuesta y ahora si correspondió lentamente a sus labios, besándolo como le hubiera gustado hacerlo en cuanto lo vio, poco a poco llevo su mano hasta que pudo acariciar su rostro y descubrir que aquello no era un sueño._

_La beso con tanta ternura mostrándole en ese pequeño beso el amor que sentía por ella, abrazándola fuertemente, disfrutando aun más de aquel pequeño beso al sentir su caricia._

_Cuanto tiempo había deseado un beso así, dulce, paciente, tierno, y con el profundo amor que aun sentían, parecía un verdadero sueño pero ahora hecho realidad, sentía como su corazón por fin palpitaba de nueva cuenta y no por el temor de ser descubiertos sino porque sentía algo mucho más profundo de parte de él y eso la hacía feliz._

_Suavemente se separo de ella sonriéndole con ternura, mirándola a los ojos_- Luchare por ambos lo prometo -_pensó mientras la miraba_- bueno creo que es hora de que te cambies... dejare que regreses tu primero mientras iré a buscar el celular -_beso sus labios tiernamente, antes de ponerse de pie_-

**-**Seiya... -_tomo su mano viéndolo fijamente_- ¿Eres feliz con Mina?

_Le sonrió con ternura-_ Es una gran persona, anda date prisa

**-**Si... -_sonrió ligeramente buscando con la mirada la ropa que usaría, aquella respuesta no le daba mucho a su favor, si al final Seiya decidía casarse con su novia entonces guardaría el secreto para siempre, todo por al menos verlo feliz y tranquilo_- nos vemos luego...

-Mmm antes que se me olvide -_saca una tarjetita escribiendo en ella-_ aquí esta la dirección del siguiente encuentro y mi numero de mi celular tú decides el día y la hora -_robo un pequeño beso mas entregándole el papelito_- nos vemos

_Sonrió observando la tarjeta después de que él se fuera, al menos ya no tendría que esperar hasta que él quisiera para poder verlo, aunque fuera por un breve tiempo quería ser feliz y quizá algo egoísta por querer que estuviera para ella cuando lo llamara._

_Con una gran sonrisa sobre sus labios bajo del árbol, yendo hacia el auto en busca de aquel pretexto que tuvo para poder ir en su búsqueda, afortunadamente encontró enseguida el celular pero aun quiso hacer tiempo al menos hasta cerciorarse que la luz se apagara indicándole que ella ya había bajado al comedor para no levantar sospechas._

_Aquella tristeza que reflejaba antes de irse se había esfumado, dejando ahora un semblante más tranquilo, quizá esperanzado, observo que todo estuviera en su lugar para regresar y ser la esposa perfecta que tanto presumía Darien, salió de la habitación rumbo al comedor donde escucho a su esposo hablando con Mina sobre el aburrido tema de la campaña_- Que original... -_murmuro antes de entrar y fingir una sonrisa_- disculpen la demora... 

-No se preocupe señora... -_dijo Mina sonriendo_-

_Seiya al ver la luz apaga aun decidió esperar un poco mas antes de hacer acto de presencia._

-Serena amor demoraste demasiado... -_se levanto tomándola de la mano_-

**-**Ah sí lo siento... -_dejo que tomara su mano_- es que no encontraba algo que fuera apropiado... y que te gustara... _-dijo con algo de sarcasmo_-

-Se ve muy linda Serena... -_dijo Mina viendo que tenía algo diferente que la hacía contestarle de aquella forma a su esposo algo que no había notado momentos antes-_

_Darien frunció el ceño con molestia al notar su contestación_- Ese vestido te luce muy bien, toma asiento... solo esperemos el regreso de su novio para comenzar con el postre -_acomodándole la silla para que Serena se sentara_-

-Gracias... -_dijo al sentarse observándolo fijamente_- ¿y ya la convenció de participar en esa nueva campaña? 

-Aun lo estoy pensando... -_dijo un tanto pensativa observando hacia la puerta esperando a que llegara su novio_-

-Seria fantástico que usted también participara sin duda la campaña tendría un mayor éxito al tener a la pareja favorita de muchos 

-¿De qué pareja hablan? -_entrando en el comedor_- lamento la demora no encontraba tu celular cariño -_sonrió mientras se acercaba_- por cierto tienes unas cuantas llamadas perdidas

-Si eso imagine... -_Observo con atención el semblante de Seiya_- definitivamente el tiempo lo supieron aprovechar... -_pensó sonriendo mientras tomaba su celular verificando lo que decía-_

-Hablamos de la hermosa pareja que forman... -_murmuro Serena evadiendo su mirada_- ustedes...

-Mmm siendo así espero que hablen bien -_sonrió tomando asiento aun lado de Mina sin poder ocultar su sonrisa_-

**-**Por supuesto que sí, esperemos que acepten participar en esa nueva campaña... -_dijo Serena teniendo más participación en aquella conversación de lo que había tenido hasta ese momento_-

-Yo si participare... pero Mina... bueno ella decidirá si le conviene o no

**-**Lo pensare... ah mi representante me envió un mensaje, tenía que haber estado en su oficina hace media hora... -_sonrió guardando su celular tomando la mano de Seiya para que no fuera evidente su mentira_- lo siento, no quisiera terminar con esta amena reunión pero el deber llama... ¿nos podemos ir Seiya?

-Desde luego te llevo -_se levanto de la silla- _siento que no podamos quedarnos más tiempo

**-**Es una pena que no puedan disfrutar el postre pero si gustan pueden llevarse un poco

-No es necesario, gracias... a modo de disculpa les invitaremos una cena... -_dijo Mina poniéndose de pie_- y quizá entonces ya le pueda responder sobre la propuesta de la campaña... disculpen y muchas gracias... 

-Ha sido un placer tenerlos de nueva cuenta aquí... -_sonrió Serena mientras se ponía de pie observando a Seiya- _nos veremos pronto... -_aquella frase que en algún momento hubiera sido para esa pareja en realidad solo era para él_-

-Así será hasta pronto -_sonrió despidiéndose del feliz matrimonio_-

-Vayan con cuidado

-Gracias... -_sonrió Mina despidiéndose tomando del brazo a Seiya_-

X-X

_En cuanto estuvo en el auto no pudo mas con su curiosidad y ansiosa lo observo colocarse el cinturón_- ¿Y bien?

_Se__ coloco el cinturón, arrancando el auto volteo a verla sonriendo haciendo una seña con su mano_- ¿Adivina?

**-**Se volverán a ver... -_dijo emocionada con una sonrisa_- ¿qué le dijiste?, cuéntame, me muero de las ganas de saber, porque sea lo que le hayas dicho levanto mucho su espíritu... regreso con una actitud diferente... más segura...

-¿En verdad? -_sonrió aun mas-_ le dije que prefería ser su amigo a esa clase de amantes y me disculpe por lo de la vez pasada... -_mientras conducía-_

-Y ella... ¿acepto ser tu amiga? -_pregunto curiosa observándolo de reojo_-

**-**Mmm acepto ser mi amiga amante -_sonrió ampliamente_-

_Suspiro recargándose en el respaldo sonriendo_- Seiya... de verdad con eso no te conformaras... dime... ¿qué vas a hacer?, sobre todo ahora que estarás muy cerca de su esposo... que por cierto se ve muy frio y posesivo con ella...

-Si me di cuenta de ello... la presume como un trofeo... comprendo porque se sintió mal aquel día... quizás no esperaba que yo también quisiera utilizarla

**-**Delante de él se ve muy frágil, vulnerable, no sé cómo explicarlo muy bien... pero después de que hablo contigo la note mas... fuerte, incluso se atrevió a contestarle y eso me sorprendió... -_sonrió ligeramente_- y creo que a él también...

-Mmm sabes... tengo esa extraña sensación desde que nos fuimos de su casa, esa de la que ya antes te he platicado...

**-**¿Crees que sea por ella? -_pregunto preocupada_-

-Yo creo que si... creo que esta sensación siempre ha sido por ella no sé cómo explicarlo... le deje mi numero de teléfono para que me llame... creo que es mas fácil que ella me llame cuando pueda liberarse a que se vea presionada

**-**Mmm pues entonces solo es cuestión de que esperes su llamada, es demasiado transparente como para que te pueda ocultar las cosas... pero Seiya... ¿y si es algo malo?, ¿qué harás?

-Más malo que haberse casado por dinero... no creo... aun así la sigo amando con todo mi corazón... y sería capaz de soportar cualquier cosa

_Sonrió colocando la mano sobre su hombro_- Y sabes que yo te apoyare en todo lo que decidas...

-Gracias mina... por eso te quiero -_sonrió ampliamente-_ es hora de comenzar la lucha... si ella no lo ama yo luchare... por cierto -_sonrió divertido-_ me pregunto si te amaba

**-**¿Y qué le respondiste? -_lo observo con atención_-

-Que eres una gran persona

**-**Pero tampoco le has dicho que la amas... eso quizá la tiene un poco confundida y no quiera arriesgarse tanto por una persona que solo quería vengarse, estoy segura de que ella ya lo sabe o siempre lo supo y no le importo...

-Le aclare que no quiero vengarme... ya no quiero... tu misma lo mencionaste que le dijera que la amo cuando esté preparado... pero quizás ambos debemos estarlo... mientras tanto se lo tengo que mostrar... hacer que sienta mi amor...

-Comienza por darle seguridad... escúchala, incluso cuando las palabras no salgan de su boca, lee su mirada, aprende a descifrar sus silencios... -_dijo un tanto pensativa recordado como actuaba esa noche_- aprende a observar...

-Gracias amiga... seguiré tus consejos... sabes se me ocurrió que la próxima vez llevarla a un picnic... un encuentro sin sexo... ¿qué opinas?

-Eso sería muy lindo... demuéstrale que la amas de verdad... -_dijo con una sonrisa_-

-Si... eso hare ya veras... además quiero saber que ha sido de ella tantos años por que tiene esa mirada tan triste... y vacía

**-**¿Vas a preguntarle directamente?

-No… esperare a que ella me lo quiera decir...

**-**Así me gusta amigo... ahora por favor date prisa a llevarme a mi departamento, tengo demasiado sueño... -_sonrió mientras bostezaba_-

-De acuerdo bella señorita debe descansar -_sonrió ligeramente, pero aquella sensación no lo dejaba tranquilo_-

X-X

_Después de que se fueron Serena suspiró tomando con el tenedor aquella fresa de ese pastel que había tenido que preparar muy a su molestia._

**-**Me quieres explicar que significo esa respuesta -_tomándola del brazo con fuerza haciendo que la fresa se cayera_-

**-**Darien me lastimas... -_dijo observando aquel fruto que rara vez podía comer ya que su esposo era alérgico_-

**-**Respóndeme... ¿qué demonios fue eso? -_presionándola mas_- me hiciste quedar en ridículo

**-**Solo fue un respuesta, además no creo que esa chica haya pensando en que eras ridículo... -_trato de soltarse_- ¿hubieras preferido que bajara con cualquier tipo de ropa?

-No lo digo por la vestimenta Serena... te he dicho miles de veces que no me gusta tu sarcasmo...

**-**No fue así, pero si eso piensas no puedo hacer nada al respecto... ahora suéltame me estas lastimado y yo si deseo comer un poco de pastel... así que déjame tranquila esta noche...

_Frunció más el ceño atrayéndola hacia él besándola con brusquedad._

**-**No... -_movía el rostro evitando tener contacto con sus labios tratando de separarlo_-

_La sujeto de la cabeza besándola_- Tengo ganas de que seas mía

**-**No Darien... -_continuaba empujándolo tratando de evitar esos labios que cada vez la lastimaban mas_- tú no sabes tratarme como una mujer solo me tratas como un objeto...

Eso es lo mínimo que mereces... -_sujetándola con fuerza_- ¿qué tipo de trato esperas?

-Soy una persona que siente... y sufre... no tienes porque tratarme así... -_dijo haciendo una ligera mueca de dolor tratando de hacer que la soltara-_

-Quizás... pero tú eres mía eres mi mujer... y puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo me perteneces -besando su cuello-

**-**El que sea tu esposa... no te da derecho de hacer lo que quieras conmigo... -_difícilmente pudo decir al continuar tratando de que la soltara_-

-¿A no?, ¿y quién lo dice? -_sujetándola con fuerza_- eres mía jamás lo olvides...

**-**No lo soy... tú lo sabes perfectamente... por favor, suéltame...

-Me perteneces desde el día que accediste ser mi esposa tu padre te vendió a mi por dinero...

_Aquella frase le lastimaba y como siempre la hacía flaquear pero esa noche era diferente, no quería que volver a sentirlo, no después de haber estado con el amor de su vida_- Quizá... ¿entonces cuanto costaría mi libertad?

-Tu libertad... jajajaja esa jamás la obtendrás jamás... así que ni sueñes -_besando sus labios a la fuerza cargándola entre sus brazos_-

**-**Tú no me amas... ni yo a ti... -_murmuro al separarse bruscamente de sus labios buscando la manera de que la soltara_-

-¿Y?, ¿eso te ha importado alguna vez?

**-**Darien... por favor... si no me amas déjame libre... -_volteo a verlo un tanto suplicante_-

-Jamás me ha importado que no me ame... tu eres mía y eso nada cambiara... además sé muy bien que te gusta... -_besando su cuello mientras caminaba hacia su habitación con ella en brazos_-

**-**No Darien, no me gusta, nunca me ha gustado... -_dijo molesta empujando su rostro_-

-No… no era así en un inicio... -_abrió la puerta cerrándola con el pie, caminando con ella hacia la cama- _y aunque no te guste tu decidiste aceptar... amorcito

**-**Pero no era esto lo que esperaba... no lo entiendes... trate de ser la esposa que querías pero... me lastimaste... me quitaste lo que más amaba en el mundo... -_dijo con tristeza_-

-¿Y tu creías que iba aceptar a esa niña como hija mía?, por favor... el hecho que hayas estado con alguien antes que conmigo no lo perdonare tu decidiste este tipo de vida... no yo... yo estaba dispuesto a todo por ti a complacerte y tratarte como una reina... en cambio tu me pagaste muy mal -_recostándola en la cama besando sus hombros colocándose encima de ella-_

-Pero es mi hija... Darien... si tanto me querías hubieras aceptado a mi hija... -_dijo llorosa tratando de detenerlo_-

-No lo entiendes… yo te quiero a ti... en esa niña no corre ni una gota de mi sangre... y tampoco has sido capaz de darme un hijo... -_desgarrando su vestido a cada palabra que mencionaba llenándose de furia_-

**-**No Darien... -_cubriéndose con las manos_- pero es mi hija y...

-Es tu hija y de un desconocido... antes di que le he dado educación y te he permitido verla... porque bien pude dejarla en un orfanato donde jamás volvieras a verla y saber de ella -_sujeto ambas manos hacia arriba con una de sus manos mientras con la otra continuaba acariciando todo su cuerpo_- además sabes que me excitas mas cada que te resistes -_besando sus pechos_-

-No hubieras sido capaz... -_murmuro con tristeza cerrando con fuerza con los ojos dejando escapar unas lagrimas_- Darien por favor no… no quiero...

-Claro que si... lo hubiera hecho no sé porque dudas... además déjame decirte que para el inicio de la campaña la usare a ella estará el fin de semana en casa la próxima semana -_subiendo sus besos hacia su cuello_-

**-**¿Para la campaña? -_en ese momento sintió que un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo tan solo de imaginar que su pequeña hija se encontrara con Seiya_- no, Darien, déjala tranquila...

-No estoy pidiendo tu opinión... solo te estoy informando... -_se puso de pie quitándose la ropa_-

**-**Es mi hija y si no la quieres tampoco la vas a usar... -_aprovechando ese momento para tratar de salir de esa habitación-_

_Al verla fue más rápido que ella atrapándola por la cintura_- Sera tu hija pero come y tiene estudios gracias a mi y de alguna forma debe pagar lo que eh hecho por ella -_la aprisiono entre sus brazos besando su cuello-_

**-**Solo la has lastimado... -_tomo sus manos tratando de hacer que la soltara_- es lo único que has hecho por ella...

-Tiene la mejor educación del país… en uno de los colegios más prestigiados... y el hecho que la haya mantenido cerca de ti debes agradecérmelo... -_la volteo con brusquedad besando sus labios_-

_Odiaba el hombre en el que se había convertido, cuando lo conoció y acepto esa propuesta jamás imagino que su vida y la de su hija se convertirían en un infierno, mas en noches como esa, como podía su corazón brincar de alegría en un instante y al otro de miedo y desesperación_- Seiya... ¿qué fue lo que hice? -_pensó con la más profunda tristeza, sus labios se negaban a aceptar aquel beso uno que no tenía ni un mínimo de sentimiento_-

_Darien la cargo haciendo que lo rodeara con sus piernas poseyéndola de esa forma_- Jamás olvides que yo soy tu único dueño... eres mía, eres mi trofeo

_Se quejo por la brusquedad con la que la trataba, su mente trataba de no pensar en ese momento pero era inevitable, él la lastimaba no solo con sus palabras sino con su manera de tratarla sentía que su cada parte de su cuerpo latía por la fuerza con que la había tomado, estaba segura que habría mas de una señal de esa noche en su cuerpo_- Soy tuya... -_murmuro resignada ahogando las ganas de llorar por ser aun más débil en esa noche_-

_Sonrió complacido llevándola hacia la cama sin dejar de poseerla la recostó continuando con ese acto sobre la cama_- Así me gusta que seas una chica buena...

_Al estar sobre la cama dejo caer los brazos solo sintiendo como él la sujetaba cada vez con más fuerza, lentamente se volteo para evitar verlo observando la misma ventana por la que había entrado y salido Seiya, si tan solo su amado caballero llegara para rescatarla pero sabía que no seria así, que esa y tantas noches más eran su castigo por haber sido tan cruel con él._

_Darien termino su acto recostándose aun lado de ella_- Espero que esta vez si me des un hijo... necesito un heredero -_murmuro-_

**-**Tal vez seas tú quien no puede tener un heredero... -_murmuro sentándose en la cama buscando algo con que cubrirse_-

-Quédate así... -_tomo su brazo haciendo que se recostara_- y no digas tonterías

-Suéltame, ya tuviste lo que querías, así que déjame... -_dijo molesta levantándose_- además te recuerdo que yo ya tuve una hija, quizá seas tú él del problema...

-Te vas a quedar y dormirás a mi lado... como mi mujer como lo que eres -_sin soltarla_-

-Solamente lo soy en ciertas noches y ciertos días cuanto quieres que te ayude en algún negocio o cuando quieres calmar sus necesidades, jamás he sido tu esposa... -_murmuro volteando el rostro molesta_-

-Eres mi esposa... mi trofeo y como tal hoy dormirás aquí te guste o no...

_Lo observo un instante y jalo un poco el edredón cubriéndose con el-_ Lo que ordene el amo... -_dijo con sarcasmo dándole la espalda_-

_La abrazo por la espalda sonriendo cerrando sus ojos perdiéndose en el sueño._

_Poco a poco y a pesar de que no deseaba llorar las lagrimas fueron haciendo su aparición, lloraba en silencio con fuerza limpiaba sus labios con la tela del edredón, se sentía sucia, humillada_- Seiya... perdóname... ¿cómo fui capaz de abandonarte?, que estúpida fui... perdóname... si tan solo no supiera que me vas a odiar cuando sepas la existencia de Hotaru yo... tal vez... podría ser valiente y luchar por ti... -_pensaba evocando en su pensamiento la imagen de él y la sensación de su último beso de esa noche tan solo encontrando en su recuerdo un poco de consuelo_-

X-X

Por alguna extraña razon esa como tantas otras noches Seiya no podía conciliar el sueño sentía una gran inquietud pero aquella sensación a la que ya estaba acostumbrado era mucho más intensa, se asomo al ventanal mirando las estrellas- ¿Que significa esta sensación? -_presiono entre su puño el pequeño arete_-

X-X

_S__eiya se encontraba bastante preocupado esperando en el parque donde se habían citado esperando, recordando aquella llamada-_ Serena... no me gusto nada como te escuche a noche... ¿qué sucedió? -_murmuraba haciéndose esa y mil preguntas más_- esta sensación empeoro mas después de tu llamada... llega pronto por favor

_Lentamente camino por el pequeño sendero que la __conduciría hasta donde él la estaba esperando, trato de aparentar una sonrisa pero le era casi imposible, solo esperaba sonar bien cuando hablara, sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados de tanto llorar los ocultaba tras unos lentes oscuros y algo de maquillaje, y las marcas más visibles de la noche anterior eran resguardadas por una sudadera.  
_-Hola, disculpa la demora... -dijo acercándose a él regalándole de nueva cuenta la mejor de sus sonrisas-

-Serena... -_se sorprendió y su preocupación creció mucho mas al verla_- no… no te preocupes... me alegra que llegaras -_extendió su mano hacia ella_-

_Tomo su mano sintiendo como poco a poco las fuerzas que la __habían abandonado de nueva cuenta llegaban a ella_- Disculpa que te llamara tan noche es solo que... quería escuchar tu voz... -_dijo evadiendo su mirada, agradeció haber llevado esos lentes al menos no se daría cuenta de sus ojos_-

-No te preocupes... fue agradable escuchar tu voz... pero te escuche un poco triste... ¿sucedió algo? -_presiono su mano con suavidad llevándola hacia el pequeño paraje donde había preparado todo para el picnic_-

**-**No... no... para nada... -_dijo nerviosa_- solo que dijiste que te podía llamar y yo... quise hacer la prueba... -_camino lentamente siguiéndolo_- no quise ser inoportuna, quizá tu... tenias planes...

-No al contrario es lindo que estés aquí... toma asiento espero te guste lo que prepare

-Gracias... -_dijo observándolo fijamente_- ¿cómo es posible que después de todo aun tengas ciertas consideraciones conmigo?

-Ya te lo dije... quiero que me veas como un amigo y confíes en mi...

_Bajo la mirada mientras su mano jugaba con un poco de pasto_- ¿Qué opinas de Darien?

-Mmm… -_desvió su mirada_- es un excelente negociador... no lo conozco mucho para opinar

**-**Si... un excelente negociador... -_dijo con una sonrisa irónica_-

-¿Sabes?, creo que fue un error llamarte, lo siento, será mejor que me vaya, seguro tu novia debe estarte esperando...

-No te vallas... por favor... -_tomo su mano con delicadeza_- me gusto que me llamaras y quiero escucharte... sé que sucede algo... lo noto en tu expresión... y si seremos amigos... será bueno contar nuestras penas -_saco un pedazo de pan_- anda mira las penas con pan son buenas -_le sonrió con ternura y amor-_

_Sonrió__ ligeramente tomando el trozo de pan_- Ojala todo fuera tan fácil... pero estoy segura que no me contarías sobre algún problema que tuvieras con tu novia... no sé bien qué clase de amantes somos... cada momento a tu lado me confunde pero también me da la energía que necesito para continuar con... mi vida...

-Mmm bueno podemos intentarlo ¿no?, no lo sabremos si no lo intentamos... prometo que si llego a tener problemas de cualquier índole te lo contare así que hoy es tu turno seré todo oídos... seré tu psicólogo así que paciente por favor recuéstese y cuénteme sus problemas -_sonrió haciéndola recostarse sobre el césped sentándose aun lado tomando una hoja como si este fuera papel con una sonrisa_-

_Sonrió__ respirando profundamente aun dudado si debía contarle lo que le ocurría cada noche que su esposo quería tenerla_- Darien no me ama, y creo que nunca me amo... -_dijo con seriedad_-

-¿Se lo ha dicho?, dime, ¿cuándo te diste cuenta de eso?, puedo ver que no eres feliz... -_lo observo detenidamente analizando cada una de sus expresiones que producían sus palabras-_

-¿Puede alguien ser feliz cuando ha sido prácticamente vendida a una persona? -_aquella pregunta surgió a la vez con una sonrisa triste_- yo creo que no… ser tratada como mercancía... como un objeto... ser de su propiedad... -_dijo un tanto pensativa recordando cada frase hiriente de Darien_-

-Te trata como un trofeo... pude notarlo ayer...

_Alzo la mano observando el anillo que __tenía en su dedo anular_- Esta argolla es... mi mayor castigo... el lazo que me une a un hombre que... ah lo siento... -_se sentó de nueva cuenta aprovechando ese momento para limpiar sus mejillas de las lagrimas que de nueva cuenta derramaba_- no debo hablar de mi matrimonio... no contigo...

-Serena... -_se acerco a ella mirándola con ternura-_ yo no quiero presionarte a hablar de cosas que te hieren... escuchare lo que tú quieras contarme... en este instante si necesitas desahogarte -_retirando sus anteojos_- te ofrezco mi hombro para llorar -_abrazándola tiernamente_-

_En cuanto se __sintió protegida por sus brazos el llanto se hizo presente poco a poco fue subiendo sus manos para abrazarlo_- Tanto daño te hice, que ahora lo estoy pagando muy caro... perdóname... perdóname, Seiya... nunca debiste enamorarte de mi... nunca debiste amarme... y nunca debiste volver a verme... -_decir cada una de esas frases le dolía mucho más que las manos de Darien sujetándola_-

-Tranquila... -_acaricio su cabello con ternura_- estoy aquí cuenta conmigo -_verla así le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma_-

**-**No... no es así... -_lo soltó con rapidez alejándose un poco de él_- ahora estás conmigo pero... no será así cada día... no podre contar contigo... no lo entiendes... este es mi castigo por haber sido tan tonta... y ahora no puedo pretender que todo estará bien... mira... -_se quito la sudadera mostrando los pequeños moretones que tenía en su brazo_- esto es lo único que merezco... solo esto... -_dijo con rabia a si misma por permitir que Darien la tratara así_- solo esto... -_murmuro tan solo dejando que el llanto continuara_-

**-**Serena yo te sigo amando jamás deje de amarte y nada más me duele que verte así -_murmuro con lagrimas en sus ojos mas al verla en ese estado_- ¿él te hizo esto?, que más te ha hecho... dímelo por favor

**-**No…no puede ser cierto... -_bajo la mirada_- no puedes seguir amándome... no puedes... no debes amar a una mujer que es una cualquier incluso con su propio esposo...

-Se que no me crees... es por ello que te ofrezco todo mi ser... Serena... no voy a juzgarte...

**-**No lo entiendes... me entregue a ti en la primera oportunidad, acepte ser tu amante solo por tener un poco de ti... y él... él... se ha encargado de demostrarme una y otra vez que solo le pertenezco a él... que solo soy suya... porque me compro... -_continuo diciendo mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de recorrer sus mejillas_- y tu... tu solo me tomaste por querer vengarte...

-Lo siento... no sabia... estaba resentido y quise ensuciar el sentimiento más puro que tengo que eres tu... perdóname... -_la abrazo con fuerza-_ no sabía el infierno que es tu vida... lo siento

**-**¿Y el saberlo hubiera cambiado algo? -_pregunto dejándose abrazar-_ no... solo lo dices porque ahora te sientes culpable... no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a los arranques de Darien... incluso se que no debo luchar contra él solo complacerlo al igual que a ti...

-Si... porque ahora que lo se luchare con todo... porque tú no eres un trofeo... eres una mujer dulce y tierna... eres especial... pero esto te lo voy a demostrar poco a poco... no me tienes que complacer... solo tienes que darme una sonrisa

**-**Luchar... sonreír... ser dulce y tierna... -_repitió con tristeza_- he olvidado lo que es ser así... y no creo que quieras luchar cuando sepas que... -_se separo lentamente de él aun dudaba en confesarle su mayor secreto pues creía que era demasiado para un solo momento_- esa Serena murió cada día que estuvo lejos de ti y a lado de él... han sido muchos años los que ha estado muerta en vida... si de verdad me amas... déjame enterrarla por completo... ella ya no volverá...

-¿Y te he pedido que regrese?, Serena... -_tomo sus manos_- solo te pedí confianza... aceptaste este juego... y sí lo hice en un inicio por vengarme... no eres la única que ha sufrido durante estos años... si regresa esa Serena lo hará por si sola o quizás nazca una nueva Serena... y en verdad no sabes cuánto me duele verte así es como un puñal en mi corazón... pero lo voy a resistir si puedo estar cerca de ti aunque sea de esta forma

**-**Estaba tan feliz ayer... después de escucharte... de verte... de sentir de nuevo tus labios besándome con amor que me sentí fuerte otra vez... pero pague muy caro mi atrevimiento... Darien me humillo... me hizo suya casi a la fuerza, me lastimo tanto... que lo único que pensé fue en escuchar tu voz, por eso te llame... lo siento...

-No lo sientas... yo estoy feliz de que estés aquí... hiciste bien en llamarme... -_cerro sus ojos presionando sus puños_- ¿siempre te ha tomado de esa forma?

**-**Si... desde que supo que él no había sido el primero en mi vida... porque se sintió herido al saber que yo me case con él amando a otro hombre... desde entonces es cada vez que él quiere... -_cerro los ojos agachándose_-

_L__a abrazo con fuerza sin decir más, derramando lágrimas de frustración y dolor por ella. _

**-**Seiya... te he amado tanto que tu recuerdo es lo único que me hacia soportar todo lo que me ha hecho...

-Entonces ahora mi presencia te dará mas fuerza... si es posible luchare por ambos... te lo prometo -_acercando sus labios a los de ella_-

-Seiya... -_murmuro aun llorosa dejándose guiar por sus sentimientos e instintos que le pedían en ese instante besarlo con todo el amor que sentía_-

**-**Serena -_beso sus labios con suavidad y amor abrazándola con mucho cariño_-

_Poco a poco dejo que los brazos de Seiya la envolvieran en esa __cálida protección y ella a su vez tomo su rostro entre sus manos demostrándole en ese beso todo lo que lo amaba y necesitaba._

_Correspondió__ a sus brazos con la necesidad que tenia por sentirse protegida, por sentir que él la amaba y perdonaba sus errores aunque no los supiera todos, pero al menos después de la tormentosa noche que paso lo único que quería era buscar refugio entre sus brazos._

_L__a abrazo con fuerza besando con amor sus labios transmitiendo sus sentimientos hacia ella._

_A__un manteniendo los ojos cerrados se separo de sus labios deseando no hacerlo jamás_- Te amo...

-Y yo a ti... también te amo -_coloco su frente en la de ella acariciando su mejilla_- ¿te parece si comemos y disfrutamos esta tarde de compañia?

-Seiya... -_murmuro abriendo por fin los ojos encontrándose con su mirada que la hacía olvidarse casi de todo_- dime la verdad... tienes lastima por mi ¿no es así?

-No… no tengo lastima... pero tengo mucho dolor y tristeza de saber parte del infierno en el que has vivido...

-Un infierno que yo misma me busque... -_dijo con tristeza separándose un poco de él_- si tan solo nunca te hubiera dejado se que sería feliz en estos momento, que tendríamos quizá una familia... una familia que no tengo... por mis errores...

_C__oloco un dedo sobre sus labios-_ Shhh no digas mas... lo que paso pasó... y ahora solo quiero disfrutar el presente... y mirar hacia adelante...

-Un presente en el que somos amantes y que quizá... no tenemos un futuro... -_murmuro quitando la mano de Seiya_- después de todo esa es nuestra realidad...

-Ten fe... porque ahora que estoy aquí no vas a deshacerte de mí con facilidad ¿o es eso lo que deseas?

-No... -_la sola idea de no volver a tenerlo frente a ella la hizo abrazarlo con fuerza-_ no quiero perderte de nuevo... no quiero, no quiero...

-Entonces... por favor ten fe... confía en mi... sé que esta no es la mejor manera... pero es la única opción que tenemos... si al menos puedo darte un poco de alegría y vida a tus ojos con eso seré feliz

-Seiya, te amo, te amo... -_murmuro a su oído_- créeme que esto me devuelve más que la alegría y la vida...

-Y yo a ti y ahora vamos a comer -_sonrió un poco más tranquilo sonriendo para ella, no quería verla llorar mas y aunque todo aquello le dolía y no le faltaban las ganas de buscar al que era su esposo y recriminarle todo, se contuvo tan solo por verla sonreír y tenerla a su lado- ¿_te parece?

-Si... -_respiro profundamente limpiando con sus manos las mejillas que aun sentía húmedas por las lágrimas_- no quiero desaprovechar nada de lo que hayas preparado...

-Y el postre es lo que más te gustara -_sonrió sacando unos sándwiches_-

-¿Ah sí?, entonces quiero pasar directamente al postre...

-¿No te vas a comer mis sándwiches?

-Mmm de acuerdo... pero esta vez supongo que tienen algo más que mermelada... ¿cierto?

-Clarooo hoy tienen mayonesa, jamón, quesito, lechuga y salsa

-Ah suena a que están muy ricos... -_sonrió tomando uno y dándole una mordida_- gracias...

-Clarooo los hice yo -_sonrió ampliamente sacando uno para él_-

-Siempre tan modesto mi amor... -_dijo tan natural como si los años no hubieran pasado entre los dos_-

-¿Te parece amor?-_sonrió disfrutando la comida_-

_Lo observo un momento __después de haber mordido su sándwich_- Seiya... aquella mujer... la que buscabas con tus canciones... ¿la has encontrado?

-Mmm te digo la verdad... no... -_se dejo caer sobre el césped_-

-¿Que sientes por ella? _-pregunto observándolo con atención_-

-No lo se... es algo especial... podría decir que pudo ser amor... pero no he vuelto a saber nada de aquella mujer que ilumino una de tantas noches de soledad... es difícil explicarlo

-¿Le hiciste el amor como lo hacías conmigo? -_pregunto volteándose fingiendo ver a lo lejos_-

-Si... quizás quise verte en aquella mujer... no lo se... solo sé que paso... y... me dio fuerzas

-¿Mina lo sabe? -_después de aquella pregunta volvió a morder su sándwich_-

_Se__ comió lo que quedaba de su sándwich_- Mmm si...

-Ya veo... supongo que Mina sabe todo lo que paso entre nosotros también... ¿no? -_pregunto un tanto seria terminando con su parte de la comida_-

Si lo sabe... antes que ni novia es mi amiga... y no puedo guardarle ningún secreto... tu sabes que no se mentir -_murmuro_- ¿estás celosa?

_Se quedo un instante meditando en __cuál sería la mejor respuesta, decir que no lo haría muy evidente y decir que si aumentaría su ego_- La verdad... si... y no solo eso, sino que también tengo el temor de que ella sea mucho mejor que yo para ti, bueno eso creo que se nota a simple vista... con ella te ves tan bien en cambio conmigo... -_desvió la mirada con tristeza_- no...

-¿Y cómo me veo contigo? -_pregunto curiosa terminando su sándwich_-

-Antes sentía que éramos casi la pareja perfecta, eso pensaba cuando era vivaz, impulsiva, alegre... y ahora veme... no soy ni la sombra de lo que fui... soy demasiado patética, en cambio Mina Aino tiene la vida y fuerza que necesitas para continuar siendo una estrella...

_Sonrió__ ligeramente_- Es posible que Mina sea todo eso que tú dices... pero sabes que nunca me ha gustado comparar a las personas y no voy a empezar ahora... te amo por lo que eres... seas como seas patética o no te amo

_De momento no supo que decir, volteo a verlo y observo esa sonrisa que hacía que su __corazón se detuviera_- Seiya... ¿me amas más que a Mina y mas que... a aquella chica desconocida?

-Serena... no voy a responder esa pregunta... porque es un comparativo y los tres sentimientos son diferentes...Mina siempre ha estado a mi lado, tu eres el amor de mi vida y aquel ángel... llego como un cometa y se fue

-Ya veo... -_se volteo cruzándose de brazos mientras se recargaba en el árbol que les daba sombra_- bueno entonces supongo que Mina debería, no más bien es tu ángel que siempre ha estado a tu lado, y quizá... es el amor de tu vida también y no te has dado cuenta...

-Jajaja no cabe duda que estas celosa -_sonrió divertido colocando frente a ella aquel postre tan rico_-

-No lo estoy... -_dijo volteando encontrándose con aquel fruto que durante años estuvo prohibido para ella, sonrió ligeramente pero al mismo tiempo recordó la plática_- no Seiya no estoy celosa... no tengo derecho a estarlo...

_S__onrio besando sus labios con suavidad_- Disfruta el postre

-¿Tus labios? -_pregunto sonriendo olvidando que en verdad estaba celosa tan solo de imaginar que una mujer llegara a significar mucho más que ella en la vida de Seiya_-

-Mmm si... pero me refería mas a lo que prepare para ti -_sonrió con ternura-_

-¿Y qué es? -_sonrió_-

-Unas ricas y sabrosas fresas con crema -_tomo una cucharada de ese suculento postre que tanto adoraba_- abre lo boquita

_Sonrió__ abriendo la boca aun dudando en hacerlo_- Estas loquito...

_Le__ dio a probar de ese rico y sabroso postre-_ ¿Lo crees?

_Cerró__ los ojos deleitándose y disfrutando de ese suculento postre, ya no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que pudo comer fresas sin que Darien se molestara por ello, parecía más tiempo del que en verdad hubiera sido_- Deliciosas...

-Me alegra que te gustara -_beso sus labios una vez más, para enseguida recostarse colocando su cabeza sobre sus piernas_- ¿qué tal si me haces piojito?

-Te amo, ¿lo sabes? -_lentamente acaricio su cabello observando con atención como seguía siendo igual de guapo solo que sus facciones ahora eran más de un hombre que de un adolescente-_

-Y yo a ti -_murmuro disfrutando de sus caricias, de su presencia y de todo ese amor que le tenía, se sentía como hacia tanto tiempo no se sentía feliz, lleno de paz tranquilidad podía perderse en su aroma por siempre y no cansarse de ello era como un néctar de vida que ella le daba_- te amo

-Un día así a tu lado es lo que necesitaba para sentirme nuevamente feliz... pero ahora con la campaña no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo para vernos... por cierto, el fin de semana nuevamente habrá una reunión para ultimar los detalles del inicio...

-Si lo se... también darán inicio las primeras pruebas jijiji estoy planeando secuestrarte

-¿Secuestrarme?, ¿de qué hablas? -_pregunto intrigada acariciando su mejilla_-

-Ya lo veras

_Sonrió__ besando sutilmente sus labios_- Quiero más postre...

-Hice bastante para ambos jijij

-Eso espero, durante mucho tiempo he deseado un postre así al igual que tus besos, así que ten cuidado puedo terminar incluso contigo... -_sonrió tomando el pequeño tazón donde se encontraban las fresas_-

-Termíname soy todo tuyo…

_Estuvo a punto de probar un poco __más cuando lo escucho y eso hizo que tratara de contener las ganas de reír_- Ten cuidado, puedo tomarte la palabra...

X-X

Respuestas a los Reviews

Bueno aquí apareciendo para publicar un capitulo mas de esta historia… la verdad amo a Seiya en todas sus facetas de amante apasionado y rencoroso hasta el más divino ser comprensible y cariñoso, si estoy perdidamente enamorada de él, pero bueno aquí van las respuestas a los reviews que se las debía:

**Aly:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, la verdad eso nos anima a seguir escribiendo, y si efectivamente predomino el amor en este capítulo, la verdad la venganza más bien creo que será hacia cierto personaje odioso :p 

**Seiya-Moon****:** Bueno pues que te puedo decir, aun no conocemos a Hotaru así que no sabemos qué carácter tiene, a lo mejor y también está con algo de rencor, pero ojala no, tanto Seiya como Serena merecen ser felices a lado de su pequeña, y pues ahora falta ver que dirá Seiya cuando se entere que tiene una hija y que lo más seguro es que ha sufrido también mucho. 

**Antitos Kou Leto****: **Mmmm en el primer capítulo al final menciona Serena que tiene una hija y oficialmente lo supimos en este capítulo, y bueno como viste el juego termino… era interesante pero el amor pudo más que el hecho de querer vengarse, y creo, me atrevo a suponer que en este capítulo odiaste mucho mas a Darien… es un patán de primera, y sí creo que Serena se lo busco, pero no creo que haya sido para tanto… humillada y separada de sus dos amores debe ser demasiado… en fin nos leemos pronto 

**Seilor Claudia:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, los capítulos afortunadamente ya los tengo escritos ahora solo me falta ir editando y así publicarlos paulatinamente, tampoco quiero que se me desesperen, ojala que aquí sigamos leyéndonos, cuídate bye bye. 

**are85:** Hola bueno quizá si tardamos un poquito en actualizar pero aquí está un capitulo mas, animo amix quizá las cosas no sean tan malas, hay veces que pensamos que ya no podemos ser felices pero en realidad uno nunca sabe que nos depara el destino, animo. 

**Aly Kou****:** Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, sobre este fic que te puedo decir… a mi me encanto desde un principio, Seiya no podía ser malo al tratar de hacer sufrir a Serena y menos ahora que sabe cómo es su vida en realidad al lado de Darien, es un infierno pobre, sobre Hotaru pues bueno ahí viene en siguientes capítulos, ahora sobre Blue Moon… la verdad hubo bajas de autoestima y por esa causa ya no le he seguido pero pronto volveré, ya sé cómo hacer para que no se sientan ofendidas, como sea pronto volveré con esos fics que tengo en pausa, no te preocupes no pienso dejarlos abandonados, tarde pero seguro :P gracias. 

**neoreynaserena:** Hola pequeña, cumpliste tu palabra :p leíste y leíste, jajaja que bueno que te gusto, y no como crees que Mina se quedaría con Seiya jajaja ahora viste como el amor sigue y venció el coraje que sentía Seiya… espero que no te pierdas los próximos capítulos, cuídate y nos seguimos leyendo bye bye. 

Bueno ahora si hasta aquí llegaron las respuestas a los reviews, esperamos que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, y sobre todo que nos quieran seguir acompañando en los próximos, cuídense mucho y pórtense bien :p abracitos y besitos.

**Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou**


	5. Hija

**Tú, El Amor y Yo**

**Capitulo**** 5 Hija**

Personajes pertenecientes a la gran Naoko Takeushi, solo los usamos con el fin de imaginar reunida a nuestra pareja favorita, Seiya y Serena…

_Al día siguiente de aquel hermoso día Seiya decidió hablar con Darien, decirle la verdad, y reclamar el maltrato que recibía Serena, tenia tanto coraje y enojo, que no podía contenerse_- No puedo mas -_bajo de su auto dispuesto a entrar a aquel edificio_-

-Ah Seiya... -_dijo la rubia al verlo bajar del auto, aquel gesto de alegría al verlo cambio al ver en su rostro molestia y eso la hizo preocuparse así que de inmediato corrió para alcanzarlo_- ¡Seiya!

_Volteo a verla_- Mina... ¿qué haces aquí?

-Bueno pues yo... estuve pensando en la propuesta de la campaña y mi manager le parece buena idea así que vengo para hablar con Darien... ¿y tú qué haces aquí?, te ves molesto... -_al momento en que lo tomaba de la mano_-

-Igual... vine para hablar con ese sujeto -_murmuro con resentimiento_-

-¿Sujeto?, Seiya te ves muy molesto, ¿acaso te hizo algo?

-Si... a herido y humillado de la peor forma a la persona que mas amo... y eso es algo imperdonable... le voy a dar su merecido y vera quien soy en realidad -_en sus palabras se denotaba el coraje que sentía, mientras daba unos pasos con Mina de su brazo hacia la entrada del edificio_-

-Estás loco... no sé que le haya hecho a Serena, pero si entras solo empeoraras las cosas... ¿que dirás cuando te diga "eso en que te afecta a ti"? -_lo jalo tratando de hacer que se detuviera-_

-Le diré la verdad... no puedo permitir que la mantenga en ese infierno...

-¿De qué estás hablando?, vamos Seiya estas muy alterado... necesitas calmarte, mejor cuéntame que es lo que está pasando... -_se coloco frente a él deteniéndolo_-

-Pero mina... -_la miro con ojos llorosos lleno de coraje y resentimiento recordando lo sucedido el día anterior_-

**-**Tranquilo... ¿quieres meter en problemas a Serena antes de tiempo?

-No… pero... no puedo contenerme más

-Ven, vamos a tu auto para que me platiques que es lo que está pasando, te diría que fuéramos a tomar un café pero conociéndote vas a odiar que tus fans no te dejen platicar... -_lo tomo del brazo nuevamente conduciéndolo hacia el auto_-

_Suspiro_- De acuerdo tu ganas... no sé qué haces pero siempre termino cediendo -_volviendo a su auto_- vamos al parque...

-De acuerdo... -_sonrió abrazándose de su brazo_- y terminas cediendo porque tengo mucho poder sobre ti...

-Demasiado poder diría yo -_ayudándola a subir al auto_- por eso eres un hada

_Sonrió subiendo al auto observando como él hacía lo mismo, esperó hasta que estuviera ya listo para conducir para volver a hablar-_ Mmm tu hada es otra chica... y no precisamente Serena... y mucho menos yo...

-¿Te refieres al hada de la fiesta de disfraces? -_murmuro recordando aquella noche_-

-Si a cual otra... -_suspiro_- recuerdo que al día siguiente te veías tan diferente... como si hubieras recuperado las ganas de vivir...

-Si... pero por más que la llamo con mis canciones es imposible... ojala supiera quién es... pero si de algo estoy seguro es que sigo amando a Serena... tanto o más que la primera vez

_Volteo a verlo para luego sonreírle_- Se ve que la amas... pero ahora dime... ¿qué fue lo que paso?, ¿por qué querías ir a hablar con Darien?

-Él no la ama Mina... tenias razón jamás la amo...

-Mmm eso es fácil de saber... tan solo mira como la trata en público, no imagino lo que es en privado... -_dijo encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros_-

-Es mucho peor... la toma en contra de su voluntad... -_deteniendo el auto en aquel parque donde sabia podía obtener tranquilidad y podía ocultarse de sus fans_-

-¿Qué? -_pregunto confundida en que quizá no eran las cosas como su mente lo imaginaba_- pero... ¿cómo es eso posible?, ¿estás seguro?

-Si... la toma contra su voluntad... le deja marcas espantosas... marcas que solo haría un salvaje... -_Voltea a verla sintiendo un más coraje al imaginar la forma en que pudo ocasionarle aquellas marcas_-

-Pero... ¿y tu como sabes?

-Ayer me lo dijo...

-No lo puedo creer... -_se recargo en el respaldo del auto_- no pensé que fuera capaz de eso... ¿y ella, como esta?

-Mal… ¿recuerdas la sensación que te dije?, no pude dormir... pase en vela esa noche y entrada la madrugada me marco... la escuche muy mal...

_Suspiró aun dudando en si decir lo que pensaba en ese momento pero aun así no se detuvo_- Seiya... ¿y que ganaba con hacerte saber que la está pasando mal en su matrimonio?, discúlpame, pero eso es algo que debe resolver ella sola... tú no puedes hacer nada...

-No… pero... no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados...

-¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer?, ir y reclamarle que tenga intimidad con su esposa sea de la forma que sea, ¿eso es lo que vas a hacer?, siento pena por Serena, pero no puedes intervenir en su matrimonio, bien o mal es algo que ella eligió y solo porque ahora vuelve a verte quiere que tu resuelvas su vida... -_sonrió con algo de ironía_- no Seiya... te dije que ella tiene que tener el valor de enfrentar su vida... pero no vas a ser tu quien hable por ella...

_Dio un puñetazo al volante_- Me siento tan impotente... es prácticamente un abuso... aunque sea su esposa no tiene por que tratarla así es una persona...no es un juguete aunque yo mismo la haya querido tratar así... sé que cometí un error y ahora no quiero vengarme... le dije que la sigo amando

_Volteo a verlo sorprendida-_ ¿Le dijiste que la amas?, sus lagrimas te conmovieron a tal grado...

-No la viste como yo... además no pude contener mas mis sentimientos... la amo... y no puedo seguir ocultándoselo... no puedo y no quiero que siga estando tan lejos de mí, Mina sé que no es sensato... congruente... pero nada de esto lo es... -_levando una mano hacia su rostro lleno de frustración_-

_Sonrió ligeramente colocando la mano en su hombro_- ¿Y aun sabiéndolo quieres continuar con todo esto?

-Si... quiero hacerlo... prefiero fracasar y morir en el intento a no hacerlo… la amo y no me importa lo que sucedió en el pasado...

-Perfecto... -_dio unas cuantas palmas para luego sonreírle_- entonces no cometas la tontería de ir a reclamarle, solo lo pondrás sobre aviso... averigua si es que tiene un punto débil por donde atacarlo y has que Serena tenga el valor de enfrentarlo... se su apoyo pero no interfieras...

_Suspiro con molestia_- No sé que voy a hace para contenerme... pero tienes razón... odio cuando tienes razón

-Te dije que Serena es muy trasparente, estoy segura que no tardara Darien en darse cuenta de que algo le pasa... y ese algo eres tu amigo...

_Asintió-_ Por el momento como te comente el fin de semana dará inicio la campaña... pienso secuestrarla ¿me ayudarías?

-Estás loco... ¿cómo secuestrarla?, tu definitivamente quieres que te descubra Darien antes de tiempo... -_sonrió ligeramente_-

-Jajaja quizás un poco loco pero como las grabaciones serán en el parque de diversiones no creo que sospeche... ¿qué tal si hacemos que lo llamen de emergencia, tu sabes una junta importante con tu manager y que tenga que dejar a serena?, ¿y tú me ayudas?, por favor

-Mmm… podría... -_dijo fingiendo seriedad_- siempre y cuando seas feliz...

-Sin duda lo seré... Mina la amo y no estoy dispuesto a perderla de nuevo...

-Perfecto... entonces siendo así te ayudare... solo que ahora tienes que estar consciente que obtener su libertad no será nada fácil...

-Lo se... pero vamos a conseguirlo ¿verdad?, ella me ama y yo la amo... ¿por qué debemos estar separados?

-¿Y estás seguro que ya no habrá mas rencores de ningún tipo?

-No… aunque intente odiarla por 10 años no puedo… día a día este amor creció mas en lugar de morir… además de tu apoyo... de tu amistad el recuerdo de ella la esperanza e ilusión me han mantenido con la fuerza necesaria para seguir... y volver a verla fue como si todo ese sentimiento volviera a florecer iluminándolo todo... tal como la noche de disfraces… no sé como explicártelo Mina... pero no puedo odiarla

-Bien, eso me gusta... y ahora que ya se te paso el coraje llévame a comer... muero de hambre... y me cuentas que tienes pensado para tu "secuestro"

-Ay Mina... no sé que haría sin ti... créeme en verdad si te digo que eres mi ángel guardián... me salvaste de una locura -_dándole un beso en la mejilla_- vamos a comer

X-X

_Un día antes del inicio de la presentación, Seiya se presento en la oficina de Darien, la secretaria de él lo anuncio ya estando dentro sentado frente a él bebía un poco de café- _Mañana inicia la campaña... es bueno ultimar detalles

**-**Si es bueno... aunque me sorprendió tu visita, no pensé que fueras tan meticuloso en cuanto al trabajo...

-No se trata de cualquier cosita... todo debe ser perfecto... al final de cuentas se trata de mi imagen ¿no?

-Sí, de tu imagen, pero también de nuestro producto... así que te agradezco la atención que le estas poniendo a esto... ¿sabes?, por un momento pensé que el trato contigo no se cerraría... -_dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora como de quien consigue siempre lo que se propone_-

-¿Y por qué pensaste eso?, si es una excelente oportunidad para ambos ¿no?

-Sí, es una excelente oportunidad... pero vamos tienes una fama de ser un poco quisquilloso a la hora de firmar contratos para publicidad... ¿qué te hizo aceptar mi propuesta?

-Se me hizo algo interesante... parece que tu note te rindes sin conseguir tus objetivos…

_Sonrió poniéndose de pie hasta quedar frente a la ventana observando con atención la ciudad_- Siempre luche por lo que quise... quise volverme un hombre importante, con dinero y lo conseguí... quise entrar al mundo de la publicidad y lo conseguí... pero mi mayor triunfo no es esta empresa ni el dinero... es otro mucho mayor...

-Ah si... ¿y cuál es?, si se puede saber -_pregunto con mucha curiosidad-_

_Levanto la mano derecha mostrando su argolla de matrimonio_- Serena...

_La miro fijamente disimulando su semblante_- Tu esposa es muy bella, ¿por qué es tu mayor logro?

_Volteo a verlo mostrando una sonrisa-_ Hay mujeres que no saben apreciar lo que un hombre es capaz de hacer por ellas... supongo que eso debes saberlo, según recuerdo tu sufriste por una mujer así... pues Serena es una de ese tipo... un tanto desconsiderada conmigo...

-¿Por qué?, ¿en qué aspecto lo es'

-Mmm te voy a contar... porque me agradas... -_sonrió caminando despacio por la oficina_- cuando conocí a Serena quede enamorado de su belleza, de su porte y elegancia... pero para ella y su familia yo no era más que un nuevo rico, algo que la princesa Tsukino no merecía... ella merecía algo mejor...

-¿Y qué hiciste para enamorarla?

_Sonrió recordando como en ese tiempo no le importaba ser él el que se humillara_- Prácticamente todo... pero ella era tan arrogante y presuntuosa que jamás le importo tirar delante de mí los ramos de rosas que le llevaba, costosos juegos de joyería... no sé cómo puede llegar a enamorarme de una mujer así... siempre tan vanidosa creyéndose una verdadera princesa...

-Pues ahora luce como tal... al menos en lo poco que tengo tratándola, pero entonces si te rechazo ¿por qué lo hacía?

-Al principio pensaba en que era por mi falta de status social ahora pienso que fue por algo o alguien mas... -_dijo con seriedad y coraje_-

-¿Alguien más? -_sonrió ligeramente bebiendo un poco de café, disimulando aquella sonrisa_- ¿algún amor?

-Más bien un maldito capricho...

-¿Un capricho?, explícate

-No lo sé, hasta la fecha no me ha querido decir nada al respecto, y la verdad no me interesa... logre lo que me propuse, ser quien tuviera a esa mujer... y con algo de ganancia... el nivel y estatus que ella tenía me sirvió para ser quien soy ahora... fue un gran beneficio casarme con ella...

-¿Solo... un beneficio?

_Sonrió desviando la mirada hacia la fotografía que estaba en su escritorio-_ No, la verdad no... no es solo un beneficio, es una placer que sea mi esposa, la envidia de muchos, el deseo de otros tantos, pero al final de cuentas es mi esposa es conmigo con quien comparte la cama...

_Se levanto fingiendo ver los libros metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos presionando sus puños con fuerza conteniendo su rabia_- ¿La amas?

-¿Amarla? -sonrió con ironía- ¿crees de verdad que se puede llegar a amar a una mujer tan frívola y prepotente como ella?, no Seiya, para nada... me deje llevar por el hermoso oropel con que se desenvuelve, pero jamás se cansó de dejarme en claro jamás me amaría... yo que puse todo a su disposición... me rechazo más de una ocasión... ¿tu podrías amar a una mujer así?

-¿Por qué no?, parece una persona de buenos sentimientos... creo yo... y cualquiera podría enamorarse de ella y mas tu siendo su esposo... al menos a mi no me gustaría casarme sin amar y ser amado por esa persona especial...

-Mmm veo que al final de cuentas sigues siendo un artista, idealista, creyente del amor... pero Seiya hay otras cosas más que el amor, el poder, el dinero... el deseo... el mismo que crecía cada vez que me rechazaba, cada que robaba un beso y su manera de despreciarme me hizo desearla cada vez mas...

-¿Entonces solo te casaste por deseo y no por amarla en realidad?

-Vamos Seiya, eres hombre... dime... ¿acaso nunca has deseado a una mujer sin que tenga que involucrar un sentimiento? -_sonrió arrogante mientras se sentaba tras el escritorio_-

-Una cosa es desear a alguien... y otra muy diferente casarse por deseo y no por amor... si no solo por capricho... perdóname Darien pero no comparto tu pensamiento

-Bueno pensamos diferente, pero al final de cuentas Serena es mi esposa por deseo, capricho o quizá por amor... pero aunque ella me rechazo tantas veces solo basta con ver lo hermosa que es... tu lo has dicho ahora parece una princesa porque eso fue lo que quise que fuera... MI princesa... aunque no se lo mereciera...

-¿Y por qué no se lo merecía?, al fin de cuenta ya tienen años casados ¿no?, quizás con ese tiempo el amor nació quiero pensar

-Nació el amor, pero al mismo tiempo murió... todo por...

-Disculpe señor, pero ya está listo el equipo que utilizaran mañana... -_dijo un asistente al entrar a la oficina_-

_Seiya lo miraba con atención, sus puños aun los mantenía presionados dentro de sus bolsillos_- Creo que es hora de irme

-Nos veremos mañana... ah y te presentare a la niña que saldrá en el comercial...

-Me parece bien... hasta mañana... -_murmuro sin verlo saliendo de aquella oficina_-

-Hasta mañana... -_dijo en despedida quedándose con el asistente poniéndose de acuerdo en el proyecto que tanto le importaba a últimas fechas_-

_Seiya salió del edificio conduciendo hasta el hotel donde se quedaba. Saber un poco más de la verdad y mas la forma tan despreciable con que el se dirigía hacia la persona que supone debiera ser lo más importante para él lo hacía tomar las fuerzas necesarias para sacar a Serena de ese infierno que tenía por vida._

X-X

_Serena se encontraba por demás nerviosa, era una suerte que esa mañana no se encontrara Darien, así podría recibir a su querida hija como tanto lo deseaba, aunque los nervios por que Seiya la conociera también crecían conforme avanzaba la mañana, fue hasta que escucho el auto llegar que reacciono de sus propios pensamientos._

_Hotaru se encontraba emocionada por fin después de mucho ver a su madre, el chofer le comento a Hotaru que Darien no se encontraba en casa, sonrió con alegría entro corriendo a la casa lanzándose a los brazos de su madre_- ¡Mamaaaa te extrañe mucho!

-Hija... -_murmuro con dulzura abrazando con fuerza a su pequeña_- mi vida... -_acaricio su cabello suavemente_-

**-**Mami mamita linda te extrañe -_subió su mirada con lagrimas_-

-Y yo a ti, te extrañe mucho... ¿cómo te has portado?, estas muy linda... -_la observo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, era la verdad su pequeña había crecido mucho y cada vez se parecía mas a su padre de ahí su miedo a que Seiya supiera la verdad en cuanto la viera_-

-Yo siempre me porto bien, ya sabes que soy linda tierna y adorable -_poniendo una linda pose de modelo_-

_Sonrió volviendo a abrazarla-_ Si lo se... eres tan hermosa...

_Le correspondió el abrazo_- Me dijeron que ese señor no estaba y me alegra por que así puedo disfrutar estos momentos contigo mamá

-Hija... -_murmuro comenzando a caminar a la habitación que estaba reservada a la pequeña_- te extrañe tanto... no creas que he olvidado que pronto será tu cumpleaños... ¿qué es lo que quieres que te regale?

-Mi único deseo es que tu estés conmigo todo ese día... no deseo otra cosa que ver a mi madre feliz y contenta y a mi lado

-Lo estoy siempre que estamos juntas... así que ese día lo estaremos... y... ¿no estás nerviosa por conocer a Seiya Kou? -_pregunto desviando la mirada_-

-Si... imagínate la reacción de mis compañeras al enterarse que iba estar junto a él, ya sabes nunca faltan las envidias, pero me siento contenta... y nerviosa... -_se sentó en la cama brincando_-

-Bueno solo será algo breve en lo que participaras en ese comercial, pero igual me da mucho gusto que estés aquí...

-Aunque sea pocos minutos podre pedirle que me dé su autógrafo y verlo en persona, en la escuela ni siquiera puedo acudir a sus conciertos, pero lo que más me gusta lejos de ver al famoso Seiya Kou es poder estar contigo mamá... porque te quiero... aun me pregunto porque sigues con ese señor... si no te quiere y tu tampoco lo quieres

-Hotaru... hay ciertas cosas que no entenderías pero quizá pronto todo cambie...

-Espero que cambie para bien mamá... -_se levanto acercándose a abrazarla_- aunque no lo entienda... aunque no me lo digas yo sé que no amas a ese señor... que solo nos mantiene separadas...

-Aun no puedo creer que mi hermosa hija haya madurado tan rápido, me hubiera gustado que tuvieras una infancia dulce e inocente... perdóname... -_la abrazo con fuerza besando su cabello_-

_Le correspondió el abrazo acurrucándose_- Mamá...

-He sido tan cobarde... perdóname... tu merecías una verdadera familia y solo te puedo dar visitas ocasionales...

-Soy feliz de poder verte... y disfrutar estos instantes contigo... aunque si me gustaría verte todos los días...

-Pero quizá me odiarías al verme cada día, serías como todas las niñas de tu edad... berrinchuda... -_sonrió jugando con su nariz_-

-Yo jamás podría odiar a mi mama... y verte todos los días es lo que más deseo...

-Lo sé hija... -_murmuro volviendo a abrazarla para luego soltarla y sonreírle-_ bien creo que es hora de que te cambies para poder irnos al lugar donde se hará la filmación...

-¿Tan pronto? -_volteo a verla con un puchero_- ¿no podemos quedarnos un poco mas así?

-Mmm pequeño ángel... -_sonrió tomando su mano_- de acuerdo quizá podamos ver una película que compre para ti...

-Siiiiiiii -_la abraza muy contenta_-

-Ven vamos a mi recamara, ahí podemos verla... -_la saco de aquella fría habitación para llevarla a la de ella, no es que fuera mas cálida pero al menos sabía que tenía un poco de su esencia y eso le haría bien a su pequeña hija_-

-Si mamá y que película veremos -_tomando su mano muy contenta-_

-Mmm una que te gustara mucho... es con Seiya Kou... -_murmuro mientras abría la habitación para que la niña entrara-_

-Con Seiya perfecto vamos, vamos -_apresuro a su madre subiéndose a la cama brincando muy contenta_-

-¿Te gusta tanto ese actor? -_pregunto mientras buscaba en un cajón la película_ -

-Clarooo es tan guapo atractivo, excelente actor, pero sus canciones son las mejores que hay

-Ah si... -_fingió indiferencia mientras colocaba el dvd y se acercaba a la cama para recostarse junto a su pequeña_- ¿y por qué te gustan sus canciones?

-Cada una de ellas guarda un sentimiento, además de que su voz es tan varonil... oye mami... ¿no crees que él sería un buen papa para mí?

_Volteo sorprendida a verla sonriendo nerviosa_- ¿Un buen papá?, ¿de qué hablas Hotaru? -_desvió la mirada fingiendo que observaba la película_-

_Se sonroja_- Bueno... quizás me llames loca... pero... siempre que lo veo siento algo extraño e imagino como seria tener un papa como él... -_acurrucándose mas junto a su madre_-

_La abrazo brindándole un poco del calor que solo tenía para ella mientras acariciaba su cabello con suavidad_- Si... sería un excelente papá... -_murmuro con tristeza_-

-A veces me pregunto como será mi papa... porque se bien que ese señor no lo es -_cerro sus ojos disfrutando la calidez de su mamá tal como anhela siempre-_

-Tu padre es el hombre más dulce y apuesto... podría decirte que es perfecto...

-Ojala algún día pueda conocerlo

-Estoy segura que lo harás... -_murmuro comenzando a dormitar, tener a su pequeña hija junto a ella le producía una tranquilidad que pocas veces podía sentir, ya había perdido la cuenta de las noches que había pasado en vela pensando en ella, desde que se la había arrebatado no había tenido ni una noche de sueño tranquilo y ahora al tenerla entre sus brazos la hacía por fin descansar aunque fueran 5 minutos-_

_Hotaru se levanto observando a su mama unos instantes, sonrió acercándose al closet para buscar una manta comenzaba a hacer frio, al buscar en el closet una pequeña cajita llamo su atención-_ Y esto... -_se agacho sacándola de su lugar, la abrió sorprendiéndose al ver su contenido_- que significa todo esto... -_saco una pequeña libreta hojeándola_- el diario de mamá... -_comenzando a leer algunas hojas_-

"_¡Feliz cumpleaños a mí! siii hoy es mi cumpleaños número 17, por una extraña razón siento que ha sido mi mejor fiesta, conocí a un chico que me colmo la paciencia y creo que yo a él, pero entonces ¿por qué siento que fue la mejor fiesta?, sencillo... hoy me han besado por primera vez..."_

_Sonrió al leer volteo a ver a su madre._

_Estaba profundamente dormida cuando el insistente sonido del teléfono la despertó haciendo que asustada observara el reloj-_ Hotaru...

_Asustada metió la libreta en la cajita envolviéndola en la manta, volteando hacia donde estaba su madre._

-Ah hija... es tardísimo... Darien estará molesto... vamos ya no hay tiempo de que te cambies...

-No importa mamá así estoy bien... ¿no te molesta me lleve esta manta?, tiene tu esencia y al dormir quiero sentirte cerca ¿puedo?

-Está bien, guárdala en tu habitación... -_dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el teléfono y esperaba a que saliera la pequeña para poder contestar a su esposo que imaginaba estaría furioso por el retraso-_

-Si... la guardare en mi mochila -_salió corriendo hacia su habitación, donde enseguida la metió a la mochila y salió muy contenta_-

_Después de aquella discusión telefónica salió poniendo su mejor sonrisa para su pequeña_- Bien es hora de irnos... ¿lista?

-Si mamá estoy lista -salió cargando su mochila-

**-**Bien vamos... -_la tomo de la mano hasta su coche para llevarla a que participara en ese comercial aunque ella siendo su madre no quisiera_- ¿emocionada?

-Mucho -_subió al auto-_

_Sonrió y comenzó a manejar rumbo al parque de diversiones, solo esperaba que Darien no estuviera tan molesto como para comenzar a discutir enfrente de todos pero sobre todo enfrente de Seiya, la plática con la pequeña fue amena y tranquila, disfrutando de cada segundo que pasaba a su lado, siendo por primera vez una verdadera mamá para la niña, cuando por fin llegaron pudo ver a Darien esperando impaciente su llegada.  
_

-Por favor hija... no importa lo que escuches todo estará bien... ¿de acuerdo? -_sonrió tratando de darle confianza, a lo que la niña solo asintió con la mirada_-

-Ya era hora de que llegaran... –_Dijo Darien acercándose a Serena_-

-Lo siento... se me hizo un poco tarde... Hotaru por favor adelántate... -_dijo empujándola suavemente hacia donde había más gente ya que no quería que escuchara esa discusión_-

_Volteo a verla dudosa, para luego dirigir una mirada desafiante a Darien, alejándose_- Permiso...

_Sonrió observando cómo se alejaba su pequeña-_ Lo siento Darien me quede dormida y...

-¿Un poco tarde?, querrás decir dos horas más tarde... pero en qué demonios piensas, cada instante que pasa representa mucho dinero...

-Ya te dije que lo siento... además no hubieras tenido que esperar, para el comercial hay muchas otras niñas

_La sujeto con fuerza del brazo_- ¿Estas contradiciendo mi orden? -_acercándola a él_- antes di que te permito verla antes de las vacaciones y que la considere a ella-

-Darien aquí no por favor... -_dijo bajando la mirada_-

-Ahora si te importa el ridículo ¿no?, pero no te importo hacerme esperar por más de dos horas, que risa me mas -_presionando mas su brazo_- mas te vale que te comportes como lo que eres… además ¿qué ropa es esta?, ¿y a ella porque la trajiste con esa ropa no te dije a caso lo que quería que usaran?

-Me estas lastimando... Darien... por favor... ya te dije se me hizo tarde... además no sé porque te importa tanto como me vea o como se vea ella... nosotras no te importamos...

_Desde lejos la rubia había visto como cierta pareja conocida estaban al parecer discutiendo por lo que prefirió estacionarse un poco lejos solo lo suficiente para poder escuchar, no es que fuera chismosa, pero ellos en especial le interesaban._

_Frunció el ceño_- Si... tienes razón no me importan... pero no voy a dejar que des una mala imagen... recuerda que estamos en medio de un negocio... y tú debes dar la mejor imagen con mi esposa porque eso eres no lo olvides

-Nunca lo olvido... -_dijo en voz alta subiendo la mirada_- te encargas de recordármelo cada día... ¿satisfecho?

-Pues si lo sabes perfectamente... entonces bien debes saber que no te conviene hacerme enojar... a no ser que quieras que mande a tu hija lejos del país... y no puedas verla siquiera -_sonrió con cierto aire de maldad_-

-Lo lamento... no volverá a pasar... pero deja a Hotaru fuera de esto... -_murmuro_- ¿por qué no pudiste querer a mi hija?, ¿por qué te da gusto mantenernos alejadas?

-Ese fue el castigo que ganaste... por haberme engañado... aunque quizás pudo ser diferente si hubiera sido un niño... pero no tenía que ser niña... y mantenerlas alejadas... digamos que es divertido... de lo contrario... no estarías sometida ante mi... y sabes me gusta someterte... hacerte mía cada que se me da la gana -_la acerco más a su cuerpo apretándola_- ser la envidia de los demás y tener la satisfacción de que soy el único que puede tenerte... además con esto estas pagando cada uno de tus desprecios que me hiciste en el pasado...

_Sonrió con cierto aire de ironía el mismo que tenia para él cuando lo conoció_- Quizá puedes tener mi cuerpo, pero jamás pudiste lograr conseguir mi amor... al único que he amado y amare es al padre de Hotaru... así que supongo que todos te tienen envidia por ese hecho...

_Fruncio el ceño con molestia_- Quizás... y ya no me interesa si no me amas... de cualquier forma ese tipo desapareció de tu vida en el instante en que te casaste conmigo... y parece s que no le importabas tanto... o te hubiera buscado antes… para salvarte de mis garras... pero hasta hora ni se ha de acordar de ti... y aunque ese tipo volviese... no te dejaría libre por ningún motivo... tú me perteneces y así será... para liberarte de mi tendrías que matarte... recuerda... hasta que la muerte nos separe... así que disfruta de este hermoso infierno -_besando sus labios con brusquedad_- disfruta de cada uno de mis besos... de mis caricias... de cada instante en que te poseo...

_Al ver semejante acto estuvo tentada a ir a ayudarla, pues veía en su rostro la frustración reflejada, pero sobre todo el desprecio que sentía hacia ese hombre_- ¿Cómo puede tratarla así? -_volteo a todas partes buscando con la mirada a Seiya_- ay qué bueno que no esta aquí sino ya se le hubiera ido a los golpes... -_suspiro aliviada mientras continuaba observando_- 

-Jamás disfrutare de algo así... jamás podría disfrutar de entregarme a ti... es mas... jamás me he entregado a ti como lo hice con él... así que tu disfruta de eso... -_dijo con molestia cansada de que la tratara como un objeto_-

-Disfruto mas... y sabes lo mucho que me excita que te resistas a mi... mientras más te resistes más me complace tenerte... -_sujetando su rostro-_ así que sigue haciéndolo por que tu sabes que yo siempre gano... y tú eres mi mayor trofeo, gracias a ti obtuve la posición social que buscaba y por ende me he vuelto millonario gracias a los contratos que tu belleza me ha ayudado a obtener... y por favor ya olvídate de ese tipo... seguramente él ya lo hizo, y quizás tenga hijos y este felizmente casado... y tú no le importas en lo absoluto... y en caso contrario que ese sujeto regresara en tu búsqueda lo cual dudo mucho... no encontraría otra cosa más que la muerte... cuida bien lo que dices... porque sabes que las consecuencias las puede pagar tu querida hija -_volteando hacia donde se encontraba la niña recibiendo instrucciones de la producción-_

_Negó en un movimiento sutil al momento que unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas-_ No… con Hotaru no por favor... está bien hare lo que quieras, pero a ella déjala tranquila... por favor...

-Entonces no me provoques... además deberías estar feliz... en unos días ella estará a tu lado pasando unas lindas vacaciones, ahora sonríe... y se la esposa perfecta para mí -_rozando sus labios con cinismo alejándose de ella_-

_En cuanto se alejo sintió como por fin pudo descansar respirando profundamente y antes de que sus lagrimas comenzaran a escapar de sus ojos se encerró nuevamente en el auto para poder llorar y evitar que alguien la viera o peor aun su hija o Seiya, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era verse peor de patética y débil delante de ellos._

_Mina salió del auto, al verla entrar al suyo, se acerco, preocupada, ahora entendía mucho de lo que Seiya le había comentado en días pasados, toco la ventanilla del auto de la chica._

_Se asusto en cuanto escucho el ruido en el cristal_- Grandioso... "el ángel" -_pensó volteándose para disimuladamente limpiar sus lagrimas, después de hacerlo bajo la ventanilla sonriendo cortésmente- _Ah hola... Mina... ¿qué haces aquí?, ah pero que tonta seguramente vienes a ver a tu... novio -_dijo con cierto recelo_-

_La miro con seriedad_- Debo disculparme contigo... ¿podemos hablar?

-Este no es un buen momento... -_dijo nerviosa tomando de nueva cuenta su bolso para luego abrir la puerta del auto_-

-Sí lo es... ven -_la tomo de la mano, llevándola hacia un pequeño apartado que había cerca, sin dejarla responder_-

-Mina por favor... Darien me está esperando... tu no entiendes nada... ve y sigue viviendo tu "cuento de amor" con Seiya y a mi déjame en paz... -_dijo molesta y preocupada de tener una nueva discusión con su esposo-_

-No te preocupes... yo le explicare a tu esposo que tomamos café juntas... no creo que le agrade perder un nuevo contrato conmigo -_guiñando un ojo_- además él se irá en una hora y no tendrás que preocuparte

-¿De qué hablas? -_pregunto confundida_- ¿preocuparme por qué razón?

-Confía en mi... la verdad... -suspira- perdóname... no quise escuchar su discusión...

_De momento no supo que decir, quizá molestarse, pero la verdad sentía pena por ella misma-_ No deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas... las cosas no son como piensas...

-Perdona... no fue mi intención... iba llegando, y fue inevitable... -_mordió su labio sacando su celular, marco el numero de Seiya, el cual contesto_- Seiya... quiero que vengas inmediatamente al parque que está cerca de la producción te quiero aquí en menos de segundos ya -_colgó el teléfono_-

-¿Qué haces? -_trato de tomar su mano para evitar que continuara hablando pero fue inevitable_- ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer?, contarle a Seiya lo que escuchaste y así puedan burlarse los dos... ¿eso es lo que quieres?

-Tranquila y confía en ambos -_sonrió ligeramente volteando hacia donde ya se veía correr a Seiya el cual se detuvo en seco al ver a Serena, se acerco extrañado a las chicas_-

-¿Ocurrió algo malo?, ¿por qué la urgencia?

-Basta no quiero ser parte de esto... -_dijo molesta observando primero a Mina y luego a Seiya_- todo lo que paso entre nosotros es asunto olvidado, no quiero que me busques y tu... -_dirigió una mirada de tristeza a Seiya para luego sonreírle ligeramente a Mina_- espero que hayas disfrutado del espectáculo, ahora disfruta de tu hermosa relación... -_murmuro con la voz entre cortada conteniendo las ganas de llorar_-

-Seiya es hora de decirle la verdad… –_dijo Mina sujetando a Serena del brazo antes de que se marchara_- 

_Seiya las observo asintiendo con la mirada sujetando el otro brazo de Serena_- Si... Serena... este... bueno quizás, no sea el momento pero ya no puedo estar lejos de ti... porque te amo y jamás deje de amarte

-No sé de qué estás hablando... deberías tener más respeto por tu querida y comprensiva novia... -_dijo tratando de soltarse-_ ahora los dos suéltenme...

**-**Serena... Seiya no es mi novio... y jamás lo fue ni lo será...

-Si te quieres ir está bien... pero escúchanos por favor... –_Dijo Seiya observándola_-

**-**¿Qué? -_murmuro observando primero a la chica y después a Seiya_- ¿de que están hablando?

-Mina es como mi hermana... crecimos juntos... y si se hace pasar por mi novia es para que los medios fans y demás no me acosen tanto tratando de indagar sobre la mujer a la que dedico cada una de mis canciones la cual siempre has sido tu...

-Todo este tiempo... me he sentido la peor de las mujeres por haber aceptado tu ofrecimiento –_murmuro Serena con tristeza_- he sentido que el alma se me iba al imaginarte en brazos de otra mujer... para que ahora todo haya sido un engaño...

-Si lo fue... porque Seiya también estaba dolido... y verte casada y él aun solo esperando por ti... fue muy doloroso... por eso accedí a acompañarlo... y fingir una vez mas ser su novia...

-La vez pasada estuve a punto de decirte la verdad... Serena te amo... y voy a luchar...

-¿Y porque decírmelo ahora? -_pregunto observando a Mina_- ¿tan patética te parecí hace unos momentos?

-No… no eres patética... solo necesitas confiar más en ti... y tomar el valor para hacerle frente a ese hombre... como le dije a Seiya... aun no tienes la fuerza y valor para luchar y por eso el tiene que hacerlo por los dos... y más ahora que sabes la verdad... yo seré su Cupido de amor -_haciendo su pose de modelo_-

-¿De qué hablan?, ¿me perdí de algo?

-No entiendes nada... no sabes de lo que es capaz... incluso ahora podría estar buscándome para... -_de pronto sintió como un presentimiento se hizo presente_- Hotaru, debo volver por ella... no lo conocen es capaz de todo...

-Tranquila... todo estará bien él se irá conmigo en una hora así que podrán disfrutar del día... por cierto los dejo, voy en su búsqueda para dar inicio al plan... Serena quizás tu también debas hablar con Seiya... y si él te perdona todo... tú debes perdonarnos este pequeño engaño que nos ayudara a todos -_guiñando su ojo se alejo de la pareja_- le mandare mensaje cuando todo esté listo besos

-Mina... estás loca sabes... pero gracias -_sonrió con alegría_-

_De momento no había entendido a que se refería pero fue hasta que recordó todo lo que le dijo a Darien durante la discusión que comprendió_- Escucho todo... _-murmuro nerviosa de saber que su secreto estaba a punto de revelarse_-

-¿Escucho que cosa? -_volteo a verla_-

-Nada... -_dijo nerviosa volteándose_- será mejor que nos vayamos también...

-Serena... ¿hay algo que deba saber?, si es así dímelo...

-Seiya... -_murmuro sin atreverse a verlo_- si tanto me amas y aun así querías vengarte de mi... ¿que mas hubieras hecho si no te hubieras enterado de mi infeliz matrimonio?

-Serena... aunque no me hubiera enterado de tu infeliz matrimonio como tú lo llamas... hubiera desistido en el primer intento como lo hice... porque te amo... si en lugar de saber que no eres feliz y que en verdad no amas a ese hombre lucharía por ti... como deseo hacerlo... en caso contrario... me habría alejado... con solo la satisfacción de verte feliz... y quizás con esa misma frustración que sentiste al pensar que Mina representaba más de lo que tú has representado en mi vida... pero así ya dejaría de preguntarme tantas noches como estarías si serias feliz... si estarías enferma, una y mil preguntas más que me hacia a diario...

-Eso fue antes... quizá ahora me odies... me odiaras porque soy tan cobarde que ni siquiera pude proteger nuestro amor... soy tan cobarde incluso ahora que tengo miedo de decirte la verdad...

-¿De qué verdad hablas Serena?, sea lo que sea... yo voy a luchar por nuestro amor... no voy a dejar que él te siga utilizando y haciendo daño... yo voy a protegerte porque te amo no lo entiendes... si no pude odiarte en todos estos años de usencia menos ahora que por fin vuelvo a verte

-Es que no lo entiendes... -_volteo con cierta desesperación-_ no es solo a mí a quien le hace daño Darien... yo soy en dado caso la que menos importa... conmigo puede hacer lo que quiera... y no me importa... porque yo tengo alguien a quien proteger...

-¿De qué hablasSerena, por favor se claro a quien debes proteger?, porque tienes tanto miedo... porque sigues con él si no lo amas si solo te utiliza por favor respóndeme por que no lo entiendo

-Por mi hija... -_dijo cansada de guardar ese secreto_-

-¿Por tu hija? -_murmuro sorprendido y en shock por aquella revelación_-

-Si... mi hija... una hermosa niña, la misma con la que actuaras en ese comercial... -_murmuro bajando la mirada_-

-Así que es esa pequeña _-sonrió ligeramente_- es hermosa como tu... pero si tienes una hija... ¿por qué temes?, no me digas que ese infeliz es capaz de atentar contra la seguridad de su propia hija -_presiono sus puños recordando la plática con él-_

-Quizá todo hubiera sido diferente si fuera un niño... las cosas han sido peor desde que nació mi hermosa Hotaru...

-Hasta machista resulto ser... yo si lo mato... mira que ganas no me faltan de hacerlo... que de hecho estuve a punto de hacerlo hace unos días... y con esto que me dices... -_gruño furioso dispuesto a írsele a los golpes a aquel sujeto_-

-Seiya... -_murmuro tomándolo del brazo-_ él no la quiere no porque sea mujer... sino porque... no es su hija...

-¿Qué? -_volteo a verla aun mas sorprendido_- ¿qué quieres decir con que no es su hija? -_tartamudeo un poco al formular su pregunta_-

-Es hija... de... -_dudo aun en contarle toda la verdad, pero era necesario, cerró los ojos y tomo el valor que le faltaba para contarle todo_- del gran Seiya Kou...

_Ante aquella revelación se quedo sin palabras, mirándola fijamente_- ¿Mí... mi... mi... hi...hi...ja... mi hija?, pero como... porque... -_presiono mas su puño al imaginar el trato que había recibido, dio media vuelta decidido a buscar a ese hombre y hacerle frente de una vez por todas_-

-Perdóname... -_corrió rápidamente a tomarlo del brazo deteniéndose frente a él-_ yo intente buscarte, decirte que esperaba un hijo tuyo, pero no pude... perdóname Seiya por favor... no quise ocultártelo... lo que más deseaba es que estuvieras a mi lado en ese momento... -_dijo ya con el llanto presente desahogando por fin todo ese sufrimiento que aun tenía que reprimir_-

_Seiya la vio fijamente, la abrazo con fuerza_- Serena te amo... y ahora con mayor razón luchare... no solo por ti y por mi... si no por ella también... te amo -_beso sus labios con amor, con cariño con emoción, aun seguía en shock pensando en aquella pequeña que había visto en el set recibiendo instrucciones, tenia tanas emociones encontradas_-

-¿No estás molesto conmigo? -_pregunto confundida recibiendo cada beso, justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, sentir el amor de Seiya_-

-No… porque lo que paso, paso... y entiendo... y aunque me hubieras buscado... ese sujeto no lo habría permitido... pero eso se cabo... le voy a demostrar con quien se ha metido... ya no dejare que te siga utilizando y menos que le haga daño a nuestra hija... dime... ¿le ha hecho algo?, quiero saberlo todo

-Me la arrebato siendo ella muy pequeña... quise impedirlo, pero mi padre estuvo de acuerdo... de hecho... -_bajo la mirada abrazándolo con fuerza-_ solo lleva mi apellido y delante de todos los demás debo tratarla como... una sobrina...

-Maldita sea ¿a ese grado a llegado? -_golpeo el árbol que tenía más cerca descargando al ira que comenzaba a sentir_- ¿y ella sabe que eres su madre o se lo han ocultado también?

-No… ella lo sabe y aun a pesar de todo me quiere como su madre... -_murmuro aun llorosa_- pero no he sabido serlo... no la he podido proteger como debería...

_Con lagrimas en sus ojos la atrajo hacia él abrazándola con fuerza-_ Parece una niña muy fuerte... ya se... seguro tu querido esposo no se va negar a ello... qué opinas... si me la llevo conmigo... ya le inventare algo...pero para iniciar la lucha contra él lo primero es alejar a Hotaru de su alcance... y no podrá hacer nada puesto que tiene solo tu apellido así que él no tiene derecho alguno sobre la pequeña

-No te lo va a permitir... la enviara de nueva cuenta al internado, ella es lo único que tiene para chantajearme, así que no te permitirá llevarla a ningún lado... no lo conoces Seiya, es capaz de todo, incluso de matar... me amenazo con hacerle daño al padre de Hotaru... no quiero que nada malo te pase...

-Nada malo me pasara... si tomamos en cuenta que no le conviene perder este convenio... confía en mi... él accederá porque no tendrá otro remedio... poco a poco le iré quitando sus armas... y por lo poco que platique con él intuyó de lo que es capaz pero él tampoco me conoce a mi... ni tampoco conoce de lo que soy capaz de hacer por proteger a las personas que amo...

**-**No Seiya, si haces eso ahora sería como ponerlo sobre aviso... además estoy segura que no dejara que Hotaru esté lejos de mí, y no porque no quiera verme sufrir, sino porque no tendrá manera de chantajearme...

-¿Entonces qué pretendes que haga?, ¿que me quede de brazos cruzados viendo con tu y mi hija siguen a merced de ese sujeto?, como las lastima... dime ¿entonces qué debo hacer? -_alzo la voz bastante molesto e impotente_-

-No... -_dijo desesperada separándose de él, se sentía también impotente y con miedo de que algo pudiera hacerles_- no lo entiendes Seiya... no puedes reaccionar así... sé que quisieras tener a tu hija junto a ti pero aun no es el momento...

-¿Y cuando crees que sea el momento?, pasaron 10 años lejos de ti y de ella todo este tiempo sin saber de su existencia... y ahora me pides que me quede de brazos cruzados dejando que él le haga daño manteniéndola arraigada vete tú a saber qué clase de internado

-Es el mejor del país... -_murmuro-_ no te estoy pidiendo que no hagas nada, qué más quisiera yo que nuestra hija por fin pueda conocer a su padre y tener ese amor que yo por tonta le arrebate... -_dijo oprimiendo su manos contra sus piernas_- no sé ni siquiera porque aun piensas en mi...

-¿Y tú porque aun piensas en mi? -_fijando su mirada en ella_-

-Porque... porque... porque te amo... porque Hotaru me recuerda el gran amor que viví a tu lado, porque en todos estos años lo único que he hecho es pensar en ti, tu recuerdo y la ilusión de volver a verte es lo que me ha mantenido con vida...

_Se acerco a ella tomándola de los hombros_- Bien ahora respóndeme ¿por qué crees que sigo amándote como un loco mucho más que la primera vez que te vi?

-No lo se... -_bajo la mirada con vergüenza_- te lastime demasiado en ese tiempo, me fui sin decirte siquiera "adiós", solo desaparecí de tu vida... aun el hecho de pensar que me sigues amando me parece increíble... pensé que me odiarías sobre todo al saber de Hotaru...

-Siéntate un momento de favor -_dejándose caer al césped_- me sorprendió de sobre manera saber que tengo una hija... era algo que no imaginaba... ni en mis más remotos sueños llegue a pensar que podría ser padre... si así sin saberlo ya tenía ganas de matar a ese sujeto... ahora con mayor razón... Serena... cada día que pasó en lugar de matar el amor que siento por ti lo convertí en mi motor de vida aunque sufrí mucho por no saber las razones de tu desaparición en aquel momento y enterarme después que estabas casada... fue como un puñal clavado que no pude sacar... pero ni así te pude odiar

-Lo siento... era demasiado joven... te amaba pero tenía miedo... si mi padre se llegaba a enterar de lo nuestro hubiera sido capaz de todo por alejarme de ti... y lo que menos quería era que te pasara algo malo... -_murmuro hincándose a su lado_- y si me fui sin decirte nada es porque sabía que no podría decirte adiós... mi corazón no lo hubiera resistido

-No querías que tu padre nos alejara... pero al final eso sucedió nos alejamos... hubiera preferido morir a no luchar por ti... y ahora me pides que no haga nada... Serena entiéndelo te amo y no puedo ni quiero cruzarme de brazos… no puedo ser solo observador...

-Lo se... no sabes lo que deseo que todo esto se acabe ya... odio estar alejada de mi hija, no poder demostrarle cuanto la quiero, no poder demostrártelo a ti... pero debemos pensar que es lo que vamos a hacer, no podemos solo actuar por impulso... conozco perfectamente a Darien y sé que por ahora no dejara que Hotaru se aleje de él... ni mucho menos yo... -_bajo la mirada_- jamás me dejara libre...

_Presiono su muño golpeando el césped_- No triunfara... habrá ganado esta batalla pero no la guerra... algo he de hacer para liberarlas lo prometo

-Seiya... -_murmuro tomando su mano_- yo en realidad ya no importo... lo único que importa es que nuestra hija este a salvo y eso solo lo lograras tu... ¿comprendes?

-Serena... voy a lograr que las dos estén a salvo... apuesto mi carrera a que así será... si no lo consigo seré un fracasado que ni siquiera defender lo que más ama pudo... y tú sabes que yo no soy un fracasado... y que al igual que a tu marido no me gusta perder...

-Sera mejor que regresemos... no quiero que Darien se vuelva a molestar... -_se puso de pie aun confundida por todo eso_- no quiero volver a discutir con él y mucho menos delante de ti o de Hotaru...

-Si vamos... seguro Mina no tardara en poner en marcha el plan -_sonrió ligeramente levantándose, rozando sutilmente sus labios- _te amo

-Una cosa mas... Hotaru no sabe que eres su padre...

-Y por ende tampoco lo sabe Darien ¿cierto? -_murmuro con desilusión_-

-Darien sabe que Hotaru es hija del único hombre que he amado, pero jamás le he dicho quien es...

-Si lo supiera quizás ni siquiera habríamos hecho la negociación... entiendo... por ahora es mejor que no lo sepa...

-Sí, es lo mejor además dentro de algunas semanas vendrá de vacaciones... Darien accedió a que estuviera en la casa... quizá puedas acercarte a ella...

-No tengo otra opción ¿cierto? -_volteo a verla con aquella tristeza y desilusión que comenzaba a invadir su ser al no poder abrazar a su hija y decirle quien era-_

-Lo siento Seiya... las cosas no deberían ser así...

-No… pero así son -_comenzando a caminar de regreso al set_-

-Si... así son... -_murmuro con tristeza quedándose algunos pasos atrás para no llegar al mismo tiempo que él_-

_Seiya__ camino hacia Mina murmurándole algo en el oído, a lo cual ella asintió_- Muy bien ya están todos ¿listos?

-Si estamos listos… -_Dijo Darien acercándose a la joven pareja_- solo te esperábamos... -_tomo a la pequeña de la espalda empujándola sutilmente al frente_- esta niña será la que participe en el comercial... Seiya te presento a Hotaru...

Continuara…

X-X

Respuestas a los Reviews:

Bueno pues aquí está un capitulo mas de este fic, que de una vez les digo ya tiene final así que no se preocupen, que seguiré publicando, una disculpa porque de nuevo me tarde, pero bueno ya saben cómo es el tiempo que no perdona, pero aquí ando de nuevo, como vieron por fin Seiya conocerá a su pequeña hija, y la verdad pobre Serena como ha soportado tantas cosas, pero bueno esperamos que les haya gustado y que nos sigan apoyando en este proyecto, así como en los demás, gracias, ahora si las respuestas a los reviews:

**Aly Kou****:** hola, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, como viste Mina ya dijo la verdad así que ahora solo falta el castigo de Darien, ah Seiya es un amor de hombre, ahora en su faceta de papá es perfecto, así que veremos qué pasa ahora con Serena y que es lo que descubrirá Hotaru en el diario de su madre… cambiando de tema gracias por tu comentario, me hace sentir bien, y me da gusto sobre todo que pienses eso de lo que escribimos, gracias. 

**are85:** Hola, bueno pues ya viste la reacción que tuvo al enterarse de la noticia de que es papá, ahora falta ver cómo va a ser esa presentación y sobre todo hecha por Darien :p aun nos faltan unos cuantos capítulos más para ver que pasara con todo esto, que bueno que te está gustando, saluditos. 

**Idkie****:** Hola, gracias a ti por leer este fic tan loquito, esperamos que te haya gustado este capítulo también, nos leemos en el siguiente. 

**Antitos Kou Leto****:** Bueno pues ya viste la verdad sobre la actitud de Seiya, fue muy lindo de su parte comprender al menos parte de los motivos del secreto que mantenía Serena, ahora bueno todas odiamos ya a Darien, es un patán al tratar a si a Serena y a su hija, pero bueno pronto veremos cómo va surgiendo todo, y veremos que castigo recibe, o si es que Serena se logra librar de él y ser feliz a lado de Seiya, pero como está bien loco quien sabe que haga, ahora si nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, cuídate y saludos. 

**neoreynaserena:** Hola muchas gracias por ser una admiradora, muchas gracias, no te me pierdas tanto mujer, luego haces muchas travesuras :P 

**wendykou:** Yo también me quede sorprendida de que Seiya tenga tanto corazón XD pero bueno es que es Seiya que podemos pedir, por lo visto todas odiamos ya a Darien y no es para menos, es un patán de primera, ya veremos qué es lo que pasa más adelante, por lo pronto ya Seiya se entero de que tiene una hija y ya la va a conocer oficialmente así que ahora se pondrá mejor, muchas gracias por leer las historias, una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar.

Bueno pues hasta aquí las respuestas a los reviews, muchas gracias por cada comentario recibido, de nueva cuenta una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero no se preocupen, como les comentaba esta historia ya está terminada así que solo me tardare un tiempo para darles chance a que lean y luego ya editare el próximo capítulo, que como vieron quizá nos traiga memorias del pasado, ese diario encierra muchas cosas así que ya veremos qué pasa, cuídense mucho y pues aquí nos estaremos leyendo, abracitos y besitos.

**Marie Choi Winchester Kou y Marina Acero.**


	6. Diario

**Tú, El Amor y Yo**

**Capitulo 6 Diario**

Personajes pertenecientes a la gran Naoko Takeushi, solo los usamos con el fin de imaginar reunida a nuestra pareja favorita, Seiya y Serena…

_Seiya miro fijamente a la pequeña por unos instantes sin decir nada solo observándola_- "Se parece a mí..." -_sonrió ligeramente_- hola Hotaru... un gusto conocerte -_se agacho para quedar a su altura_- ¿estás lista?

_Asintió sonriendo nerviosamente_- Si señor...

-Vamos Hotaru se que puedes ser más expresiva... -_dijo Darien un tanto serio_-

_Seiya subió su mirada hacia Darien con cierta molestia suerte era que se había puesto sus anteojos para disimular su expresión_- Seguro debe estar nerviosa, vamos pequeña... relájate y regálame una hermosa sonrisa

-La verdad... estoy muy nerviosa por conocerlo señor... -_dijo la niña aun sonriendo nerviosamente-_ soy su admiradora...

-¿En verdad? -_sonrió aun mas al menos saber que le conocía aunque fuera por ser un cantante_- ¿y dime que es lo que más te gusta de mi?, con gusto al termino de la grabación te daré mi nuevo disco autografiado, serás la primera en tenerlo aun no ha salido a la venta

-¿De verdad? -_sonrió emocionada y no pudiendo contenerse más lo abrazo con fuerza_- gracias...

_Sorprendido por el impulso de la pequeña la abrazo con ternura_- Si... de verdad _-se levanto cargándola en brazos_- bien que esperamos vamos a comenzar

-Disculpe Darien... –_Interrumpió Mina_- mi representante está interesado en su oferta y quiere que vaya a verlo en este instante a su oficina

**-**Pero... ¿justo ahora? -_pregunto observando con molestia como trataban a esa niña_-

-Si... pasa que esta noche tiene que salir de viaje... y si no lo trata ahora... quizás pierda la oportunidad de tenerme en la campaña

-Mmm de acuerdo... solo espero poder regresar antes de que se termine de grabar el comercial... -_dijo observando su reloj_-

-Entonces vamos -_sonrió caminando hacia fuera del set_-

-Si vamos... -_busco con la mirada a su querida esposa a la cual por supuesto no encontró_- les encargo que todo salga bien...

-Vete sin preocupación porque aquí todos somos profesionales... incluso esta pequeña debo admitir que tuviste buen gusto a escogerla a ella –_Dijo Seiya observando a la niña_-

_Observo un momento a la niña para luego voltearse-_ Si, es linda... que terminen temprano... en cuanto veas a tu... a Serena le dices que me tuve que ir, que se quede aquí por si se te ofrece algo, en cuanto terminen se van a la casa... ¿entendido Hotaru?

_La pequeña volteo a verlo dedicándole una mirada desafiante_- Si ya entendí -_murmuro de mala gana_-

-Despreocúpate yo las llevo a su casa -_sonrió ampliamente_

**-**Nos veremos en la casa... -_dijo Darien sonriendo ahora a Mina_- ¿nos vamos?

-Con gusto, mi representante nos espera vamos

_En cuanto vio que se alejaban en el auto Serena se acerco-_ Me quedare en el auto, cualquier cosa que necesites Hotaru me avisas... -_dio media vuelta comenzando a avanzar hacia el auto_-

-¿Y por qué no te quedas a ver la grabación aquí?

-Si por favor... es que... -_hizo un ligero puchero a lo cual Seiya sonrió tiernamente_- me siento muy nerviosa y...

-No me siento muy bien... te esperare en el auto, además estoy segura de que lo harás excelente, eres fuerte tienes un talento natural

_Seiya se acerco a ella aun cargando a Hotaru_- Quizás ella sea muy fuerte pero siempre es bueno tener la cercanía de las personas amadas apoyando... ¿no es así pequeña? 

-Por favor... te necesito -_mordiendo su labio queriéndola llamar mamá pero sabía que delante de los demás no podía_-

_Volteo tratando de sonreír_- De acuerdo... me quedare solo un momento, no quiero ser una interrupción...

-No creo que alguien tan importante pueda interrumpir... les propongo algo... que les parece si al terminar disfrutamos de los juegos, al fin que hoy cerraron el parque por la grabación, sería una gran idea disfrutar de los juegos... claro mantendríamos el secreto -_sonrió extendiendo su mano hacia Serena_-

-¿Se puede hacer eso? –_Pregunto la pequeña Hotaru-_

_Sonrió ligeramente tomando dudosa la mano de Seiya_- Creo que el gran Seiya Kou puede lograr eso y mas...

-Nunca he estado en un parque de diversiones mucho menos solo para mi estoy muy emocionada mamá _-salto de los brazos de Seiya a los de su madre llena de emoción, al percatarse de su comportamiento tapo su boca volteando a ver a Seiya_- este...

-Vamos a grabar -_sonrió fingiendo no haber escuchado nada_-

_De momento no supo que decir solo volteo a ver a Seiya_- Gracias... -_hizo un ligero movimiento de labios para evitar que su pequeña escuchara-_

_Sonrió caminando hacia el set de grabación_- Muy bien atención todos vamos a comenzar las grabaciones, quiero que todo sea perfecto

_Serena solo observo como todos comenzaban a organizarse para comenzar con la grabación_.

_Seiya, por su parte daba instrucciones, volteo a ver a Serena_- Porque no te sientas aquí -_señalándole una silla por demás cómoda_- si gustas algo de bebes no dudes en pedirlo

-Gracias... -_se sonrojo pues era la primera vez que estaba presente en una de las tantas grabaciones de comerciales de la empresa de su esposo y más viniendo tal trato de parte de una famosa estrella_-

-Bueno pequeña... ¿estás lista? -_se agacho para quedar a la altura de Hotaru_- quiero que me des una de tus mejores actuaciones, y me muestres tu talento -_sonrió con ternura mirando a la pequeña_- 

-Estoy lista -_volteo a ver a su mamá sonriendo aun más_-

-Adelante... -_sonrió acariciando el cabello de su hermosa pequeña_- te quiero mucho hija... -_murmuro a su oído para darle fuerzas_-

-Gracias mamá -_susurro, dándole un beso en la mejilla y corriendo hacia el set de grabación colocándose en donde ya le habían indicado al llegar_-

_Seiya __se acerco un poco hacia Serena al ver que la niña se alejo_- Es una niña increíble... gracias...

_Bajo un poco la mirada sonriendo ligeramente_- Al final de cuentas es tu hija... tenía que ser increíble...

-Y tu hija... es de ambos, hija del amor -_sonrió con ternura_- confía en mi... veras que todo saldrá bien... Serena... te amo -_susurro para no ser escuchado por nadie más que por ella_-

-Y yo a ti... -_murmuro con alegría tratando de no ser tan evidente_-

_Sonrió contento dando media vuelta para iniciar la grabación, la cual comenzó tal como estaba esperado, pese a que era la primera vez para la pequeña lo hacía muy bien, salvo algunos que otros momentos en que tenían que repetir las escenas, pero de ahí en fuera todo iba mas rápido de lo que esperaba, incluso hasta terminaron más temprano de lo previsto._

_Seiya se estiro un poco al terminar_- Lo hiciste muy bien pequeña -_dándole una botella de agua_- ¿ahora qué te parece divertirnos?

-¿Podre subir a todos los juegos? -_pregunto emocionada_-

-Clarooo a todos los que tú quieras

**-**Gracias... -_sonrió abrazándolo_-

_La abrazo con ternura sintiendo una enorme felicidad en su corazón._

**-**Vamos por... por... Serena... -_murmuro un poco cohibida y reprimiendo la palabra que tanto le gustaba decir_-

-Claro vamos por ella nos vamos a divertir mucho los 3

_La niña corrió hasta que pudo abrazar a su mamá_- ¿Viste que bien lo hice? 

-Si... -_sonrió correspondiendo al abrazo_- pero... cuanta arrogancia... ¿donde lo he visto antes?

-Vamos a divertirnos los tres en los juegos -_acercándose a las dos mujeres que mas amaba en el mundo aunque apenas había conocido a una de ella ya sentía que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo_-

-Vamos... -_tomo del brazo a su pequeña, lo mismo que hubiera deseado hacer con Seiya pero que por temor a que alguien fuera a contarle a Darien no hizo_-

_Seiya se acerco colocando la mano en su espalda conduciéndola hacia los juegos_- A divertirnos se ha dicho

-Mis compañeras no me creerán cuando les cuente que subí a los juegos con Seiya Kou... -_dijo emocionada la pequeña observando cual sería el primero al que subiría_-

-¿A cuál quieres subir primero?

-Al que tú quieras... -_sonrojándose por hablarle con tanta familiaridad_-

-Escoge tú, subiere a todos los que tú quieras

-La montaña rusa...

-Perfecto vamos ¿qué opinas? -_volteando a ver a Serena_-

-Yo los espero aquí... -_dijo sentándose en una banca_-

-¿Segura?, ¿no te gustaría subir con nosotros? –_Pregunto Seiya no muy seguro de querer dejarla sola_-

-No… gracias... ya sabes que ese juego nunca me ha gustado... -_dijo de los más natural sin darse cuenta de lo que aquellas palabras implicaban-_

-Jajaja de lo que te pierdes, bueno vamos tu y yo pequeña a la montaña rusa a divertirnos -_sonrió tan emocionado que en ese instante no le importo seguir aparentando_-

-Mmm de acuerdo... -_observo un instante a su mamá para luego voltear a ver a Seiya_-

_Sin soltar a la pequeña de la mano la llevo hacia uno de sus juegos favoritos_- ¿Donde quieres subir adelante atrás o en medio?

-Adelante... -_dijo con una sonrisa_-

-Perfecto adelante entonces -_conduciéndola hasta adelante donde se acomodaron el cinturón de seguridad, los operadores pusieron en marcha el juego donde ellos se divirtieron como nunca alzando las manos y gritando, al pasar por una de las bajadas salió el flash de la cámara que tenían instalada_-

-Que emocionante... -_dijo la niña feliz al bajar del juego_-

-Me encanto ven vamos a ver como salió la foto

-Sí, vamos... -_lo tomo de la mano_-

_Sonrió corriendo hacia donde mostraban las fotos_- Se ve linda... deme tres copias de favor

_El encargado de inmediato hizo lo que le pidió entregándole tres fotografías de la imagen que le había gustado_- Aquí tiene... mmm si me disculpa, se ven muy cercanos... además de que se parecen...

_Seiya sonrió ligeramente_- Hotaru... ¿por qué no vas y le muestras la foto a Serena?

-Claro... -_dijo feliz la pequeña que salió corriendo a mostrarle la fotografía a su mamá_-

-Les voy a pedir a todos su mayor discreción y que no mencionen nada de esta aventura a nadie... lo recompensare muy bien

-Ah sí, claro por supuesto... no diremos nada... -_dijo el hombre_-

-Y por favor que no hagan comentarios frente a la niña, si cumplen con mi petición los recompensare bastante bien -_sonrió, ligeramente_-

**-**Sí, haremos lo que usted nos pida...

-Así lo espero -_alejándose hacia donde se encontraban sus amores_- ¿y bien ahora a cual subiremos?

_El día termino, Hotaru se encontraba sola en su habitación, como era su costumbre para reflexionar se recostó en la cama con ambas manos en su nuca mirando el techo de aquella extraña habitación, después de pasar un agradable día en el parque de diversiones, Seiya las había llevado a casa por fortuna Darien aun no regresaba, lo que les daba oportunidad de calmarse, al regreso de Darien, cenaron en silencio, poco después Hotaru subió a la habitación que le habían designado._

-Jamás había visto a mi madre sonreír como la vi hoy, Seiya Kou es un gran hombre además que es muy agradable... me pregunto ¿por que habrá tenido ese trato con nosotras?, además parecía como si ellos ya se conocieran... -_se levanto sacando las fotografías que se habían tomado, observándolas fijamente_- mi mamá tiene una linda sonrisa y él... esto es extraño pero me sentí muy bien… -_guardo las fotos en su mochila y se recostó para dormir volviendo en sus sueños a aquél fabuloso día que había pasado_-

_Al día siguiente después de un suculento desayuno Hotaru estaba lista para volver al colegio, aunque no quería separarse de su madre, la había pasando también el día anterior y muy a regañadientes Darien la había felicitado, al despedirse de su madre Hotaru subió al auto rumbo a al colegio donde de alguna forma sentía que podía ser ella misma y no tenía que estar cuidando no hacer nada que pudiese perjudicar a su madre, al llegar fue directo a la que era su habitación, su rincón de paz y tranquilidad al lugar que se había acostumbrado a vivir desde que era muy pequeña, al llegar, no soporto mas la ansiedad saco de su mochila aquella cajita, llevándola hacia un pequeño sillón que tenia frente a un gran ventanal, se sentó sacando la libreta comenzando a leer el contenido que tenía la primera hoja de ese diario._

-¡Feliz cumpleaños a mí! siii hoy es mi cumpleaños número 17, por una extraña razón siento que ha sido mi mejor fiesta, todo había sido como siempre, aburrido y monótono, fingiendo cada sonrisa y dedicándome a molestar a cuanta persona se dejara, pero hoy hubo una gran diferencia, conocí a un chico que me colmo la paciencia y creo que yo a él, pero entonces ¿por qué siento que fue la mejor fiesta?, sencillo... hoy me han besado por primera vez... si, ese chico me beso, me robo mi primer beso y fue tan lindo, aunque fue tan irrespetuoso, lo odio, en realidad no se que siento, debo admitir que besa increíble, es una lástima que solo sea un cantante de una banda que ameniza fiestas... es alguien que no está a mi altura, aunque sería divertido acudir a ese lugar que me cito solo para molestarlo otra vez... lo pensare...

-Seguro era un chico muy guapo si era cantante de banda... alguien que colma su paciencia, seguro debió ser algo lindo el primer beso -cerro sus ojos tratando de imaginar aquella fiesta-

Pero al mismo tiempo los protagonistas de aquel diario recordaban lo ocurrido en sus vidas, como fue que todo comenzó…

**Flash Back**

-Estoy tan cansada... -_suspiro respirando profundamente el aire fresco del jardín sin tanta gente a su alrededor_- mmm al menos no hay nadie indeseable en mi fiesta... -_sonrió observando la luna brillante en el cielo_- bueno a excepción de ese grupo... no tocan mal pero se ve que son unos novatos...

-Así que crees que somos unos novatos -_se escucho el murmullo molesto desde lo alto de uno de los aboles que estaban cerca-_

**-**¿Qué? -_volteo a todas partes buscando el dueño de aquella voz_- no sé quien seas pero será mejor que me dejes tranquila...

**-¿**Dejar tranquila a una chiquilla tan materialista como tú -_salto del árbol cayendo frente a ella_- que piensa que por su posición economía puede humillar a cuanta gente se le ponga en frente?

_Sonrió en cuanto vio a la persona que le hablaba tan irrespetuosamente_- No los estoy humillando, para eso lo hacen ustedes solos... yo solamente digo la verdad... se ve que son unos novatos... además tu... -_señalándolo_- no deberías estar aquí, se te paga para que cantes así que ¿no deberías ir a hacer tu trabajo?

-No me interesa recibir dinero de alguien que no sabe apreciar el talento -_lentamente camino haciendo que ella lo hiciera hacia atrás_- yo te aconsejaría que te disculpes

**-**¿Disculparme? Ja... yo te aconsejaría que te fueras... ¿no sabes con quien estás hablando? -_Su cercanía la hizo dar un par de pasos hacía atrás_- te puedes meter en un grave problema...

-Y tú crees que me importa meterme en problemas -_arrinconándola contra el árbol-_ no me iré hasta que se me dé la gana, y si se con quien estoy hablando

**-**Entonces deberías alejarte de mi... -_dijo colocando el dedo índice sobre su pecho empujándolo un poco_- seguro mis invitados me están esperando... así que... quítate... -_dijo en una orden_-

-Si te preocuparan un -_haciendo la seña con sus dedos, sin moverse ni un milímetro_- poco tus invitados no estarías aquí...

_Suspiro molesta desviando la mirada con fastidio_- ¿Tu que sabes sobre la cortesía?, nada... no pretendas saber que me conoces... o que si quiera sabes lo que me importa y no...

-Tienes razón... no conozco a la señorita Tsukino... de la cual por cierto había oído hablar bastante... dicen que es una odiosa, caprichosa, hija de papi de primera clase... solo trata a quienes le convienen además de ser ambiciosa... engreída y grosera no se que mas deba conocer -_murmuro en son de burla y fijando su mirada en ella de forma desafiante_-

-Tu... -respiro profundamente antes de volver a mostrar una sonrisa sarcástica- además de todo eres un grosero, irrespetuoso... un patán... ¿quién te crees para hablarme así?, no creo que tú seas mejor que yo, ya que no sabes respetar a una señorita como yo... vete o hare que te corran...

-Adelante... haz que me corran... y solo soy respetuoso y caballeroso con aquellas personas que lo merecen... y tú no mereces una pisca de respeto... deberías saber que el respeto se gana no se compra

_En cuanto escucho aquellas palabras reacciono mas rápido de lo que pudo pensar dándole una fuerte bofetada, se encontraba molesta y como no estarlo si la había insultado_- ¡Largo!, no te quiero ver... vete...

Al recibir aquella bofetada la tomo por la fuerza besando sus labios. Él actuó mucho mas rápido de lo que ella pudo reaccionar solo dejando las manos entre ambos, empujándolo mientras sus labios se resistían a aceptar aquel beso a la fuerza.

_La abrazo con fuerza aprisionándola contra el árbol sin dejar de besarla, sin pensarlo una chispa invadió su cuerpo separándose tan bruscamente como la había besado, la miro fijamente_- Si la señorita en verdad es respetuosa entonces ve a este lugar... hare que te arrepientas de tus palabras... te voy a demostrar que no somos unos novatos -_dejando una tarjeta entre sus manos, dio media vuelta alejándose de la chica_-

_De un momento a otro no supo qué hacer, respiro agitadamente al ver como se marchaba, sus labios aun latían por la presión de aquel beso robado, quería gritarle, ofenderlo, decirle de todo, pero ninguna palabra salía de sus labios, solo estrujo aquella tarjeta en su mano dispuesta a tirarla pero sin animarse a hacerlo, fue en ese momento que una de sus tantas supuestas amistades la hizo reaccionar para llevarla de nueva cuenta a su tan animada fiesta._

**Fin Flash Back**

-Ay hasta yo me hubiera puesto así si me hubieran robado mí primer beso, pero me pregunto de quien se tratara... -_volvió a abrir el diario cambiando de hoja_-

-Acudí a esa cita... ¿me arrepiento?, no, no puedo hacerlo, simplemente porque fue la mejor decisión que he tomado... hace cuanto tiempo que no divertía como hoy, definitivamente es un hombre con un gran talento... además de que volví a sentir sus labios y no porque me robara un beso, sino porque nació de los dos el hacerlo... además de guapo es inteligente y comprensivo, no sé cómo pudo adivinar que todo lo que hago es por sentirme tan sola... S.K. ¿por qué comienzas a importarme tanto?

-¿S.K? -_murmuro Hotaru después de que termino de leer ese fragmento_- ¿habrá sido como una cita? -_se recostó un momento en aquel cómodo sillón tratando de imaginar aquel instante_-

Flash Back

_Era la cochera de su casa se encontraba con sus amigos ensayando como ya acostumbraba._

_Se había detenido antes de entrar, oprimía en su mano aquella tarjeta, dio de nueva cuenta un paso más pero se detuvo al escuchar como cantaba_- Se oye tan diferente... -_murmuro escuchando un poco más, casi sin darse cuenta guiada por la música se detuvo frente a la puerta abierta observando lo diferente que se veía al cantar, quizá con más pasión que la noche que lo conoció_- es... fabuloso...

Élcantaba con bastante ánimo disfrutando de lo que tanto le gustaba sin percatarse de la presencia de la chica.

-Definitivamente no es lo que pensaba... -_murmuro sonriendo con tristeza al ver lo feliz que estaba cantando con sus compañeros de grupo, bajo la mirada ocultando con ella lo sola que se sentía dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse sin percatarse de que cerca había algunas sillas con las que choco y que inevitablemente terminaron en el suelo haciendo un ruido que estaba segura lo haría voltear_-

_Al escuchar el estruendoso ruido la música ceso, el chico se acerco hacia donde estaban las sillas tiradas, sorprendiéndose de sobre manera al ver a la chica_- Veo que decidiste venir... -_murmuro con un poco de seriedad_-

_Volteo a verlo con aquel orgullo que la caracterizaba-_ No te preocupes, ya me iba... solo... -_desvió la mirada_- felicidades cantas muy bien... será mejor que me vaya así puedes continuar con tu ensayo...

_Sonrió ligeramente al escucharla volteo hacia sus compañeros_- Amigos... ¿les parece si suspendemos el ensayo de hoy? 

_Uno de ellos suspiro molesto dejándose caer en el sillón mientras que el otro le sonreía en señal de apoyo.  
_

-No, no es necesario, ya me tengo que ir... comprobé lo que dijiste así que eso debería bastar... -_dijo tratando de dar un paso hacia atrás sin recordar que todas aquellas sillas habían quedado regadas_-

_La sujeto del brazo antes de que cayera_- Ya estás aquí, ven tengamos una cita -_sonrió al recibir el apoyo de sus amigos_- les encargo la casa nos vemos -_la jalo hacia la salida del jardín_-

**-**¡Suerte! -_gritaron el par de chicos dispuestos a recoger todo el desastre que había quedado_- 

-¿Una cita?, estás loco... -_dijo tratando de soltarse_- tengo que regresar a casa...

-Si una cita... vamos no me rechaces -_sonrió mientras caminaba entre las calles_- se que ansias distraerte tanto como yo

**-**Pero... que osadía la tuya... nuevamente pretendiendo creer lo que siento...

_Sin decir nada siguió caminando hacia un parque cerca de un lago_- Este lugar es estupendo -_soltó su brazo dejándose caer sobre el césped recostándose_-

_Sonrió al observar cómo se encontraba él tan relajado_- Me tengo que ir... -_dijo por un momento para luego distraerse observando aquel hermoso parque-_es... increíble... no sabía que hubiera un lugar así por este rumbo...

-Este lugar es muy relajante... si no quieres hablar no lo hagas pero disfruta el paisaje -_cerrando sus ojos-_

**-**¿Tu... quieres hablar conmigo? -_pregunto sin dejar de ver aquel hermoso lago_-

_Abrió sus ojos mirándola de reojo_- ¿Por qué no hablar con alguien que logra apreciar la belleza natural?

**-**¿Eso crees? -_sonrió ligeramente_- que recuerde hace poco me llamaste caprichosa, engreída y grosera... que rápido cambias de parecer...

-Puede ser... -dijo sentándose- depende de que chica quieres que conozca... si a la chica caprichosa que todo el mundo conoce... o la chica interna que grita en medio de la soledad...y que puede conmoverse con paisajes hermosos como este

**-**No… no se dé que estás hablando... -_dijo nerviosa_- es natural que sepa reconocer la belleza de un lugar así... eso no me hace una persona solitaria... para tu información tengo muchos amigos...

-Quizás... quizás estés rodeada de mucha gente... pero ese hecho no evita la soledad que refleja tu mirada... pienso que por eso eres como eres... -_se puso de pie acercándose un poco a ella con una ligera sonrisa_-

**-**Mi mirada no refleja nada de lo que dices... lo único que deberías ver es que estoy sumamente molesta contigo... ¿por qué me besaste?, yo jamás te di esa confianza...

_Volvió a sonreír_- ¿No sabes que cuando una chica te da una bofetada uno debe besarla?, y tú me diste una bofetada y esa fue mi respuesta

**-**Eres peculiar... ¿lo sabías? -_desvió la mirada, pues aquellos ojos comenzaban a llamar su atención y no quería que él se diera cuenta_- entonces supongo que vas por la vida besando a cuanta chica te abofetea...

-Te diría que si... pero eres la primer chica que me abofetea... por lo general las chicas se derriten ante mis encantos

**-**Demasiado peculiar... ¿y soy yo la chica engreída? -_sonrió volteando a verlo-_ vaya que te tienes demasiado amor propio... pues no son muchos tus encantos para que lo sepas...

-¿Ah no?, mira mis ojos son de color azul noche, mi tez es blanca soy atlético musculoso -_haciendo pose presumiendo cada parte que describía_- con buen porte, además soy muy carismático con un gran sentido del humor, ¿que mas puedes pedirle a un chico guapo como yo?

_Había tratado de contener las ganas de reír al escuchar cada piropo que se daba así mismo pero le fui imposible_- No lo eres... -_murmuro fingiendo un poco que aquello no le había parecido divertido_- eres un egocéntrico...

-¿Ah te parezco egocéntrico? -_fijando su mirada en ella_- si yo soy egocéntrico tu no dejas de ser una presumida -_sonrió ligeramente_-

**-**Pero yo no estoy presumiendo de mis cualidades como lo haces tu... -_dijo cruzándose de brazos_- ¿de verdad crees que eres tan irresistible? -_pregunto con una sonrisa_-

-Si... lo soy

**-**No… no lo eres... -_dijo con seguridad sin dejar de sonreír_- tienes talento, pero no eres irresistible...

-Sí, si lo soy -_dando un paso hacia ella_- además de talentoso, soy guapo e irresistible

**-**No, no lo eres... se realista, eres un chico normal no irresistible...

-Soy un chico irresistible aunque no lo quieras ver -_dando otro paso quedando frente a ella sin quitarle la mirada de encima_-

_No se había dado cuenta en qué momento fue que quedaron tan cerca eso mismo fue lo que hizo ponerse un poco nerviosa_- ¿Y por qué te importa lo que yo vea en ti?

-Porque yo... -_trago un poco de saliva sin dejar de mirarla_- simplemente soy…

**-**¿Tu…? -_pregunto nerviosa dando un pequeño paso hacia él sin dejar de ver esos ojos que hasta ese momento veía que realmente eran espectaculares_- tu... ¿qué?

-Soy... irresistible -_murmuro acercando su rosto lentamente hacia sus labios_-

**-**No lo eres... -_dijo en un sutil murmullo cerrando lentamente los ojos al sentir su rostro tan cerca_-

-Si lo soy -_cerrando también sus ojos buscando sentir una vez más la suavidad de sus labios-_

_Ya no respondió nada, lentamente dejo caer su pequeño bolso para que sus manos libres rodearan su cuello, sintiendo por fin sus labios de nueva cuenta pero esta vez disfrutando de ese beso. La rodeo por la cintura acercándola hacia él, besándola con ternura._

_Poco a poco fue dejando que él tomara control de aquellos movimientos, para ella era difícil no saber qué hacer, como reaccionar, este apenas era su segundo beso, pero el primero que ella entregaba._

_La beso con tanta ternura al igual que acariciaba su cabello, disfrutando de ese beso como de ningún otro, sintiendo en su pecho algo que comenzaba arder con mucha fuerza, lentamente se separo de ella con una calidad sonrisa_- Esto es mucho mejor que un beso robado

_Bajo un poco la mirada mientras lo soltaba_- Si... eso creo... -_murmuro un poco cohibida_- será mejor que me vaya, se está haciendo tarde y...

-¿En verdad quieres irte?, te invito a comer mañana... si así lo deseas

_Sonrió ligeramente asintiendo_- De acuerdo... mañana... nos vemos aquí mismo... ¿te parece?

-¿A las 4 estará bien? -_sonrió con una tierna sonrisa_-

-A las 4... -_sonrió emocionada_- ahora me tengo que ir... se hace tarde... -_dijo mientras se alejaba hacia la salida del parque_- y no puedo llegar... tarde... -_se sentía tan tonta al hablar como al caminar_- ah mi bolso... -_de pronto recordó que lo había dejado tirado_- las llaves... que tonta...

_Al ver su bolso sonrió recogiéndolo caminando detrás de ella_- Creo que olvidabas esto

**-**Ah si... -_corrió tomando el bolso mientras le sonreía_- bueno... ahora si me voy... nos vemos... mañana, a las 4… hasta mañana...

_Sonrió, tiernamente tomando su mano antes de darle su bolso_- Te estaré esperando

Aquí estaré... _-dijo observando su mano soltándose lentamente_- nos vemos... -_ya no pudiendo contener mas los nervios salió corriendo de aquel parque sintiendo como su corazón latía rápida y fuertemente, era la primera vez que un chico la trataba como él y sobre todo que la besaba_-

_Sonrió al verla correr, se apoyo en un árbol_- Después de no todo... no eres tan engreída y superficial como pensé... espero verte mañana estaré ansioso...

_Al llegar a su auto subió de inmediato y se recargo en el respaldo, no podía dejar de sonreír y de acariciar sus labios_- Definitivamente es mejor que un beso robado... -_murmuro enciendo su auto_-

Fin Flash Back

-Que romántico -_sonrió cambiando la pagina_-

-Han pasado 3 meses desde que comencé a salir con S.K. aun no sé cómo es posible que pueda seguir saliendo con él, peleamos constantemente, me dice caprichosa, vanidosa, y cuanto insulto se le atraviesa, pero después de cada discusión me besa de tal forma que me hace perder la noción del tiempo y del lugar... lo confieso cuando comencé a salir con él solo era por diversión, estoy acostumbrada a que se hagan las cosas como yo quiero y con él todo me sale al revés, él sabe como dejarme callada, lo odio...

-Sí que era un chico de carácter... pero de quien se trata, quisiera saber quién es SK, ¿será mi padre?, porque es obvio que no se trata de Darien Chiba... de lo contrario quizás sonreiría... y vería ese tipo de discusiones y reconciliaciones…

Flash Back

-Quiero ir a ese restaurante... -_dijo con seriedad sentándose frente a él_- dijiste que me llevarías a donde yo quisiera, pues bien quiero ir ahí...

-Hasta cuando vas a dejar de ser tan caprichosa y vanidosa... ya te dije que iremos pero otro día -_murmura con cierta molestia_-

**-**Pero quiero ir hoy... vengo todas las tardes a ver tus ensayos, quizá puedas dejar un día de hacerlo para complacerme...

-Entiende que hoy no se puede... la presentación que se acerca puede ser una clave importante... si obtengo éxito te llevare lo prometo pero por ahora deja de comportarte como una chiquilla mimada y caprichosa...

-Bien... -_se puso de pie molesta tomando su abrigo_- entonces dejare que termines tu ensayo... yo me voy... está visto que no me puedes complacer ni una sola vez...

_Suspiro con molestia jalándola del brazo_- Y porque no puedes entenderme... entender que esto es tan importante como lo eres tú para mí -_acercándola hacia el besando sus labios con ternura_-

**-**No... -_intento decir pero al sentir sus labios las palabras quedaron calladas, torpemente llevo las manos hacia su rostro acariciando sus mejillas_-

_La abrazo con fuerza, sin dejar de besarla, sus labios eran una adicción para él, en poco tiempo sentía que ya no podría vivir sin ella sin tenerla entre sus brazos, sin amarla como la amaba. Aquella molestia que sentía por que él no hiciera lo que le pedía se esfumo, sus labios dulces sabían cómo complacerla y hacer que cualquier enojo se esfumara, tal como lo hacía en ese momento, supo que jamás nadie le haría sentir lo que él hacía con un solo beso. Siguió besándola olvidándose de todo solo centrándose en sentir aquella oleada que invadía su cuerpo desde aquel primer beso que le robo, acariciando suavemente su espalda._

_Al sentir su cálida mano sobre su espalda se asusto un poco separándose lentamente de él-_ Iré por un helado... les traeré unos... ¿te parece?

Sonrió asintiendo- El mío que sea de chocolate con fresa por favor... Serena

**-**Claro... -_sonrió nerviosa saliendo de aquella cochera-_ ¿por qué eres así?, pones mi mundo de cabeza con solo un beso... y lo peor es que me haces desear mas... -_sacudió su cabeza mientras corría hacia el parque donde sabía que vendían los helados que tanto le gustaban a él_-

_Sonrió tiernamente volteando a ver a sus compañeros que habían sido testigos de aquella pequeña discusión con su novia_- Lo lamento podemos continuar...

**-**Vaya que sabes cómo controlarla... -_dijo el chico del teclado mostrando total indiferencia_-

-No es control amigo es amor... solo eso -_sonrió con cierto brillo en sus ojos comenzando una vez más el ensayo_-

**Fin Flash Back**

-El amor lo puede todo sin duda alguna... hasta controlar la vanidad de mi mama jajaja -rió cambiando la pagina-

-Lo amo, amo a S.K. hoy hicimos el amor por primera vez y fue tan mágico, fue tan dulce, no sé como describir ese momento, solo sé que me siento feliz, que me encantaría volver a repetir ese momento una y otra vez... me hice adicta a él, a cada beso, a cada caricia, solo que ahora tengo miedo a que mi padre descubra nuestra relación, estoy segura que no lo aceptara, pero no me importa, lo amo y sé que él a mi también... en parte debo agradecer a mi padre la discusión que tuvimos, fue gracias a ella que pude terminar en el departamento de S. no sabía a dónde ir o que hacer y él en cuanto me vio me consoló, me sentí tan protegida en ese abrazo que no quise separarme de él y entonces... ah mis mejillas se enrojecen al recordar lo que paso, no me canso de repetirlo fue tan mágico por eso me atreví a decirle que lo amaba, ahora sé que todo esto que siento es real tan real como mi amado Star...  
p.d. ¿por qué algunos hombres piensan que pueden conquistar a las mujeres con costosos obsequios?, Darien Chiba es uno de ellos, hace todo por intentar conquistarme, pero pobre iluso no sabe que mi corazón ya tiene dueño...

-Qué bueno que no se trata de el... pero si es así como es que mi madre termino casada con él y no con... SK -_de momento su mente divago aun mas, aquellas iníciales solo la llevaban a un solo nombre_- ¿será posible? –_se puso de pie y se acerco a la ventana para observar que ya era de noche y las estrellas brillaban como nunca pensando en si fuera posible que el hombre con el que habían pasado el día anterior fuera el mismo del cual su madre se expresaba tan amorosamente en aquel diario_-

_Al mismo tiempo tanto Serena como Seiya observaban el mismo cielo estrellado que su pequeña hija, Serena no podía dejar de pensar en cómo su vida había cambiado con su primer beso robado y todo lo que significaría Seiya en su vida, así como él no pudo evitar recordar la primera noche que paso a lado de su amado bombón, la primera de muchas…_

Flash Back

-¡Seiya! -_gritaba mientras tocaba insistentemente la puerta, sus ojos estaban rojos así como su mejilla, los lentes oscuros al menos le impedían a la demás gente que viera las lagrimas contenidas_- ¡abre por favor!

_Seiya que se encontraba durmiendo, se levanto con algo de molestia al escuchar que tocaban la puerta tan incisivamente, iba a gritar cuando la vio parada frente a su puerta_- Serena... ¿qué te sucede? -_en ese instante su semblante cambio de uno molesto a uno lleno de preocupación_-

**-**Lo siento... -_dijo llorosa abrazándolo al instante en que lo vio_- no pude decirle a mi padre lo nuestro... está furioso porque no pienso entrar a la universidad que él quiere...

**-**Serena... -_murmuro abrazándola con fuerza haciéndola entrar cerrando la puerta con el pie-_

**-**Se que se lo diría, pero no puedo... me dio miedo decirle... -_camino con él sin dejarlo de abrazar_- lo siento...

-Tranquila... por favor... sea como sea lucharemos... si quieres puedo ir contigo y hablar con el... tranquila mi bombón

**-**No… por ahora es mejor dejarlo que se calme... suficiente fue con saber que no pienso irme lejos... no ahora que te tengo...

-Está bien pero tranquilízate por favor –_la llevo hacia el sillón haciéndola tomar asiento_- te hare un te

**-**No… lo único que necesito es que estés a mi lado... -_dijo tomándolo del brazo_-

**-**Serena -_murmuro con mucha ternura sentándose a su lado_- siempre estaré a tu lado amor

**-**Gracias... -_murmuro recostándose sobre su pecho_- eso es lo que necesitaba escuchar...

_Acaricio su cabello con ternura acurrucándola entre sus brazos._

**-**Te amo... -_murmuro subiendo un poco la vista para poder verlo_-

_Sonrió con alegría y ternura al ver sus ojos_- Y yo a ti... también te amo... Serena... mi Serena -_acercando sus labios a lo de ella besándola con ternura y amor_-

-Mi amor... -_murmuro antes de corresponder a sus labios, estaba en lo cierto, lo único que necesitaba era a él, sus palabras y sus besos para sentirse bien justo como en ese momento, tomo lentamente su rostro entre sus manos haciendo de ese beso un poco más profundo_-

_La abrazo cariñosamente sin dejarla de besar disfrutaba cada que ella acariciaba sus mejillas era una sensación tan cálida y amorosa lo disfrutaba tanto como el de acariciar su cabello tal como lo hacía en ese instante._

_Pronto sintió como aquel beso ya no bastaba para saciar sus sensaciones se separo un poco de sus labios tan solo lo suficiente para poder hablar_- Amor... yo... yo... te amo tanto... -_dijo nerviosa sin saber cómo decir lo que en verdad quería_-

-Y yo a ti... te amo con toda mi alma -_sonrió acariciando su mejilla_-

**-**Yo... yo... quiero... -_respiro profundamente cerrando los ojos_- quiero estar contigo...

**-**Serena... -_la miro más que sorprendido_- de verdad tu... -_sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo de sobremanera_-

**-**Si... quiero entregarme a ti... -_murmuro abriendo lentamente los ojos sonriendo al ver lo rojo que estaba_- es que tu... ¿no quieres?

-Yo... desde luego que quiero... es solo que... bueno yo... no pensé que tu también quisieras... creí que... bueno este... se daría mas adelante este yo... -_más nervioso que nada comenzó a tartamudear-_

_Sonrió ligeramente desviando la mirada_- Ya veo... crees que aun es demasiado pronto... -_suspiro_- está bien... será mejor que me vaya, no quiero que te sientas incomodo... -_se puso de pie alejándose hacia la puerta-_

-No... por favor... no te marches -_se puso de pie acercándose a ella_- no sé si sea o no el momento... lo que sé es que te amo y nada más importa...

_Volvió a sonreír mientras se daba vuelta para quedar frente a él_- Mi amor... -_y de nueva cuenta se acerco volviendo a besarlo con todo el sentimiento contenido hasta ese momento, rodeo su cuello aferrándose a él como si tuviera miedo de que se alejara_-

_La abrazo con fuerza sin decir mas entregándose a sus labios, a decir verdad se sentía nervioso puesto que era su primera vez, pero de ninguna manera quería estar separado de aquella chica a la que amaba con todo su corazón._

_Poco a poco hizo de nueva cuenta aquel beso más profundo, no sabía cómo actuar, que hacer, como comportarse, solo sabía que él era el hombre indicado para ella, aquel con el cual iniciar una vida a futuro, el único al que podría amar como lo hacía en ese momento y al cual quería demostrarle todo lo que importaba para ella._

_La abrazo aun mas acariciando suavemente su espalda quizás con un poco de torpeza por lo nervioso que estaba, pero con mucho cariño y amor._

_Sonrió ligeramente en medio de aquel beso y lentamente llevo las manos hacia la orilla de la playera que era parte de su pijama._

_Le devolvió la sonrisa, sin dejar de besarla acariciando el contorno de su blusa mientras la hacía caminar no hacia el sillón si no hacia su recamara, separándose un instante de sus labios_- ¿En verdad quieres estar a mi lado y hacer el amor conmigo?

**-**Si... -_murmuro sonrojada_- quiero entregarme a ti... ser tuya y tu mío... -_sonrió ligeramente_-

-¿Te digo un secreto? -_mientras desabrochaba su blusa lentamente_-

-¿Cual? -_pregunto observando con atención sus ojos de los cuales no quería perder ni un solo instante_-

-Esta es mi primera vez -_aun con nervio mientras le quitaba la blusa_-

_Sonrió ligeramente acariciando suavemente su mejilla sonrojándose aun mas_- Y yo que pensé que tenia por novio a un conquistador... -_murmuro mientras lentamente subía la orilla de la playera_-

-Conquistador e irresistible... y feliz de haber conquistado a la chica más linda

-_acercando sus labios a los de ella_-

-La más caprichosa y berrinchuda... -_murmuro con una sonrisa volviendo a acercarse a su cuerpo, en cuanto pudo sentir su piel un escalofrió la recorrió, cierto temor a lo desconocido y nuevo_- y enamorada de ti...

-No tanto como yo de ti -_murmurando a su oído dándole tiernos besos, acariciando su espalda desnuda_-

**-**Debes amarme tanto como para soportarme... -_murmuro estrechando mas su cuerpo, estaba segura que jamás se arrepentiría de ese momento_-

-Te amo tanto que por ti mi vida daría -_mientras acariciaba todo su cuerpo sintiendo la necesidad de sentir más de ella_ _acariciando el borde de su pantalón_-

**-**Comienzo a creerlo seriamente... -_murmuro suspirando profundamente al sentir sus manos cálidas en su piel haciendo que esta erizara_-

-Te amo te amo -_murmuro mientras desabrochaba el pantalón_- Serena te amo

**-**Cada vez lo creo mas... -_murmuro volviendo a tomar su rostro acercándose a besar de nueva cuenta sus labios-_

_Beso sus labios con ternura y pasión que comenzaba a invadir todo su ser mientras terminaba de quitarle el pantalón dejándolo caer al piso._

_Un sutil gemido escapo de entre sus labios al sentirse completamente desnuda frente a él, al igual que un sonrojo, por suerte sus labios aun estaban unidos y eso haría difícil que él la viera así, sus manos parecía que habían tomado conciencia propia ya que pronto se encontraban deslizándose por la amplia espalda de su amor._

_Dejándose guiar por aquella nueva y hermosa sensación la condujo a la cama deshaciéndose en el camino de sus prendas íntimas dejándola por completo desnuda, aun sonrojando y nervioso sin dejar de besar sus labios la fue recostando sobre la cama con mucha delicadeza._

**-**Creo que me llevas delantera... -_murmuro entre sus labios, sus manos lentamente se dirigieron al elástico que sostenía el pants que un cubría parte del cuerpo de él_-

-Así parece -sonrió con ternura- es solo que... eres adictiva para mi... al igual que las fresas…

_Sonrió ligeramente aprovechando ese instante para bajar poco a poco el pantalón_- Y en este momento que es mejor... ¿las fresas... o yo?

-Desde luego que tu... mi bombón de fresa -_le ayudo un poco para quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa_-

**-**Excelente respuesta mi amor... -_murmuro acercándose para poder besar la piel de su cuello, terminando por deshacerse de la poca ropa que aun quedaba_-

-Te amo -_besando su hombro con ternura_- mi amor te amo... quiero estar a tu lado por siempre -_acomodándose para poder unirse con ella_-

-Y yo junto a ti... siempre... -_murmuro dejándole espacio entre su cuerpo sintiendo como él estaba listo al igual que ella para terminar con esa entrega, su cuerpo temblaba en una mezcla de emoción y nerviosismo, había escuchado tantas cosas y estaba próxima a descubrir su propia experiencia_-

_Mirándola a los ojos mientras sentía su interior dejando escapar un gemido placentero al descubrir esa sensación y experiencia que era nueva tanto para él como para ella_- Te amo

_En ese movimiento se aferro fuertemente a sus brazos quejándose brevemente, hubiera deseado decir lo mismo en ese instante pero le fue imposible al oprimir los labios contra el cuerpo de él._

_Cerro sus ojos con fuerza sintiendo que algo se desbordaba mientras sus movimientos aceleraban un poco dejándose guiar por su instinto por el placer y sobre todo por el amor que sentía hacia ella su voz era entre cortada._

**-**Te amo... -_por fin pudo decir al comenzar a disfrutar de esa nueva sensación de placer que la invadía en cada movimiento de él, sus manos ahora se sujetaban de su espalda con fuerza_- te amo...

-Te amo Serena te amo -_beso sus labios con amor sintiendo como lentamente llegaba al punto final de esa unión_-

_En un último movimiento de su cuerpo se unió por completo a él dejando escapar un profundo gemido, aceptando en ese beso y en ese momento todo el amor que ambos sentían._

_La beso con amor mientras lentamente se relajaba sin querer salir de su interior se separo de ella un tanto agitado_- Te amo murmuro -_recostando su cabeza sobre su pecho escuchando su corazón_-

-No pensé que esto fuera tan increíble... -_murmuro aun con la respiración irregular relajando poco a poco su cuerpo mientras sus brazos acariciaba suavemente su espalda_-

-Fue mucho más de lo que alguna vez pude imaginar es la experiencia más perfecta... como si fuera un paraíso -_cerrando sus ojos dejándose llevar por los latidos de su corazón_- te amo

-Te amo tanto... -_murmuro dibujando algunos círculos sobre su espalda_- después de esto jamás te dejare...

-Ni yo a ti lo juro -_subió su cabeza sonriéndole con ternura_-

-Debes sentirte orgulloso... después de ti no habrá nadie para mi... _-sonrió tomando su rostro dándole un fugaz beso_- has marcado mi vida amor...

-Ni para mí... después de ti... estoy seguro que no habrá ninguna otra persona a la que ame más que no seas tú -_correspondiendo a la suavidad de su beso_-

-Te amo, te amo, te amo... -_suspiro volviendo a recostarse observando el techo con una sonrisa-_ uh ahora me doy cuenta de lo que acogedora que es tu habitación... ¿por qué nunca me habías invitado?

_Se sonrojo acomodándose aun lado de ella volviendo solo a recostar su cabeza sobre su pecho_- Porque no quería que pensaras que quería aprovecharme de ti... o que solo esto buscaba... además yo soy feliz con tenerte a mi lado

-Mmm... -_sonrió volteando a verlo pero esta vez con cierta suspicacia_- ¿de verdad no buscabas esto?, porque no sentí mucha resistencia de tu parte cuando te lo propuse...

-Me refiero a que estoy interesado en ti en todos los aspectos y no quería que creyeras que solo era uno -_acariciando suavemente su pecho_-

-Ah vaya... _-sonrió sonrojándose_- ahora que lo pienso creo que fue un poco excesivo de mi parte sugerirlo...

-Quizás yo nunca me hubiese atrevido o quizás en un futuro lo habría hecho pero me alegro que lo hayas propuesto... porque esta es una manera de saber que me amas tanto como yo a ti

-¿Así que aun tenias tus dudas sobre lo que siento por ti? -_cuestiono dándole un pequeño piquete con el dedo en la espalda_-

-Auchs... después de esta noche no las tendré mas y las tenias porque esta es la primera vez que me dices que me amas... a decir verdad tenía un poco de miedo... pero te amo desde el primer momento que te vi...

-Pues qué bien lo ocultaste... porque me dijiste cosas realmente desagradables, incluso me besaste a la fuerza... qué bueno que ya me amabas... -_dijo fingiendo algo de molestia volteándose un poco_-

-¿Verdad que si?, estoy seguro que no hubiera besado a otra chica si esa sensación en mi interior no me hubiera impulsado a hacerlo -_sonrió besando su cuello_-

-Ahora resulta que fue la fuerza del amor la que te hizo tratarme así... -_dijo cerrando los ojos disfrutando de sentir sus labios_-

-Si... ahora sé que fue amor a primera vista -_murmuro sin dejar de darle pequeños besos_-

-Mmm que conveniente... -_sonrió maliciosamente_- en cambio yo... pasaste desapercibido para mi... te escuche cantar pero no me agradaste como para voltearte a ver...

-No… pero mi beso si te agrado o no habrías ido a buscarme -_contento en el mismo tono_-

-Ah bueno... eso es otra cosa... pensé "bueno si este chico se arriesgo a besarme pensando en que le podría ir mal quizá deba darle una oportunidad" -_dijo bromista, en un movimiento algo rápido quedo sobre él dejando caer su cabello sobre su rostro_- así que... te di la oportunidad que pedias a gritos...

-¿Así que yo pedía esa oportunidad a gritos? -_la observo con una sonrisa burlona y desafiante como la primera vez_-

-Si... solo así justificaría que me besaras a la fuerza... -_dijo muy orgullosa_-

-Mmm pues no fíjate que no… te bese porque me abofeteaste y me pareció divertida tu expresión después de ese beso

-Ah si... ¿y qué expresión fue? -_pregunto un poco seria_-

-Molesta sorprendida y con ganas de que te diera otro -_acercando su rostro para robarle un beso_-

-Alto jovencito... -_dijo colocando la palma de su mano sobre sus labios_- ¿sabes que en ese momento te odie?, así que no quería que me volvieras a besar..

-Claro que si querías... no lo niegues te gusto mi beso

-No… porque un beso robado no sabe igual que uno que se da por gusto...

-Jajaja si pero de no ser por ese beso robado no habrías ido a buscarme…

-Así que ahora todo es mi culpa... vaya... bien entonces ya no habrá mas besos ni nada por el estilo para ti... -_dijo dispuesta a levantarse_-

-¿Ah no? -_en un rápido movimiento la puso sobre la cama quedando esta vez el encima de ella- ¿_y qué te hace pensar que te dejare ir?

-Ah no lo se... quizá el pequeño castigo que te impondré...

-¿Ah sí y cuál es ese? -_sonrió sujetando sus brazos con delicadeza_-

-No mas besos en un lapso de 24 horas...

-Ay no eso no lo puedo concebir -_besando sus labios improvisadamente_-

_Sonrió correspondiendo inmediatamente a sus labios, dejando que él llevara el control de ese momento, fingir resistirse era muy divertido sobre todo en ese instante en que sentía que todo su mundo se reducía a ese pequeño departamento y a esa cálida habitación._

_La beso con pasión y ternura transmitiendo todo lo que sentía por ella en un pequeño beso, nada más que no fuera ella existía en ese momento para él._

_Poco a poco fue dejando que sus labios la besaran tanto como quisieran, sobre todo porque la hora de partir se acercaba y eso era doloroso más después de una entrega llena de amor._

_La abrazo fuertemente sin dejarla de besar sabia que pronto ese momento terminaría y quería alargarlo lo más posible._

-Amor... -_murmuro entre sus labios volviendo a acariciar su espalda con suavidad_-

-Amor -_susurró entre sus labios apoyando su frente sobre la de ella_- nunca olvides cuanto te amo y haya sido desde el primer momento o no lo que importa es que te amo y así será por siempre

_Sonrió ligeramente acariciando su mejilla_- Mi mayor secreto es que... me enamore de ti desde el primer momento en que sentí tus labios... y siempre será así...

_Sonrió con orgullo y satisfacción_- Ya lo sabía soy irresistible

-Increíblemente irresistible... _-sonrió pero esta vez con cierta tristeza_- no quisiera pero tengo que irme...

-Ya lo imaginaba -_murmuro con tristeza_- no quisiera que te marcharas de mi lado -_abrazándola con fuerza_-

-Quizá pronto llegue un día en que no me iré de tu lado... despertare entre tus brazos feliz por comenzar un nuevo día junto a ti... -_murmuro correspondiendo al abrazo_-

-Esperare ese día con tanta ansiedad... el día en que pueda tenerte entre mis brazos y no sufrir por tener que dejarte ir... el día en que duerma mirándote y amanezca mirándote... lucharemos juntos porque ese día llegue pronto -_rozando sus labios_-

-Muy pronto... _-murmuro con una sonrisa_-

Fin Flash Back

-Su primera vez... debió de haber sido lo mas romántico y tierno que pueda existir... será acaso que... -_saco de su mochila las fotografías y el disco que le habían obsequiado colocándola en el reproductor, comenzando a escuchar sus canciones_- ¿habría alguna posibilidad de que SK fuera Seiya Kou? -_volvió a sentarse observando fijamente las fotografías antes de continuar su lectura_-

SyS

-Tanto espere por el día que estuviéramos juntos para siempre… que… todo quedo en una larga espera… -_las lágrimas tras recordar aquel día especial no se hicieron esperar, limpio sus mejillas_- como duele recordar esos días en que fuimos felices mi amor…

SyS

Y ahora que sé que tengo una hija no renunciare tan fácilmente por tenerlas a mi lado y cumplir mi sueño de verte antes de dormir y al despertar, para luego desayunar con nuestra hija… Serena… Hotaru… los dos amores de mi vida…

Continuara…

SyS

Respuestas a los Reviews

Bien creo que ahora si tardamos un poquito más en actualizar pero bueno las cosas no están fáciles últimamente, en fin, esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo, poco a poco veremos que pasara ahora que Seiya ya sabe que tiene una hija, que Serena no es para nada de nada feliz, vivimos un poco de lo que fue la relación de Seiya y Serena en sus años juveniles jajaja esperamos que les haya gustado en serio, ahora si vamos a responder los reviews:

**Polvo de Estrellas****:** Hola, gracias por tu review, si es un tanto sufrida pero bueno creo que eso es lo que más se nos da, el drama jajaja pero bueno te está gustando y eso es lo importante, muchas gracias por haber leído "Déjame Estar" mi historia favorita XD 

**Neoreynaserena:** Muchas gracias amix, la verdad si, pobre Hotaru, pero pues por lo que viste en este capítulo ya está a punto de descubrir quién es su lindo papá, ah fue tan bonito ese día que pasaron juntos y mas leer un poco de lo que fue la historia de amor de Seiya y Serena, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, cuídate y pórtate bien. 

**Wendykou:** Hola, hola… espero que te haya gustado la actualización, como viste conoceremos un poco más de lo que fue la relación de Seiya y Serena, espero para el próximo capítulo no tardar tanto :P muchas gracias por tu review. 

**clauseiserdar1****:** Hola, muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia, que bueno que te gusto, pronto veremos que harán Seiya y Serena para lograr ser felices… y bueno Seiya siempre es tan lindo, yo también lo amo jajaja gracias por leernos. 

Pues muchas gracias chicas por leer esta historia, esperamos que les haya gustado y esperamos no tardar tanto en actualizar, feliz inicio de año y pórtense bien… o mal dependiendo jajaja abracitos y besitos.

**Atentamente**

**Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou**


	7. Diario Parte2

**Tú, El Amor y Yo**

**Capitulo 7**

**Diario Parte 2**

-Mi star piensa seriamente en hablar con mi padre, pero yo la verdad no lo creo conveniente, escuche a papá decir que las cosas no van muy bien en la empresa, me ha limitado el uso de las tarjetas, hasta cierto punto me asusta, lo mismo que las constantes visitas de Darien, no se da por vencido, y yo ya me canse de rechazarlo... no cabe duda que el amor que siento por mi star es inmenso...

-Creo que lo que sigue es algo que ya se -_murmuro Hotaru con tristeza, mientras escuchaba la cálida música_-

Flash Back

_Respiro profundamente mientras juntaba las piernas a su pecho abrazándolas, sin dejar de verlo_- Aun no es el momento para que hables con mi padre...

-¿Por qué?, si nos amamos... que lo puede impedir... Serena... sé que tu padre es algo especial... pero lo primero es tu felicidad... nuestra felicidad -_hincándose frente a ella levantando su mentón con una tierna caricia_-

-Lo se... -_sonrió ligeramente observando con atención sus hechizantes ojos_- pero... últimamente está muy tenso y todo lo que hago o digo le molesta... solo parece estar tranquilo cuando un prospecto a socio está con él... no quiero hacer que se enfade mas conmigo... apenas esta asimilando lo de la universidad... y no quiero que te haga alguna grosería

_Suspiro_- Quizás tengas razón... mientras estemos juntos superaremos cualquier obstáculo... por cierto -_sonrió con alegría_- ¿recuerdas la prueba de hace algunos meses?

-Claro... ¿ya tienes noticias del resultado? -_pregunto acomodándose_-

-Si -_sonrió aun mas sacando una hoja mostrándosela-_

_Sonrió tomando de inmediato la hoja leyéndola rápidamente y conforme lo hacia su sonrisa crecía mas_- ¡Lo lograste! -_grito emocionada abrazándolo haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso_- felicidades mi amor...

-Jajaja gracias amor -_la abrazo con fuerza besando sus labios_- ya verás como pronto lograre mi sueño así como tu el tuyo... y nuestra mayor dicha será compartir nuestros triunfos juntos... Serena... yo...

-Si amor juntos... -_murmuro separándose un poco de él un poco curiosa de ese semblante serio y misterioso que lo caracterizaba-_ ¿ocurre algo?

-Serena... si todo sale bien en esta próxima presentación que prácticamente es la clave de mi carrera... tú... quisieras… _-se puso aun más nervioso_-

-¿Quisiera...? -_sonrió recostándose a su lado_- estar contigo ese día por supuesto...

-Este... _-cerro sus ojos_- si... ese día será de los mejores -_murmuro, quizás decepcionado de sí mismo de no poderle decir lo que en verdad quería decirle_-

-El mejor... -_dijo con seguridad abrazándolo recargándose en su pecho_- y ahí estaré para darte todo mi apoyo, además de que soy tu fan numero 1 ¿recuerdas?

-Desde luego y me gusta que seas la número uno... porque todas mis canciones siempre son pensando en ti, tu eres mi inspiración

-Mmm eso eleva mi ego... si antes era vanidosa y presuntuosa ahora lo seré mas al saber que soy la inspiración del mejor cantante del mundo...

-Jajaja aun no soy el mejor pero lo seré... y en verdad hare que te sientas orgullosa de mí...

-No... -_dijo con una sonrisa negando suavemente con la cabeza_- eres el mejor y ya estoy orgullosa de ti... eres el mejor hombre del que me pude enamorar...

-Serena -_volteo besándola con ternura y pasión, dando inicio quizás a lo que sería una noche de entrega mutua de amor y pasión_- te amo

-Te amo mi amor... -dijo abrazándola hacia ella con fuerza mientras sus labios aceptaban los de él más que dispuesta a amarlo por esa y muchas noches mas-

_Fin Flash Back_

-En cada una de las paginas puedo sentir el amor infinito que se tenían... no sé porque pero la escritura de mi madre combina nada con la música me hace sentir una extraña sensación como si ambas partes se complementaran... Seiya Kou, ¿será la misma persona de este diario?, ¿será que SK es mi padre?

-Lo odio, odio a Darien, odio a mi padre... no quiero casarme con él, no puede obligarme, yo amo a mi star, no podría hacerle eso, tan solo imaginarlo lejos de mi hace que me duela el corazón... si tan solo mi mamá estuviera aquí ella me ayudaría... tal vez debería pensar en aceptar lo que me pido... ¿y si me escapo con él?

-Si se hubiera escapado... quizás otra cosa seria... pero ¿por qué si lo amaba tanto no lucho… si él la amaba tanto por qué no lucharon…? -_pensaba con los ojos llorosos_-

Flash Back

Sonrió orgullosa mientras veía como la gente felicitaba al hombre que amaba y a sus compañeros, quería abrazarlo y no soltarlo jamás pero tenía miedo y quizá él se daría cuenta de lo que le ocurría por lo que prefirió esperar a que él terminara con todas aquellas que comenzaban a ser sus fans.

_Seiya sonreía feliz junto a sus compañeros mientras firmaba autógrafos la presentación había sido un éxito total, al cabo de unos minutos se pudo liberar caminando hacia donde su amada se encontraba_- Mi amor que feliz me siento -_la abrazo levantándola un poco girando lleno de felicidad- _viste la presentación fue todo un éxito mi amor

_Sonrió feliz abrazándolo_- Si amor la vi... es que eres tu... jamás tuve dudas de este día...

-Si me siento tan emocionado, sabes nos han propuesto una gira para darnos a conocer en otros lugares...

-Aceptaras gustoso ¿verdad? -_pregunto mientras hacía que la dejara de nueva cuenta en el suelo_- es tu sueño...

-Si... y te prometo que a mi regreso iré por ti... tu padre ya no podrá oponerse a lo nuestro le demostrare quien soy ya verás que seremos inmensamente felices

-Y entonces mi padre ya no se opondrá... -_dijo volteándose un poco_- ¿y cuanto tardara la gira?

-Espero que no sea más de dos o tres meses quizás... no quisiera alejarme de ti mi amor -_sonrió con ternura_-

-Pero es por nuestro futuro... tienes que aceptar esa gira y triunfar... ¿de acuerdo?, yo te estaré esperando... -_dijo con una sonrisa volteando a verlo dándole la seguridad y confianza que ella no tenia_-

-Volveré por ti lo prometo mi amor -_la abrazo besando sus labios_-

_Aquella promesa junto con el temor de no volver a verlo la hizo corresponder a sus labios con una necesidad quizá nunca expresada, rodeo su cuello abrazándolo con fuerza._

_La abrazo mas por la cintura, besándola profundamente, sintiendo más fuerza para poder soportar aquel tiempo sin ella con la certeza que pronto podrían realizar su amor sin temor alguno._

-Llévame contigo... -_murmuro entre sus labios y mientras sus manos jugaban entre su cabello_-

_Abrió sus ojos_- Quiero llevarte conmigo y no separarme de ti nunca amor... pero tampoco quiero alejarte de tu familia... quiero que hagamos las cosas bien... -_besando sus labios con amor_-

-Si... las cosas bien... -_murmuro soltándolo poco a poco_- entonces ¿deberíamos celebrar esta noche?, quizá por la mañana pueda prepararte tu desayuno favorito...

-Si... eso me encantaría... quédate esta noche conmigo mi amor... ¿crees poder?, quisiera unos ricos hot cakes con mermelada de fresa

-Me escapare esta noche para estar contigo... y poder prepararte tu desayuno favorito el cual quiero comer a tu lado...

-Serena -_la abrazo aun mas_- a mi regreso ya no vas a tener que escapar de casa porque tu casa y tu hogar será a mi lado y despertaremos juntos todos los días desayunaremos comeremos y cenaremos, veremos televisión y formaremos una hermosa familia

-Si amor, haremos todas esas cosas, pero por lo pronto quizá deba darte tu regalo... en privado... -_murmuro a su oído para poder así ocultar la tristeza que sentía_-

-¿Mi regalo?, ¿es que a caso hoy es mi cumpleaños?

-Mmm vaya que eres despistado... si amor, hoy es tu cumpleaños... y te prepare un pastel de fresas... bueno en realidad fue la cocinera porque sabes que soy pésima en la cocina...

-Mmm entonces vamos quiero comer pastel -_sonrió ampliamente saboreándose el pastel volteo hacia sus compañeros despidiéndose con una seña escabulléndose con ella entre la gente, llevándola hacia su casa_-

-¿Amor? -_murmuro en cuanto entro a su pequeño departamento_- ¿que es lo que quisieras de regalo?

-Lo único que me hace feliz amor -_abrazándola con fuerza_- tu presencia

-¿De verdad quieres formar una familia conmigo? -_pregunto rodeando su cuello-_

-Si... ese es mi mayor deseo -_murmuro besando con dulzura sus labios_-

-No quiero separarme de ti nunca...

-Ni yo de ti -_besando su oreja_- te amo tanto no se qué sería mi vida sin ti mi amor te has hecho necesaria para mí como el aire para respirar

-¿Sabes que naci el día que te conocí y que te ame? -_pregunto cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones de sentirse protegida_-

-Al igual que yo...agradezco a la vida por haberte puesto en mi camino te amo tanto -_besando su cuello_-

-¿Puedes amar tanto a una chica frívola y engreída como yo? -_murmuro tomándolo de los hombros para hacer que se separara_-

-¿Lo dudas aun?, podría preguntarte lo mismo ¿puedes amar a un chico tan egocéntrico y orgulloso como yo?

-Si... porque eres el hombre más guapo y comprensivo que he conocido jamás...

-Y tu eres la chica más dulce y tierna que he conocido... no podría amar a nadie más que no fueras tu -_abrazándola con fuerza_- te amo

-Bueno entonces como prueba de mi amor acepta esto... -_dijo mientras rodeaba su cuello colocando en él una cadena con un dije en forma de estrella_- es mi regalo de cumpleaños...

-Serena... -_sonrió con ternura soltando el listo que sostenía su coleta_- no pude comprar nada para ti, por falta de tiempo pero... -_toma su muñeca colocándoselo como si fuera una pulsera- _acepta este obsequio... como una promesa de nuestro amor, es hermosa que te prometo que jamás me la quitare… -_dijo observando el dije de su cuello-_

-Eso espero mi amor... -_dijo observando cómo le colocaba la cinta_-

-Te amo tanto -_besando suavemente su mejilla_-

-Prométeme que me extrañaras durante la gira... -_dijo abrazándolo recargándose en su pecho-_

-Te lo prometo -_abrazáosla con dulzura-_

Fin Flash Back

-Una promesa de amor... -_al mirar en la cajita encontró aquel listón de cabello, el cual sin dudarlo se lo coloco en la muñeca_- quizás así pueda sentirme tan cerca de ellos -_volvió a tomar el diario cambiando la hoja_-

-Es demasiado tarde para decirle a mi padre que estoy enamorada de otro hombre, la fecha ha sido decidida, justo el día que cumpliré años, justo ese día se arruinara mi vida, ¿qué voy a hacer con mi star?, se que no me perdonara, sé que no podre despedirme de él, y sé que no creerá la mentira que había pensado, decirle que lo nuestro solo había sido una broma, eso jamás, espero que algún día pueda perdóname...

_Hotaru cerró los ojos_- Que acto de cobardía... pero yo no soy nadie para juzgarla... el abuelo tiene su carácter y en cierta forma comprendo... pero entonces... ¿eso quiere decir que no se despidió de él?

-Lo hice... y mi corazón está muriendo... tenía que ser hoy, justo hoy que volvió pero... todo esto duele demasiado y no puedo parar de llorar, en este momento voy en el avión que me lleva hacia un hombre con el que me casare, no puedo dejar de pensar e imaginar lo que hará o dirá S. cuando se dé cuenta que me fui, tuve que dejarlo así, dormido en la cama que muchas veces nos sintió amarnos, si me quedaba hasta el día siguiente no podría entonces dejarlo, la despedida hubiera sido demasiado dolorosa, perdóname, por favor perdóname nunca te olvidare mi amor... te amo Seiya Kou…

-¡Seiya Kou! eso quiere decir que él es mi padre… -_sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas mientras leía y escuchaba aquellas canciones_- y él ni siquiera sabe que soy su hija...-_secando sus lagrimas_- Darien Chiba te odio tanto como mi madre te odia... de no ser por ti ahora estaría junto a mis padres y no aquí encerrada...

Flash Back

_Encendió justo la última vela que tenia sobre el candelabro justo cuando escucho que se abrió la puerta, de inmediato se coloco a un lado de la mesa y se esforzó por sonreír solo para él._

_Regresaba a casa y cuál fue su sorpresa al verla de pie_- Serena... con que aquí estabas me estaba poniendo triste... creí que habías olvidado que hoy regresaba -_corrió hacia ella abrazándola con fuerza- _no sabes cuánto te extrañe

-No amor... te estoy esperando con impaciencia... -_dijo abrazándolo fuertemente no logrando ocultar las lagrimas de felicidad al verlo_- te extrañe tanto...

-Y yo a ti... te juro que un día mas sin verte y hubiese muerto de tristeza te amo y soy tan feliz -_besando con amor y pasión sus labios-_

-Yo también te amo, te amo tanto... -_dijo antes de corresponder a sus labios que tan solo en un par de meses había extrañado tanto pero que pronto tendría que aprender a vivir sin ellos_-

La beso con pasión, por fin disfrutando de su calidez que tanta falta le había hecho pero estaba seguro que esa y otras tantas giras que le habían propuesto serian solo lapsos temporales al menos hasta que ella pudiera acompañarlo la amaba y haría todo lo que fuese por su amor.

_Lentamente se separo de sus labios, si esa era una despedida al menos quería que fuera inolvidable_- Te compre un pequeño obsequio de bienvenida...

-¿Ah sí?, ¿y qué es? -_sonrió emocionado_-

-Ven... -_lo tomo suavemente de la mano y con una sonrisa algo sensual hizo que caminara hacia la habitación_- esto es parte de tu obsequio... -_dijo mostrando lo sugestivo de la decoración, todo en un aspecto romántico y dulce_- ¿qué te parece?

-Wow... amor esto es increíble _-sonrió admirado de la decoración_- no cabe duda eres la mejor

-Pero la mejor parte es... -_al momento que lo soltó se coloco frente a él comenzando a desabotonar el frente del vestido que había elegido para la ocasión_-

Se sentó en la cama admirándola de pies a cabeza sin dura era tan hermosa-Serena...

-Rojo... tu color favorito... -_murmuro sonrojándose al dejar ver un poco de la ropa interior que igualmente había comprado para esa ocasión_-

_La observaba deseo y pasión_- Sin duda ese color resalta más tu belleza

-¿Te parece?, yo aun dudo que este color me siente bien... pensé que quizá no te gustaría... -_dijo volviendo a cubrirse_-

-¿Bromeas? -_se levanto acercándose a ella con una gran sonrisa_- ese color me encanta como te luce... Serena...-_acaricia con dulzura su mejilla_-

**-**Seiya... quiero que esta noche sea inolvidable para los dos... -_murmuro mientras jugaba con el primer botón de su camisa_- quiero que sea tu regalo de bienvenida y... -_escondió un poco el rostro entre su cuello besándolo para evitar que viera la verdad en sus ojos_- por el éxito de tu carrera...

-Serena -_la abrazo con cariño y amor-_ esta y todas las noches lo serán... cada día será inolvidable... mañana iré a hablar con tu padre -_besando con cariño su cuello_-

_Se separo de él para poder ver sus ojos_- Shhh... -_coloco el dedo índice en sus labios-_ no hablemos de mi padre... enfócate en mi... en sentirme... -_lentamente bajo su mano a través de su pecho-_ en cómo te he extrañado...

_Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por su calor su calidez, sintiendo la suavidad de su caricia_- Serena...

-¿O acaso tu no me has extrañado? -_pregunto soltando apenas un botón de la camisa_- si es así quiero compensarte entonces...

**-**Como no iba a extrañarte si pensar en ti es lo que me da fuerzas para cumplir mi sueño... por ti es que estoy luchando por nuestro amor -_abrazándola fuertemente-_ eres todo para mi, mi todo -_tomo su rostro entre sus manos besándola apasionadamente_-

_Tomo las orillas de la camisa apretándolas entre sus manos, besándolo de la misma forma, con amor, con pasión, con deseo pero sobre todo con necesidad de dejar una huella invisible en él que ni el tiempo pudiera borrar, esa noche sería diferente solo para él._

_La abrazo aun mas dejándose embriagar de ella como tanto necesitaba, como la anhelaba, la amaba con toda su alma, y si de algo estaba seguro ella era la única mujer que existiría por toda la eternidad dentro de su corazón. Con ese mismo deseo, con la pasión que desbordaba la abrazo acariciando suavemente su cintura, disfrutando como nunca de ese instante en que podía tenerla entre sus brazos._

_En unas caricias llevo las manos a su cuello acercándolo para profundizar aquel beso, comenzando a olvidar porque motivo se encontraba en ese lugar._

_Sin dejar de acariciar su cintura con mucha suavidad, disfrutaba de ese beso como si fuera un dulce que debía saborearse y el cual no quería dejar._

_Amaba la forma en cómo la besaba, sentía que eso es todo lo que necesitaba para poder continuar con todo aquello, pero quería por una última vez entregarse por completo a ese amor, tomo la mano de Seiya e hizo que la colocara entre aquel vestido entre abierto y su piel_- Ámame como nunca antes... -_dijo entre sus labios en suave murmullo_-

-Te amare cada día mas... como si fuera la primera vez... como si fuera la última te amare día a día, porque te amo con toda mi alma con todo mi corazón, te amare eternamente -_se separo un poco ella lleno de pasión de amor, comenzando a besar su cuello_-

-Te amo... _-murmuro dejando un espacio para sentir sus labios_- no lo olvides en cada momento... -_lentamente comenzó a desabotonar la camisa aprovechando cada instante para rozar su piel y descansar un poco sus manos en él_-

-Y tú tampoco lo dudes ni lo olvides jamás, te amo y quiero estar siempre a tu lado -_bajando sus besos hacia sus hombros, disfrutando de toda ella de su ropa su piel su olor, su sabor_-

-Jamás... jamás lo olvidare... -_murmuro cerrando los ojos enfocándose en sentir la calidez de sus labios en cada beso, cuando por fin pudo tener la camisa completamente abierta ella hizo lo propio comenzando a darle pequeños besos en el pecho_-

-Tus besos son tan cálidos -_cerro sus ojos sintiendo sus besos como si fuera un néctar que le gustaba disfrutar_-

**-**Que bueno... que te gusten... -_dijo entre besos haciéndolos un poco mas pausados y sus manos comenzaban a quitar la camisa rosando por completo sus hombros_-

-Tus besos hacen que me quede inmóvil... me gustan mi amada bombón de fresa

-Eso me halaga mi amado Seiya... -_murmuro subiendo los besos hasta su barbilla en la cual dio una ligera mordida- _mi estrella... mi vida...

-Mi amor -_abrió sus ojos para verla_- en verdad no sabes cuánto te amo -_abrazándola contra su cuerpo_- te amo

-Lo sabré con el paso del tiempo... -_murmuro sonriéndole, sus manos subían y bajaban a través de su espalda aprovechando esa cercanía que la hacían sentirse protegida_-

_Sonrió con ternura, bajando un poco sus manos hacia sus caderas_- ¿Sabías que me gustas toda tú?

-¿Toda? -_pregunto sugestiva y sensual colocándose de puntillas para poder alcanzar su oreja y darle una pequeña mordida_- ¿acaso Seiya Kou está enamorado?

_Sonrió con ternura y en tono irónico_- ¿Y quién te dijo que yo estoy enamorado Serena Tsukino?

-¿Ah no? -_en ese instante fingió molestia y se separo de él_- entonces no debería estar tocándome joven Kou...

-¿Usted cree bella señorita? -_tomándola de la muñeca acercándola a su cuerpo sin dejar que se aleje de él_-

-Si... eso creo... ni tocar ni besar mi piel... aunque me muera porque lo hagas... -_dijo fingiendo resistencia_-

-¿En serio? -_sonrió acercándola más a él dándole pequeños besos en la mejilla_-

-Yo tampoco estoy enamorada... Seiya Kou... -_dijo cerrando los ojos ante aquellos besos-_

-¿Y entonces si esta bella y hermosa señorita no está enamorada porque me quitado la camisa con suaves y tiernos besos y caricias? -_sin dejar de darle pequeños besos ahora a su cuello-_

-Porque soy una fan de su grupo y... -_suspiro al sentir la humedad de sus labios_- quería complacer al vocalista...

-¿Ah sí solo eso? -_murmuro aprisionándola mas_- entonces diré que aun no estoy satisfecho

-¿Ah no? -_sonrió respirando profundamente_- ¿y que debería hacer para satisfacerlo?

-Tú eres mi fan deberías de saber que puede complacerme -_murmuro seductoramente_-

-Quizá... -_lentamente llevo una mano hacia su cuello tomando entre sus dientes su labio y la otra mano bajo hasta rozar sutilmente su miembro aun por encima del pantalón-_ esto...

_Cerro sus ojos dejando escapar un leve gemido al sentirla_- Mmm puede ser

-_murmuro mientras terminaba de desabrochar aquel hermoso vestido_-

-Que exigente se ha vuelto ahora que es famoso... -_sonrió divertida al momento que sentía como su piel se erizaba al sentir sus manos desvistiéndola_-

-Siempre he sido muy exigente y ahora con mayor razón -_serio mientras lentamente acaricia sus hombros, haciendo a un lado aquel bello vestido_- su vestido es sumamente hermoso... pero su piel lo es aun mas -_mordisqueando un poco sus labios_-

-Lo compre pensando en ti... incluso lo que aun tengo puesto... fue comprado pensando en ti... -_murmuro entre sus labios, esta vez dejando su mano un poco más en la parte que sabía le gustaba_-

-Tienes un excelente gusto me fascina tanto que no quisiera quitártelo -_dijo mientras bajaba mas el vestido ahora por sus brazos, acariciándolos con ternura_-

-Entonces no lo hagas... y deja que conserve también mi vestido...

-Suena tentador... -_deteniendo sus caricias, sosteniendo aun el vestido_-

-¿De verdad piensas dejarme así? -_dijo con un ligero puchero sin dejar de verlo mientras sus manos comenzaban a desabrochar el pantalón_-

-Mmm lo estoy pensando -besando su mejilla hasta su oreja mordisqueándola y besándola- ¿tú qué opinas, que es mejor dejarte con este bello vestido... o... retirarlo por completo para unirme a ti en cuerpo y alma?

-Retirarlo... aun tengo que complacer a mi estrella favorita... -_se separo un poco de él siendo ella quien se quitara por completo el vestido dejándolo caer_-

_La observo de arriba hacia abajo deleitándose con su belleza_- Eres tan hermosa... tan perfecta... -_murmuro mientras hacía lo mismo con su pantalón, quitándoselo por completo_-

-Tú eres muy apuesto Seiya Kou... -_dijo con un sutil sonrojo al verlo semidesnudo_-

-¿Te parece? -_dando un paso hacia ella terminando de quitarse el pantalón pateándolo aun lado_-

_Sonrió ligeramente_- Si mi amada estrella... eres realmente apuesto... aun sin ropa...

-Y tú con esa prenda en color rojo me haces que me vuelva totalmente loco -_dando un paso más-_

**-**Debí usar este color antes... juntos viviríamos en una completa locura... -_dijo acercándose un paso hacia él-_

-Así será día a día -_acercándose quedando a medio paso de distancia_-

**-**Hazme el amor Seiya... haz que nunca te olvide... que te recuerde cada vez que vea el hermoso color rojo de nuestro amor...

_La abrazo acercándola hacia el acortando la distancia besándola con pasión con amor, combinados respondiéndole de esa forma._

_No tardo en abrazarlo con fuerza, en besarlo con todo el deseo y la necesidad de sentirse protegida, en sentir que el tiempo no transcurría, al menos esa noche sería completamente de él._

_Al tenerla abrazada acaricio con una mano su cabello y con la otra el contorno de su cintura disfrutando del todo ese instante como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido por completo como si nada existiera mas que ellos dos dentro de ese hermoso paraíso formado por el amor que ambos sentían._

_Dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro al sentir sus caricias, en respuesta lo abrazo con más fuerza lentamente hizo que caminaran hacia la cama dejándose caer junto con él quedando ella encima de él_- Te amo...

-Y yo a ti te amo -_abrió sus ojos sonriéndole con amor_- te amo mi fan numero uno

-Te amo mi estrella favorita... -_dijo besando sus labios fugazmente haciendo que sus manos fueran hacia su espalda_- ahora... ¿podrías terminar con la ropa?

-Desde luego -_con una sonrisa, llevo sus manos hacia su espalda desabrochando el sostén_- esto me gusta

-¿Quitarlo o lo que ves? -_pregunto sugestiva pegándose a su pecho para que no lo pudiera quitar del todo-_

-Ambas cosas _-retirando suavemente rozando su piel con delicadeza-_

-Mmm a mí me gusta todo lo que veo... y siento... -_dijo entre cerrando los ojos disfrutando de esas caricias-_

-¿Que tanto? -_murmuro dándose la vuelta quedando el encima, mientras termina de quitarle aquella prenda_-

-Mucho... creo que no podre verte sin pensar en estas noches... -_dijo sonrojándose al sentir como el efecto que había buscado había sido conseguido-_

-Ni yo dejare de pensar en cada momento que pase a tu lado... hasta el día que estés por siempre conmigo... que será muy pronto -_sonrió besando sus labios con ternura mientras sus manos se deslizaban con agilidad por todo su cuerpo, con suavidad jugo con el contorno de esa última pieza disfrutando de la suave tela_-

_No dijo nada, no podía decir algo al respecto, solo se limito a sentir sus labios besándola haciendo que en cada uno perdiera la razón, sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo con lentitud grabándose en su tacto la piel de Seiya, al sentir sus manos jugando hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara con un suspiro profundo entre sus labios._

-Te amo -_murmuro entre sus labios levantándose un poco para poder quitarle aquella prenda sin dejar de jugar con ella y así como había echo las demás, lo hizo rozando su piel deleitándose al tacto_-

_Cerró los ojos mientras su espalda se arqueaba un poco resultado de aquella maravillosa sensación de sus manos recorriéndola-_ Seiya... -_murmuro mordiéndose sutilmente el labio_-

_Suavemente termino de retirar aquella prenda, observándola un instante, antes de volver a recorrer sus piernas con las yemas de sus dedos, mientras volvía a acercarse a ella buscando sus labios, quedando una vez más sobre ella_- Serena... te amo -_entregándose por completo al beso_-

-Te amo... -_murmuro volviendo a apoderarse de los labios del hombre que amaba, deseaba que el tiempo no pasara que fuera eterno, hacer de esa noche la más larga de todas, lentamente recorrió una pierna hasta dejarla a un lado de él rozando así su piel-_

_Gimió ante este movimiento acercando mas su cuerpo hacia ella para que sintiera su miembro aun dentro de su ultima prenda pedía a gritos salir de su encierro para unirse a ella_- Te amo

-Te amo... -_estuvo a punto de decir su nombre cuando lo sintió y no pudiendo evitar un gemido placentero-_ Seiya... mi amor...

-Creo que aun falta algo -_murmuro al percatarse de que el aun tenía una prenda que comenzaba a estorbarle_- te amo te amo quiero ser tuyo

-Mi amor... _-suspiro profundamente, escucharlo decir aquellas palabras la hicieron desearlo como hasta ese momento no lo había hecho_- yo... quiero ser tuya... solo tuya... por siempre... -_lentamente comenzó a quitarle esa prenda que le impedía sentir su cuerpo a plenitud_-

-Yo tuyo y tu mía... mi amor -_besando lo espacios de su cuerpo mientras ella retiraba aquel estorbo_-

-Si amor, solo tuya... nunca lo olvides... _-murmuro subiendo en una caricia ambas manos por a través de su cuerpo deteniéndose en aquella parte sensible de su cuerpo_-

-Serena... mi bombón -_sonrió con deseo, con pasión, excitación y principalmente amor hacia aquella chica_- te amo, te amo

-Mi estrella... -_murmuro por fin acomodándose entre su cuerpo mientras sus manos subían por su espalda acercándolo mas a ella_- te deseo tanto amor...

-Y yo a ti -_mientras se acomodaba, para buscar su interior aquel punto que representaba su fusión, lentamente se introdujo en su interior, con suavidad, cerrando sus ojos soltando un gemido lleno de placer_-

_Oprimió las manos contra su espalda con fuerza gimiendo profundamente dándole después una sutil mordida en el hombro, quería que sintiera que en ese momento le pertenecía por completo y que así seria por el resto de su vida._

_Gimió aun mas, a medida que se introducía por completo a ella acelerando poco a poco sus movimientos, besando su cuello._

-Aun no amor... -_dijo a su oído con la respiración agitada-_ disfrutamos de esta noche... por favor...

-Eso quiero amor... disfrutarte -_tranquilizando sus movimientos, disfrutando su interior_- te amo -_besando sus labios_-

_Lo beso lenta y profundamente, podía sentir como su cuerpo respondía a cada acto que Seiya hacia en ella, su piel se erizaba por completo ante cada caricia, definitivamente esa era la mejor noche que había pasado a su lado._

_Acaricio su rostro con ternura y amor sin dejarla de besar entregándose por completo a ella, a sus labios a su cuerpo, a todo._

_Poco a poco fue rodeando el cuerpo de Seiya con el suyo, entregándose a él como jamás imagino, ser ella quien tomara la iniciativa a una noche de pasión y amor, algo de lo que nunca se arrepentiría._

-Serena -_murmuro con la voz entrecortada, sin poder contener por mucho tiempo más aquella embestida desatando todo su ser dentro de ella, acelerando sus movimientos por largo rato disfrutándolo como nunca antes, aquella noche estaba seguro que jamás la olvidaría_-

-Te amo Seiya... te amo... -_murmuro entre los gemidos que producía en ella cada movimiento, al final dejo que él llevara el ritmo de sus movimientos, no podía pedirle más, ella también lo deseaba_-

_Sus gemidos y su voz eran cada vez mas entre cortados debido a ese placer, a esa bomba que comenzaba a estallar en su interior, había sudado un poco, abrazo con fuerza a Serena, al estallar aquella explosión en su interior le sonrió con amor-_ Serena… te amor, mi bombón te amo -_beso suavemente sus labios antes de recostar su cabeza sobre su pecho como tanto le gustaba hacerlo, mientras terminaba aquella explosión en su interior_-

_Dejo escapar un profundo gemido placentero al terminar con aquella entrega, su cuerpo se erizo al sentir como la inundaba de él, esa había sido la mejor experiencia que había tenido con él, después de unos segundos en los que no se quiso mover relajo su cuerpo y lo mismo trato de hacer con su respiración que era más que agitada_- Gracias... -_murmuro_-

-A ti... gracias a ti mi amor... por existir para mí -_sonrió cerrando sus ojos_-

-Si amor, existo solo para ti... ahora sé lo que es amar gracias a ti... -_dijo besando su cabello y sus manos acariciando con suavidad su espalda húmeda_-

-Te amo -_murmuro mientras salía de ella, sin evitar perderse en su aroma quedándose dormido poco a poco_-

-Duerme mi amor... descansa... yo vigilare tu sueño... -_murmuro conteniendo las ganas que tenia de decirle toda la verdad, lentamente algunas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas_- te amo Seiya... nunca lo olvides...

_Sonrió entre sueños escuchando sus palabras, dormir a lado de ella era de lo mejor, sin duda sentía que estaba en el paraíso, sentía una tranquilidad y una paz infinita un sentimiento de alegría, incomparable._

_Continuo acariciando su cabello, sabía que estaba dormido pero aun así quería pensar que él aun podía despertar y no dejarla marchar nunca, las lagrimas simplemente no podían dejar de brotar de sus ojos, sentía que poco a poco dejaba el alma en ese lugar, pero tenía que irse, la hora se acercaba, sabía que cuando saliera el sol Seiya la odiaría por abandonarlo pero era por su bien y el de su familia, en cuanto sintió que estaba profundamente dormido lo retiro de su cuerpo sintiendo un frio recorrerla por completo, lo observo antes de salir de la cálida cama, busco su ropa y se vistió rápidamente, no supo en qué momento ya tenía todo el desayuno listo en la mesa, deseaba hacer tiempo, esperar a que despertara para no separarse jamás de él, pero no, esa no era la idea, por fin termino de arreglar la mesa, busco sus cosas y entro nuevamente a la habitación para verlo profundamente dormido_- Te amo Seiya... pero mi padre depende de mí ahora... -_murmuro saliendo de aquella humilde pero amorosa casa rumbo a su devastadora decisión_-

Fin Flash Back

_Limpio suavemente sus mejillas, recordar aquella madruga saliendo de casa del único hombre que había sabido amarla siempre le producía el mismo efecto, el deseo de volver el tiempo atrás y no alejarse de él, tomo las llaves del auto y salió de la casa que se había vuelto su prisión, estaba asfixiándose y necesitaba respirar._

X-X

Flash Back

_Algunas horas más tarde, con el sol pegándole en la cara, Seiya se movió un poco buscando el calor de su amada, cuál fue su sorpresa a recibir que no estaba_- ¿Serena? -_se levanto observando todo el cuarto, pero ella no estaba y tampoco estaban sus cosas, se puso de pie, tomando la cobija para envolverse en ella, saliendo de la habitación en su búsqueda, al llegar a la sala vio la mesa puesta, pro solo había un plato_- ¿Serena donde estas? -_volvió a gritar, pero no había nadie estaba él solo_- ¿habrá tenido que irse de emergencia?, pero ni siquiera me dejo una nota... solo el desayuno... ¿que habrá pasado? -murmuraba preocupado, acercándose a mesa para comer un pedazo del hot cake, en seguida se dispuso a bañarse para ir en su búsqueda.

Fin Flash Back

-Tanto tiempo ha pasado… -_murmuro dejando el paquete de harina sobre el carrito de las compras, suspiro, ese era uno de esos días en que recordar lo hacía volver a esa casa donde había pasado los mejores días de su vida y mejores noches a lado de la mujer que amaba_-

X-X

_Por otro lado en la habitación del prestigiado internado la jovencita seguía leyendo aquellas páginas que le decían tanto de la vida de su madre y ahora de su padre._

-Han pasado 2 meses desde que me case, he tratado de que la relación con Darien funcione, las noches a su lado no son iguales a lo que eran con Seiya, pero tengo que acostumbrarme, ahora él es mi esposo pero Seiya es el amor de mi vida, seguro se sentirá decepcionado cuando sepa, por eso una parte de mi se alegra de que nos hayamos quedado a vivir en Estados Unidos...

-Debería estar molesta por haber dejado el amor... –_murmuro Hotaru limpiando sus mejillas_- pero sabiendo lo manipulador y conociendo el carácter del abuelo... es difícil... seguro mi papá debió sufrir mucho y por eso son todas sus canciones... son pensando en ella... –_cambio de pagina y continuo leyendo_-

-Dentro de mi está creciendo la más maravillosa prueba de un verdadero amor, estoy embarazada y por supuesto este hijo es de Seiya, es fácil saberlo, tengo casi 3 meses de embarazo, es una pena que haya sido de esa última noche que pase a su lado, pero es una verdadera alegría que me haya quedado un recuerdo de él, no me importa lo que digan mi padre y Darien, quiero divorciarme y salir a buscarlo, no puedo permitir que mi hijo crezca lejos de su padre...

Hotaru sonrió con nostalgia y ternura mientas leia- Y si eso pensabas... entonces... ¿por qué sigue a su lado?

-Si antes tenía miedo de que descubrieran mi relación con Seiya ahora tengo más, mi padre y Darien se han enterado de mi embarazo y Darien sabe que no es suyo, mi padre me golpeo por primera vez, quiere saber el nombre del padre de mi hijo, eso definitivamente no se lo diré, Darien no me dará el divorcio entonces continuare como hasta ahora siendo la esposa perfecta, pero en la primera oportunidad escapare y buscare a Seiya...-

-Era de imaginarse... pero entonces no logro escapar -_murmuraba cambiando la pagina aun con lagrimas en sus ojos-_

-Es una hermosa niña, mi hermosa Hotaru, es tan perfecta, pero tengo miedo de que me separen de ella, Darien y mi padre me han amenazado, el dinero lo tengo restringido, es como si se hubieran dado cuenta que pensaba escaparme apenas naciera la niña, tengo que ver la manera de localizar a Seiya y decirle sobre nuestra hija...-

_Abrazo el diario contra su pecho, al entender todo ese sufrimiento y era muy evidente lo que había sucedido, tomo un poco de valor para terminar su lectura._

-Me la han arrebatado, ahora Darien me tiene en sus manos, no me permite estar con ella, no tengo manera de contactar a Seiya y ahora sin mi hija... siento que todo se termino para mi...

-Mamá... si antes te quería ahora te quiero mucho mas... y yo hare hasta lo imposible por verte feliz junto a mi padre -_con amor abrazo las fotografías de ese día tan maravilloso que sin saber había pasado a lado de sus padres tal como había anhelado por mucho tiempo-_

Continuara…

Respuestas a los reviews:

Polvo de Estrellas: Hola, muchas gracias por tu review, y también por leer cada historia, sip aquí todas odiamos a Darien, y pues no es por nada pero también al papá. Gracias por tu apoyo, no te preocupes no dejare inconclusa ninguna historia, aunque tardado las terminare.

carito kou: Hola muchas gracias por tu review, lamento la tardanza, creo que fue mucho tiempo pero aquí andamos, esperamos que te haya gustado este capítulo, tratare de no tardar con el siguiente, disculpa la demora.

VERITO: Hola, jajaja gracias, la verdad es que si Darien se pasa, pero pues Seiya no creo que se rebaje a su nivel, Seiya es todo un caballero.

Serenalucy: Hello, gracias por leer la historia, y lamentamos la demora, pero aquí estuvo un capitulo mas, la verdad si pobre Seiya él tanto que ama a su bombón y ahora saber que tuvo una hija y no puede estar abiertamente con ella es difícil, pero ya veremos cómo le hacen para estar juntos como una hermosa familia.

sandykou8723: Muchas gracias por leer, de eso se trata de ver que es lo que pasara en los siguientes capítulos, y tienes razón con esto odiamos más a Darien, pobre Hotaru qué culpa tiene, pero ni modo ahora a ver cómo se desarrolla la historia.

are85: Hola, gracias ti por leer, se que nos tardamos un poco pero aquí está un capitulo mas, espero no tardar en el próximo, gracias.

Loly kou: Hello, también nosotras aquí andamos después de mucho tiempo, es normal que a veces pensemos que no les gustan los capítulos pues la única forma que tenemos de saberlo es mediante los reviews y a veces decepciona que no nos comenten nada, pero bueno aquí seguiremos, aun faltan algunos capítulos más para ver qué es lo que pasara con esta hermosa pareja.

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba: Hola gracias por tu review, disculpa la demora pero aquí seguimos al pie del cañón para actualizar.

clauseiserdar1: Hola, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, además de ser un buen padre es un papacito jajaja.

sereyandrew301: Hola, bueno el primer capítulo inicia muy hot, pero bueno esperamos que los demás capítulos también te hayan gustado, ojala te leamos pronto.

Neoreynaserena: Tu te desaparecer por mucho tiempo, asi que ni cuenta te das de las cosas :P jajajaja bueno si tardamos en actualizar pero aquí andamos, cuidate y nos leemos pronto.

nee21: Hola, disculpa la demora por la actualización, esperamos que te haya gustado este capítulo, a la próxima no tardare tanto, lo mismo con los demás fics, gracias por leer.

A todas muchas gracias por dejar un pequeño review, aquí seguimos aunque tardemos en actualizar, no dejaremos ningún fic pendiente, saludos, XOXO

Atentamente

Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou


	8. Dolorosas Desiciones

**Tú, El Amor y Yo**

Capitulo 8

Dolorosas Decisiones

_Tenía rato llorando dentro del auto, había perdido la noción del tiempo, solo sabía que era tarde pero para esas alturas de su vida llegar tarde a casa era lo que menos le preocupaba, ¿qué es lo que pasaría ahora que Seiya sabía la existencia de Hotaru?, tenía miedo imaginar que Darien se diera cuenta, pero ya no quería pensar más en lo que podría pasar, tomo un pequeño pañuelo y con el limpio sus ojos y mejillas para después salir del auto y avanzar hacia aquella pequeña casa que parecía que el tiempo no había pasado por ella, aun estaba muy bien conservada._

-Tu debiste ser mi hogar... -_murmuró al pisar el primer escalón de la entrada principal_- mi verdadero y único hogar...

_Seiya caminaba por la acera cargando algunas bolsas, cuál fue su sorpresa al verla de pie fuera de esta, a decir verdad aquel día sentía demasiadas emociones en su interior entre sus recuerdos, camino, lo único que deseaba era refugiarse en aquel lugar que para él era muy especial_- ¿Se...Serena?

_En cuanto escucho aquella dulce voz volteo de inmediato y sin dudarlo corrió a su encuentro, lo abrazo tan fuerte como lo hacía cuando era apenas una jovencita con la misma necesidad de sentirse protegida-_ Perdóname...

-Serena... -_la abrazo con su mano libre con mucho cariño_- mi dulce bombón...

-Lo siento no debí venir... -_dijo separándose y dándole la espalda para evitar que viera sus ojos llorosos-_

-¿Entonces… por qué has venido? -_buscando en su bolsillo las llaves_-

-No lo se... _-murmuró_- yo solo... olvídalo... por lo visto aun conservas esta casa... _-trato de sonreír-_ me alegra...

-¿Quieres pasar? -_abriendo la puerta_-

-No... -_dijo dando algunos pasos hacia atrás_- es tarde y yo... no quiero tener problemas, tampoco quiero que tú los tengas... seguramente debes estar muy ocupado y yo no quiero ser una distracción mas... supongo que debes tener mucho que pensar ahora que sabes sobre... Hotaru...

_La miro de reojo, entrando a la casa dejando la puerta abierta, se dirigió a la pequeña cocina para guardar la despensa._

_Respiro profundamente antes de entrar a la casa_- Seiya... he pensando en muchas cosas y lo mejor será que hagas todo lo posible por ayudar a Hotaru... lo nuestro no puede continuar... -_murmuró bajando la mirada sin siquiera moverse de la entrada_-

_Siguió en la cocina guardando la despensa, al terminar bebió un poco de jugo del envase, la escuchaba, mientras combatía sus emociones, en un instante ella lo abraza, al siguiente lo rechazaba y ahora, solo le decía que ayudara a su hija._

-Lamento todo lo que te he hecho desde que nos conocimos... y gracias por haber sido tan cariñoso con Hotaru...

-Creí que ya te ibas a ir -_bebiendo aun más jugo_-

-Ah... yo... -_sonrió con tristeza después de escucharlo_- si... lo siento... hablaremos después y resolveremos la situación de Hotaru... -_se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir de esa casa_- yo... realmente lo siento...

_Suspiró un poco_- ¿Acaso crees que pienso renunciar a ella y dejarla sola?, es absurdo que vengas a este lugar y huyas al verme… que solo me digas eso después de tanto tiempo

-Se que no la dejaras sola, ni tampoco pensaba pedírtelo... lo que más quiero que es que... que... ella sea feliz... que sea feliz con el padre que soñaba con conocer... -_lentamente unas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas-_ disculpa que haya venido a este lugar... y que no tenga una mejor explicación que darte...

-Una buena explicación es lo que ansió escuchar... así que si la tienes dilo... porque después no se si este disponible para escuchar...

_De pronto sintió como su corazón dolió al escuchar esas palabras, hubiera esperado todo menos eso, quizá aquella comprensión que había mostrado en el instante en que le dijo de la existencia de Hotaru era reacción del momento y ahora que lo había pensando todo mejor sentía un desprecio hacia ella, mismo que sentía por sí misma_- Ya veo... solo... solo... no sabía qué hacer... aun ahora no se qué hacer... lo único que quiero es que hagas feliz a tu hija... por favor...

_Dio un puñetazo en la mesa_- En esta mesa... en esta misma mesa comenzó mi sufrimiento -_murmuró, recordando aquella triste mañana_-

_Dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar ese golpe y de inmediato volteo a verlo, no supo en qué momento fue que llego hasta esa mesa_- No debiste amarme... -_murmuró con tristeza_- nunca debiste enamorarte de mi...

-Quizás pero así fue... -_apoyo su cabeza sobre su mano_- y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo

_Lo observo por un momento, el dolor de su pecho no disminuía al contrario con cada palabra y cada acto aumentaba mas_- No puedo imaginar lo que debiste sufrir por mi causa... supongo que esa primera intención de vengarte de mi aun no desaparece y lo comprendo... yo también lo haría... me vengaría de la persona que más dolor y sufrimiento me ha causado... y diría... "es una pena que la hayas pasado mal durante estos años pero nada se compara con el sufrimiento que pase", ¿no es así Seiya?

-Ya te dije... no podría vengarme de la persona que más he amado... y menos sabiendo que igual que yo no es feliz... así que deja ya de compadecerme por haberme enamorado de ti... nada de lo que digas o hagas cambiara mis sentimientos y menos ahora...

-¿Menos ahora? -_murmuró_- si te dije todo lo que es mi vida a lado de Darien y la relación que hay entre tú y Hotaru no era para que me compadecieras y mucho menos te sintieras unido a mi... o quizá obligado a ayudarme... el desahogarme contigo fue un momento de debilidad y lo de Hotaru era mi obligación decírtelo... así que no sientas compasión u obligación conmigo...

-Bien nos vamos entendiendo... yo no la sentiré por ti... si tu no la sientes por mi... y si era tu obligación... ahora dime ¿por qué no lo hiciste?, que pudo ser más fuerte que decírmelo... pude haberme hecho cargo de ella... y así ella no estaría en un internado fingiendo que tu eres su tía y no su madre... sin saber que yo soy su padre...

-Las amenazas de mi padre y Darien eso fue más fuerte que decírtelo... pensar que en algún momento podrían arrebatarme a Hotaru cuando era una bebé y no saber nunca más de su paradero... eso Seiya fue más fuerte que mi obligación... al menos se que está bien... no como yo quisiera pero al menos se que está bien... puedo verla, abrazarla... ser su tía es mejor que ser una desconocida... y discúlpame si primero pensé en mi y en mi hija que en ti...

_Guardo silencio sin decir nada bebiendo más jugo._

_Respiro profundamente antes de continuar conteniendo así las ganas que tenia de llorar, las mismas lagrimas que tenía que ocultar día a día_- Y no te preocupes... hablare con ella y le diré que eres su padre, es una niña muy inteligente y sabrá comprender el porqué de las cosas... y entonces podrás hacerte cargo de ella...

_Bebió mas jugo mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos un par de lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos_- ¿Y qué hay de ti y de mí...? ¿Que hay para los dos?

_De momento no supo que decir solo observo la argolla de matrimonio por un instante-_ ¿Que es lo que podría haber?, solo sufrimiento es lo que te he traído... y no dudo de tu amor, solo que ahora no se si realmente es tan fuerte como para soportar todo esto... a pesar de todo los años lo habían mantenido intacto pero... ¿realmente no te sentiste decepcionado de que mi amor no fuera tan fuerte como para luchar por ti... por nuestra hija?

-Estoy y me siento decepcionado... pero ni eso ni la distancia... ni siquiera otras mujeres pudieron matar este amor... pase muchas noches en soledad... preguntándome ¿por qué me habías dejado?, ¿por qué te habías casado con otro hombre?, ¿por qué ni siquiera pudiste decírmelo? -_subió su mirada hacia ella_- si estuviéramos en otro sitio quizás no me verías así... así que mejor vamos a caminar -_camino lentamente hacia la salida_-

-¿El lugar hará una diferencia en tu forma de reaccionar o tratarme? -_se encogió ligeramente de hombros_- vamos, si es lo que quieres...

_Salió de aquella pequeña casa miro hacia el cielo por unos instante para en seguida limpiar sus lagrimas, al encontrarse ya en la calle, volteo y sonrió_- No te preocupes... hare todo cuanto esté en mis manos por Hotaru

-Gracias... -_murmuró viéndolo de reojo_- ahora tu y yo no importamos... solo ella... prométeme que la harás inmensamente feliz...

N-o tienes porque pedírmelo... es algo que hare...

-Lo se... _-murmuró mientras jugaba con las llaves en su mano_- supongo que tendrás problemas cuando los medios se enteren de que tienes una hija de 10 años... y lo peor con una mujer casada...

-Eso es lo de menos... -_camino con las manos en los bolsillos_- eso es lo que menos me importa ahora

_Lo observo por un momento para luego desviar la mirada_- Estuve pensando en muchas cosas y como podría ser la mejor solución para salvar a Hotaru y... creo que... lo mejor es que te la lleves lejos...

-Ya pensare en eso... lo primero es liberarla...

-Yo me encargare de eso... -_dijo con seriedad y firmeza_- tú solo debes enfocarte en tu carrera y en Hotaru... ¿de acuerdo?

-Como digas... -_murmuró sin voltear a verla_-

-Hace un momento me preguntaste que hacia aquí... -_dijo con tristeza respirando profundamente_- yo... quiero disculparme por el abrazo que te di, seguramente te desconcerté, pero sabes... eso me dio el valor que necesitaba para hacer esto, porque me di cuenta que volver a verme no ha causado el mismo efecto que hubiera sido hace años...

-¿Y qué efecto hubiera sido?

-Te hubiera dado gusto verme aquí... me hubieras estrechado entre tus brazos con fuerza... _-murmuró con una sutil sonrisa triste_- pero ahora... después de todo los años y los secretos nos han afectado...

-¿Eso crees?, entonces de verdad... de verdad no sabes lo que sentí -_murmuró con tristeza_- no sabes lo que significas para mi... y quizás nunca lo supiste... aun cuando te lo repetía día a día...

-Las palabras son solo eso... palabras... decir que amabas, decir que te amaba... no era más que eso... palabras...

-Entonces... si para ti solo fueron eso... palabras -_volteo a verla, con mirada severa y triste- _dime por que fuiste a buscarme... dime porque aceptaste que yo jugara contigo a la amante... si eras feliz en tu perfecto matrimonio tan solo bastara con que me dijeras lo de Hotaru... y no que me regresaras al lugar de donde nunca debí salir... y solo ahora lamento tanto que Mina sea más una hermana que algo mas... porque entonces... solo entonces quizás otra cosa seria... si decidí que saliéramos es porque dentro de esa casa se encierra mi verdadero ser... aquel que conociste y que también abandonaste es esa misma casa... porque aquí lejos puedo ser más fuerte para soportar... Mina me dijo que debía luchar por ti y por mi... porque aun te amo jamás deje de amarte... pero yo solo no puedo... no tengo la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo...

-Seiya... -_se detuvo frente a él colocando las manos en sus brazos_- bésame...

_La observo unos instantes, un tanto sorprendido por su reacción, la abrazo acercándola a su cuerpo, besándola de la misma forma que lo había hecho la primera vez._

_Rodeo su cuello besándolo lenta y profundamente como le hubiera gustado hacerlo en el momento en que lo vio, no le importaba que en ese beso se le fuera vida._

_La beso con mayor profundidad, buscando en ese beso una esperanza un deseo algo que por tantas noches había anhelado._

_Lentamente fue pausando ese beso, pues sabía que de no hacerlo no podría continuar_- Ya no tienes que hacerlo... -_murmuró aun entre sus labios_-

-¿Hacer qué? -_besándola no queriendo separarse_-

-Luchar por mi... -_dijo separándose de él poco a poco_- ya no es necesario...

_Bajo su mirada con tristeza_- Entiendo...

-Este ha sido nuestro último beso... es justo que esta vez lo sepas... me alejare de ti... te daré la custodia de Hotaru, pero no me vuelvas a buscar... me di cuenta que el amor que sentía por ti nunca fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para quedarme a tu lado y menos ahora... que pase a ser solamente una vulgar amante para el gran cantante Seiya Kou...

-Era mejor entonces no haberlo recibido... pero si esa es tu decisión de acuerdo no voy a interferir más...

_Lo observo detenidamente un instante, definitivamente él nunca había sido un hombre de los que rogaran en parte agradecía ese hecho pero otra parte de su corazón deseaba escucharlo decir que no se volvieran a separar jamás_- Gracias... _-murmuró con tristeza ocultándolo en una sutil sonrisa_- ahora veo de donde salió Hotaru... siempre tan comprensiva...

_La observo detenidamente-_ Volvamos entonces... dejaste tu auto fuera de mi casa... Mina se hará cargo de todo... si necesitas algo házselo saber a ella...

-No… no te preocupes... puedo irme sola... -_dijo caminando algunos pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de verlo_- te avisare cuando ya haya hablado con Hotaru... así entonces podrás recogerla de ese colegio...

-Avísale a Mina... así no tendrás que verme... -_desvió su mirada sin moverse de su lugar_- así te evitare la pena que tengas que hablar conmigo o verme…

_Oprimió sus manos fuertemente dando la vuelta para alejarse_- Se feliz con nuestra hija... y perdóname... -_dijo antes de que el llanto le quitara la voz y comenzó a correr alejándose de ese lugar que tantos buenos y malos recuerdos tenia_-

_La observo alejarse, derramando lagrimas, quería pedirle que se quedara a su lado que lucharan juntos... pero si en el pasado ella no había sido capaz de luchar... ahora que estaba casada seria aun mas difícil que lo hiciera, y todos sus esfuerzos de nada servían si ella no le daba la fuerza que el necesitaba, se dio media vuelta, ahora tenía muchas cosas que hacer y sin duda necesitaría la ayuda de sus amigos, mirando hacia el cielo respiro profundamente-_ Hotaru... Serena... mis amores... si por Serena ya no puedo seguir luchando lo seguiré haciendo por mi hija... -_caminando hacia el departamento de Mina, para poder poner en marcha sus planes_-

X-X

_Al estacionar el auto movió el espejo para poder verse, sus ojos aun estaban un tanto enrojecidos por el llanto de aquella despedida, estaba segura que las cosas con Darien no serian menos peor, tomo un poco de maquillaje y trato de que la tristeza no se notara, después de que sintió que ya no se veía tan mal y que tomara el valor necesario bajo del auto y camino hacia la puerta de la casa, entro esperando que por primera vez su presentimiento fallara y Darien no se encontrara esperándola en casa._

_Estaba sentado en el sillón, un tanto molesto intentaba leer cuando escucho que abrían la puerta, subió su mirada_- ¿Dónde demonios te metiste a estas horas?

-Lo siento... se me fue el tiempo... -_dijo mostrándose decidida o tratando de hacerlo- _¿podemos hablar?

-Dime... -_dijo con frialdad, poniéndose de pie_-

-¿Alguna vez me amaste? -_pregunto con firmeza mientras dejaba su bolso sobre uno de los sillones para luego voltear a verlo_-

-¿Eso qué importancia tiene?

-Dime Darien... ¿alguna vez me amaste?, o al menos eso quiero suponer... porque entonces no te hubieras encargado de que me casara contigo... ¿no es así?

_Hizo una mueca con molestia_- Siempre has sido un simple capricho para mí... sírveme la cena -_murmuró con frialdad_-

-¿De verdad siempre fui un simple capricho? -_murmuró acercándose a él_-

-¿Por qué preguntas algo que ya sabes de sobra?, si te ame tu mataste ese sentimiento...

-Y... no es posible... que vuelvas a sentir algo por mi... -_murmuró rozando su mano_- lo he pensado mucho... siempre me cerré a lo que tu dijeras... incluso me negué a aceptar tu amor...

-¿No te parece bastante tarde para reconocer lo que he hecho por ti? _-tomo su mano sonriendo con cinismo-_

-Nunca es tarde... Darien... si tú quisieras podríamos ser una verdadera familia... ser la esposa que siempre quisiste...

_La observo fijamente-_ La esposa que siempre quise... -_sonrió acercándose a ella_- ¿y dime que te hizo cambiar?

-Estoy cansada de que me trates como una basura... quiero ser tu esposa... no una mujer usada... -_dijo manteniendo la firmeza y tranquilidad al hablar_-

-Tú decidiste que fuera así... yo estaba dispuesto a tratarte como una reina... pero la presencia de esa niña lo estropeo todo

_Bajo momentáneamente la mirada para luego sonreírle_- ¿Y si esa niña saliera de mi vida por completo?, ¿eso ayudaría?

-¿Estarías dispuesta?, ¿accederías a deshacerte de ella?

_Se separo un poco de él dándole la espalda para evita que viera en su mirada el dolor_- Después de todo esa niña es producto de la inexperiencia y de la ilusión... y tampoco puedo tenerla a mi lado... así que... al menos merece una familia...

-¿Y qué te hizo cambiar?, antes me hubieras suplicado por mantenerla relativamente cerca -_sonrió con ironía-_

-Porque... porque... ya te lo dije... merece una verdadera familia... alguien a quien pueda llamar "mamá" y "papá", lo hago por su bien... y lo hago por el mío...

-Perfecto... entonces iniciare los trámites para darla en adopción... -_la abrazo por detrás- _por ahora vete a dormir... mañana me vas a acompañar a una grabación... pasare por ti después de la reunión con Seiya -_beso sus labios con una amplia sonrisa-_ por fin adiós al estorbo

-¿Grabación? -_pregunto_-

-Si con Mina Aino acepto la campaña, te imaginas el éxito de la campaña con la pareja del año presente será el bum

-Si... supongo que será un éxito... -_murmuró fingiendo una sonrisa_-

-Así será -_acaricio su rostro_- vamos a dormir… mañana será un gran día y quiero que estés hermosa

-Si claro... vamos... -_murmuró adelantándose a él, pensando en cómo hacer para no tener que ver a Seiya_-

_Camino detrás de ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción._

X-X

_Camino por un buen rato, a decir verdad el departamento de su amiga no estaba tan cerca, pasaba de la media noche, en el camino había podido pensar, y tampoco se había dado cuenta de la fuerte lluvia, que lo empapaba por completo, siguió caminando sin importarle que los carros pasaran mojándolo, de esta forma llego al departamento de su casi hermana y toco._

_No podía dejar de reír cuando abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose al verlo ahí tan en mal estado_- Seiya... pero ¿qué te paso? -_de inmediato se acerco a tomarlo del brazo para que entrara_-

_Le dedico una ligera sonrisa, mientras dejaba que lo condujera al interior_- Siento molestar a estas horas...

-No te preocupes... mira nada mas como estas... ¿qué ocurrió?, ¿te paso algo?, ¿estás herido? -_pregunto preocupada observándolo por si veía algo que le indicara que estaba herido-_

-Si... estoy muerto -_murmuró con tristeza_-

-No bromees Seiya... dime... ¿qué te paso?

-Sera mejor que le digas... -_dijo el joven que ayudaba a Mina a llevarlo hasta la sala-_

_Volteo a ver al chico-_ ¿Y se puede saber que haces en la casa de mi novia? -_bromeo un poco_- Mina... voy a mojar tus sillones...

-No seas tonto... siéntate y cuéntanos que paso... ya no me tengas con la duda...

-Es mi descubrimiento y tengo que hablar de negocios con ella... -_después de decir eso le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza_-

-Auchs... de negocios o de algo mas _-dijo un tanto divertido, sentándose, volvió a suspirar_- son muchas cosas y no sé por dónde empezar...

-Comienza por el principio... no dijiste que estarías en tu antigua casa... -_dijo el Yaten cambiando de_ tema-

-Si... ahí quería estar pero cuando llegue encontré a Serena...

-¿Serena?, ¿y qué hacia ahí? -_pregunto Mina al ir a la cocina colocando la tetera para prepararle un poco de té-_

-No lo se... la encontré muy triste... al verme corrió a abrazarme... y yo me sentí feliz de verla quise estrecharla entre mis brazos, pero traía las bolsas cargando...

_Se detuvo cuando se encontraba sacando un par de tazas_- Las soltaste ¿verdad?

-Claro que no... _-contesto el chico sentándose frente a Seiya_- eres de ese tipo ¿verdad?

-Las bolsas... estuve a punto de dejar caer las bolsas, para abrazarla... pero ella se separo de mi y se disculpo... fue muy extraño

_Suspiro molesta_- Me quieres decir ¿cómo no soltaste las bolsas en ese mismo instante?, si estaba triste lo que más necesitaba era un abrazo tuyo... por eso estaba ahí... necesitaba sentirte cerca... y tu... -_se acerco a él dándole ahora ella un golpe en la cabeza_- eres un tonto Seiya...

-Oye... todo fue demasiado confuso... primero me abraza, después me suelta, para amenizar un poco la situación la invite a pasar a la casa y dijo que debía irse, o tendría problemas, quizás cometí un error en entrar en la casa con ella presente -_murmuró con tristeza_-

-Sabes perfectamente que no tiene un horario tan libre como para pasar el tiempo contigo... -_dijo volviendo a la cocina_-

-Seiya... sabes perfectamente lo que esa casa representa para ambos... no entiendo cómo puedes pensar que fue un error entrar... -_dijo el chico un tanto serio-_

-Ya lo se... además como iba a saber que ella iba a llegar... o como iba ella a saber que yo estaría ahí... estar en esa casa nos mantuvo más tenso y me desborde... -_oculto su rostro entre sus manos apoyando sus codos en las rodillas_-

-¿Qué hiciste? -_pregunto preocupada Mina-_

-Le pregunte como fue todo... ¿por qué me abandono?, respondió mis preguntas... pero al mismo tiempo me evadía... la verdad no logro recordarlo todo... es como si algo dentro de la casa me hubiese nublado y hecho regresar a al día en que desperté y ella ya no estaba... solo había un plato con hot cakes... solo recuerdo que decía que Hotaru debía ser mi prioridad...

-Y lo debe ser... -_suspiro Yaten poniéndose de pie llevando las manos a los bolsillos- _sobre todo cuando la prensa se entere... como tu representante pero sobre todo como tu amigo te digo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte de ella... solo te va a lastimar... no quiero volver a verte derrotado como cuando te enteraste que se había casado...

_Subió su mirada_- Aunque me duela ella tiene razón... Hotaru es mi prioridad... -_respiro profundamente_- salimos de la casa y salir de ahí fue como poder ver con claridad... fue el último beso... me dijo que va arreglar todo para dejarme la patria potestad de Hotaru... pero temo que no pueda hacerlo... por eso voy a necesitar la ayuda de ambos, yo prometí no volver a verla... por lo tanto sería mucho pedirles que se hicieran cargo de las comiditas y todo lo relacionado con ella... incluso... le pedí que todo lo referente a Hotaru lo tratara contigo Mina

_Después de que sirvió el té se acerco colocando la taza frente a él-_ ¿Y así acaba tu gran historia de amor? -_pregunto con cierto sarcasmo_- ¿para esto me preste al juego absurdo de fingir ser tu novia?, para que ahora digas simplemente que no volverás a verla...

_Subió su mirada-_ ¿Y cómo quieres que luche por los dos ahora por los tres si ella me está cerrando las puertas?, prácticamente me dio a entender que volverá a asumir su matrimonio... quiero luchar... formar una familia a su lado pero ¿qué hago si ella se niega?, tampoco voy a obligarla... aun cuando vuelve a matar mi corazón... si ella no me da un poco de fuerza para hacerlo... ¿cómo puedo seguir?, ella me pidió que no la buscara mas... por eso estoy aquí... ¿tú crees que si no me importara, que si no me doliera estaría aquí?, en otras circunstancias me habría ido a un bar a beber... como hace tiempo... pero esta Hotaru y no puedo dejarme caer no ahora… Mina... Yaten...

-Vaya... -_suspiro dejando la otra taza en el lugar de Yaten_- pues sí, es mejor que te alejes de ella si no eres capaz de luchar sobre todo ahora que sabes que tienes una hija... esa es la fuerza que te dio y tú no te diste cuenta... pero en fin si eso es lo que quieres... solamente que me gustaría escucharla decir lo mismo... que se alejara de ti...

-Ya Mina déjalo... tú no sabes como sufrió... _-dijo Yaten sin dejar de ver por la ventana_- te ayudare en lo que necesites...

-Gracias... -_tomo la taza dejando escapar un par de lágrimas contenidas bebiendo un poco de té_-

-Mañana en la junta quiero sacarle un poco de información a Darien sobre Hotaru... quiero que Yaten la proponga como imagen y por ende ella tendría que estar con nosotros no creo que se niegue si hablamos de dinero...

-De acuerdo... hoy vi parte de lo que grabaron... -_sonrió ligeramente_- es muy linda... definitivamente tiene talento...

-Claro es mi hija -_sonrió con orgullo al recordar su actuación_- por eso comprenderás la importancia que tiene sacarla pronto de ese internado... aunque tengo miedo ¿y si me rechaza cuando sepa que soy su padre?

-No te rechazara... estoy segura que Serena no lo permitirá... -_dijo Mina aun molesta_- lo que me preocupa es ¿como hará ella para dejarte a la niña?

_Bebió un poco mas de café_- seguro hará un intercambio ella por la liberación de Hotaru... al menos eso pude leer en su mirada... mas cuando me dijo que ya no era necesario que luchara por los dos... que no hacía falta, porque pensaba alejarse de mí y seguir siendo la esposa perfecta

-Antes se sacrifico por su padre... ahora lo hace por su hija... -_murmuró con tristeza-_ tienes razón en no seguir luchando por ella... no vale la pena, el amor que dice sentir por ti nunca ha sido fuerte...

-Fue lo mismo que ella dijo -_murmuró-_ y aunque la amo más que a mi propia vida... si ella decidió abandonarme hace 10 años por su padre y ahora lo hace por nuestra hija... es porque... quizás... este amor no debió existir... pero existe y eso ni el tiempo ha podido borrarlo, Mina... me dejarías duchar... sigo mojado...

-Sí, puedes entrar... -_dijo pensativa señalando la habitación_- mañana tengo el inicio de la grabación... veré a Serena... ¿quieres que le diga algo de tu parte?

-No… gracias -_murmuró antes de desaparecer en la habitación_-

X-X

_Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se encontraba de buen humor, el repentino cambio de su esposa le había sorprendido pero en nada le desagradaba al contrario, sobre todo al pensar que se libraría de esa niña que para él representaba el símbolo de la traición, pero ya no deseaba pensar más en eso, por fin después de tantos años tendría el matrimonio que tanto había querido, con ese extraño buen humor recibió a su más reciente adquisición._

-Buen día... siento llegar un poco tarde -_entro al restaurante donde habían quedado de verse y arreglar ciertos pendientes de la campaña_-

-No te preocupes... unos minutos tarde no afectan tu carrera... -_dijo indicándole que tomara asiento_-

-Gracias -_respondió la sonrisa, al momento que se sentaba_- ¿Y bien que te pareció el comercial de ayer?

-Fue exactamente lo que tenía en mente... incluso mucho mejor de lo que esperaba... espero que esa niña no te haya hecho perder el tiempo...

-De ninguna manera -_sonrió-_ me parece que es una niña con mucho talento y puede llegar muy lejos... el comercial salió a la primera y no hubo necesidad de repetirlo, es una niña muy encantadora...

-Mmm algo tenía que sacar de Serena... -_murmuró con algo de ironía_-

-¿Perdón de su esposa? -_murmuró con curiosi_dad-

-Ah si... Serena es... tía de Hotaru... -_con una seña llamo al mesero para que le sirviera otra copa de vino- _bueno en realidad el padre de Serena recogió a esa niña y ahora lleva su apellido, pero al fin mi esposa ha entrado en razón y piensa darla en adopción...

-¿En verdad?, ya entiendo... _-bebió un poco de vino pues no quería parecer muy acelerado_-

-De hecho estoy comenzando a hacer los trámites para darla en adopción... buscar una buena familia... después de todo está acostumbrada a los lujos...

-¿Y que dirías si te pidiera que me dejaras adoptarla?, una niña con su talento te aseguro podrá lograr mucho... además quizás... pueda ser partícipe más en la campaña

-¿Tu adoptarla? -_sonrió con ironía_- pero es una niña muy extraña...

-Si quisiera adoptarla... claro si no te molesta...Mina también quedo encantada con ella... no crees que en mejores manos no podría estar

_Bebió un poco mas ahogando una mueca ante su desprecio por Hotaru._

-Tienes razón... pero... ¿estás seguro?, estas en la cumbre de tu carrera al igual que Mina... estoy seguro que tendrán unos hijos hermosos...

-Imagínate los espectaculares el gran Seiya Kou y Mina deciden adoptar una niña, ya que a estas alturas de sus carreras es difícil que puedan tener hijos propios

-¿Nunca has pensando en tener hijos propios?, Mina es muy bella...

-Eso será mas adelante...de hecho ya teníamos tiempo pensando en adoptar, pero no hemos tenido tiempo para buscar tu sabes entre conciertos y es una gran ventaja que Hotaru ya este grandecita... así nos podrá acompañar

-Pues... -_se encogió de hombros-_ si estás interesado en ella adelante... y mientras más lejos la tenga de Serena mejor...

-Bueno... si no es indiscreción... ¿por qué quieres mantenerla alejada de tu esposa? -_frunció levemente el ceño bebiendo un poco de vino_-

-Por cuidar de esa niña mi querida esposa no ha podido darme un hijo... y al parecer eso es lo que ahora quiere ella... dejar ir a esa niña y dedicarme todo su tiempo a mí...

-Entiendo... y por lo que veo eso te tiene de muy buen humor -_su tono era un tanto serio, pero luchando por contener su tristeza, su coraje-_ "Tardo menos de lo que pensé en volverse a sacrificar" -_pensó aun con más tristeza dando otro sorbo a su copa_-

-Si... -_sonrió observando un instante el contenido de la copa_- y por ese motivo es que he pensado en que la presentación de la campaña sea en una hermosa y paradisiaca playa... ¿qué te parece?

-¿Y eso? si sería una buena idea...

-Me pareció la idea perfecta... además de que después del lanzamiento me tomare un par de días libres... tu sabes... para tener tiempo con mi hermosa esposa... y quizá pronto pueda tener el hijo que tanto deseo...

-De acuerdo... entonces... volviendo a lo de Hotaru... ¿cuando crees que pueda traerla a casa conmigo?

-No lo se... supongo que lo que tarden los abogados en arreglar la situación del apellido de esa niña... después será tu... "hija"

-Y habría forma que pueda estar antes... supongo que ella también debe adaptar... y aparte quiero que participe más en la campaña

-Quizá pidiendo custodia temporal... creo que eso tendrías que verlo con tu abogado para que agilice el tramite...

-Me parece bien... entonces te avisare cuando todo esté listo para que me digas donde recogerla -_se puso de pie_- tengo que irme... tengo un compromiso

-Ah pensé que nos acompañarías en la grabación de Mina...

-Lamentablemente no puedo... pero otro día será

-De acuerdo... pues mucha suerte en tu compromiso... yo también me tengo que ir, quede de pasar por Serena para que me acompañe a la grabación...

_Desvió un poco su mirada_- La grabación de Mina será todo un éxito... bueno nos vemos pronto... por cierto me ausentare algunos días... si tienes algún pendiente o algo coméntalo con Mina ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo... nos vemos luego...

-Si -_sin decir más dio media vuelta alejándose del lugar, al llegar a su auto, golpeo el volante, arrancando antes de que él saliera y lo viera, mientras conducía marco a Yaten para que se encargara de todo los trámites necesarios para sacar la custodia temporal y posteriormente la adopción legal, aunque sabía que no necesitaba hacer tanto puesto que era el padre biológico de la niña, pero lo que necesitaba era liberarla pronto de ese internado y darle todo su amor que le había sido negado durante tantos años_-

X-X

_Aquel día, durante las primeras clases Hotaru se la paso casi durmiendo y bostezando, y su atención estaba mucho más lejos de lo que debiera estar, aun seguía recordando todo lo que había leído el día anterior, ni siquiera en una de sus clases favoritas había puesto atención, algo extraño en ella, al sonar el timbre tomo su mochila aun bostezando para salir del salón._

_Durante toda la clase la había estado observando, era poco común en ella ese tipo de actitud siendo una de sus mejores alumnas al terminar de clase y aun antes de que saliera se paro frente a la puerta_- Despierte señorita...

-Si profesor -_dijo aun más dormida que despierta_- en cinco minutos -_volviendo a bostezar_-

-¿Qué te pasa? -_pregunto tomando la mochila de la niña_- parece como si no hubieras dormido en toda la noche

_Sonrió ligeramente subiendo su cabeza fijando su mirada en su profesor_- Perdóneme profesor... es que... no dormí nada

-Eso es malo... una linda niña como tu debe dormir a sus horas... ¿que pudo pasarte como para que te quitara el sueño? -_camino con ella por el pasillo que conducía hacia el jardín-_

-Es que... estuve leyendo -_volviendo a bostezar mientras caminaba_-

-¿Y que fue tan entretenido para ti que fuera capaz de no dejarte dormir?

-El diario de mi madre -_murmuró_-

-Eso es de muy mala educación... -_dijo un tanto serio_- ¿ella te lo dio?

-No... -_dijo un tanto apenada-_ lo encontré por casualidad... ella se quedo dormida y quise buscar una manta para cubrirla y entonces encontré una cajita y al abrirla estaba ahí su diario... al leer la primera hoja no pude resistir la curiosidad... sé que estuvo mal profesor pero gracias a ese diario ya sé quien es mi papa -_pequeñas lagrimas de alegría comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas_-

-Hotaru... -_murmuró con tristeza al escucharla, sabía muy poco de su historia_- imagino cómo te sentirás pero quizá eso te hace más daño...

_Negó con la cabeza_- Entiendo mas a mi madre... usted conoce como es el señor Chiba y como es mi abuelo... y mi mamá no tiene la fuerza suficiente para darle un disgusto al abuelo

-Y ahora que lo sabes ¿qué piensas hacer? _-pregunto indicándole que se sentara en una banca del jardín_-

-Acercarme a mi papa... pero no sé cómo hacerlo si estoy aquí -_sentándose en la baja jugueteando con sus manos-_ quisiera hacer algo para unirlos... por estoy segura que se siguen amando

_Sonrió ligeramente-_ Eres muy pequeña para saber si es que ellos se siguen amando... ¿qué te hace estar tan segura y querer unirlos?

-Porque ayer los vi juntos -_sonrió con emoción-_ y en el diario mi mamá escribió que él será el único hombre que amara... odia con todas sus fuerzas al señor Darien

-Ay Hotaru_... -suspiro sonriendo_- ¿y quién es tu padre? bueno si es que se puede saber

-No me lo va a creer cuando lo sepa -_dijo muy emocionada_-

-Mmm veamos... ¿quien podría ser? -_dijo con una sonrisa_-

-Seiya Kou -_dijo muy emocionada_-

-¿Qué? -_pregunto asombrado poniéndose de pie_- ¿estás segura?, entonces... el nombre de tu mamá... ¿cuál es?

-Mi mamá se llama Serena Tsukino creo que eso no se lo había dicho ¿verdad?

-Serena... -_murmuró asombrado observando con atención a la pequeña_- ¿eres hija de Serena Tsukino y Seiya Kou?, eso es tan increíble...

-Si yo tampoco lo creía cuando leí quien era mi papá, pero fue tan lindo mire -_saco de su mochila las fotografías_- estas me las dio ayer

_Tomo las fotografías observándolas con atención-_ Definitivamente te pareces a él... ¿y... que más leíste en ese diario?, ¿cuál fue el motivo que tuvo Serena para dejar a Seiya y separarte de él?

-La obligaron a casarse… por dinero...

-Pobre Serena... -_murmuró con tristeza acariciando su cabello_- se buena con ella... no es una mala persona...

-No… mi mamá es la persona que más quiero en este mundo y ahora la quiero mucho más... pero... usted como lo sabe -_pregunto extrañada_-

_Sonrió entregándole la foto_- Pronto lo sabrás... será mejor que vayas a descansar... tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas...

-Gracias profesor Taiki… -_le dio un beso en la mejilla, tomando su mochila para alejarse corriendo de regreso a su habitación para dormir un poco antes de las clases de la tarde_-

X-X

_Mina aun se sentía triste, después de todo lo que había escuchado y de conocer por tantos años a aquella chica a través de las canciones de Seiya entendía mejor ese cariño pero aun así no estaba muy contenta con que lo dejaran una vez más, después de la grabación se acerco a donde estaba Yaten acompañado de Darien y respectivamente Serena a su lado._

_Sonrió ligeramente cuando vio a Mina, durante todo el proceso de grabación no había querido estar cerca de ella, no quería verla a los ojos, estaba sufriendo y no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de su sufrimiento, por lo que opto por colocarse de nueva cuenta los lentes oscuros._

-¿Que tal estuvo? -_pregunto Mina con una ligera sonrisa_-

-Como siempre perfecta Mina... -dijo Yaten sonriéndole-

_Sonrió ligeramente_- Esto será todo un éxito

-Con Mina y Seiya como las estrellas de esta campaña le aseguro que serán un éxito... por cierto... me comentaba sobre el viaje a una playa... -_lo tomo del brazo para que comenzara a caminar_- a ver cuénteme como seria...

_Al ver que comenzaban a alejarse Serena camino a un par de pasos detrás de ellos para evitar quedarse a solas con Mina._

_La observo un instante_- ¿Me acompañas por un café?

-Ah... yo... -_observo como continuaban alejándose Darien y Yaten por lo que no tuvo más remedio que asentir_- vamos...

_Sonrió caminando hacia la cafetería._

_Camino a su lado sin atreverse a hablar, en realidad no sabía que decir o como actuar frente a ella_- Felicidades... estuviste muy bien...

-Gracias... veo que tu esposo está muy contento...

-Si... esta campaña representa mucho para la compañía...

-Si puedo imaginarlo... para nosotros también

-Si supongo... pero en realidad no es algo que les haga falta... digo... ustedes son la pareja que todo el mundo ama...

-Quizás... pero sabes también como yo que eso es mentira... _-pidió dos cafés a la mesera mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas_-

-Es mentira pero algún día no lo será... quizá no contigo pero si con alguien mas... -_murmuró sentándose a su lado_-

-Lo dudo mucho... al menos que ese alguien más seas tú

-¿Yo? -_negó sutil observando su mano_- estoy casada, ¿como podría estar a su lado?

-Divorciándote... así de sencillo luchar por ese amor que se tienen

-No Mina... ¿es que no lo puedes ver? -_volteo a verla aun ocultando sus ojos llorosos bajo los lentes oscuros_- yo solamente lo hago sufrir...

-Lo has hecho sufrir más con tu ausencia... nosotros siempre hemos estado a su lado pero él siempre te a anhelado y amado solamente a ti...

-Y yo a él... pero si antes lo deje por mi padre ahora con más razón lo hare por mi hija, por nuestra hija... debí saberlo en el momento en que descubrí que estaba enamorada de Seiya... que no era un amor con futuro... nosotros no podremos estar juntos nunca...

-Eso lo has decidido tu por ambos... pero nunca te has detenido a preguntarle a él lo que piensa... lo que siente... piensas por él... si en el pasado le hubiera permitido luchar... estoy completamente segura que lo hubieran logrado y ahora serian una familia feliz... Serena... así como lo vez ha triunfado por lo que es... ¿que no puedes verlo?

-Lo se... -_se puso de pie frustrada_- nunca dude de él, siempre lo apoye y ahora estoy orgullosa de lo que fue de su vida... aquella madrugada cuando me fui de su casa deje mi vida ahí... ese desayuno, quizá el más amargo que pudo comer lo prepare con el dolor y las lagrimas que producían el tener que dejarlo... pero lo hice, lo hice por mi familia y ahora lo vuelvo hacer, se que será feliz por nuestra hija... y quizá pienso también por él pero... no soy tan fuerte como para ver como se destruye su carrera su vida a manos de Darien... no puedo...

-¿Y tú crees que Darien va destruir su carrera? se ve que no lo conoces -_se puso de pie_- él puede ser capaz de muchas cosas... pensé que valías todos esos años de sufrimiento... todas esas canciones que siempre compuso solo pensando en ti... ¿por qué no puedes ser un poco egoísta y pensar un poco en ti y en ese amor? que ganas con sacrificarte, a claro ganaste la fortuna que tienen ahora... y ahora buscas la libertad de Hotaru... sin siquiera darle a él la oportunidad de luchar...

-¿Y cómo va a luchar?, ¿seguirá manteniéndome como su amante?, si fue bueno, pero terminamos por rebajar el amor a eso... sé que es el mejor hombre que pude conocer, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga ganas de verme sufrir, seguro pensó que todo lo que he pasado durante estos años lo tengo bien merecido... esa fue su forma de vengarse... dejarme creer que un día podríamos ser felices... un día soy su amante, al siguiente la mujer que supuestamente ama... no sé qué pensar, no estoy segura de su amor... pudo haberme dicho que me amaba, pero ¿realmente eso es lo que sentía o solo era la ilusión de lo que un día fue?

-Quizás deberías ponerte n su lugar y dejar de pensar solo en ti... aunque no te lo diga... escucha sus canciones... todas son para ti... y cada que las canta como en el ultimo concierto que dio fue pensando en ti y sus lagrimas son por ti... por nadie más que por ti... si no puedes ver el amor que él siente en cada palabra... cada gesto mirada... en sus actos... tal vez al inicio quiso vengarse de ti y yo me preste a ello... ¿pero qué esperabas después de tantos años?, ¿que él te recibiera con los brazos abiertos muy contento como si nada hubiese pasado?

-No, jamás pensé eso... pero yo... no sé qué pensar... lo ame y lo amare hasta el fin de mis días... pero... -_se detuvo frente a ella tomando su mano-_ Mina... en el pasado y aun ahora solo lo hago sufrir... además tal parece que ni él ni yo tenemos la fuerza para luchar por este amor... soy demasiado cobarde y él... él no puede llevar en sus hombros un amor tan cobarde y miedoso... tengo miedo de lo que haría Darien si se llegara a enterar de que Seiya es el padre de Hotaru... tengo miedo por ellos dos...

-Darien se enterara tarde o temprano... la verdad siempre sale a relucir y si Seiya regreso por casualidad a tu vida es por una razón... él lo único que necesita para luchar es tu amor y que confíes... pero si le quitas eso... dime como esperas que el luche... él con saber que lo amas es capaz de hacerlo y lograrlo todo... pero si eres tan cobarde que no puedes confiar es porque en verdad no lo amas

-Lo siento Mina... confió en él... confió en que hará feliz a nuestra hija y le dará todo el amor que le ha sido negado durante estos años... confió en que me ama... y lo amo con todo mi ser... pero... lo que hice y estos años han formado una barrera entre nosotros... antes no hacían faltan las palabras, un solo gesto y sabíamos lo que ambos necesitábamos, un abrazo, una caricia, un beso... y ahora... prácticamente suplique por cada uno de sus besos, por cada una de sus caricias... nuestro amor no puede ser el mismo...

-No porque así lo quieres tu, no eres capaz de luchar por él... y recuperar todo eso tan hermoso que tenían ustedes... si confías en él ¿por qué no le permites que luche?, las consecuencias son grandes y tienes razón su carrera puede estar en riesgo... pero eso es lo que menos le importa... tuve que detenerlo el otro día porque estaba dispuesto a decirle todo a Darien, aun sigue siendo impulsivo y nada de eso puedes verlo... si lo dejas porque no lo amas está bien... pero si lo dejas ir por miedo y cobardía... estoy en desacuerdo... pero es cosa tuya no mía... al menos yo no lo dejaría ir por nada del mundo... como él no existe nadie mas

-Lo sé, lo se... -_dijo un tanto desesperada por su situación_- lo supe desde el primer día que lo vi... desde el primer día en que me enamore... lo supe y lo se... él es el único hombre al que podría amar... el único, pero mi hija... mi hija merece una vida lo más normal posible y eso jamás lo tendrá a mi lado... por eso renunció a ellos, quizá no lo entiendes porque no has tenido que vivir todo lo que yo he pasado... y si tengo miedo y soy una cobarde porque no quisiera ver que le hagan daño a ninguno de los dos... y me duele porque ellos son lo que más amo en la vida... y ahora... ahora me siento muerta en vida... -_ya no pudo continuar ya que el llanto que había querido contener termino venciéndola_-

-Por esa mismas razones debes luchar y tomar valor... el amor te da valor no cobardía... si quieres una vida normal para tu hija que más normal que este junto a sus padres... si lo amas no lo dejes ir... si ya viviste diez años sin él y ahora el destino los vuelve a unir no desaproveches esta oportunidad... él se lo merece... ambos se lo merecen, disfruta y aprovecha cada momento, él te ama como un loco y jamás dejo de amarte -_sonrió ligeramente extendiendo el vaso con el café hacia ella-_

-Yo también... lo amo... jamás deje de amarlo... -_murmuró tomando el vaso_- pero ahora las cosas no son tan fáciles... yo podría tomar el valor que me hace falta, pero... ¿y él?, acepto fácilmente mi decisión... arriesgue todo por un momento a su lado y no lo supo ver... corrí el riesgo de que Darien me descubriera y acabara conmigo o peor aun con él... fui su amante porque él me lo pidió, pero ahora... ahora no se...

_La miro con tristeza_- Él se siente exactamente igual que tu... desconcertado por que no sabe si lo amas si no lo amas no tiene el motor la chispa que le haga continuar la lucha... quizás porque ambos no supieron ver su oportunidad... quizás cuando él la vio tu no la viste y viceversa... ayer llego a mi casa pasadas de la media noche empapado... seguramente pescara un resfriado... pero lejos del resfriado estada derrumbado tenia años que no lo veía tan mal como ayer... sabes por qué ¿no?

_Negó con un moviente sutil mientras bebía un poco de café para tranquilizarse._

Por ti... por nadie más que por ti... él solo necesita saber que tu estas a su lado para vencer cualquier obstáculo para volverse un gigante invencible... tu eres su energía, su núcleo si tu le sonríes para él es suficiente para seguir... solo dile que lo amas y que lucharas junto a él y veras que todo saldrá bien -_sonrió ligeramente_-

_La observo un momento, quizá tenía razón y era demasiado cobarde, pero ¿podría dar marcha atrás ahora que había hablado con Darien y estado dispuesta a dar en adopción a su hija?, no estaba segura de cuál sería la reacción de él, mucho menos de la de Seiya._

_Bebió un poco de café sin dejar de observarla_- El que no arriesga no gana... no tienes nada que perder... te puedo asegurar que pase lo que pase Hotaru estará a salvo

-Si... lo entiendo... -_murmuró volteando a ver como se acercaban Yaten y Darien por lo que prefirió no continuar con esa conversación que la había puesto a pensar en si su decisión fue la correcta_-

-Bueno nos veremos después querido representante... falta alguna grabación mas o podemos marcharnos a casa estoy cansada -_moviendo su cabello hacia atrás con una sonrisa_-

-Es suficiente por hoy... podemos irnos, fue un placer verla señora... -_dijo un poco serio observando fijamente a Serena_-

-Sí, igual para mí... -_dijo desviando la mirada pues no soportaba lo que la mirada de Yaten reclamaba en silencio_-

-Hasta pronto -_se alejo con Yaten en silencio_-

X-X

Notas de Autoras y Respuestas a Reviews

Bueno esta vez no habrá respuestas y es que desde cuando iba a actualizarlo y por una o por otra cosa se me pasaba, pero eso si queremos agradecerles el habernos dejado su pequeña opinión al respecto del capítulo pasado, ahora veamos que opinan de este, las cosas no parecen ser fáciles para nuestra parejita favorita y ahora menos, quizá la que tenga salvación sea Hotaru al ser libre para poder estar con su padre, espero nos sigan acompañando en el siguiente capítulo, abrazos y besos.

**Atentamente**

**Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou**


	9. Te Encontre

Capitulo 9

_Se detuvo a uno de los escaparates que mostraban algunos posters del gran cantante Seiya Kou, sonrío y continuo con su camino aun no podía creer que la niña a la que tanto admiraba fuera hija de él, uno de sus mejores amigos y de aquella mujer que había dejado destrozado a Seiya, por fin entro al enorme centro comercial y camino por entre todas las chicas que se habían reunido ahí para obtener tan solo un autógrafo, se abrió paso entre esas mujeres y se coloco casi frente a él a modo de que lo viera, solo era cuestión de esperar._

-¿A nombre de quién? -_tomo una fotografía para escribir su autógrafo_-

-¿Ya ni siquiera te dignas a ver el rostro de un fan? -_pregunto con seriedad_-

_Subió su mirada al reconocer la voz_- Taiki bueno yo este... -_murmuró algo apenado, no es que no disfrutara de dar autógrafos pero aun su mente divagaba_- ¿Taiki? -_parpadeo más que sorprendido_-

-Si soy yo...tenemos que hablar... -_dijo caminando hacia la salida_- cuando termines vas al restaurante que está en la esquina...

-De acuerdo... _-un tanto extrañado, volvió su sonrisa hacia sus fans_- debo disculparme con todas ustedes, me he portado como un patán y ustedes no merecen eso -_volvió a sonreír tomando una de las fotografías, para tratar a sus fans como merecían ser tratadas, ya que gracias a ellas era lo que era_-

_Mientras caminaba sonrió aun pudiendo sentir la mirada de algunas chicas que parecían querer reconocerlo por lo que camino más rápidamente hasta que llego al restaurante a sentarse a esperar cómodamente acompañado de una buena taza de café y un libro._

_Después de algunas horas por fin terminó de firmar autógrafos hasta la última chica tal y como siempre acostumbraba dándoles un beso en la mejilla con cada firma, se estiro un poco fijando su mirada hacia el restaurante, se dirigió hacia el sentándose frente a Taiki_- Lamento la demora

-Ah no te preocupes, por fin termine de leer..._ -respiro profundamente quizá un poco cansado de la lectura_- si yo no te busco tu eres incapaz de buscarme...

-Y cómo quieres que te busquemos si ni siquiera tu numero de celular tenemos -_murmuró pidiendo un café-_

-Como si no supieras donde vivo... -_aun continuaba con el libro abierto frente a él_- pero tranquilo estoy consciente de que debes tener muchas obligaciones... ahora que tienes una hija... -_dijo ahora por fin observándolo_-

Escupió el café al escucharlo- ¿Qué, pero como lo supiste?

-Nunca aprendiste buenos modales... -_dijo mientras tomaba la servilleta y se limpiaba el café que le había caído- _definitivamente Hotaru no se parece a ti y lo agradezco infinitamente...

-Espera, espera ¿cómo lo sabes si yo apenas me entere ayer? -_pregunto aun más sorprendido y desconcertado-_

-No importa cómo me entere... dime... ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?, esa niña es muy especial...

-Los trámites de adopción están en proceso -_murmuró volviendo a beber un poco de café_- pronto la tendré en mis brazos y podre darle todo mi cariño... aunque que no sé como reaccione ella cuando sepa que soy su padre... si ni yo mismo puedo creer aun que tenga una hija

-¿Y Serena? -_pregunto cerrando por fin el libro_- supongo que fue ella quien te dijo la existencia de Hotaru... ¿no?

-Si... me lo confesó ayer mismo... pasaron muchas cosas... primero estaba muy feliz de saber que tenía una hija con la mujer que más he amado... y después la mujer que amo me dice que lo nuestro no puede ser que haga feliz a Hotaru eso lo tengo claro y no puede ser de otro modo...

-¿Y por qué no puede ser?, ah ya se... supongo que ya no te ama... -_dijo serio observándolo con atención_-

-Eso parece... -_murmuró con tristeza_- le dije que la amo que aun la sigo amando y seguiré amándola... y ella solo me pidió un beso y me dijo adiós que era la última vez...

-¿Y la besaste? -_cuestiono mientras pedía que le sirvieran otro café_-

-Si no pensé que al finalizar ese beso me diría adiós... creí que después de haberle dicho cuanto la amaba me dedicaría una sonrisa y me diría que también me amaba...

-Vaya, así que siempre tuve razón... no era más que una niña caprichosa que solo quería divertirse contigo... destruirte y ahora lo vuelve a hacer... juega contigo... con tus sentimientos, te esconde que tienes una hija y nuevamente se burla de ti... Serena sí que sabe jugar... le gustan los riesgos... sobre todo con el esposo que se carga...

_Desvió su mirada con tristeza, quizás al final de cuenta sus amigos habían tenido razón, si antes brincaba instintivamente ahora no sabía cómo hacerlo tenía que admitir que gran parte de lo que decía era verdad o al menos eso aparentaba._

-Ni tu ni Serena merecen una hija como Hotaru... -_dijo con seriedad_- ella se atreve a ser lo que ustedes dos no hacen... no merecen el cariño de esa niña...

-Bien... dime como demonios lo sabes o más bien cómo la conoces... no me puedes decir que no la mereciera si ni siquiera sabía de su existencia -_dijo con cierta amargura tirando la taza de café-_

-No la mereces porque antes te conformaste con una noticia en el periódico de la boda de tu amada Serena y ahora, ahora te conformas con su rechazo... -_dijo enérgico sin dejar de verlo-_ y ella, Serena... te ama, por eso ha protegido a tu hija de un hombre frio y sin corazón, si ella no te amara se hubiera desecho de Hotaru aun antes de que naciera...

-Una madre no es capaz de deshacerse de un hijo sea de quien sea... porque antes de ser mi hija es parte de ella nació de su vientre... es lógico que la… -_guardo silencio sin pronunciar palabra alguna_-

-Entonces... ¿Serena es capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de alguien?

-No… no es capaz... así como tampoco es capaz de tener valor y defender nuestro amor... solo sabe sacrificarse... lo hizo una vez por su padre y ahora lo vuelve a hacer por nuestra hija...

-Bien, veo cuanto la amas... tanto que supongo que has sacrificado todo por ella... ¿no es así? -_dijo serio bebiendo un poco de café_- dime Seiya... ¿qué has sacrificado por ella?

_Lo observo en silencio_- Mi corazón... mi corazón que solo vive para ella, y si me lo preguntas puedo sacrificar incluso mi carrera... sacrificar las ganas que tengo de golpear a ese tipo y decirle quien soy y que ella no está sola... claro estuve a punto de hacerlo pero alguien me detuvo... pero ganas no me faltan de hacerlo... y mas esta mañana cuando me dijo que daría en adopción a Hotaru

-¿Tu corazón? -_murmuró sonriendo ligeramente_- aunque hasta hace una horas supe que Hotaru es hija de Serena puedo decirte que ella ha sacrificado más que eso... y tú mismo me lo estas demostrando... se sacrifica por su hija una vez mas... ¿crees que es fácil para ella estar separada de su hija?, soportar a un hombre que las mantiene alejadas... y ahora llegas tu con tus aires de niño ofendido incapaz de ver claramente lo que ella ha sacrificado por las personas que ama... si alguien le pidiera tu vida o la de ella imagino cual sería la respuesta... ¿comprendes lo que quiero decir?

-Si... -_murmuró sintiéndose un completo idiota_-

-¿Quien se arriesgo mas en el pasado y ahora? -_pregunto tranquilamente_-

-Ella... al menos en el pasado me hubiera dicho lo que ocurría... si me hubiera dado la oportunidad de hablar con su padre... la oportunidad de defender nuestro amor... y solo se fue sin decirme nada... e igual que en el pasado no me da la oportunidad de luchar... Taiki me siento tan frustrado... quizás ella se ha sacrificado siempre y luchado a su manera... pero ¿por qué no lo hace junto conmigo?, ¿por qué no confía en mi?

-Confía... tanto confía en ti que te confeso la existencia de Hotaru... -_suspiró acercándose un poco a la mesa_- nunca conociste al padre de Serena, es un hombre que no entiende de razones... imagina que clase de hombre es que no le importo separar a Hotaru de su madre, permitir que Darien Chiba las alejara... ¿tú crees de verdad que le hubiera permitido estar contigo?

-Quizás no… quizás si... como voy a saberlo si ella no me dejo que lo averiguara... ni siquiera cuando la busque pude ver al señor... ni siquiera por qué pasaba horas enteras esperando poderla ver... hubiera muerto en el intento

-La ambición puede llegar a cegar a las personas... creer que hacen lo mejor por sus hijos cuando es todo lo contrario... no la justifico, se que fue una cobarde y que no nada que pueda remediar el pasado, pero... ¿y el futuro?, dime Seiya... ¿qué hiciste cuando la viste?

-Fui un patán, lo primero que quise hacer fue vengarme... pero es algo que no puedo hacer simple y sencillamente porque la sigo amando, lo segundo que pensé fue en averiguar por qué se había ido de mi lado y cuando descubrí que su sufrimiento era igual o peor que el mío le dije que la seguía amando y que quería luchar por ella estar a su lado y hacerla sonreír, recuperar el tiempo no se puede pero si aun podemos ser felices y cada que veo como la trata el que se hace llamar su marido me da coraje... me da rabia, Mina me dijo que debía luchar por ambos por que ella no tiene la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo... pero descubrí que yo tampoco...

-Entonces no serás capaz de luchar por Hotaru... no podrás llegar a tener una vida ha lado de ellas... ella es cobarde por no luchar por ti, pero es valiente por sacrificarse por su hija... y tu... tu simplemente la juzgas, no puedes ver el enorme sacrificio que hace por lo que más ama... Hotaru... -_respiro profundamente_- y si ahora que tienes una hija y sabes del amor que Serena aun te tiene no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar no veo como pensabas pelear por ella en el pasado...

-Si... quizás tengas razón... no soy un súper héroe... no soy tan fuerte, a final de cuentas soy humano... y si ella es capaz de sacrificarse por mi hija no voy a decepcionarla aun cuando ella haya decidido alejarse de mí, por el bienestar de Hotaru... aun cuando me duela aun mas que cuando se alejo de mi... no puedo rendirme ahora... Serena facilito el camino el menciono que buscaría una buena familia para dejar a mi hija y fue que le dije que yo estaba interesado en ella le sorprendió pero al final accedió... porque si Serena consiguió ponerla a salvo pero dudo mucho que él hubiese dejado si quiera que se despidiera de ella

-Así que ese es el gran amor que le tenias... -_sonrió ligeramente_- solamente aceptas su decisión... vaya pues felicidades, en el pasado tenias una justificación al no poder luchar por ella porque simplemente desapareció, pero ahora, ahora sabes donde esta, que es lo que hace, sabes que te ama... ¿y no piensas hacer nada?

-Por ahora... no... -_sonrió ligeramente_- no es prudente... no mientras Hotaru este en medio aun... en cuanto Hotaru este en mis brazos sana y salvo lejos de ese hombre iré por ella...

-Bueno... _-se puso de pie tomando su libro_- te deseo mucha suerte... que la espera no sea tan larga como para que tu amada tenga que sufrir más de lo que ya ha sufrido... veamos que tan fuerte es Serena...

-También lo espero... pero ahora si dime ¿cómo diablos conoces tu a mi hija y todo si no te había visto para contarte?

-Soy profesor de Hotaru... por esa razón es que se muchas cosas sobre la vida de Serena y su hija... claro que hasta hoy supe quiénes son sus padres... si tan solo lo hubiera sabido antes... _-suspiró_- la hubiera ayudado...

-Entiendo... -_sonrió ligeramente_- entonces será mejor que te despidas de ella por que pronto dejara ese internado... pero si te interesas podría contratarte como su profesor privado -_sonrió con alegría al pensar en la pequeña_-

-Tal vez... -_sonrió ligeramente caminando deteniéndose a su lado dándole una pequeña palmada en el hombro_- se fuerte Seiya... por Hotaru pero aun mas por Serena... recuerda que siempre contaras conmigo...

-Gracias amigo... quizás esto era lo que necesitaba... es un camino difícil... pero ya espere 10 años puedo hacerlo un poco mas... pero al final cuando ella vuelva a mi será para no separarnos nunca mas

_Sonrió ligeramente_- Ese buen optimismo nunca cambiara... -_respiro profundamente observando la hora en su elegante reloj- _bien, es hora de que me vaya... aun tengo clases pendientes...

-Hasta pronto -_sonrió ligeramente despidiéndose de él_-

X-X

_El sol se colaba por las ventanas Seiya dormía aun, pero la luz lentamente comenzó a despertarlo, se sentó en la cama, tomo una ducha y salió de su habitación_- Hotaru ya es tarde... -_grito aun bostezando caminando hacia la cocina_-

_Se estiro cubriéndose totalmente con el edredón multicolor cuando escucho la voz de Seiya_- Un mes ya... -_suspiró y sonrió destapándose observando lo alegre que se veía esa habitación_- no puede creer aun que estoy fuera de ese internado y con mi padre, aunque es una pena que aun no se haya atrevido a decírmelo de una vez... -_se puso de pie acercándose al hermoso ropero blanco buscando su ropa- _en fin, hoy que es su cumpleaños le daré el mejor regalo que se pudo imaginar además de ti claro... -_sonrió melancólicamente sacando el diario de su madre y abrazándolo con fuerza_- ¿que estarás haciendo mami?, te extraño tanto... -_de inmediato limpio las lagrimas que bajaban por su mejilla_- se que estarás bien, por eso ayudare a mi papá a que tenga el valor para buscarte... sí, eso hare... -_colocó la ropa y el diario en la cama, rápidamente se dio un baño y se alisto en un tiempo record, y cuando por fin estuvo lo más bonita que pudo para su papá salió de la habitación_- bien, primer paso... _-pensó respirando profundamente el aire que tenía ya un olor a café_- Seiya... -_murmuró acercándose lentamente a la cocina-_ hoy quiero un desayuno diferente...

_Sonrió con ternura al escucharla volteo a verla, acercándose a la mesa coloco el café para después agacharse para quedar a la altura de ella_- Muy buenos días señorita deme mi beso -_señalo su mejilla con una sonrisa_- y ahora si dígame que quiere desayunar hoy y con gusto la complaceré

-Buenos días... -_sonrió apenada dándole rápidamente un beso en la mejilla_- lo siento, es que de verdad quiero un desayuno especial... yo... quisiera... -_puso aun más atención en la reacción de Seiya-_ hot cakes con fresas...

_Abrió sus ojos sorprendido ante su petición, un dejo de tristeza se hizo presente en su expresión antes de asentir con una tierna sonrisa_- De acuerdo... hot cakes con... fresa será -_se levanto para sacar todo lo necesario tratando de evitar que Hotaru notara su tristeza_- mientras los preparo pon la mesa -_murmuró en voz baja, mientras hacia la mezcla-_

-Seiya... -_murmuró la niña escondiendo el diario uno de los cajones de la cocina_- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Si ya sabes que todas las que quieras -_le sonrió con ternura_-

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? -_pregunto fingiendo que aquella respuesta era algo sin importancia mientras sacaba los platos necesarios para poner la mesa_-

-Si... -_murmuró preparando ya los hot cakes_- ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Bueno es que... eres un gran cantante y muy guapo... así que yo... bueno me preguntaba... ¿por qué estabas solo?

-Es una larga historia... mi niña... _-coloco las fresas en dos platos, mientras preparaba mas hot cakes _- lo único que puedo decirte es que jamás amare tanto a una mujer como a ella... claro quizás tú hagas la excepción -_guiñando un ojo_-

-Ah eso no vale... yo no puedo ocupar un lugar que no es para mi... _-sonrió mientras continuaba acomodando la mesa- _mejor cuéntame... ¿qué tiene de especial esa mujer?

_Sus ojos brillaron con amor-_ Mucho... -_termino de preparar los hot cakes colocándolos en un solo plato para ponerlo en el centro de la mesa_- es dulce, cariñosa, caprichosa, o al menos así era antes... de vez en cuando tenía sus toques de arrogancia... es hija de buena familia por así decirlo... acostumbrada a ser tratada como una princesa... -_sonrió con tristeza recordando cada instante como si hubiera sido el día anterior_- mejor desayunemos... -_sirvió hot cakes en su plato_- anda toma asiento -_sirviéndose él para después sentarse-_

-Ya veo... -_suspiró mientras se sentaba frente a él-_ supongo que más de una vez te saco de quicio... -_sonrió ligeramente recordando parte de aquel diario que era su mayor tesoro_- ¿no?

_Sonrió-_ ¿Eres bruja? -_miró fijamente el plato sin evitar recordar cada plato que ella le había preparado pero en especial ese último, donde ya no la volvió a ver, hasta hacia poco tiempo que se habían vuelto a encontrar-_

-No... -_sonrió tomando con el tenedor algo de fresas-_ este es el fruto favorito de mi ma... de Serena... pero nunca lo puede comer...

_Levanto su mirada hacia ella_- Ya no tienes que fingir... sé que ella es tu madre -_murmuró con nostalgia_- supongo que así como ella no puede comer fresas debes sentirte tu al no poderla llamar mamá con toda libertad -_tomo el tenedor jugueteando con las fresas sin comerlas-_

_Bajo la mirada dejando el tenedor sobre su plato_- Si, ella es mi mamá... y la extraño... tengo miedo de no volver a verla...

-La veras en pocos días... lo prometo -_subió su mirada hacia ella_-

-Seiya... -_subió la mirada observándolo con atención-_ quiero que leas algo... algo que es mi mayor tesoro... ¿crees que podrías hacerlo?

_Asintió con su mirada-_ Lo hare en cuanto termines tu desayuno... -_observo de nueva cuenta el desayuno_- espero que te guste... quizás no me salen tan ricos como los que ella preparaba para mi... pero... _-cerró sus ojos ahogando un suspiro_- espero que te gusten

-Mi mamá prepara los hot cakes mas deliciosos que puedas comer... solo que siempre que los preparaba terminaba llorando... -_dijo con tristeza tomando un par de esos panecillos y algo de fresas_- yo creo que le traían dolorosos recuerdos...

_No dijo nada, llevo un bocado a su boca_- También es doloroso no volver a probar esas delicias... _-se levanto de la mesa para buscar jugo en el refrigerador aunque la verdad solo quería ahogar aquel sentimiento que amenazaba con traicionarlo_, _sin sujetar el jugo lo derramo, las lágrimas y el dolor era evidente mas al saber por labios de su hija el sufrimiento de la mujer que amaba durante esos años_- perdóname Hotaru...

-Quiero que leas ahora... -_dijo con firmeza al quitar el plato de Seiya y poner en su lugar el diario_- ¿y después me dirás que es lo que piensas de mi tesoro?

_Cerro el refrigerador, acercándose de nueva cuenta a la mesa_- De acuerdo -_tomo asiento, tomando el diario entre sus manos lo observo fijamente un poco dudoso de abrió, finalmente lo hizo, se sorprendió de sobre manera cuando empezó a leerlo_-

_Lentamente se puso de pie y camino con su plato hacia la sala, sabía que él necesitaba un momento a solas para poder leer sin ninguna distracción la vida de Serena._

_Conforme iba leyendo algo muy poderoso se apodero de él en ocasiones sonreía con amor recordando junto con ese diario cada momento que vivió a su lado, le sorprendió ver lo que escribía de Darien, algo que jamás le había comentado en aquellos años. Siguió leyendo y recordando al mismo tiempo mostrando por fin aquellas lagrimas que había estado conteniendo esa mañana y quizás las lagrimas que en mucho tiempo no habían salido, lagrimas de amor de emoción, de tristeza y nostalgia_- Serena... mi amor... -_algunas horas pasaron y el continuaba leyendo, al llegar al final del diario, lo abrazo contra su pecho como si de la misma Serena se tratara, salió de la cocina, misma donde años atrás había llorado su partida en compañía de aquel amargo desayuno, misma que ahora le devolvía la vida_- Hotaru...

_Volteo a verlo sonriéndole-_ Ya no tienes que fingir... sé que Seiya Kou es mi padre... -_se puso de pie y corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza, por fin podía demostrarle cuanto lo quería, ahora se sentía libre de ser hija de Serena y Seiya_-

_La abrazo con fuerza aun con lágrimas en sus ojos-_ Mi niña... entonces ya no tienes por qué decirme que no mereces un lugar que no te pertenece por que te pertenece solo a ti ¿entendido? -_la abrazo con fuerza cargándola entre sus brazos-_

-Papá... -_murmuró abrazándolo con más fuerza, llorando de felicidad de emoción_- quiero que mis padres estén juntos...

-Así será... te lo prometo... no podía hacer nada mientras tu no estuvieras a salvo... y ahora lo estas... porque déjame decirte que ayer Yaten me entrego los documentos que te avalan como mi hija Hotaru Kou Tsukino

-Estoy tan feliz papá... ahora por fin puedo decirte papá... estoy tan contenta... ¿mamá ya lo sabe?

_Se paralizo-_ No… no lo sabe Mina no ha podido decírselo... me dijo que la esta evadiendo y con Darien presente menos -_se dejo caer en el suelo sin dejar de abrazar a su pequeña con mucho cario y amor_-

-La extraño, la extraño mucho... -_dijo abrazándose a él comenzando a sollozar_-

_La abrazo con fuerza-_ Mi niña te prometo que la veras pronto... quizás se enoje mucho por no haberle dicho nada... debe estar muy preocupada por ti...

-Feliz cumpleaños... papá... -_dijo separándose aun con los ojos llorosos pero con una sonrisa-_ se que mamá también te desea lo mismo...

-¿Como supiste que era mi cumpleaños? -_la observo con una sonrisa-_

-Cualquier fan sabe que es tu cumpleaños... y sobre todo yo... ah bueno y mamá también...

-Si es verdad lo había olvidado... bueno a decir verdad este es de mis mejores cumpleaños... por lo general en mi cumpleaños la pasaba solo aquí en casa, gracias hija tu eres mi mejor regalo _-abrazándola con cariño besando su frente_-

-No papá, tu mejor regalo será cuando tengas a tu familia junto a ti... -_dijo con firmeza- _tienes que ser fuerte si quieres recuperar a mamá, y no me refiero solo a que enfrente a Darien, sino a Serena Tsukino y su terquedad...

-Si... tengo que ser fuerte... ya que ni tú ni yo queremos estar sin ella y aunque sea por las malas -_bromeo un poco_- ella volverá -_suspiró con un poco de ansiedad_- será mejor preparar las maletas, seguramente no será fácil hacer que tu madre regrese junto a nosotros, pero creo que ya tuvo suficientes vacaciones de mi y de ti es hora de volver al ataque... si tu estas a mi lado no me rendiré

_Sonrió poniéndose de pie rápidamente_- Si, secuestremos a mamá...

-Excelente idea no podrá contra los dos, pero hay que planearlo... en el viaje en la playa procuraremos que no nos vea... hasta el momento que ya no pueda huir, le tenderemos una trampa pero necesitamos observar el terreno nada puede salir mal

-Si, por fin mamá será libre y podrá estar con quien ama de verdad y yo... por fin podre tener la familia que tanto he soñado... -_dijo emocionada la niña_-

-Seremos una familia... la familia que siempre anhele, entonces la primera y la más importante que tendremos que librar será con tu mama... y la segunda será contra Darien

-Si papá... -_dijo orgullosa de Seiya la niña abrazándola imaginando como seria reencontrarse con su madre_-

-Si hija bueno apresúrate a alistar tus maletas nos iremos en la tarde ándele señorita desfilando uno dos

-Si señor... -_dijo poniéndose firme para luego girar hacia su habitación comenzando a marchar_-

X-X

_Observaba como todos a lo lejos parecían divertirse, todos menos ella, estaba preocupada, nerviosa, el secreto que guardaba era algo imposible de olvidar pero a la vez moría por gritarlo, pero simplemente no podía, aun pensaba en que es lo que haría, al menos estar en un lugar así de tranquilo y con el suave sonido del mar para relajarla ayudaba un poco sobre todo en su estado, pero odiaba que Darien no la dejara sola ni un instante, desde que le había dicho que trataría de ser la esposa que él quería se había empeñado en estar con ella prácticamente las veinticuatro horas del día y ese no era la excepción._

-Cariño... te traje una bebida _-coloco el vaso a un lado sentándose junto a ella_- te ves cansada cielo

-Ah no… estoy bien, solo que es agradable estar en un lugar así... tan bello... -_dijo tratando de sonreír_-

-Es más agradable estar en compañía tuya -_murmuró rozando sus labios con suavidad-_ aquí tendremos la luna de miel que nunca tuvimos

-Si... eso imagine... -_murmuró un poco incomoda tomando el vaso para beber un poco del liquido_- ya que estamos aquí quizá puedas nadar, se que te gusta mucho y casi no lo practicas...

-Solo si tú nadas conmigo -_sonrió abrazándola por la cintura_-

-Sabes que casi no me gusta... -_dijo tratando de convencerlo de que era mejor que él fuera solo_-

-Buen solo acompáñame te sentara bien estar en el agua además esta solo para ti y para mi -_murmuró en tono seductor_-

_Sonrió, ya no tenía ningún otro pretexto que decir ante aquella petición, sino corría el riesgo de que él se molestara y comenzaran a discutir_- De acuerdo... solo me quedare en la orilla... -_se puso de pie quitándose aquel pareo que cubría su cuerpo-_

-Eres hermosa sabes... aunque considero que debes ponerte a dieta -_tomo su mano acercándose a la piscina-_

_Aquel comentario en cualquier otro momento la hubiera molestado, pero ahora se sentía preocupada-_ Eh... si... lo hare... -_camino hacia la piscina_-

-Más vale porque no quiero que luzcas mal si no es porque esperes un hijo mío... y eso lo vamos a conseguir estando aquí -_con suavidad la llevo hacia la piscina metiéndose él primero para ayudarla-_

-¿Un hijo? -_murmuró entrando casi en automático a la piscina, aquella palabra la había distraído_-

-Si por fin formaremos una familia _-la abrazo con suavidad besando sus labios_-

_No hizo más que lo que últimamente hacia, cerrar los ojos y corresponder a esos labios fríos, no quería pensar, ni sentir, solo llevar las cosas en paz con Darien._

_La acorralo contra la pared de la piscina acercando su cuerpo mas al de ella sin dejar de besarla con pasión y la excitación que sentía en esos instantes, sin dudarlo llevo una de sus manos hacia su pecho y la otra a su cadera acariciándolas._

-Darien... -_murmuró incomoda por aquella situación tratando de tomar su mano mas cercana-_ pueden vernos...

-Nadie puede vernos estamos solos en la piscina además que importa bajo el agua nada se ve con claridad -_haciéndola sentir su miembro erecto_-

-No es correcto Darien..._ -dijo tratando de zafarse de aquel momento_- alguien puede venir...

_Serena tenia razón alguien mas observaba tal como lo había hecho toda la mañana presiono su puño al ver al que sucedía en la piscina como él la besaba y la arrinconaba y sin temor a equivocarse, algo mas estaba por suceder, gruño, tomando su teléfono._

-¿Por qué no lo es?, somos marido y mujer nos amamos es lo más natural -_comenzando a besar su cuello mientras una de sus manos se infiltraba en la parte intima de su esposa, por encima de aquel coque traje de baño que usaba_-

-Pero no aquí... -_dijo tomándolo de los hombros para hacer que la soltara-_ Darien por favor... este no es el lugar correcto...

-Sí lo es... es excitante -_la acorralo aun mas_-

_La figura en lo alto del edificio fruncía mas el ceño desde arriba no alcanzaba a distinguir todo lo que sucedía dentro de esa piscina._

-Darien... -_murmuró aun luchando porque él la dejara, pero en parte tenía que fingir, siempre fingir_- lo es, pero es incorrecto... podemos irnos... por favor...

_La observo unos instantes sonriendo._

-Darien que bueno que lo encuentro tenemos una reunión en diez minutos por favor no falte… -_Dijo el joven socio del hotel_-

_Ese pequeño instante lo aprovecho para separarse de él y alejarse un poco-_

-Gracias... -_dijo observando a Yaten, que parecía que había llegado en el momento menos oportuno, suspiró con molestia, mientras el joven se alejaba_- lo siento cariño nos veremos más tarde... por cierto quiero que en la noche luzcas perfecta tendremos una fiesta de disfraces

-¿Fiesta de disfraces? -_murmuró recordando la ultima en la que había estado_- si... lo hare...

-Bueno hasta más tarde -_la beso con suavidad para luego salir_- al rato no tendrás salvación te lo aseguro

_Trato de sonreír ante ese comentario observando cómo se alejaba, respiro profundamente, descansando al menos un poco de su presencia, aunque estaba segura que esa noche sería la peor de todas-_ Un disfraz... usar nuevamente un disfraz... si tan solo tu estuvieras esta noche aquí... Seiya...

_En la terraza Seiya sonrió al ver que su plan había tenido éxito, hacer una fiesta de disfraces había sido idea suya para poder estar presente sin que nadie se diera cuenta y así llevar a cabo sus planes._

X-X

_La tarde llego, la gente comenzaba a reunirse en el salón, el cual estaba tenuemente iluminado, sería una fiesta agradable, todos iban con disfraces muy lindos y de todo tipo, Seiya, Mina, Yaten y Hotaru se encontraban en diversos puntos, esperando reconocer a cierta mujer entre los invitados. Seiya lucía un tanto serio y un poco ansioso mientas buscaba._

-El único disfraz que tengo... -_murmuró mientras entraba al elegante salón, en aquel hermoso disfraz de hada que había usado solo una vez lo único que faltaba era ese par de alas que prefirió no usar, no se sentía con ánimos de ir a una fiesta y mucho menos después de que Darien le avisara que llegaría tarde y que era preferible que ella se adelantara_- bien a continuar fingiendo... -_se dijo a si misma mientras se forzaba a sonreír y aparentar que todo estaba bien, camino lentamente por entre algunos invitados, todos desconocidos por fortuna, pero aun así se sentía extraña, como si tuviera un presentimiento algo que no podía explicarse ella misma_-

_Seiya se encontraba cerca de la puerta cuando la vio entrar-_ "Ese disfraz... ¿será aquella chica?, no trae las alas pero no puedo equivocarme" _-lentamente camino hacia ella sin dejar de mirarla, él lucia con mismo disfraz de mago de la vez pasada no había tenido tiempo para buscar otro_-

_Suspiró quizá un poco aburrida y fastidiada de todo eso, busco con la mirada la salida más próxima cuando una figura un tanto conocida se acercaba a ella_- No…no puede ser... Seiya... -_pensó asustada no sabiendo que hacer o cómo reaccionar, por un segundo estuvo tentada a salir corriendo de aquel salón pero prefirió continuar fingiendo sobre todo que no lo había visto, quizá pasaría de largo en busca de alguien más_-

_Se acerco aun mas a ella_- Buenas noches...

-Buenas noches... -_dijo apenas en un sutil murmullo sonriendo ligeramente-_

-Nos volvemos a encontrar -_sonrió parándose frente a ella-_

-Ah lo siento... no creo conocerlo... me confunde... _-dijo pasando a un lado de él para alejarse_-

-No lo creo -_la tomo del brazo con delicadeza-_ espero no piensa escapar como aquella noche

-¿Aquella noche? -_bajo la mirada hacia su mano esperando que la soltara_- le repito, me confunde... es la primera vez que lo veo...

-¿Por que finge?, ¿dime quien eres?

_Respiro profundamente siendo ella quien quitara la mano que la tenia agarrada_- El que te diga quién soy hará alguna diferencia...

_Sonrió un poco irónico-_ ¿Diferencia en qué?

-Si de verdad quieres saber quien soy sígueme... -_caminó un tanto nerviosa hacia uno de los balcones donde casi no había gente, no tenía ni idea de lo que le diría o tendría que escapar justo antes de que llegara Darien_-

-Bien... -_la siguió con paso firme volteando una vez más esperando poder ubicar a Serena, pero antes debía arreglar las cosas con aquella hada_-

_Por otro lado Hotaru que estaba disfrazada bruja, había visto como su padre se acercaba a esa hada, frunció el ceño al ver que caminaban hacia el balcón se acerco con lentitud observándolos un instante._

-¿Porque no finges que nada paso esa noche y lo olvidas? -_pregunto al sentir que ya estaba junto a ella, no se atrevía verlo por lo que prefirió ver a lo lejos_-

-Sería estupendo... pero qué crees sucedió algo que no logro explicar... y... -_no pudo continuar por que fue interrumpido por la melodiosa voz de su hija_-

-Papá... que estás haciendo aquí... no se te olvide que tenemos algo muy importante que hacer

_Seiya suspiró-_ Permíteme un momento de favor -_volvió la mirada hacia su hija, agachándose para quedar a su altura_- lo se... pero dame unos minutos tengo algo que resolver... -_le sonrió con ternura_- por favor -_la miro suplicante al ver su mirada molesta_-

_Al escuchar aquella voz de inmediato volteo, era ella, su hija, volvió la vista a Seiya, tenia sentimientos encontrados, estaba feliz por verla, pero también molesta, había pasado noches en vela pidiendo y suplicando porque su hija se encontrara en buenas manos sin tener la mínima idea de que ya se encontraba en brazos de su padre, quizá por fin él había encontrado la manera de vengarse y esa era haciéndola sufrir por el paradero de Hotaru, mil ideas más atravesaron su mente, tenia deseos de abrazarla, pero si hacia eso todo se descubriría_- Yo... yo... será mejor que los deje solos... _-dijo temerosa de que su pequeña pudiera reconocerla, si ella ya estaba a salvo se daba por bien servida, tenía que alejarse, impedir que Darien llegara a esa fiesta y que descubriera la relación entre Seiya y Hotaru_- hasta luego... pequeña...

_Se levanto tomándola del brazo-_ De ninguna manera volverás a irte y menos sin darme una explicación y decirme quien eres... Hotaru ahora regreso -_con molestia camino con la chica entre los invitados_-

-Suéltame... no tengo porque darte explicaciones... -_dijo tratando de soltarse_- tu hija te espera, no debes dejarla sola...

-No está sola -_murmuró mientras caminaba con ella sacándola del salón buscando los elevadores_- además no es algo que te incumba, tu y yo tenemos que hablar y no aceptare no por respuesta

-No tenemos nada que hablar... solo fuimos dos extraños que tuvieron... relaciones... -_dijo volteando un poco el rostro_- te exijo que me sueltes, no iré contigo a ningún lado...

-Iras quieras o no... -_gruño mientras entraba con ella en los elevadores_-

X-X

-Yaten... ¿no era ese Seiya entrando al elevador?

-Sí, pero... iba con una mujer que evidentemente no era Serena... ¿quien habrá sido?

-No lo se...

_Hotaru que vio como su padre se llevaba a aquella mujer corrió entre los invitados encontrándose con Mina y Yaten_- ¿Vieron a mi papa?

-Si acaba de subir al elevador, iba con una mujer... ¿tú sabes quién es? –_Dijo Yaten aun desconcertado_-

_Hotaru negó con la cabeza_- No… pero parecía que tenía algo importante que hablar con esa mujer y cuando ella trato de alejarse él la sujeto con fuerza y se la llevo... ¿saben si esa mujer tuvo algo que ver con mi padre en estos años?

-No… claro que no... -_dijo volteando a ver a Mina-_ ¿verdad?

-No… a menos... que sea aquella hada, no imposible -_murmuró-_

_Yaten se dio un sutil golpe en la frente al ver lo despistada que era Mina al revelar esa pequeña historia._

-Mina no eres buena mintiendo -_miro de forma inquisidora a la chica y a la vez temerosa_- se que papá ama a mi mamá pero en estos años seguro tuvo algo que ver con alguien más y no solo con su falso noviazgo

-Lo siento...

-Eso será mejor que te lo diga Seiya... -_dijo Yaten para ayudar a la rubia_- será mejor que vayamos no sabemos qué pasa con esa mujer...

-Si… -_Dijo Hotaru no muy alegre_-

X-X

-No entiendo porque quieres saber quien soy... simplemente olvídalo... -_dijo forcejeando para que la soltara_-

_La presiono aun mas_- Bien no me lo digas pero eso no descartará el hecho que debo hablar contigo -_el elevador se abrió la jalo y camino hacia la suite presidencial en donde se hospedaba, abrió la puerta, y la cerro con el pie_-

-No tenemos nada que hablar.._. -aquel miedo se intensifico aun mas al ver en donde estaban- _

_La soltó al estar en la habitación_- Quizás tu no pero yo si... ¿qué clase de chica se mete con un desconocido pasa la noche y se va?, aquella noche creí que por fin había encontrado a alguien especial... alguien que por fin me sacara de mi oscuridad, de todas formas debo agradecerte por una noche me olvide de todo...

_Aquellas palabras la tomaron por sorpresa, pero en algo tenía razón, ¿qué clase de mujer era?-_ Yo jamás dije que te amaba... o que pasaría toda mi vida a tu lado... tu creíste lo que querías creer... -_dijo volteándose esas palabras fueron mas fáciles de pronunciar al no verlo_-

-Efectivamente... no esperaba que te quedaras en mi vida... porque ese sitio alguien más lo ocupa... pero si esperaba que por lo menos fueras educada y te presentaras

_Sonrió con ironía_- Por supuesto... después de tener... sexo me presentaría ante ti... te diría quien era y porque acepte pasar la noche contigo... que iluso...

-Desde luego... al menos si vas a un burdel las chicas tienen la decencia de presentarse... dime ¿a quién tomarías como víctima hoy?

_No supo en qué momento fue que su cuerpo reacciono antes que su mente, solo fue hasta que sintió el calor en su mano producto de la bofetada que acababa de darle_- No te atrevas a insultarme...

_La vio con una sonrisa irónica-_ No eres capaz de presentarte... pero si eres capaz de acostarte con un desconocido y a su vez golpearlo... eso si no me lo esperaba...

-¿Quieres que me presente?, pues bien... solo que cuando lo haga no quiero que vuelvas a buscarme... -_dijo comenzando a quitarse el antifaz dejando ver un poco su rostro_- porque estoy segura que esto tampoco lo esperabas... -_murmuró con tristeza-_

-No es a ti la persona que buscaba esta noche... -_murmuró mirando hacia la ventana_- no sé porque las mujeres tienen que hacer todo tan complicado... -_volvió su mirada hacia ella al momento que se quitaba el antifaz_- tu... imposible -_lucia más que sorprendido ante aquella revelación_-

X-X

_El elevador se abrió el trió se acerco a la puerta, Hotaru prácticamente corrió, estaba a punto de abrir_- Se escuchan gritos -_murmuró asustada_-

-Tranquila... -_la detuvo Yaten estaba a punto de tocar-_ un momento... esa mujer es aquella con la que estuvo en la fiesta de disfraces... ¿no Mina?

-Si... es aquella hada que lo ayudo si se puede decir... pero entonces... él quedo en cierta forma agradecido con ella, y tu sabes que su deseo era externarle ese agradecimiento no entiendo que está pasando _-acercándose un poco_-

-¿Ayudarlo?, ¿cómo?

-¿Acaso la conoce? -_pregunto Yaten al escuchar cómo le hablaba de forma familiar- _eso sería casi imposible...

-Ni siquiera supo su nombre... recuerda que ella se marcho... eso sería imposible... -_los gritos aumentaron un poco_-

-Esa voz me suena familiar... pero no creo ¿o sí? -_agudizo un poco más su oído_-

-¿La conoces? -_se separo un poco de la puerta para ver a la niña_- no creo que sea...

-Es la voz de mi mamá...

X-X

_Lentamente dejo caer el antifaz y la peluca que cubría sus rubios cabellos_- Si Seiya... soy la peor clase de mujer que pudiste conocer... la que juega contigo, la que se acuesta con cualquiera... esa soy yo...

-Eras tu... y no fuiste capaz de decirlo... pero si fuiste capaz de abandonarme por segunda ocasión sin decir adiós si quiera...

-Lo lamento... no sabía qué hacer o que decir, pero de cualquier modo me acosté contigo sin saber que eras tu... eso me convierte en una cualquier ¿no?, el que te hubiera dicho que era yo no hubiera cambiado las cosas... -_dijo con seriedad_-

-Quizás si... porque sabes _que -la tomo por los hombros_- aquella noche pensé que podría ser capaz de volver a estar con alguien... y ahora veo con claridad que no podría estar con alguien más que no fueras tu... y eso es obvio que no te importa

X-X

-¿Estás segura Hotaru? -_miro la puerta sorprendida_-

-Eso no puede ser... -_dijo sorprendido_- será mejor que hagamos algo, no pueden seguir discutiendo...

-Pero ¿por que discuten... de esa manera? -_dijo con los ojos llorosos_-

-Si él descubrió que ella es aquella hada debe estar dolido de alguna forma... -_dijo con tristeza_-

_Observo a la pequeña-_ Tranquila Hotaru, son cosas que deben arreglar... -_suspiró observando la puerta_- será mejor que los dejemos solos... volveremos más tarde, quizá las cosas ya no estén tan tensas...

-Estoy de acuerdo… vamos Hotaru... será mejor que distraigamos a Darien por si llega... seguramente la estará buscando y no creo que sea conveniente que la encuentre en estos momentos -_extendió su mano hacia la pequeña_-

-Tu lleva a Hotaru a tu habitación y yo me encargare de Darien... -_dijo observando la hora en su _reloj- les llamare en una hora... no saques a Hotaru por favor...

-De acuerdo... vamos Hotaru -_sonrió caminando con la niña hacia otras de las suites designada para ella-_

-Si... -_murmuró preocupada mientras escuchaba los gritos de su padre, jamás imagino que él podría gritar de esa manera y mucho menos su madre_-

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Después de mucho una actualización, bueno me disculpo por la demora, pero ya casi estamos llegando al final de este fic, si fue el más corto que hemos escrito (eso creo).

Por ahí les debo actualizaciones de otros fics, no desesperen aquí ando, editando, revisando y demás.

Por lo pronto muchas gracias por los reviews recibidos, ya no lo hago más cansado, pensaba en responderlos pero luego me tardo mas, así que al final muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios.

Abracitos y besitos, cuídense mucho y nos estaremos leyendo en el próximo capítulo. Saludos.

_**Atentamente**_

_**Marina Acero y Marie Kim Winchester Kou**_


	10. Nueva Vida

Capitulo 10

Hello, por fin tenemos el ultimo capitulo, queremos agradecer su paciencia, y el favor de su lectura, esperamos que les haya gustado este fic que fue hecho al igual que los demás con mucho amor, por lo pronto en esta historia nos decimos adiós, pero recuerden que aun hay mas fics que faltan por terminar, no los dejaremos se los podemos asegurar, ahora si las dejamos con el ultimo capitulo, esperamos que les guste, gracias y hasta luego.

Final

Nueva Vida

-Lo lamento... no sabía qué hacer o que decir, pero de cualquier modo me acosté contigo sin saber que eras tu... eso me convierte en una cualquier ¿no?, el que te hubiera dicho que era yo no hubiera cambiado las cosas... -_dijo con seriedad_-

-Quizás si... porque sabes que -_la tomo por los hombros_- aquella noche pensé que podría ser capaz de volver a estar con alguien... y ahora veo con claridad que no podría estar con alguien más que no fueras tu... y eso es obvio que no te importa

-Claro que me importa... porque yo también descubrí que con el único hombre con el que podía estar eras tú y solo tú...

-Si como no -_murmuró con sarcasmo-_ admite que te gusta jugar... porque siempre lo has hecho... al final de cuentas Yaten y Taiki tenían razón... pero yo jamás los escuche

-No… no... -_negó con firmeza_- siempre te he amado... pero nada de lo que te he dicho desde que nos volvimos a ver te ha convencido... crees que jugué contigo... pero no es así...

-Por supuesto solo te divertías con mi soledad... esa noche te dije lo solo que me sentía pero creo que no te importo descubrir que era yo... de lo contrario no te hubieras marchado

-¿Y que querías que hiciera?, tuve miedo... siempre he tenido miedo... ¿qué hubiera pasado?, igual me hubieras reclamado, tal como lo haces ahora... -_dijo con los ojos llorosos-_ me recriminarías el haber estado con un desconocido...

-No… no lo hago porque en todo caso yo estuve con una desconocida... a la cual al menos me hubiera gustado externarle mi agradecimiento, por salvarme por una noche de la soledad en la que vivía...

-Lo siento Seiya... no debí ocultártelo... y en ese caso yo también debo agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi esa noche... volví a sentir amor... y eso solo tú lo conseguirse... _-murmuró_-

-Bien... esa noche fue muy especial ¿y ahora?, ahora que nos volvemos a encontrar dime ¿qué es? -_la miro fijamente a los ojos evidentemente estaba furioso, desconcertado, alegre y triste al mismo tiempo_-

-No se... -_bajo la mirada, no podía soportar como la veía_- ni siquiera debería estar aquí... pero... Hotaru... ¿ella porque esta aquí? -_la subió ahora molesta_- ¿por qué no me dijiste que estaba contigo?, ¿sabes las noches en vela que he pasado pensando en cómo y con quien estaría?

-Está conmigo porque conseguí que tu marido me la diera en adopción gracias a tu sacrificio... y no te dije nada porque te recuerdo que me pediste que no volviera a buscarte... Mina tenia la tarea de decírtelo... pero si no la hubieras evadido -_tomo su rostro haciendo que lo mirara_- y claro si no estuvieras pegada todo el tiempo a tu marido lo sabrías

-Pero es mi hija... tenias que decírmelo... -_dijo viéndolo fijamente-_ aun con Darien cerca tenias que decírmelo...

-¿Ah sí?, ¿qué hubieras hecho al verme?, ¿acaso me habrías escuchado?, Si no quisiste escuchar a Mina que me esperaba a mi -_frunciendo el ceño-_

-Bien veo que esta fue tu manera de vengarte... -_dijo quitando con fuerza su mano_- solo espero que cuides bien de Hotaru... y que no me vuelvas a buscar... ahora menos que nunca...

-¿Perdón?, piensas que quise vengarme -_la sujeto con más fuerza de los brazos_- ¿crees que es en lo único que pienso en vengarme de ti?

-Si... solo en eso... si no fuera así hubieras pensando en lo que sufría por no saber nada de mi hija... -_lo observo fijamente_- pero te quedaste callado... y si no hubiera sido por esta noche jamás me hubiera enterado de que ya estaba contigo...

-Bien ¿y por qué no quisiste escuchar a Mina?, desde el primer día que Hotaru llego a mis brazos... ¿por qué me culpas de algo que trate de hacer?, sabía perfectamente bien que no me ibas a escuchar a mi... o que hubieras hecho si te hubiera buscado responde

-Olvídalo... ahora me conformo con saber que ya está contigo... eso es lo único que quería... -_bajo la mirada con tristeza-_ que al menos ella estará contigo...

-Responde... ¿por qué me recriminas por no decírtelo si tú misma no querías verme?, ahora responde, lo único que hice fue cumplir con lo que me pediste hacerme cargo de ella... y mantenerla a salvo y por eso soy el malo

-No lo eres... -_dijo subiendo el tono de voz tratando de hacer que la soltara_- y te agradezco que la tengas contigo... gracias Seiya... eso es todo lo que te voy a decir, ahora suéltame, me tengo que ir...

-¿Ah sí y a donde?, ¿a disfrutar de la vida con tu maridito?, ¿para darle los hijos que él desea? -_la sujeto aun más_-

-Eso es algo que no te importa... _-dijo molesta tratando de empujarlo_- lo que haga con mi vida ya no te debe interesar, así que déjame...

-Si claro decidiste dejar a Hotaru conmigo para hacer tu vida con él tal como debiste hacerlo desde que te casaste... por eso decidiste dejarme hace diez años al igual que lo haces ahora... admítelo eres feliz a su lado...

-¡Sí! -_grito volviendo a verlo-_ soy tan feliz... te amo pero te olvidare y hare mi vida... -_murmuró-_ eso es lo que debí hacer desde que me case... así que ya suéltame...

-Bien entonces ve y haz el amor con él en la piscina o donde se te dé la gana _-grito sin soltarla aun_-

_Se quedo perpleja al escucharlo_- Tu... tu... ¿nos viste?, yo... no... -_estaba a punto de justificarse_- no tengo porque darte explicaciones... Seiya por favor suéltame...

-No… hasta que me digas si sus besos son mejores que los míos -_besándola apasionadamente_-

-No... -_trato de evitar sus labios pero era casi imposible, aun así seguía tratando de empujarlo-_

_La abrazo aun mas arrojándola contra la pared para impedir que huyera, tomo su rostro con una de sus manos sin dejar de besarla con cierta brusquedad._

_Lentamente algunas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, le dolía aquella actitud que había tomado Seiya pero aun así no dejaría que la doblegara_- Basta... -_murmuró entre sus labios aun empujándolo-_

-¿Basta?, no se me da la gana... después de todo... ¿no dijiste que eras una cualquiera?, bien señorita hada se me da la gana estar con usted y eso hare -_volviendo a besarla, sentía dolor que las cosas tuvieran que ser de esa forma pero no tenía otra manera de hacerlo_-

_Poco a poco fue dejándolo de empujar, tal parecía que estaba destinada a ser tratada de esa forma, las manos que lo empujaban lentamente iban bajando a sus costados_- Por favor... -_murmuró dejando que la besara_-

_Se separo de sus labios con lagrimas en sus ojos-_ Me duele... y no puedo hacerlo... ¿por qué demonios no entiendes que te amo?, ¿que eres todo para mí?, ¿por qué no eres capaz de confiar en mí un poco? -_dio un fuerte golpe en la pared lleno de frustración- _¿por qué siempre te sacrificas por los demás?, ¿por qué tienes que sacrificar nuestro amor?

-Lo siento... te amo, te amo... pero si no lo hago así tu y Hotaru correrán peligro... conozco a Darien y es capaz de todo... no quiero que nada malo les pase... -_dijo llorosa y aun con temor de sus reacciones- _perdóname por favor...

-Ok el señor es capaz de todo... no queda duda de eso... pero ¿es aun más fuerte que nosotros?, hasta Hotaru es más fuerte que tu y yo... es vergonzoso que siendo una niña sea capaz de retarlo a cada momento con cada mirada... quizás yo no he sacrificado nada por ti... pero entonces dime ¿qué demonios debo hacer?, Hotaru nos necesita a los dos... no solo a ti o a mi... a los dos... ¿por qué no puedes entenderlo? -_volviendo a golpear la pared bajando su mirada inmersa en lágrimas_- ¿por qué me obligas a llegar a este extremo?

-Basta no te sigas lastimando... -_Tomo sus manos entre las de ella-_ me duele... me duele todo esto, perdóname... quisiera poder estar contigo sin ningún temor... quisiera poder abrazar a mi hija... hay tantas cosas que quisiera... -_murmuró-_ "como poder decirte que espero un hijo tuyo" -_pensó con tristeza acariciando su mejilla_-

-¿Por qué todo lo dejas en el me gustaría o hubiera?, eso no existe... solo existe la realidad... y esa es que estas lejos de mi entregándote a otro hombre que no soy yo... no entiendo porque si me amas y te amo debemos estar separados... ¿por qué tienes que luchar tu sola contra él?

-Eres lo que más amo junto a Hotaru y por ustedes soy capaz de todo... _-murmuró acariciando sus manos_- pero las cosas no pueden ser tan fáciles como imaginas... por favor Seiya no continuemos con esto... -_lentamente soltó sus manos_- es cada vez más dolorosa la despedida... me tengo que ir...

-Quizás nada es fácil... pero ¿por qué demonios no me dejas luchar a mi?, así como tú eres capaz de enfrentarlo soy capaz de perder mi carrera por ustedes... porque tienes que ser tan egoísta... -_respiraba aun con coraje sin moverse ni un milímetro de donde estaba-_

-¿Egoísta?, si siempre lo he sido... tu mismo me lo has dicho, soy egoísta, caprichosa, interesada... soy lo peor que te pudo haber pasado..._ -dijo con seriedad moviéndose para alejarse de él_-

-Si veo que no has cambiado en ese aspecto... te encaprichas en alejarte y vivir un infierno a lado de ese hombre... pudiendo ser feliz a nuestro lado...eres una cobarde, que no es capaz de luchar por el amor ni confiar en el... y si no luchas por ese amor al menos hazlo por tu hija... tú crees que a ella le gusta verte sufrir o tener que reprimir las ganas de llamarte mamá en todo momento... -_la tomo del brazo sin dejarla alejar_-

_Se quedo parada en silencio, sin saber que decir, en todo momento había pensando en que su hija ya no sufriera los malos tratos de Darien, pero jamás se había detenido a pensar en el mal que ella misma le estaba ocasionando_- Mi hija... -_murmuró-_ pero... Darien podría hacerle daño aun...

-¿Y tú crees que yo voy a permitirlo? -_gruño con molestia al ver su reacción_- si no me había acercado a ti, ni frente a Darien fue porque no era prudente por Hotaru... no podía hacerlo mientras los trámites de adopción concluían -_sacó de su saco las copias de los papeles que avalaban a Hotaru como su hija- _el tramite concluyo hace unos días... con esto Darien ya no puede hacer nada

-¿Estás seguro? -_pregunto asombrada tomando los documentos comenzando a leerlos_-

-Si... ¿dime que podría hacer?

_Al terminar de leer subió la mirada hacia él y lo abrazo con fuerza comenzando a llorar_- Gracias... por fin mi hija esta salvo...

_Correspondió el abrazo-_ No olvides que también es mi hija... es lo menos que puedo hacer... créeme cuando te digo que ella es mucho más fuerte que nosotros... me dio uno de los mejores regalos de cumpleaños -_sonrió con ternura recordando el día anterior-_

-¿El mejor regalo? -_pregunto aun abrazándolo para luego separarse_- es cierto... tu cumpleaños... yo... lo había olvidado... -_dijo apenada bajando la mirada_-

-Ni yo me acordaba que era mi cumpleaños -_sonrió ligeramente_- la verdad es que hasta ayer fue la primera vez que Hotaru me llamo papá

_Sonrió ligeramente_- Felicidades, por fin eres papá... y por tu cumpleaños...

-Gracias... -_respondió a la sonrisa_-

-Ahora me siento más tranquila... sé que nuestra hija te dará todo su amor... -_murmuró limpiándose las lagrimas-_ Seiya yo... -_dio un paso atrás_- yo... no me puedo perdonar todo lo que te he hecho y lo que hare...

-Hotaru es una gran chica, y por cierto deberías cuidar más tus cosas personales... -_al verla alejarse su sonrisa se borro_- ¿por que eres tan dura contigo misma?, Hotaru fue capaz de entenderte... yo te amo como jamás he amado a nadie, y si yo puedo perdonar olvidar... incluso tragarme estos celos que me están volviendo loco al verte con ese imbécil... ¿por qué tú no puedes hacerlo?

-Porque te he hecho mucho daño... porque aun sigo haciéndolo... te amo y no quisiera que nadie más que tu estuviera a mi lado, pero dime... ¿tengo derecho a ser feliz cuando he lastimado a las personas que más amo?

-La única forma de compensar todo el daño es haciéndome me feliz... no tienes otra opción

_Sonrió ligeramente-_ ¿Esa es la única opción?, ¿y cómo puedo hacer eso Seiya Kou?

_Sonrió-_ Tu condena por todo el daño es permanecer a mi lado por el resto de tu vida, haciéndome feliz día a día... como esa es tarea que te corresponde Serena Tsukino...

-No puedo creer que haya sido de ti de quien me enamore... -_dijo aun con la sonrisa_- ¿puede haber una persona más perfecta que tú?

-No lo creo soy demasiado irresistible -_colocándose en pose de galán_-

_Sonrió aun mas al verlo con ese aire despreocupado que la contagiaba, pero aun tenía un secreto oculto y estaba convencida de que ese el momento para confesarlo_- Seiya... hay algo que tengo que decirte...

-Dime hoy todo lo que tengas que decirme... porque a partir de hoy no quiero que haya más secretos... entre nosotros -_murmuró acariciando su mejilla_- que no te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente... eso tenlo por seguro

_Trato de continuar con esa sonrisa pero se sentía nerviosa, aun no entendía como él tenía el poder para hacerla cambiar tan fácilmente de humor, respiró profundamente antes de poder hablar-_ Seiya... estoy embarazada...

_Su expresión cambio como si un baldé de agua fría hubiera caído sobre su cabeza_- ¿Embarazada?, y... ¿Darien ya lo sabe? -_murmuró con tristeza_-

-No... -_negó rápidamente-_ tengo miedo de que se entere...

-Pero ¿por qué?, si eso es lo que más desea...

-Él no desea al hijo de otro hombre... -_murmuró bajando la mirada_- si eso hubiera querido jamás me habría separado de Hotaru...

_La miro extrañado_- Si entiendo que a Hotaru no la quiere... pero si este qué esperas si es su hijo...

-Seiya... -_se acerco a él_- es que este tampoco es su hijo... ¿no lo entiendes?

-¿Qué? -_la miro sorprendido_- no es hijo de él, ¿entonces?

_Bajo la mirada_- ¿Por qué es tan difícil que lo entiendas? _-suspiró tomando su rostro entre sus manos_- Seiya... estoy embarazada de ti...

-¿De…de mi? -_abrió mas grandes sus ojos-_ ¿lo dices de verdad?, pero ¿cómo?

-No creo que haya sido por arte de magia... bueno en realidad si lo fue... -_sonrió ligeramente_- de la noche del baile de disfraces... tengo 10 semanas casi 11 de embarazo... así que este bebé es tuyo...

-¿De... de verdad? -_su rostro comenzó a iluminarse con una gran sonrisa abrazándola con fuerza_- seré papá ¿de verdad voy a ser papá?

-Ya lo eres... _-murmuró con una sonrisa correspondiendo a su abrazo_- la frase correcta sería "voy a ser papá por segunda vez"

-Si tienes toda la razón... volveré a ser papá… y ese es un motivo más para no dejarte ir…

-Se que todo lo que me has dicho es cierto, soy egoísta al querer que me sigas amando solo a mí, soy egoísta al querer luchar sola contra Darien y lo hubiera sido más al ocultarte de nueva cuenta la existencia de este bebé, pero no puedo, y no quiero, no quiero que nuestro hijo pase por lo que ya sufrió Hotaru... -_dijo con seriedad soltándose lentamente de su abrazo_- Seiya... quiero que nunca me dejes ir... aunque yo quiera lo contrario...

-Y yo quiero que te quedes a mi lado siempre... no quiero que vuelvas a dejarme solo y menos sin darme una razón lógica... al menos que hayas dejado de amarme... no aceptare otra razón... por eso Serena Tsukino... ¿estás dispuesta a luchar y enfrentar todas las consecuencias por nosotros?

_Respiro profundamente antes de tomar con su mano la de Seiya entrelazando sus dedos_- Si, por nosotros y por nuestros hijos hare todo porque seamos felices... porque jamás, dejare de amarte...

-Es un pacto... que tienes estrictamente prohibido romper… lucharemos juntos -_la acerco hacia él con delicadeza sin soltar su mano- _te amo mi bella hada

-Te amo mi encantador mago... -_murmuró con una sonrisa sin dejar de ver aquellos hipnotizantes ojos que la hacían olvidar todo_- te amo por siempre...

-Te amo por siempre mi amor -_la jalo un poco mas acercando su rostro lentamente al de ella_-

-No mas besos robados... -_murmuró buscando la calidez de su aliento apenas rozando sus labios al hablar_-

-No mas besos robados... aunque son divertidos -_sonrió aspirando su aroma rozando su nariz con la de ella-_

-Te odio... -_murmuró cerrando los ojos disfrutando de aquel juego que la hacía desear que la besara_-

-Y yo te amo -_disfrutando del cálido momento cerrando sus ojos mientras su mano libre acaricia su rostro con ternura_-

_Oprimió un poco más su mano haciendo que la abrazara de la cintura_- ¿Me harás suplicarte por un beso? -_murmuró buscando sentir sus labios en un roce_-

-¿Tanto deseas un beso? _-sonrió jugueteando aun_-

-Tanto deseo todo de ti... -_murmuró respirando ahora el aroma que emanaba de su cuello-_

-¿Que es todo? -_rozando un poco la comisura de sus labios_-

-Todo... -_estuvo a punto de decir cuando sintió sus labios sonriendo ligeramente_- tus besos... tus caricias... tus miradas... tu cuerpo... -_murmuró sutil_-

-¿Ah sí?, ¿que mas? -_sonrió mientras le daba pequeños besos en su rostro_-

-Deseo tus días y tus noches... solo para mi... quiero ser egoísta y no dejarte ir nunca...

-Entonces no lo hagas, no me dejes ir... así como yo tampoco quiero dejarte ir -_beso de nuevo la comisura de sus labios disfrutando de ese instante-_

_Rodeo su cuello después de quitarle aquella capa parte de su disfraz_- Nunca mi amor... aprendí bien mi lección... no quiero ni puedo vivir ya sin ti...

_Le sonrió con ternura_- Te amo... no quiero estar lejos de ti y mucho menos de mis hijos -_beso con ternura sus labios sintiendo la suavidad de estos_-

-Te amo... -_murmuró buscando sentir más sus labios-_

-Y yo a ti -_sintiendo sus labios besándolos con ternura y amor tal como había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo poder hacerlo_-

_Por fin se entrego a aquel ansiado beso, ahora lo sentía diferente, dulce pero apasionado solo como él sabía besarla, era verdad los besos robados eran divertidos solo que en ese instante lo que necesitaba eran besos con amor tal como el que le estaba dando en ese momento y el cual no podía resistir a corresponder igual._

_La abrazo con fuerza entregándose a ese beso con pasión, amor, ternura tal como lo había necesitado durante años, la necesitaba tanto, la amaba era imposible ya estar un minuto más sin ella._

_Pudo sentir en ese abrazo y en ese beso todo el amor que Seiya tenía reservado solo para ella, y del cual se desprendía una necesidad al igual que en ella de sentirse amada, de demostrarse por fin cuanto se amaban y que no era solo un recuerdo lo que los mantenía unidos, sino un amor verdadero el cual estaba ansiosa por redescubrir._

_Suavemente acaricio su espalda sin romper aquel beso tan hermoso y puro que solo con ella podía darse, que solo a ella podía dedicar a su verdadero amor._

_Sintió su cuerpo estremecer al contacto de sus cálidas manos, suspirando en medio de aquel profundo beso, era la primera vez desde que lo había vuelto a ver que se sentía total y completamente amada con esos pequeños actos._

_Acaricio su cabello como tanto le encantaba hacer aun besando sus labios, recorriendo con suavidad su espalda._

_Respiro profundamente en medio de aquel beso pues sentía que el aire se iba cada vez que la besaba de esa forma, mientras sus manos buscaron sentirse más unida a él abrazándolo, prácticamente colgándose a su cuello._

_La abrazo mas sosteniéndola de su cintura elevándola un poco en el aire, besándola con ternura, con pasión entregándose por completo a ese beso a ella, su expresión era de infinita alegría y ternura al mismo tiempo._

-Te amo... -_murmuró sutilmente sin separarse de sus labios, sintiéndose por primera vez en muchos años protegida como tanto le había hecho falta_- quiero estar contigo... siempre...

-Y yo contigo siempre mi amor... mi hada, mi bombón te amo, te amo tanto, jamás vuelvas a separarte de mi lado quiero que estés donde yo siempre pueda verte -_dándole pequeños besos-_

-Le pediré a Darien el divorcio, ya no puedo seguir fingiendo... -_dijo aceptando cada beso prueba de su amor_- no quiero pasar ni un día más sin ti... sin tu calor... sin mi familia

-Ni yo sin ti te apoyare... no importa sin el proceso mi carrera se ve afectada solo me importas tu y mis hijos -_abrazándola aun mas contra su cuerpo besando sus labios, disfrutando de la suavidad de ellos, de cada milímetro, como si fuera la primera vez que los descubría_-

_Aquellas palabras le daban la tranquilidad y fuerza necesaria para luchar por él y por sus hijos, ahora podía disfrutar del hecho de saberse de nueva cuenta embarazada, porque ahora él estaba a su lado y no quería volver a pasar un día más en soledad, de momento ya no contesto nada solo correspondió de nueva cuenta a esos labios que como siempre sabían cómo dejarla callada y olvidar todo_- Quiero que seas egoísta conmigo... -_murmuró_-

-Esta noche te quiero solo para mí _-murmuró_- seguro Hotaru se quedara con Mina de eso no tengo preocupación _-murmuró cargándola entre sus brazos, caminando con ella hacia la cama-_

_Sonrió abrazándose de su cuello permitiendo que la cargara_- Por primera vez me entendiste sin darte más explicaciones... porque esta noche te quiero solo para mi... y mañana ambos seremos de nuestra hija...

-Es que yo también te quiero solo para mí... Hotaru entenderá mañana, y seguro estará muy feliz, seguro que al igual que yo no imaginaba que esa hada eras tú -_beso su mejilla con ternura dándole pequeños besos hasta llegar a su oído_- te amo

_Cerró los ojos al escuchar, su piel reacciono también al erizarse_- Perdóname por ocultártelo... pero llegue a sentir celos de mi misma por como buscabas a aquella hada...

-La buscaba para externarle mi agradecimiento... y si quizás pensé que podría darse algo mas si comenzábamos a conocernos... -_murmuró recostándola sobre la cama_- pero eso solo el tiempo lo diría y algo que estoy seguro es que jamás dejare de amarte como te amo

_Abrió los ojos al sentirse en la cómoda cama aun sosteniéndolo del cuello_- Eso me alegra, saber que yo siempre ocupare tu corazón... así como tu él mío... lamento lo que viste en la mañana...

_Guardo silencio unos instantes al recordar la escena que presencio en la piscina esa mañana-_ Sentí muchos celos por esa forma en la que te vi con él... y aunque es tu marido... no podía presenciar algo mas en ese lugar... no lo hubiera soportado, por eso mande a Yaten a interrumpir... yo...

_Sonrió ligeramente-_ Gracias... gracias por hacer que nos interrumpieran... es mi marido, pero no es el hombre que deseo que me haga el amor... no es el hombre que amo con locura... él no eres tu mi amor...

_Sonrió con ternura_- Y tú la mujer que amor y con la único que puedo estar... oye... ¿y conmigo si lo hubieras hecho en la piscina?

-Quizá... pero tal vez eso nunca lo sabrás... -_murmuró con una sonrisa un tanto seductora- _¿eso hubieras querido?

_Sonrió un poco_- Hubiera sido divertido... pero no creo que sea un lugar apropiado para ti -_besando su oreja dándole un pequeño mordisco-_

_Respiró conteniendo un suspiro-_ Entonces... ¿qué lugar sería apropiado para mi, amor? -_comenzó a acariciar su espalda suavemente-_

-Este -_tomo su mano colocándola sobre su pecho_-

-El lugar donde tu estés, ese es el apropiado para mi... -_murmuró sonriéndole sobre todo al sentir el fuerte latir de su corazón al igual que el de ella_- te amo, y quizá si hubieras sido tu no me hubiera importado, pero sé que tu eres más creativo que esa idea...

-Claroo eso es demasiado... predecible y ya ha sido muy visto -_murmuró con cierto aire egocéntrico_- tu mereces mucho más que el palacio donde el te hacia habitar... tu mereces el paraíso entero -_besando sus labios ligeramente-_

-El paraíso es a donde me haces llegar con cada beso y cada vez que me haces el amor... -_murmuró sonrojándose, y aprovechando que su mano estaba cerca de los botones de la camisa comenzó a quitarlos lentamente_-

-El paraíso esta donde tu estés mi amor... en la piscina... en mi bombón fresa Paradise, aquí en esta habitación... en todo lugar donde tu estés a mi lado -_acariciado su mejilla suavemente_-

_Sonrió al escucharlo hablar de un lugar del cual no tenía conocimiento_- Ese lugar debe ser nuevo, nunca había odio hablar de él

-Pues... no es nuevo... es como yo llamo al lugar donde todo comenzó para nosotros -_sonrió con ternura, bajado sus caricias por su cuello-_

-Nunca me lo habías dicho... -_dijo entrecerrando los ojos al sentir sus caricias_-

-No… eso lo invente hace algún tiempo -_besando su cuello_-

-¿Y cuando pensabas decírmelo? -_pregunto haciendo un poco el rostro hacia un lado para dejarle espacio libre para que se deleitara cuanto quisiera_-

-Mmm la verdad no lo había pensado... -_sonrió deleitándose de su piel_-

-Ves... tu también eres algo egoísta...-_murmuró continuando con su labor de quitarle la camisa-_

-Quizás... lo soy... mas cuando se trata de ti -_movió un poco su vestido dejando al descubierto su hombro rozándolo con sus labios_-

-Me gusta que seas así... -_sonrió suspirando al sentir sus labios_-

-Y a mí me gustas toda tú -_bajando ahora el tirante de su sostén acariciando su hombro_-

-¿Incluso cuando soy una cobarde? -_por fin termino de abrir la camisa y acaricio ligeramente su pecho_-

-Si... me gustas por completo -_besando su brazo_-

-Celoso... te ves irresistible... -_acaricio su pecho subiendo la mano por su costado hasta su espalda- _

-¿De verdad? _-se levanto extendiendo su mano hacia ella- _¿soy irresistible?

-Si... siempre lo has sido... -_dijo tomando su mano_- irresistible...

-¿Que tan irresistible soy para ti? -_acaricio sus hombros con suavidad sonriéndole_-

-Tanto que ya me es imposible vivir sin ti... -_dijo subiendo las manos a su bien formado abdomen-_ hiciste que me enamorara de ti para no olvidarte jamás...

-Me alegro que una chica tan engreída como tu se haya enamorado de mi -_buscando el cierre de su vestido cerro sus ojos disfrutando sus caricias_-

-Venciste a una chica engreída con un simple beso... -_susurro acercándose hasta depositar un pequeño beso en su piel-_

-Y hoy no sé como vencí a la misma chica terca y testaruda -_comenzó a bajar el cierre lentamente-_

_Sonrió -_ Con mucho coraje, besos robados y un amor infinito...

-Amor que siempre tendré solo para ti mi amor -_acariciando su espalda desnuda_-

-Gracias mi amor por luchar por mi... -_dijo estremeciéndose al sentir el calor de sus manos arqueando un poco la espalda en reacción-_

-Gracias a ti... por aceptar mi amor -_besando sus labios con la pasión y el amor que invadía su cuerpo_-

-Te amo... -_dijo antes de corresponder a sus labios recorriendo sus manos para terminar de quitarle la camisa arrojándola lejos de ellos por fin sintiendo con sus manos la piel de Seiya_-

_Con ese beso respondió, deslizando con suavidad el vestido sobre su cuerpo, acariciando su suave piel._

_Por fin pudo sentir las caricias de Seiya sin el temor de que todo fuera producto de una venganza, por fin sentía como el amor se desprendía de sus cuerpos, ahora por fin sentía que realmente estaban haciendo el amor, entregándose por completo tal como su corazón se los pedía._

_Ya no había mas temores, ni ataduras, nada que le impidiera no amarla como la amaba, ni siquiera el temor que al despertar ella no estuviera a su lado, sabía que ya nada impediría que ellos se amaran por toda la eternidad. Con suavidad desabrocho el sostén que impedía acariciar su espalda por completo entregándose más a ese beso apasionado y lleno de amor._

_Lentamente fue haciendo que se recostara junto con ella sin dejar de abrazarlo acariciando a plenitud su espalda._

_Al volverse a recostar sobre la cama, acaricio a plenitud su contorno, disfrutando las caricias de ella._

_Aquello es lo que había deseado durante mucho tiempo, había noches en la que soñaba con él y el despertar era solitario, pero ahora, ahí estaban, entregándose, y no quería tener más limitantes con él, poco a poco llevo las manos hacia la orilla de su pantalón pero en vez de comenzar a quitarlo acaricio sutilmente por encima de este._

_Se separo un poco observándola sorprendido y lleno de placer al recibir sus caricias_- Serena... mi bombón

_Lejos de apartar la mirada apenada por sus actos continúo ahora marcando un poco más sus caricias-_ Mi estrella...

_Volvió a besar sus labios con mayor profundidad acariciando más su cuerpo._

_En ese instante pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Seiya reaccionaba ante sus caricias, no es que no lo sintiera antes, pero no como en ese momento, sus labios buscando los suyos en un beso apasionado hacían aquel momento aun mas excitante, eso es algo que recordaba de él, lo que se transformaba en ellos de un amor dulce a un amor apasionado, algo que le encantaba._

_En aquel momento sus caricias lo reconfortaban plenamente, sintiendo como si fuera la primera vez que hacían el amor, eso sentía cada día que pasaba a su lado y estaba feliz de volver a sentirlo._

_Lentamente dejo sus labios buscando desahogar su voz, por fin respiro profundamente_- Seiya... te amo... te amo tanto... deseo ser tuya como la primera vez... -_subió una de sus manos por en medio de su espalda apenas rozándola con la punta de los dedos_-

-Y yo tuyo -_murmuró besando cuello mientras sus manos acariciaba su ultima prenda intima_-

-Siempre tuya... siempre...

-Siempre mi amor... te amare eternamente -_comenzando acariciar sus piernas sin dejar de besar su cuerpo-_

_Gimió profundamente sujetándose de la orilla de su pantalón con fuerza, lentamente doblo la pierna hacia él para poder sentir sus caricias a plenitud._

_Acaricio mas su pierna apoyando más su cuerpo a modo que ella pudiera sentirlo aun con todo y el pantalón._

_Respiro entrecortadamente al sentir el cuerpo de Seiya presionándola, poco a poco llevo sus manos comenzando a deshacerse del pantalón, apenas termino de bajar el cierre introdujo sus manos quitándolo lentamente_- ¿Tanto me deseas amor?

-Si te deseo tanto... y tú a mi –_sonrió, con una sonrisa tierna y juguetona-_

-Tanto... como no tienes una idea... -_dijo usando el movimiento de sus piernas para terminar de quitarle el pantalón y sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo de Seiya por completo_- el único hombre al que puedo desear... eres tu mi amor...

-Y tú la única mujer que deseo que amo, con la que puedo ir al paraíso a cada momento -_le ayudo con el pantalón arrojándolo lejos con sus pies_-

-Nuestro paraíso... -_murmuró sonriendo acercándose a su cuello besándolo sutilmente- _esto es mucho mejor que la última vez...

-Si mucho mejor _-sonrió seductoramente_- pero aun tengo algo que me estorba

_Sonrió mordiéndose el labio_- Lo se... pero eso lo hace aun mas excitante... sentir como deseas hacerme tuya y que aun no puedes...

-Tramposa _-sonrió, acariciando su parte intima encima de su prenda_-

_Gimió al sentir esas caricias haciendo su cuerpo estremecer contrayéndolo un poco tratando de observar su rostro_- Ah eso es trampa...

-¿Tú crees? -_con la misma sonrisa aumento las caricias besando sus labios_-

_Subió sus manos hasta sus hombros presionando fuertemente al sentir esas caricias, mientras sus labios trataban de corresponder a esos labios adictivos cosa que le era casi imposible_- Seiya...

-Serena... te amo -_dándole pequeños besos sin dejarla de acariciar_-

-Perdóname... por todo lo que te hice... -_dijo difícilmente entre sus labios_-

-Ya habíamos acordado cual sería tu condena -_murmuró entre su labios-_

-Si... y encantada la cumpliré... -_después de decir aquello y aprovechando la postura de Seiya se giro para quedar ahora ella encima de él_- cada día... y cada noche... -_murmuró separándose un poco para poder ver su rostro_-

-¿Cada día y cada noche? -_sonrió complacido_- eso me gusta... porque el día que no lo hagas... quizás te aumente mas la condena

-¿Que tanto mas? -_pregunto separándose un poco más pasando las manos suavemente por su pecho_-

-Más de lo que puedas imaginar -_cerró sus ojos disfrutando sus caricias_-

-¿Y que pasara si un día ya no quieres que cumpla mi condena? -_se acerco hasta tocar su pecho con sus labios sustituyendo así sus caricias mientras quedaba un poco más encima de él_-

-¿Tú crees que algún día llegue a desear que no la cumplas? -_su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir sus besos sobre él-_

-Quizá... o tal vez prefieras... un tormento de por vida... -_sonrió complacida de ser quien pudiera sacar esas reacciones en él por lo que continuo con sus labios vagando por su piel-_

-Todo lo que tú me des... tormento o paraíso... es lo que más anhelo mi amor

-Pronto hare de tus días un tormento... -_subió lentamente sus besos hasta su rostro_- y de tus noches un paraíso... -_murmuró a su oído recorriendo sus brazos con una caricia_-

-Eso me gusta -_sonrió abriendo sus ojos-_

-Te extrañe tanto mi amor... -_mordió suavemente su hombro haciendo así que sus cuerpos se rozaran aun mas_-

-Y yo a ti -_soltando un gemido al sentir su mordida-_ te extrañe como no tienes idea

-Extrañe tus besos... -_se acerco hasta sus labios apenas dándole un pequeño beso_- tus caricias... -_tomo una de sus manos haciendo que la pusiera sobre su cuerpo_- todo...

-¿De verdad?, ¿me extrañaste tanto como yo a ti? -_acariciando su espalda-_

-Si... no había noche que no soñara contigo... que no deseara al menos un beso... -_murmuró pasando sus labios por la piel que estaba a su disposición_-

-Bom...bombón... yo también te extrañe como un loco, había ocasiones que pensando en ti sentía que estabas a mi lado otras tantas me sentía tan solo...

-Lo se... lo mismo sentía yo... por eso ahora... no quiero dejar de disfrutar de ti... -_murmuró separándose un poco tan solo lo suficiente para poder acomodarse y acercarse a su rostro_- te amo Seiya... y nadie jamás me ha besado como tu... eso quizá responda tu pregunta... nadie tiene los mejores besos más que tu...

_Sonrió_- ¿Y las caricias?

-Nadie me ha dado las mejores caricias más que tu mi amor... -_dijo viendo fijamente sus ojos_-

-Claro ya sabía soy tan irresistible -_se movió dándole la vuelta_- te amo

-Y nadie tiene el ego más grande que tú... -_sonrió_-

-Tu alimentas ese ego -_beso sus labios apasionadamente_-

_Apenas sintió sus labios no dudo en corresponder, sus manos parecía que habían adquirido conciencia propia acariciaba su espalda acercándolo mas a ella sintiendo como su piel rozaba con la suya, todo lo que había dicho era cierto, él era perfecto para ella._

_Acaricio su rostro con ternura mientras la besaba con pasión, mientras su cuerpo buscaba estar más unido a ella._

_Podía sentir por primera en muchos años como la pasión la invadía, pero más que nada el amor que no había podido demostrar en las últimas veces que había estado con él, ahora sabía que deseaba todo de él, incluso esos momentos de arrebato, algo que imaginaba solo era con ella._

_Disfrutaba tenerla entre sus brazos por fin después de muchos años de soñar despierto, imaginarla a su lado, ahora la tenia y mucho mejor que en las últimas ocasiones, le mostraba su amor con cada caricia, cada beso, mientras con osadía se dispuso a por fin retirar esa pieza._

_Trato de ayudarlo en su tarea moviendo ligeramente el cuerpo para que pudiera sentir por fin su cuerpo desnudo aprovechando así para atraerlo más a su cuerpo._

-¿Sabes que te amo más que a mi propia vida?

-Lo se... siempre lo he sabido... -_murmuró a su oído_-

_Le sonrió con ternura, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo ahora de desnudo_- Te amo

-Te amo Seiya... desde la primera vez que te vi te comencé a amar... -_murmuró cerrando los ojos disfrutando de sentir sus caricias-_

-Te amo Serena -_lentamente se acomodo sobre su cuerpo sin dejar de brindarle dulces y apasionadas acaricias acompañadas de besos sobre su oído, cuello y hombros-_

-Hazme tuya como la primera vez... -_dijo sintiendo su cuerpo erizarse tan solo con recordarlo_-

-Tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo... juntos somos uno solo _-murmuró acomodándose, para fundirse en ella-_

_Respiro profundamente al sentir su cuerpo listo para terminar con esa unión_- Uno solo mi amor...

-Somos uno mismo... como siempre debió ser -_susurro a su oído internándose mas en su interior con mucha delicadeza y cuidado_-

_Se aferro a su espalda dejando escapar un profundo gemido mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba por si solo en respuesta a los actos de Seiya, lentamente dejo que su cuerpo le perteneciera a él y solo a él_- Te amo...

-Te amo, te amo mi vida, mi amor -_al sentir las profundidades de su ser aumento sus movimientos gimiendo de placer, disfrutando del momento como nunca antes_-

_Separo lentamente su rostro para acercarse a besar esos labios que tanto había extrañado, mientras sus manos recorrían la amplia espalda de Seiya en una mezcla de suaves y fuertes caricias._

_Correspondió al beso en medio de gemidos placenteros, aumento aun más las caricias y besos, sintiendo el calor, la calidez y la ternura que le brindaban las caricias de su amada bombón._

-Te amo... -_murmuró con la voz y respiración entre cortada por aquel beso y por la excitación que experimentaba en ese momento sintiendo más que nunca la piel de Seiya unida a la suya, justo tal cual lo recordaba solo que ahora con la madures que les brindaron los años-_

_Lentamente seso un poco sus movimientos quedándose en su interior, comenzando a sudar su respiración era agitada y llena de excitación-_ Eres la mujer más hermosa que jamás he conocido

-Gracias... -_murmuró fijando su vista en esos ojos más hermosos que la misma noche- _ansiaba escuchar eso...

_Sin dejar de observarla, maravillado ante su belleza continúo sus movimientos dejándose llevarse por completo de ella._

_Rodeo por completo con sus piernas la cadera de Seiya para así unirse más a él, ante aquellos movimientos no podía dejar de respirar agitadamente, sabía que el fin de esa unión estaba cerca y lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentir llegar al paraíso._

_Su respiración se volvía mas agitada ante cada movimiento, apoyo sus manos sobre la cama mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella para besarla, mientras que todo su alrededor terminaba de transformarse en ese hermoso paraíso que tanto había extrañado._

_Las manos que antes habían vagando por el cuerpo de Seiya ahora se encontraban sobre su rostro tratando de tener sus labios en ese beso, pero era algo casi imposible entre aquellos movimientos y los gemidos placenteros de ambos, pero no importaba lo único que quería era hacerle saber cuánto estaba disfrutando entregarse de nueva cuenta a él con todo el amor que sentía, que esa noche era el comienzo de sus vidas._

_Entre gemidos y besos comenzó a sentir una explosión muy profunda en su interior, deteniendo sus movimientos dejando que esa explosión fluyeran en ambos_- Serena... eres magnifica, hermosa te amo te adoro.

-Y yo a ti... -_dijo apenas con la poca voz que logro salir de sus labios, se sentía plena en ese momento_- ya casi olvidaba lo bien que se siente estar contigo...

-Entonces espero recordártelo día a día, para que no se te vuelva a ocurrir ni de broma abandonarme -_murmuró entre sus últimos gemidos, lleno de plenitud_-

-Jamás... -_gimió profundamente al llegar por fin a ese paraíso que tanto había extrañado sobre todo en brazos del amor de su vida_-

-Me encanta estar en el paraíso contigo -_rozo sus labios con ternura, antes de recostar su cabeza sobre su pecho_-

-Te amo Seiya... no sé cómo pude sobrevivir sin ti... -_relajó poco a poco su cuerpo cerrando los ojos para poder enfocar todos sus sentidos en ese momento_-

-Y yo no sé como sobreviví... aunque debo admitir que siento que hoy he renacido por completo gracias a ti -_cerró sus ojos escuchando los latidos de su corazón_-

-Yo me siento igual, pensar que pudimos ser tan felices desde hace años... -_acaricio suavemente su espalda- _pero quizá aun no era nuestro tiempo...

-Es posible... pero eso ya no importa... ahora solo importa nuestro presente y futuro...

-Debo confesarte algo... -_dijo tomando su rostro para hacer que la viera_- sobre todas las canciones que escribiste y tu carrera... ¿recuerdas que dije que no sabía nada de ti en todos estos años?

_La miro fijamente_- Si lo recuerdo... eso me dolió mucho

-La verdad es que siempre te escuchaba y te veía cuando tenía oportunidad... y deseaba poder estar contigo y quitarte esa tristeza con la que cantabas, porque aunque para todas sonreías yo sabía lo que se escondía en tu mirada...

-Mmm eso no lo escribiste en tu diario -_murmuró un tanto pensativo_- pero a partir de hoy esa mirada cambiara gracias a ti seguro mis fans te agradecerán –_sonrió_-

-¿En... en mi diario? -_pregunto confundida-_ ¿cómo sabes que tenía un diario?

-Hotaru me lo dio

-¿Cómo? -_pregunto haciendo que se levantara Seiya un poco para moverse ella_- no entiendo... ¿qué tiene que ver Hotaru en esto?, ¿cómo lo tenía ella?

-Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a ella... porque la verdad no se lo pregunte... simplemente me dijo que quería que lo leyera antier el día de mi cumpleaños ese fue uno de sus regalos así que olvídate de el por qué es mío -_dijo recostándose a un lado de ella-_

-Oye... ese diario es mío... además no debiste leer lo que estaba escrito... no lo leíste todo ¿verdad?

-La verdad es que leí absolutamente todo y como fue un regalo de mi hija no puedo devolvértelo -_sonrió divertido_-

-¿Todo? _-se sonrojo al recordar parte de lo que estaba escrito de él_- te odio...

-Me amas

-También te puedo odiar por haber leído mis pensamientos... además era muy joven por eso escribí todo eso... esta por demás decirte que todo eso es mentira... -_dijo ofendida cubriéndose con las sabanas_-

-Pues por lo que acabamos de hacer dudo que sea mentira -_sonrió aun mas abrazándola aun dentro de la manta_- además... todo lo que estaba escrito ahí ya lo sabía _-dijo con un tono melodioso, comenzando a cantarle una canción al oído-_

_Cerró los ojos sintiendo su cuerpo erizarse al escucharlo-_ No es posible que ya lo supieras... jamás te lo dije...

-No… jamás lo hiciste... pero lo puedo sentir en mi corazón -_sin dejarla de abrazar_-

_Sonrió ligeramente buscando recostarse en su cuerpo-_ Por eso te amo, porque eres lo que siempre busque...

-Y tu lo que yo siempre busque -_sonrió dulcemente, mientras tomaba las sabanas con las que ella se tapaba y se cobijaba el también-_ tengo frio mi bombón

-Yo ya no tendré frio nunca mas... _-dijo acercándose a él abrazándolo con fuerza_- gracias ti...

-Ni yo... mientras tu estés a mi lado no volveré a sentir esa soledad y menos ese vacío en mi corazón -_se recostó sobre la almohada abrazándola tiernamente_- te amo

-También te amo, pero... -_Suspiró por fin cayendo en la realidad_- ¿y ahora que va a pasar?, se que dices que no importara arriesgar tu carrera por nosotras, pero eso no es lo que yo quiero, se que has luchado mucho por tener el lugar que tienes... todo esto será un escándalo y también podría afectar a Hotaru...

-No te preocupes... sé que todo va salir bien lo importante es que mi familia este a mi lado ya pensare en algo y seguro a Yaten se le ocurrirá algo... por ahora lo importante es que descanses, mañana hablaremos con tu marido _-la abrazo mas brindándole su protección-_

_Aquella frase "tu Marido" hizo que sintiera un nudo en el estomago_- Hablare yo con él, es hora de que deje de temerle... -_Sonrió ligeramente_- ¿te das cuenta de que ahora realmente fuimos amantes?

_Sonrió-_ Si... realmente amantes pero unos amantes que se aman con locura... y pronto eso cambiara y de amantes pasaremos a ser una familia muy feliz... y este pequeño -_busco su vientre acariciándolo_- no crecerá lejos de mi que soy su padre

-¿Pequeño? _-Sonrió al escucharlo tan feliz por la noticia_- ¿cómo sabes que será un niño?, quizá sea una linda niña como Hotaru...

-Sea niño o niña seré muy feliz, pero puedo asegurar que será un niño muy hermoso además será igual a mi -_abrazándola mas con una gran sonrisa-_

-No por favor... igual de arrogante, presumido, vanidoso, ego centrista no... -_dijo ocultando una sonrisa de orgullo-_

-Igual de apuesto que yo claro que sí pero que tenga tus ojos ya que Hotaru tiene los míos -_murmuró ocultando su cabeza en su cuello_-

-Cuando supe que estaba embarazada pensé que sería igual de triste que con Hotaru al pensar que tal vez no estarías a mi lado para compartir ese bello momento... pero ahora... sé que todo será diferente, podrás verlo nacer, crecer y decir "papá", y eso hace que me sienta tan feliz y fuerte...

-Nuestros hijos son muy fuertes y valientes y un ejemplo claro es Hotaru este chiquitín tendrá un gran ejemplo, me siento tan feliz que tengo ganas de brincar y bailar, de gritarle al mundo lo feliz que me siento

-Hoy no… hoy te quiero tener así abrazado a mí y por primera vez dormir tranquilamente protegida entre tus brazos... -_murmuró refugiándose mas en ellos_-

-Yo igual es lo mas deseo dormir a tu lado abrazándote toda la noche... sentir tu calor, tu compañía, compartir mis sueños con los tuyos -_cerró sus ojos aspirando su aroma, mostrando una tierna sonrisa llena de felicidad-_

-No importa lo que pase... siempre compartiremos nuestros sueños... -_dijo antes de bostezar para después sonreírle- _y ahora déjame dormir para soñar lo que será nuestro futuro juntos con nuestros hijos...

-Yo igual quiero soñar ese gran futuro pero más importante vivirlo -_murmuró ya mas dormido que despierto- _te amo

-Te amo mi amor... -_murmuró dándole un sutil beso de buenas noches para en seguida acomodarse sin poder borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro y descansar como hacía años que no lo hacía_-

_Sonrió mas abrazándola mas al sentir su beso aumentando su sonrisa, sintiéndose tan pleno como nunca jamás se había sentido._

X-X

_No podía mas con la curiosidad, pensaba que tal vez había confundido la voz de su madre con la de esa extraña mujer que había visto con su padre, al despertar lo primero que hizo fue correr a la habitación de Seiya, tenía que saber qué es lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y porque ella no había podido ver a su mamá, al llegar a la puerta de inmediato comenzó a tocar._

-Papá por favor abre... -_murmuraba un tanto desesperada_-

_Seiya se movió un poco al despertar vio hacia la ventana percatándose que el sol aun no comenzaba a salir pero sin duda ya estaba claro, pensaba en dormir un poco más a lado de su amada la cual observo cubriéndola con la manta_- No fue un sueño… en verdad estas a mi lado -_pensó con una amplia sonrisa, dispuesto a recostarse, cuando escucho que tocaban con insistencia la puerta, se levanto con un suspiro colocándose una bata de baño y un pants que tenia a la mano, al abrir la puerta sonrió al ver a su pequeña_- Hotaru

-Papá... -_dijo abrazándolo en cuanto lo vio_- ¿por qué te fuiste así anoche de la fiesta?, ni siquiera buscaste a mamá... ¿quién era esa mujer con la que te fuiste?, ¿dónde está? -_por fin se separo de él observando cómo estaba vestido_- no estará aquí ¿verdad?

_Sonrió acariciando su cabeza-_ Ven pequeña tenemos que platicar un poco _-la cargo en brazos, llevándola hacia la terraza de la habitación_- vamos por partes me disculpo por dejarte sola ayer pero tenía algo que agradecerle a esa mujer -_la sentó sobre una de los cómodos sillones de la terraza_-

-¿Que es lo que tenias que agradecerle que no pudo esperar a que encontraras a MI mamá? -_recalcando esa palabra por si es que esa extraña mujer estuviera ahí_- ¿ella es más importante que mi mamá?

_Seiya sonrió divertido al ver la expresión de su hija_- Tu mamá es lo más importante para mí... pero como esa mujer no quería decirme quien era... digamos que puso la situación un poco difícil y algo en mi interior me impulso a llevármela y ahora entiendo por que

-Pues yo no entiendo... _-dijo cruzándose de brazos volteándose a ver el paisaje evidentemente molesta_- dices que mi mamá es lo más importante pero ni siquiera la buscaste... ¿esa mujer esta aquí?

-Si esta aquí... pero si no hubiera prácticamente arrastrado a esa mujer aquí no habría encontrado a tu madre

-¿Qué? _-se puso de pie al escuchar que estaba ahí_- engañaste a mi mamá con esa mujer... ¿por qué?, no decías que amabas a mi mamá...

-Amo a tu mamá y si la engañe hace un par de meses pero porque me sentía solo fue una noche en una fiesta de disfraces donde la conocí y ayer comprendí que no podría estar con nadie más que no fuese tu madre

-No entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver esa mujer con mi mamá? -_pregunto molesta_-

-Hotaru dime algo ¿no se te hizo familiar esa mujer ayer que la viste?

-Bueno... es que... no la vi bien, no quise verla más bien dicho... -_se encogió de hombros-_ lo único que yo quería era ver a mi mamá, pero... su voz, su voz me parecía familiar...

_Sonrió cargándola y sentándola en sus piernas_- ¿Y no te preguntas por que el impulsivo de tu padre se llevo a esa mujer y no a otra?

-Pues si... pero como dijiste que tenias que agradecerle algo... no se... estoy confundida y con miedo de que ya no quieras mas a mamá... -_dijo ya no molesta sino con tristeza_- cuando vi que te ibas con esa mujer sentí que la oportunidad de reunirlos se iba poco a poco...

-Debía agradecerle... porque en su momento me saco de mi soledad y mi tristeza... por un instante volví a sentirme vivo... y también creí que había encontrado a alguien... tu sabes volver a darme una oportunidad pero aquella misteriosa hada desapareció igual que tu mamá, algo es seguro jamás dejar de amar a tu madre, si la hubiera dejando ir no habría encontrado a tu madre... ya que esa mujer y tu mamá son la misma persona

-Así es hija... -_dijo Serena con una sonrisa, había escuchado todo ya que los murmullos la habían despertado y al no encontrar a Seiya fue en su búsqueda encontrando a padre e hija platicando por lo que había preferido no interrumpir hasta que fuera necesario_-

_Ante tal revelación se sintió mas que sorprendida, era algo que no podía creer, volteo a ver a su madre y después a su padre ambos sonreían, tal como lo había soñado durante toda su vida_- Ma... ma... Mamá -_Se soltó de los brazos de su padre y corrió hacia los de Serena, abrazándola fuertemente_- ¿en verdad eres tu mamá? -_llorando de alegría-_

_Seiya sonrió al ver como su hija corría a brazos de su madre, se puso de pie acercándose a ellas_- Por fin seremos una hermosa familia

-Si mi amor... soy yo... -_dijo abrazándola con todo el amor que había tenido que ocultar- _por fin te puedo abrazar...

-Mamá... -_sollozo abrazándola con fuerza-_ te extrañe mucho

-Y yo a ustedes por fin puedo abrazarlas a ambas -_abrazando a las dos mujer que tenia frente a él-_

-Los amo tanto... -_dijo abrazando ahora también a Seiya dejando a la pequeña en medio de los dos- _no puedo creer como sobreviví tanto tiempo sin ustedes...

-Mamá... papá -_abrazo a ambos sintiendo una gran alegría en su corazón_- me siento muy feliz de tenerlos a mi lado por fin

-Aquellos años de soledad hoy terminan para los tres y los cuatro empezaremos una nueva vida llena de felicidad

-¿Los cuatro? -_pregunto confundida la niña haciendo que los tres se separaran_-

-Hija... bueno... hay algo que tengo que decirte... -_dijo Serena después de ver a Seiya regañándolo con la mirada-_

-Ups... lo siento -_se encogió de hombros haciendo pucheros de niño regañado_-

-¿Qué cosa mamá? -_miro a ambos extrañada_-

_Sonrió nerviosamente tomando a la niña de los hombros haciendo que se sentara junto a ella en el sillón-_ Bueno hija, la verdad es que tu padre y yo no hemos estado tan separados estos últimos meses... -_respiro profundamente_- aunque aún sigo casada yo...

_Parpadeo varias veces mirando a su mamá_- Como, ya no entiendo... primero papá se comporta raro y ahora tú también, ¿qué sucede?

-Se que eres muy lista y quizá esta noticia te sorprenda un poco, pero igual espero que te sientas feliz... -_tomo sus manos dándole un pequeño beso en ellas_- estoy esperando un bebé...

-¿Un bebé? -_Abrió sus ojos llenos de sorpresa_- ¿entonces de esa noche… de la que papá me hablo tu?, voy a tener un hermanito -_brinco abrazándola_- que felicidad un hermanito hijo de mi papá también que alegría

-Así es y esto amerita ser festejado con unos ricos hot cakes con fresas

_Sonrió feliz abrazando a su pequeña-_ Si, tendremos un hijo...

-Un hermanito -_coloco su cabeza en su vientre mientras Seiya pedía a servicio al cuarto el desayuno para los tres_-

-¿Estas feliz hija? -_pregunto acariciando el hermoso cabello de su hija_-

-Si mamá... estoy muy feliz... -_abrazándola mas_- por fin voy a tener a mis padres juntos

-Si mi amor... juntos... -_beso su cabello abrazándola_- pero antes tengo que hablar con Darien... ahora ya no tengo miedo porque sé que estas a salvo...

-Nosotros te respaldaremos mamá ahora si él no tendrá remedio tendrá que dejarte ir

-Si hija... -_murmuró abrazándola con fuerza, sabía que las cosas no serian tan fáciles y mucho menos la dejaría ir así como así, pero al menos sabía que ya no estaba sola, ahora tenía a su familia_-

X-X

_Aun se sentía extraña al salir de la habitación, quizá era por todo, la noche anterior, la promesa de estar siempre junto a su familia, la decisión de terminar con un matrimonio falso, y ahora también el miedo al enfrentarse al único hombre al que en verdad temía, quizá debería haber esperado a Seiya pero sabía que si él iba las cosas no estarían nada bien, por lo que prefirió adelantarse ella aprovechando que él se estaba bañando, y aunado a todo eso la ropa, se sentía incomoda, durante los años de juventud jamás se había atrevido a llevar un vestido como del estilo que Mina usaba pero no tenia mas remedio, antes de entrar a la habitación que compartía con Darien respiro profundamente tratando de ocultar los nervios que aquel encuentro le producían, pero en fin ya era momento, y así entro a la habitación._

_Darien, se encontraba un tanto desesperando, no había dormido en toda la noche, la había buscado en todas partes incluso Yaten le había ayudado y no había tenido éxito alguno, entre la desesperación y preocupación seguía dando vueltas, cuando escucho la puerta volteo a verla_- Al fin llegas ¿dónde demonios te habías metido? -_la sujeto con fuerza del brazo-_

-Me lastimas... -_murmuró volteando un poco el rostro haciendo una mueca de dolor-_

-¿Dónde demonios te metiste toda la noche? -_presionándola más_-

-Suéltame, me estas lastimando... -_coloco la mano sobre la de él para hacer que la soltara- _

-Responde mi pregunta ¿donde estuviste?, ¿y por qué demonios estas vestida así?

-No podía venir con el mismo vestido... -_dijo tranquilamente- _tenemos que hablar...

-¿Que tonterías dices?, si tus cosas están aquí ¿por qué usas ese tipo de ropa si sabes que no me gusta?

_Se soltó de su mano con fuerza_- Nada de lo que hice en estos diez años te ha gustado... deje que me cambiaras y sabes, estoy cansada... esa mujer sumisa en la que me convertiste ya no existe...

_Al verla actuar así sonrió sorprendido-_ Vaya hasta que muestras a la verdadera Serena... a la Serena de la cual me enamore -_sonrió con ironía-_

-Sí, la misma a la que deje que humillaras, pero eso se acabo, ya no puedo seguir con la farsa que es nuestro matrimonio... -_caminó alejándose de él hacia la pequeña sala-_ nunca te he amado y eso lo sabes perfectamente...

_Sonrió acercándose a ella_- Quizás... pero aun así aceptaste casarte conmigo... y eso no es una farsa, eres mía y siempre lo serás me ames o no me ames Serena Tsukino de Chiba

-Acepte casarme contigo porque no tenía otra opción y porque pensé que tal vez podría llegar a aceptarte como mi esposo... pero eso nunca paso gracias a que me separaste de mi hija, y eso jamás debí permitirlo...

-¿Que te separe?, si lo hice... y dime como querías que reaccionara al saber que estabas embarazada y no precisamente de mi... antes di que la mantuve cerca por que con mucha facilidad pude haberme desecho de ella y ahora no sabrías absolutamente nada... si me hubieras aceptado desde el inicio las cosas podrían ser diferentes pero no… gracias a ti

-No podía aceptarte porque yo ya amaba a otro hombre, y que por miedo a ti y a mi padre deje y me arrepiento, porque entonces las cosas no serian como son ahora, tu no tendrías un matrimonio fracasado, él jamás hubiera sufrido y yo... -_bajo la mirada con tristeza-_ yo tendría a mi hija conmigo...

-Pero porque te lamentas... tu misma quisiste darla en adopción... pensé que en estos días por fin comenzábamos a ser el matrimonio que siempre debimos ser...

-Lo intente, quise darte la oportunidad de conquistarme, pero eso nunca podrá ser, yo sigo amando al padre de Hotaru, y lo amo más que el primer día... y sé que jamás podría entregarme a otro hombre que no fuera él...

_Sonrió con ironía-_ Por favor ese hombre desapareció de tu vida hace mucho tiempo

X-X

_Hotaru que había salido de la habitación de Mina para ir a la habitación donde estaban sus padres vio salir a su madre muy apresurada, se adentro en la habitación y se dio cuenta que su papá estaba bañándose, preocupada la siguió y la vio entrar en otra de las habitaciónes, con cautela observo antes de acercarse_- "Mamá..."

-¿Hotaru? -_pregunto un hombre mayor a su espalda temeroso de siquiera tocar a la pequeña del hombro-_

_Volteo al escuchar su nombre, al ver a aquel hombre su rostro se ilumino-_ Abuelo...

-¿Qué haces aquí? -_sentía tantas emociones al ver a la pequeña, pero siempre había sido un hombre un tanto frio incluso con su propia hija_-

_Escudriño en su rostro_- Buscando a mi mamá... entro en esa habitación -_señalo la puerta-_

-Pero... ¿cómo es que estas aquí?, pensé que te habían adoptado... -_estuvo por un momento tentado a abrazarla-_

-Si mi papá me adopto -_sonrió feliz_- y está dispuesto a todo por recuperar a mi mamá... quiero tener una familia... quiero llamar a Serena mamá en lugar de tía con toda la libertad del mundo... y no tener que frenar mis sentimientos

-¿Tu papá?, Hotaru... ¿acaso sabes quién es tu padre?

-Si... -_sonrió aun más alegre-_ es el hombre más cariñoso y genial que jamás he conocido... me trata con mucho cariño y me consiente... abuelo por favor ayúdame a que mi mamá sea feliz... porque no entiendo ¿por qué la tienes que obligarla a vivir a lado de un hombre que evidentemente jamás amara?, ella ama a mi papá y él la ama a ella -_sus ojos se mostraban llorosos y suplicantes_-

-Hay cosas que una niña como tú no entenderías, yo jamás obligue a tu madre a casarse, solo era algo por su bien...

-¿Por su bien?, ¿y qué hay de su felicidad?

-La felicidad la conseguiría con la tranquilidad de una vida al lado de Darien... Hotaru eres muy pequeña y quizá ahora no entiendas que todo lo que hice fue por el bienestar de Serena... -_dijo con seriedad pero evidente sinceridad_-

-Pero ella no lo ama y no vive feliz... ¿y por qué tengo que fingir ser su sobrina en lugar de ser su hija?, abuelo eso no la hace feliz en absoluto... y a mí tampoco... y no creo que estar lejos de mis padres sea por el bien de ella o por el mío...

_No sabía que responder, la observo con atención, ahora el bienestar de la pequeña debería estar en manos de Serena._

-Hotaru... ¿qué haces aquí?, vamos debes dejar que tus padres arreglen las cosas... -_dijo Mina que llegaba casi corriendo por la pequeña_-

-Pero mina... ¿es papá? -_vio entrar a su papá en la habitación de forma determinada-_

-Hazle caso a la señorita, ve con ella... -_dijo el hombre viendo que había confianza entre ellas-_

-Anda vamos Hotaru obedece a tus padres

_Hotaru hizo una mueca molesta, mientras Mina le extendía la mano, la tomo y se alejo con ella._

_Aun dudoso comenzó a avanzar hacia la habitación que momentos antes Hotaru le había mostrado._

X-X

-Te equivocas, él nunca salió de mi vida... siempre estuvo a mi lado, en Hotaru, ella siempre me recordó al único hombre que he amado... y ahora, ahora él ha vuelto a luchar porque nunca debí quitarle, su familia... -_dijo Serena con seguridad_- es con él con quien pase la noche... por lo mismo te pido que me des el divorcio...

-Estás loca si crees que te voy a dar el divorcio, eres mi esposa y se lo hare ver a ese hombre ¿dime quién es?, vamos ir a buscarlo ahora mismo para hacerle ver que jamás te tendrá de regreso

-No tienes porque buscar mucho... aquí estoy -_dijo parado en el borde de la puerta_-

-Seiya... -_volteo al escuchar su voz sintiendo como el temor de que algo malo le pasara_-

_Se adentro en la habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta_- Serena... no debiste venir sin mi... -_sonrió ligeramente para ella_-

-¿Tu?, imposible...

-Tenía que hablar con Darien, por favor, no interfieras... debo ser yo quien lo enfrente... -_dijo con seriedad volteando de nueva cuenta a ver a Darien_- tu mismo lo acercaste de nueva cuenta a mi...

-No Serena... seremos los dos como uno solo -_acercándose a ella_-

-No… esto es imposible no puedes ser tu -_su rostro se lleno de amargura_- eso quiere decir que...

-Que Hotaru es mi hija –_Dijo Seiya con seguridad-_

-Si Darien, diste en adopción a mi hija a su propio padre...

-Eso es imposible... esa niña debería estar ahora lejos de ser alcanzada por ti… esa niña que significa una mancha oscura en nuestro perfecto matrimonio

-Te equivocas, esa niña significa el gran amor que hubo y hay entre Seiya y yo... es lo más maravilloso que me pudo pasar, fui demasiado débil al dejar que me alejaras de ella siendo lo único que tenia de recuerdo de un gran amor...

_La tomo del brazo jalándola hacia él_- No volverás a verlos jamás nos iremos lejos... -Seiya... nuestra sociedad termina aquí... no puedo permitir que esta mujer este cerca de ti... demonios como no me di cuenta antes -_gruño con molestia_-

-Mmmm temo decepcionarte... pero esta vez no me rendiré... ella es la mujer que amo siempre a he amado desde que la vi... y si te la llevas te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo... y más haya... una vez me preguntaste por eran mis canciones y para quien... mis canciones siempre han sido para ella

-Darien no puedes entender que ya no soy esa mujer dócil y sumisa que hacia lo que le pidieras... eso se acabo, jamás me iré contigo, y aunque me obligaras mi corazón siempre le pertenecerá a Seiya y solo a él... -_dijo tratando de soltarse_-

-Suéltala... ahora mismo -_se acerco a él mirándolo de forma retadora-_ y te pido de la manera más atenta que le des el divorcio ella no te ama y tu solo estas obsesionado con ella... alguien que ama no trata a esa persona como un trofeo tal como tú lo haces...

-Suéltala Darien... -_dijo la voz firme del padre de Serena que había escuchado todo_-

_Darien que estaba dispuesto a golpear a Seiya ante sus palabras volteo hacia la puerta al escuchar la voz, momento que Seiya aprovecho para jalar a Serena y colocarla detrás de él._

-Papá... -_murmuró Serena al verlo aún parado en la puerta-_

-¿Que es lo que pensabas hacer esta vez Darien? -_pregunto apenas dando un par de pasos dentro de la habitación_-

-Dime ¿Por qué?, ¿por que jamás me amaste?, yo te habría tratado como una reina si tan solo tú me hubieras brindado tu amor... ¿desde cuándo se entienden? -_ignorando a su suegro que acababa de entrar_-

_Volteo hacia Darien_- Lo siento Darien, lo lamento de verdad, pero cuando me conociste yo ya amaba a Seiya, él ha sido el único hombre para mí... -_suspiró_- fui yo quien lo busco... después de la cena donde festejaste la firma con Seiya...

-Tu... lo buscaste… y a mi jamás me has buscado ni para discutir... siempre he sido yo...

-Volver a verla en aquella primera cena despertó todo ese amor que siempre he sentido por ella... y es la única mujer con la que yo podría estar...

-Tenía que hablar con él... aclarar muchas cosas, pero simplemente no pude, deseaba verlo, escuchar su voz... por favor Darien comprende que siempre he amado al padre de Hotaru... te lo suplico dame la oportunidad de ser feliz a lado de mi verdadera familia... algo que nunca tuve... gracias a mi padre y a ti...

-Lo siento hija... yo... no sabía... -_dijo consternado al ver la actitud de Serena-_

_Darien la observo fijamente_- Has lo que quieras... ya no me interesa tener a una mujer como tú a mi lado… -_murmuró con frialdad y quizás un ahogado dolor-_

_No sabía si reír, no era el momento adecuado, aun no podía creer que fuera tan fácil obtener su libertad_- ¿Me... darás el divorcio?

-¿A caso tengo otra opción? -_se acerco a ella-_ lamento que aun a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos no hayas llegado a amarme y quererme ni siquiera un poco...

-En el corazón no se manda... ni se puede imponer un sentimiento –_Dijo Seiya rodeando los hombros de Serena-_

_Lentamente se separo un poco de Seiya-_ Lo intente, pero simplemente las cosas no se dieron, hiciste esfuerzos pero también los echaste abajo con tu actitud posesiva y fría, el poco respeto que sentía por ti desgraciadamente te encargaste de acabar con él, lamento no haber sido la esposa que buscabas... pero esto de verdad es lo mejor que podemos hacer...

-Amas tanto a este hombre… -_fijo su mirada en Seiya_- y él es capaz de todo por ti... siento celos... siempre los eh tenido... fingía que todo era perfecto y que no importaba que no me amaras mientras estuvieras a mi lado... me doy cuenta que jamás te tuve... -dirigió su mirada hacia el padre de Serena- señor... lo siento... ame a su hija pero quizás ese amor no fue suficiente…

-Pensé que hacía lo mejor por ella cuando la comprometí contigo... jamás me detuve a pensar que es lo que en verdad quería mi hija...

-Lo lamento de verdad Darien, pero no me siento culpable por terminar con este matrimonio... siempre he vivido y seguiré viviendo por Seiya y ahora por mis hijos...

_Darien volvió su mirada hacia ella-_ ¿Tus hijos?

-Serena espera un bebé mío… -_coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Serena_- Darien... después de todo noto no eres un mal tipo... espero encuentres el amor verdadero y sepas cuidarlo

-No debí decirlo en este momento... -_dijo Serena un tanto preocupada_- de verdad Darien, se que en algún lugar está la mujer indicada para ti... y evidentemente no soy yo...

-Si eso veo… -_murmuró con tristeza_- hare los preparativos del divorcio... permiso -_salió de la habitación adolorido y muchos sentimientos encontrados_-

_Se sentía feliz pero a la vez triste, bajo el rostro dejando que un par de lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, pensando en que durante todo el tiempo que llevaba casada con Darien nunca había podido ver los verdaderos sentimientos de él y ahora en un solo momento descubrió que en verdad le importaba, quizá no supo demostrar su amor de la forma correcta pero también ella nunca se lo permitió, siempre había dejado esa barrera de desprecio entre ambos_- Gracias... -_murmuró aunque estaba segura que él no la había escuchado-_

_Seiya se acerco abrazándola_- En verdad te amaba...

-Yo... -_murmuró apenas antes de corresponder el abrazo de Seiya sintiendo que eso es lo que necesitaba en ese momento_-

-Lo se... -_la abrazo con ternura y cariño-_

-Hija... perdóname... yo... no sabía lo que estaba pasando...

-A veces los padres hacen lo que creen que está bien por sus hijos... aunque a veces esos actos pueden dañarlos mas... su hija acepto sacrificarse por usted... es muy valiente y lo adora señor... de lo contrario no me habría dejado a mi por seguir los deseos de usted...

-No supe ver lo que la mirada de mi hija escondía... y no pude imaginar que en verdad te amaba... siempre pensé que Hotaru había sido producto de las arrebatos de Serena... no pensé que existiera en el mundo un hombre capaz de todo por ella...

-El amor puede hacer eso y mucho mas… como esperar diez años -_sonrió tiernamente abrazando con fuerza a Serena_-

X-X

_El trámite del divorcio de Serena había concluido hace algunas horas, Seiya se encontraba un poco nervioso dentro de la pequeña casita en la que ahora vivía con su familia, daba vueltas lleno de nerviosismo por la conferencia que daría algunas horas más tarde._

-¿Nervioso? -pregunto mientras se acercaba abrazándolo por la espalda-

_Cerró sus ojos al sentir su cálido abrazo_- Bastante

-Es normal... yo también lo estoy, sobre todo porque la prensa a malinterpretado lo nuestro y qué decir de la "extraña niña" que salió de tu habitación... -_sonrió al recordar uno de los tantos titulares que habían salido a raíz de ese viaje a la playa_- tengo miedo de que tus fans ya no te quieran ahora que eres un padre de familia...

-¿Aun seguirás queriéndome aun cuando mi carrera se venga abajo por completo?

-¿Acaso me quieres poner a prueba? -pregunto soltándose y pasando frente a él-

-No... -_sonrió ligeramente-_ solo quiero saber que pase lo que pase tu estarás a mi lado

_Respiro profundamente tomando sus manos entre las suyas_- Estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo, no importa lo que pase... porque te amo y es justo que todas tus fans sepan que eres mío, solo mío...

-Si me hace feliz saber que eres mi dueña... la dueña de mi corazón… solo espero que todo salga bien y si no al menos se que tu estarás ahí -_la abrazo con ternura rozando sus labios-_

-Tu familia estará ahí... -_dijo abrazándolo con fuerza_- aunque no sé si este bien que Hotaru vaya... seria exponerla demasiado...

-Mmm será exponerla demasiado después... además no quiero que después la anden siguiendo queriendo saber de ella, a demostrado ser una chica fuerte y valiente

-De acuerdo... solo no permitas que nos busquen, ahora que entro al mundo del modelaje me gustaría que la reconocieran por su trabajo no por ser tu hija...

-Te aseguro que será reconocida por su talento y no por ser mi hija, ya verás como pronto triunfara por ser ella nuestra hija

-Sí, eso es lo que quiero... -_sonrió separándose un poco de su abrazo_- solo espero que este bebé sea un poco mas de estudios y no de reflectores...

Sonrió divertido- Pues yo espero que sea ambos claro también debe tener mi talento -_acaricio su vientre con una enorme sonrisa-_

-Mamá papá ya es hora de irnos

-Si ya vamos... -_sonrió separándose de Seiya-_ todo saldrá bien... -_dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y alejarse de él en busca de su bolso_-

_Hotaru sonrió muy feliz al ver a sus padres más que unidos, corrió hacia los brazos de su padre-_ papá te quiero mucho

X-X

_Se encontraba por quinta vez observando hacia la entrada, lo peor que podían hacerle era llegar tarde o a tan solo unos minutos de que iniciara la rueda de prensa-_ ¿Por qué no llegan? -_caminaba desesperado de un muro al otro_-

_Mina se acero a él lentamente-_ Relájate seguro no tardaran en llegar

-Parece que no es suficiente con el escándalo del hotel ahora quiere añadir el hecho de que haga esperar a la prensa...

-Estoy segura que todo va salir bien... confía en él

-No estoy seguro de que todo esto salga bien... no es fácil salir bien librado de un escándalo así... primero que digan que se hizo amante de la esposa del empresario más importante del país, después la niña misteriosa que salió de su habitación... y si se le ocurre hablar del bebé que viene en camino... ay no eso quizá seria el final de su carrera...

-Quizás... pero al menos algo hay positivo de todo esto -_tomo una taza bebiendo un sorbo-_

-¿Y qué es eso positivo? -_pregunto deteniéndose frente a ella_-

-Que él ya no estará solo... ya no tendrá una vida solitaria ni llena de nostalgia, ya no tendremos que fingir ser la pareja perfecta... porque ahora su familia está con él

-Mina... -_suspiró primero observándola para luego sonreír poco a poco-_ si, tienes razón... ahora su familia está con él, tienes razón... algo bueno saldrá de todo esto...

-Si... solo tienes que confiar... si logro todo lo que logro estando solo y en soledad ahora imagínate que no podrá lograr estando lleno de vida -_sonrió ligeramente_- yo también quisiera ser tan feliz como él me da envidia

-Mmm lo serás... -_dijo volviendo a observar el reloj-_ tiene cinco minutos para llegar y prepararlo para la rueda de prensa...

_Sonrió levantándose_- Creo que ya llego -_acercándose a la puerta donde el auto de Seiya acababa de estacionarse-_

_De inmediato mando a que algunas personas de seguridad fueran en su búsqueda ya que no quería que la prensa lo encontrara antes de tiempo._

_Entro con ayuda de los guardias de seguridad, por fortuna la prensa ya estaba reunida en el lugar de la conferencia y no fue visto-_ Ya llegamos lamento la tardanza

-Ven, vamos a repasar parte de lo que dirás... obviamente las preguntas así como las respuestas serán abiertas así que debes tener cuidado con lo que digas... -_dijo mientras lo tomaba del hombro llevándolo hacia una pequeña salita-_

-Hola Mina... -_sonrió al ver como el par de hombres se alejaban_- siempre tan pendiente del trabajo...

-Es de sus mejores cualidades -_sonrió mientras se alejaban_-

X-X

-Disculpen la demora... -_dijo Yaten al tomar el micrófono después de asegurarse que todo estaba listo para que iniciara la rueda de prensa_- daremos inicio con las preguntas... gracias por la espera con ustedes Seiya Kou...

_Se hizo presente en el estrado mientras las fotografías comenzaban, se acerco a los micrófonos-_ Buenas tardes a todos

_Todos los representantes de los medios contestaron al saludo, mientras Yaten salía del pequeño escenario quedándose junto a las tres mujeres que estaban algo escondidas._

-Gracias por asistir, en días anteriores se suscitaron algunos rumores los cuales quiero aclara el día de hoy...

-¿Rumores? -_se puso de pie uno de los reporteros, aquel que sabían perfectamente que no era de los más prudentes-_ solo díganos si o no sostiene una relación con la señora Serena Chiba, bueno ahora Tsukino...

-Si... es verdad... la tengo... Y puedo decirles que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo

_Los murmullos de los reporteros no se hicieron esperar al igual que las fotografías que se habían intensificado._

-Supongo que debe estar feliz por haber terminado con un matrimonio que era de los más ejemplares de este país... -_continuo el mismo reportero_-

-Quizás ejemplares... y sólidos... en apariencia y pero por dentro no era así... esa mujer es la única mujer que he amado toda mi vida... era la mujer que estaba a mi lado antes de ser lo que soy ahora... el por qué se caso con Darien, son cosas que forman parte de la vida de mi prometida... por lo que les voy a pedir que no indaguen mas haya

-Eso quiere decir que se casara con la señora Tsukino... _-comento una reportera-_

-En efecto... siempre y cuando ella acepte -_sonrió con alegría mirando hacia donde estaba ella-_

-¿Que pasara con la relación que sostenía con la famosa modelo Mina Aino?

-A decir verdad ella está de acuerdo en que me case con la mujer que siempre he amado... y quizás es justo también confesar que mi relación con Mina Aino es más de hermanos que de noviazgo...

-¿Entonces nos está diciendo que la señorita Aino siempre supo de la relación que tenia con la señora Tsukino?

-Corrección... siempre supo de mi amor por Serena Tsukino, a la cual hasta hace algunos volví a ver...

-Tengo en mi poder una copia de un examen clínico de la señora Tsukino, en la cual dice que tiene casi tres meses y medio de embarazo... -_aquel reportero criticó de la carrera de Seiya mostro a sus colegas la hoja que mencionaba_- ¿es acaso su hijo o será de el señor Chiba?

_Se puso de pie_- Ya sabía que no podría ocultarlo mas... no ese bebé es mío al igual que la pequeña Hotaru la niña que vieron salir de mi habitación

_En ese momento los flash de las cámaras se había vuelto más intensos, al igual que los murmullos de los reporteros._

-¿Y quién es la madre de esa niña?

-¿Hace cuanto que lo oculta de sus fans?

_Fueron casi las mismas preguntas de distintos reporteros pero formuladas de forma diferente ante tal revelación._

-Me entere de su existencia hace poco, su madre es Serena Tsukino... no es algo que ocultara por eso estoy aquí para afrontar ante todos ustedes la verdad... aun cuando eso signifique el decline de mi carrera... eso será algo que mis fans decidirán... ya que es gracias a ellas que soy lo que soy

-Es muy bonito todo lo que escribió en ese papel, el gran amor que dice tener por esa mujer, una hija no reconocida, un segundo bebé fuera del matrimonio, pero ahora con ese discurso barato quiere comprar el favor y la lastima de sus fans, pero quién nos asegura que una seudo estrella como usted no esté ocultando mas y mas cosas... y aun así quiere mostrarse humilde ante nosotros... ¿está seguro que no le importaría perder su carrera por todos estos escándalos?

-No es un discurso barato... como usted lo llama y no busco su lastima... y tampoco perder mi carrera por los escándalos que hay... pero si tengo que perder mi carrera estoy dispuesto a hacerlo por las personas que amo... la mujer que amé hace más de diez años, la hija de la cual hace poco supe su existencia... y el nuevo bebé que viene en camino frutó del amor... estoy dispuesto a perderlo todo por amor...

-¿Está completamente seguro perder todo lo que ha obtenido a lo largo de años de lucha por algo como el... amor?

-En efecto... teniendo lo que más amo a mi lado puedo considerar que ganare mucho mas... a inicios de mi carrera ella estaba a mi lado poco después se marcho inicie en soledad y triunfe... pero creo que en estos días he ganado mucho más de lo que en estos últimos diez años

-O quizá lo pierda todo... -_se puso de pie comenzando a alejarse_- una última pregunta... ¿es tan grande el amor que los une que se quedara con el fracasado Seiya Kou?

-Si... es el amor que encierra cada una de mis canciones, es lo más grande y hermoso que me ha pasado...

_Ya no dijo nada mas, sonrió colocándose el abrigo para salir de aquella sala donde se llevaba a cabo la rueda de prensa, dejando a los demás reporteros confundidos, todos sabían que si alguien tenía poder en ese medio ese era precisamente él._

-¿Podría regalarnos algunas fotos con su prometida y su hija? -_pregunto tímidamente un reportero-_

-Con todo gusto... solo les pediré que en el futuro respeten la privacidad de mi familia... porque es lo que más amo

_En ese momento todos los fotógrafos y camarógrafos corrieron hasta situarse muy cerca del pequeño escenario para poder captar la mejor imagen de esa nota._

-Serena, Hotaru por favor acérquense -_sonrió a las mujeres que se acercaban junto a él-_

_Serena tomo de la mano a Hotaru y camino junto con ella hacia Seiya, apenas si habían pisado el escenario los reflectores y luces de las cámaras se había dirigido a ellas._

_Extendió su mano hacia ellas por alguna razón se sentía muy feliz y completo. Al llegar junto a él tomo su mano y coloco a Hotaru en medio de los dos, aquella imagen era más que perfecta para los periodistas._

_Seiya sonrió posando su mano libre sobre el hombro de su hija mientras eran fotografiados. Y así los flash y luces continuaron sobre la feliz familia, solo con la idea de que no importaba que es lo que fuera a pasar de ese momento en adelante, lo único que importaba era lo que habían logrado, una familia y estar juntos como debió haber sido desde el principio._

X-X

_Algo había cambiado en esa casa, el ambiente se había vuelto mucho mas cálido, sonrío al recordar la primera vez que había pisado esa cochera, sus manos vacías, el corazón frio, pero ahora en ese instante sus manos estaban ocupadas, llevaba en brazos al pequeño Seiya Kou, con cuatro meses estaba demasiado despierto, estaba segura que había heredado el talento musical de su padre, puesto que la incesante música no lo había despertado al contrario, su llanto era porque también quería estar presente en el ensayo._

-Quedaste guapísimo... -_dijo mientras dejaba de nueva cuenta al pequeño recostado en la cama solo para terminar de peinar su lindo cabello oscuro_- creo que serás igual que papá... -_sonrió tomándolo en brazos para dirigirse al lugar donde provenía la música, si ahora sus manos estaban ocupadas y su corazón amando por completo a su esposo, su hermosa hija y su pequeño galán como solía llamarlo Seiya, al llegar a la misma puerta que años atrás no se había atrevido a cruzar observo con atención como estaban entregados a la música y unas admiradoras muy especiales viéndolos-_

-Mamá -_la pequeña se separo de los brazos de su abuelo y fue corriendo hacia su madre-_ mamá déjame cargar a mi hermanito ¿siiii?

-De acuerdo pero ten cuidado... -_sonrió mientras entregaba en a los brazos de su pequeña hermana al bebé que de inmediato sonrió_- ¿estas feliz verdad?, te gusta mucho la música... ve con tu abuelo...

-Ay qué bonito bebé -_sonrió mientras volvía a un lado de su abuelo_- mira abuelo al bebé Seiya también le gusta la música

-Creo que aunque tu madre no quiera será igual que tu padre, un excelente músico... -_dijo el hombre tomando en sus brazos al pequeño_-

-Sin duda papá es el más talentoso de los cantantes -_sonrió apoyando la cabeza en el brazo de su abuelo observando el ensayo_-

-Sí, lo es... es un gran hombre... -_murmuró convencido de que aquella pequeña casa era un verdadero hogar, la felicidad se respiraba en el ambiente, solo con voltear a ver a su hija que en los ojos se veía todo el amor que sentía por el músico y por sus hijos_-

_Suspiró mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta, no podía dejar de sonreír cada que observaba a Seiya tocar y cantar y mas por tener a sus hijos con ella._

-Es un día muy especial verdad -_sonrió la rubia a sus espaldas iba llegando, con algunas bolsas en manos_-

_Volteo al escuchar la voz de la que se había convertido su mejor amiga_- Ah Mina... todos los días lo son, pero hoy más, es el último ensayo...

-Mañana es el gran concierto todas las entradas se agotaron, y parece ser que se abrirá una fecha mas mucho quieren ver el reencuentro de Three Lights

-Estoy tan feliz de que las cosas hayan cambiado para bien, en aquella rueda de prensa pensé que todo por lo que había luchado Seiya se terminaría... pero no fue así, estoy tan orgullosa de él...

-Yo sabía que todo saldría bien... si Seiya triunfo hace tanto tiempo estando como estaba ahora que tu estas a su lado a hecho maravillas ahora el numero de fans se ha triplicado

-La misma cantidad que me lo quiere quitar al igual que a ti quitarte a Yaten... -_sonrió observando al chico en cuestión_-

_Mina se sonrojo girando su mirada hacia él_- No pensé que él fuera a corresponder mis sentimientos solo de recordar la forma en que se lo dije mi corazón sigue latiendo pero más al recibir su respuesta

_Sonrió al recordar aquella discusión que había terminado en un beso no apto para menores_- Si me imagino... Yaten siempre me pareció demasiado frio...

-Si... y por lo mismo no creí que correspondiera mis sentimientos pero debía hacerlo... además ahora que lo veo no están frio como parece solo hay que saber sacar su lado romántico -_aun mas roja observando al chico de sus sueños_-

-¿Ah que tiene un lado romántico? -_pregunto incrédula-_

-Clarooo y es solo mío -_sonrió ampliamente_-

-Ah bueno eso ni quien lo dude... ¿y ya estas lista para el concierto? -_pregunto mientras le ayudaba con las bolsas y la conducía a la cocina de la casa-_

-Un poco nerviosa creo que estoy más nerviosa que ellos, los veo y parece como si nada fuera a ocurrir

-Porque esto es lo que han buscado... pero no creas de pronto Seiya se llega a poner nervioso...

_Sonrió_- Espero que no le dé una crisis de nervios antes del concierto

-Creo que se pondrá igual o peor que cuando nació el bebé... -_sonrió al recordar cómo se encontraba-_

_Sonrió aun más divertida_- Ni me lo recuerdes estaba histérico nadie podía controlarlo

-Pero cuando toca se olvida de todo, ya casi es hora de comer y te aseguro que no querrá interrumpir el ensayo... _-dijo mientras sacaba algunos platos_-

-Y los otros dos igual, están súper apasionado que de verdad fue una grata sorpresa ver que Taiki era maestro en la escuela donde iba Hotaru

-Sí, yo jamás lo hubiera imaginando, bueno la verdad es que quizá si en algún momento hubiera ido al colegio de Hotaru lo hubiera descubierto, pero ahora sé que mi hija estuvo en buenas manos...

-Si Hotaru estaba realmente sorprendida cuando vio que Taiki era buen amigo de su padre, jamás olvidare su expresión fue muy divertida

-Sí, la verdad lo fue -_sonrió volteando a verla_- tengo que agradecerte el haber cuidado a mi hija... creo que nunca te lo agradecí apropiadamente

-Para mí fue un placer, además es una excelente niña y tiene un futuro muy prometedor ya hasta tiene su primer comercial que relativamente sería el segundo

-Sí, estoy muy orgullosa de ella...

-Serena ¿puedo ser un poco indiscreta?

-¿Indiscreta? -sonrió recargándose en la barra- pues si supongo que puedes...

-¿No has sabido nada de Darien?, solo por curiosidad

-Mmm… después del divorcio se fue de nueva cuenta a vivir a Estados Unidos y espero que haya conocido a alguien perfecta para él... la verdad es que tampoco he querido averiguar nada de él... no es fácil pasar por todo eso y después quedar como si nada...

-Me imagino... debe ser muy difícil... ojala haya encontrado la felicidad -_comiendo un pequeño bocadillo-_

-Sí, ojala... -_suspiró por fin poniendo atención a que la música había terminado_- es ahora o nunca para hacer que coman...

-Si vamos, ¿crees que venga la esposa de Taiki? -_sonrió mientras caminaba junto con Serena a la cochera-_

-Espero que sí, tengo ganas de conocerla...

-Yo igual tanto nos habla de ella pero no la ha presentado

-Si no viene hoy quizá mañana en el concierto por fin podamos conocerla...

-Seguramente, chicos es hora de comer -_grito al ver que se disponían a tocar de nuevo_-

-Vamos papá, es hora de comer... –_dijo Serena mientras se acercaba a él tomando al pequeño Seiya en brazos_- al menos ustedes si tienen que comer... -_observo a la niña y al bebé_-

-¿Tan temprano? –_Preguntó Seiya_-

-Son más de las cuatro… o si quieren continuar ensayando, nosotros nos vamos a comer... -_dijo Serena tomando la manita del bebé y haciendo que le dijera "adios" a su papá_-

-¿Las cuatro? -volteo a ver a sus compañeros encogiéndose de hombros- ay no a dónde vas con mi hijo -_se acerco tomando al bebe en brazos_- vamos a comer

-Si ya es tarde, además deben descansar para mañana...

-Si no descansan y comen como debe ser no tendrán energía para mañana

-Exacto, basta de ensayos por el día de hoy... -_dijo Serena tomando del brazo a Seiya-_ mañana comenzaran desde temprano a ensayar en el auditorio así que hoy ya no lo harán...

-¿Pero…? –_Murmuró Seiya con tristeza_-

-Es verdad ya basta... por hoy es más que suficiente –_dijo Mina acercándose a Yaten_-

-Opino igual que ellas Taiki... será mejor que terminen de una vez o no tendrás cena esta noche

_Instintivamente todos voltearon a la entrada de la cochera observando a la joven mujer que se encontraba ahí y que por supuesto todos imaginaron que era la esposa de Taiki._

-Hola doctora... -_dijo un tanto serio pero con cierto cariño al decir ese sobre nombre_-

_Amy camino con pasos lentos_- Muy buenas tardes tengan todos vine a ver qué hacia el profesor -_sonrió con cariño y seriedad para Taiki-_ y veo que como de costumbre se mal pasa en sus comidas

-Mucho gusto... -_dijo Serena acercándose a ella-_ por fin tenemos el placer de conocerte...

-El placer es mío… aunque me parece que ya nos conocíamos señora Tsukino -_sonrió estrechando su mano_-

-Que gusto por fin conocer a la tan afamada esposa de Taiki -_sonrió acercándose a las chicas_-

-Wow Taiki tu mujer se ve que tiene carácter –_dijo Seiya ocultándose detrás de él-_

-Ah es cierto, la doctora Mizuno... -_sonrió apenada al no reconocerla_-

-Sí, mi esposa me conto que ya te conocía Serena... -_se acerco hasta Amy besando sus labios para luego abrazarla por los hombros-_ Si, Seiya mucho carácter... así que cuidado y te vuelvas a meter conmigo...

-Mmm lo pensare... yo también tengo quien me defienda –_dijo Seiya abrazando a Serena-_

_Amy sonrió ampliamente-_ A este hombre solo yo puedo maltratarlo... aunque me gusta más cuidar de su buena salud -_apoyando su cabeza en él_-

-Ay que linda pareja... ¿Yaten por que no nos casamos? –_dijo Mina emocionada_-

_Yaten que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado se acerco a Mina tomándola de la mano_- Si Mina, pero en uno 10 años...

-Ya dejen de bromear, es hora de comer... -_dijo Serena mostrándole a Amy el camino_- ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que la vi doctora...

-Es un gusto ver que goza de buena salud... en aquellos días lucia muy pálida señora Tsukino -_camino con todos hacia la cocina-_

X-X

_El gran día por fin llego, el lugar estaba lleno a reventar, incluso habían abierto nuevas fechas y de igual forma las localidades estaban agotadas, faltaban pocos minutos para el inicio dentro de los camerinos Seiya salía con sus compañeros dispuestos a triunfar en aquel concierto._

-Taiki... _-dijo Amy al entrar al camerino- _¿interrumpo?

-Amy -_sonrió al verla_- como esta mi doctora favorita

-Muy feliz y orgullosa de ti... bueno de ustedes también chicos... -_dijo volteando a ver a los compañeros de su esposo_-

-Gracias... -_dijo Yaten que terminaba de colocarse el saco-_

-Gracias –_Seiya sonrió dejando la guitarra a un lado_-

-Y yo soy muy afortunado de que seas mi esposa -_besando sus labios con ternura_- esto no lo hubiese logrado sin tu apoyo

-No, no, esto no lo hubieran logrado sino hubieran creído en esto... nosotras solo los apoyamos... pero ahora mi querido esposo es hora de ir al escenario... ¿vamos?

-Me llevaras de la mano _-sonrió tomando su mano_-

-Si así mismo te llevare... -_sonrió tomándolo fuertemente de la mano sacándolo del camerino_-

_Mina sonrió al ver salir a la pareja-_ Yaten...

-Ay no, ahora no Mina, solamente me pondrás nervioso...

-Bien entonces nos veremos más tarde -_dio media vuelta molesta_-

-De acuerdo, sirve que comienzas a pensar en la fecha de nuestra boda... -_dijo fingiendo desinterés_-

-¿Boda? -_volteo a verlo-_

_Sonrió volteando a verla_- Así es mi hermosa Mina... te estoy proponiendo que nos casemos... ¿o prefieres esperar unos cuantos días, meses, años para pensarlo?

-Eres un tonto Yaten -_corrió hacia él golpeándolo_- si eso es lo que más deseo tonto

-¿Entonces aceptas? -_pregunto evadiendo los golpes mientras sacaba la cajita que contenía el anillo de compromiso-_

-Yaten por supuesto que acepto -_abrazándolo con fuerza_-

-Felicidades amigos… -_Dijo Seiya contemplando a la pareja_-

-Te amo Mina... -_dijo antes de corresponder a su abrazo_-

-Y yo a ti Yaten siempre te he amado... jamás pensé en que podría llegar a ser tan feliz como lo soy hoy

-Lo sé, igual yo... -_sonrió feliz_-

-Ya casi es hora de que suban... -_dijo Serena que entraban en ese momento al camerino- _vaya... ¿y ahora que paso?

-Que tu y yo mi amada bombón vamos a ser padrinos de boda

-¿Por fin se casan? -_pregunto con una sonrisa_-

-Así es, por fin esta linda modelo me amarro_... -dijo bromista Yaten_-

-Por fin este guapo representante, productor y cantante se dejo amarrar, y bueno será mejor que vayamos al escenario es hora de que demuestres de lo que eres capaz

-En seguida los alcanzo –_dijo Seiya acercándose a Serena_-

-Vamos, dejemos a nuestros padrinos a solas... -_dijo Yaten saliendo del camerino cerrándolo-_

-Serena... mi bombón -_sonrió mientras tomaba su mano_-

-¿Nervioso? -_pregunto mientras le sonreía-_

-Te mentiría si te dijera que no

-Todo saldrá bien... han ensayado mucho así que este concierto será de lo mejor...

-Eso espero... pero si tu estas a mi lado sin duda todo saldrá de maravilla

-Estaremos en primera fila... -_dijo oprimiendo su mano_-

-Entonces cantare con toda mi alma solo para ustedes mi familia

-Seiya, bueno yo... no sé cómo decirte esto... -_dijo separándose de él dando algunos pasos por el camerino-_ o como lo tomaras...

-¿Qué cosa? -_extrañado siguiendo sus pasos con la mirada_-

-Quizá las cosas tengan que cambiar un poco...

-¿A qué te refieres con cambiar?, ¿no eres feliz? -_pregunto asustado_-

-Bueno este año a tu lado he sido inmensamente feliz... pero no sé si esto que te diré ahora cambie las cosas... Hotaru es una hermosa jovencita y Seiya es un bebé hermoso, ah que difícil es decirte esto...

-¿Entonces? -_se acerco tomándola del brazo con delicadeza haciendo que volteara a verlo_- ¿qué ocurre amor?

-Bueno hoy por la mañana no te acompañe al ensayo porque tenía que ir al doctor... -_dijo con seriedad_- y me dio una noticia...

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?, ¿estás enferma?, ¿te sientes bien que dijo? _-colocando su mano sobre su frente_-

-Bueno es un malestar que comenzó hace algunos días, no te dije porque no pensé que fuera importante, pero hoy después de platicar con el doctor me doy cuenta de que es muy importante... -_dijo tomando sus manos_- Seiya... me siento tan feliz de poder ser tu esposa, de que después de todo nuestro amor haya sobrevivido y de tener una hermosa familia...

-Serena... no es nada de gravedad ¿verdad? _-en su rostro se expresó una suma preocupación y temor además del nerviosismo que sentía ya por el concierto_-

-No... -_Sonrió ligeramente_- Seiya... estoy embarazada... -_dijo por fin sonriendo nerviosamente_-

-¿Embarazada? -_su rostro cambio por completo-_ ¿de verdad seré papá?

-Si, serás papá por tercera ocasión... -_dijo feliz tomando su rostro entre sus manos_- tengo cinco semanas de embarazo...

-Serena mi adorada bombón te amo _-la cargo girando junto con ella_- te amo soy el hombre mas feliz del universo gracias a ti

-Y yo la mujer más feliz gracias a ti y a nuestros hijos... -_feliz correspondió al abrazo besando después su mejilla-_ aun no puedo creer que este embarazada...

-Ni yo que seré papá mmm entonces tendremos que hacer más grande la casa, mandaremos a que construyan otra habitación

-Con calma amor, Seiya aun es un bebé y quiero que siga durmiendo con nosotros, después él y el nuevo bebé dormirán en una misma habitación... ah se siente raro Seiya es aun muy pequeño... _-suspiro_- y pensar que viene un nuevo bebé...

-Si Seiya es pequeño aun, pero no importa seremos una gran familia tu, nuestros hijos y yo pero ¡si es niña?, ¿cómo le vamos a pone de nombre?

-Ya tendremos tiempo para pensar en un bello nombre para nuestro hijo... -_se acerco besando suavemente sus labios_- por ahora tienes que ir a cantar como nunca antes...

-Claro... por ti y nuestros hijos -_beso sus labios con ternura_- a tu lado soy plenamente feliz te amo mi bombón de fresa te amo Serena

-Y yo a ti mi amado Seiya... _-dijo abrazándolo con fuerza_- te amo

-Ven es hora del concierto -_tomándola de la mano salió del camerino, dirigiéndose a su gran noche lleno de felicidad y amor_-

_El gran concierto dio inicio como todos esperaban, ver a los chicos reunidos de nueva cuenta era un momento muy emotivo y emocionante para todo el público, cada uno cantaba con felicidad y dicha pero uno resaltaba un poco más, se notaba a leguas la felicidad que sentía, por fin sus canciones ya no guardaban melancolía ahora solo guardaban amor puro, era feliz y más aun volvería a ser padre, tanta felicidad era expresada en cada movimiento, cada palabra era como una explosión sus compañeros sorprendidos siguieron ese matiz lleno de felicidad uniendo sus voces expresando la dicha que cada uno sentía, el publico enloquecía a cada momento, era uno de los mejores conciertos de la historia que sería recordado por siempre._

-Gracias a todos por estar con nosotros esta noche... su presencia es muy importante para nosotros –_dijo Seiya feliz, con la respiración entrecortada_-

-Esto no sería posible sin ustedes pero también sin el apoyo de nuestras familias –_Dijo Taiki igualmente emocionado_-

-Futuras esposas, hijos, pero sobre todo de nuestras fans... –_completo Yaten sonriendo dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde estaban sus respectivas familias_-

-Es verdad sin ustedes nuestras fans no seriamos lo que somos gracias, esto va dedicado a ustedes –_dijo Seiya dando un ligero brinco mientras iniciaba la siguiente canción_-

_Entre el publico un hombre se encontraba aplaudiendo, observaba cada instante por alguna razón sentía en su interior una extraña sensación-_ Esto es amor… paso mucho tiempo para poderlo entender y con un solo instante puedo hacerlo... y me alegro que seas feliz... yo... conocí a alguien y me hace sentir extraño... me daré una oportunidad para amar, espero poder hacerlo... Se feliz Serena… -_pensó al verla a lo lejos sonriendo como nunca lo había hecho a su lado, no dejaba de ver a aquel hombre en el escenario, junto a ella la pequeña Hotaru y en sus brazos un pequeño idéntico al cantante, no había más que hacer, ella era feliz y buscaría su oportunidad para también serlo, después de todo no era alguien que se dejara vencer tan fácilmente, era Darien Chiba-_

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Bien esperamos que les haya gustado este ultimo capitulo, muchas gracias a todas las lindas chicas que nos dejaron review y también a las que no se animaron, nos leemos pronto, cuídense, abrazos y besos.

_**Atentamente**_

_**Marina Acero y Marie Kim Winchester Kou**_


End file.
